Watashi wa anata o aishite yoru
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Solo amigos... podria decirse , sentimientos que seran descubiertos a pesar de las contravariedades futuras , la emoción de odiar a alguien desde pequeño , ¿Podria transformarse en algo más? - Mas que un "Te quiero" - presentado por una autora locamente enamorada del japones , ¡Disfruten!
1. Podria decirse que me caes bien

**Disclaimer: No se a quien le pertenezca Vocaloid solo se que a mi no ._.**

**Miku: A Yamaha , baka u.u**

**Yo : Vas a ver *o*!**

**Miku: gomen!**

**Disfruten u.u**

**Ah y casi lo olvido..**

**Seleccion de musica de hoy :**

**Karakuri pierrot - Hatsune Miku**

**busquenlo en youtube -_-**

* * *

_Una muy delicioso atardecer... los pajaros cantaban , el pasto rodeaba a la encantadora y feliz pareja contentas consigo mismos , ah... pero que perfecto es eso.. ¿y a quien no le gustaria eso? , eso es lo que me gustaria a mi , pero bueno me callo , es como un sueño , aquella chica esta muy alegre y el chico siempre actua tan masculino pero tampoco llega a ser frio con ella , es más , el le ama con todo su corazón ; que lindo se ve eso , es envidiable , él la rodea con sus manos por la cintura de ella , ella se sonroja mucho por eso pero no se resiste , ya que es algo que ella tambien queria ; si tan solo las cosas fueran asi de fáciles.. que hermoso seria vivir , el se acerca disimiuladamente a ella , y ella hace igual , se acerca , esperando algo que tanto querian los dos , un gesto correspondido que les diga cuanto cariño tienen... aquel tan anhelado...b...bes...¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

-"Oh..."-murmuraba una aguamarina que habia caido de su cama en una posicion extraña , de cabeza , golpeandose la nuca contra el suelo -"E...eso me dolió..."-murmuro ella para si misma de una forma infantil a la vez que dos gotitas se formaban debajo de sus ojos por el tremendo golpe que se habia dado -"Demonios... ya es la tercera vez en esta semana..."-se murmuro ella a sí misma sobandose la area afectada y soltando un pequeño suspiro

-"Mikuuu , ¿Ya estas lista hija? ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!"-gritó una mujer de mediana edad , con el cabello un tanto colo aguamarino pero más oscuro del que poseía la pequeña , esta mujer abrio la puerta de la nada para avisarle eso a la aguamarina , ella asintio sentada en el suelo -"Otra vez soñando ¿Verdad? ; yo tenía razón , estas viendo demasiado manga shojo"-comento ella mientras se reia lo mas bajo que podia pero aun asi Miku oia a la perfeccion

-¡Uhhh ya se , ya se mamá!"-exclamo la aguamarina un poco enfadada por las burlas de su madre , pero asi siempre jugaba con ella , la mujer se retiró de la habitación de la aguamarina dejandola sola , para que se pueda perder en sus pensamientos totalmente -"Sé que no existen los hombres perfectos como los mangas shojos..."-murmuró ella un poco sombría con la cabeza agachada , pero luego sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos "¡Ánimo Miku , de seguro que hoy será un gran día ; quizas puedas conocer a tu príncipe azul!"-exclamo ella para sí misma dandose animos muy alegre y enérgica como siempre era ella.

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa mundoooooo! Yo soy Hatsune Miku , ¿Mi edad? pues veran tengo 15 , jejeje ya soy toda una mujer , me encanta ir a la escuela , si ya se , ¿raro no? , pero es porque puedo conversar con mis amigas a quienes no veo muy seguido porque viven un tanto lejos de mí , asi que es dificil encontrarnos en un lugar donde no sea la escuela , tambien me encuentro con mis amigos , aunque a ellos tambien les gusta hacerme la vida imposible ya que los hombres son idiotas , por eso prefiero quedarme con las chicas y platicar con ellas la mayoria de tiempo , pero como no puedo ser antisocial de vez en cuando debo platicar con chicos molestos , ¡Si que son odiosos! ¡Y son estupidos! ¡Y maleducados! ¡Y unos bastardos! , oh lo siento creo que me excedí un poquito , pero es la verdad , yo soy muy honesta._

_Mi cabello es aguamarino porque mi madre lo poseía asi , por suerte no tengo nada en que me parezca con mi padre , no quiero parecerme a una rata como él , odio a los hombres como ya se pudieron dar cuenta , son terribles , pero ya me he visto acostumbrada con la presencia de unos de vez en cuando , tambien me gusta molestarlos , creo que ellos me ven como a otro hombre o cosas así , es que... eto.. ¿como podria decirse? , no me gusta ser muy femenina , aunque me encantan las faldas ,pero creo que es respecto a mi personalidad , siempre ando peleando como ellos , tambien me gusta hacer mucho deporte como ellos , y de vez en cuando me gusta insultar como ellos hacen , lamento parecerme tanto a ellos pero a mis amigas no parece molestarles , ellas son normales no como otras que provienen del país "Fru fru" , quiero decir , que no son unas exageradas con la ética y cosa parecida_

_Siempre uso un uniforme futurista , es que creo que ser diferente mola más , me gusta la música , hacer amigos , cantar, ¡los puerros! , y muchas otras cosas más. Pues verán , yo odio a los hombres porque siempre encuentran la manera perfecta de hacer enojar o decepcionar a una mujer , por eso son un asco , lo que estaba teniendo antes era una ilusión de que quizas no todos los hombres sean así , pero bueno que más da , los chicos de los mangas shojo no existen , los del mundo real son basura , prefiero quedarme con los chicos de mis lindos mangas shojos... uhh... pero que guapos... ¡Bueno en fin no hay tiempo que perder , debo seguir con mi P.V.O!_

_Creo que estoy con el P.V.O un poco tarde ya que estoy a mitad de año en mi semestre , soy una buena estudiante ya que mi madre es capaz de esconder todos los puerros de la casa si saco malas calificaciones , que cruel ¿no? ; bueno en fin , en cierta forma , yo la quiero mucho , es una persona muy buena gentil , la admiro , es genial como ella pudo mantenerme a pesar de haberme tenido sin un trabajo estable ; yo tengo entendido que mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a ella cuando las cosas se pusieron dificiles , pero eso me contaron cuando tuve la edad suficiente , por lo cual sentí una gran rabia , ya que pasé muchos años creyendo que mi padre estaba trabajando en algun lugar importante del mundo para poder mantenernos a mi y a mi madre ; por suerte ahora las cosas andan bien y no hay ningun problema , tuve la suerte de no tener que trabajar para poder mantener las cuentas , aunque a veces ayudo en repartir pizzas o cosas asi , pero estoy segura que no terminaré como Kaichou wa Maid-sama (lindo anime por cierto)_

_En fin , ¿Que mas puedo decir de mi? , oh si , estoy llegando tarde a la escuela , es que no me desperté por el maldito y entretenido sueño que tenía , a veces me gustaria pensar que de verdad existen hombres buenos en el mundo , lamentablemente esos solamente son de fantasía , los de este mundo te romperán el corazón en pedazos , créanme me ha pasado , una vez me confesé a un chico , no era nadie importante ni siquiera me acuerdo muy bien el nombre , quizas solo estaba enamorada de la idea de estar enamorada ; ademas que era muy pequeña para diferenciar lo que sentia , bien la cosa es que ese chico me dijo mi vida y luego me rechazó , desde esa vez me di cuenta que las personas son horribles , en especial los hombres._

_Por contarles tanto de esto me estoy haciendo tardeee ; dios , como siempre me vestí rapidamente , mi uniforme futurista , y mis dos colitas en dos lindos moños azules con una linea roja en medio , me encanta esa combinación , no me canso de ella , aunque cuando salgo a comprar cosas uso algo más casual ; pero de mis dos colitas nunca me cansaré ; en fin , estaba poniendome la blusa , despues de hacer eso me estaba cerrando pero la deje a la mitad ya que eso podria hacerlo mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi casa para ir a la puerta principal , quería centrarme en mis dos colitas que habia hecho yo mal ya que una estaba más arriba que la otra , maldije en ese momento cuando vi el reloj y noté que iba a llegar muy tarde y mi madre me mataría._

_Tambien estaba pensando que cosas más contarles , ah claro , olvide mencionar a cierta persona molesta que influye mucho en mi vida , para esto necesitaran saber que vivo en un edificio , pero en Japon los edificios son diferentes , se encuentran de costado las casas no intercaladas en posición vertical , es que a los japoneses les gusta ahorrar el espacio , por eso tambien las casas son un poco chicas pero mejor asi ya que es mas facil pargarlas en vez de una mansion , como solo somos dos personas , y bueno un ser molesto tambien que no me deja en paz pero lamentablemente es como de la familia , no le odio , pero es muy espeso._

_Estoy segura de que quieren saber de quien se trata , bueno , es un chico de pelo negro , tiene el cabello lacio , sus ojos son rojizos y siempre se siente su mirada en cima tuyo , o al menos yo lo siento asi. Mi madre le quiere mucho , lo trata como si lo conocieramos de toda la vida , y bueno mas o menos la verdad es que es asi , creo que mejor les quito todo el misterio ¿ok? , bien ; el chico se llama...¡Demonios es muy tarde! , corri hacia mi mesa de noche rapidamente , saque un perfume que tenia y me lo eche sin ver muy bien la marca aunque nada importante , creo que ese era el perfume que mi madre me habia regalado._

_Luego , empeze a alistar mi mochila a ultimo minuto , ya que el dia anterior me quede mucho tiempo en el ordenador sin nada mejor que hacer y por esa razon no hice nada sobre mis clases , esta vez fue un poco irresponsable , lo acepto ; me di una ultima mirada en el espejo , ya estaba completamente lista para bajar a desayunar y comer mi puerro a una velocidad increible para luego irme corriendo a clases , pero no fue asi , primero que todo deberian entender como es mi casa , en Japón las casas son contiguas , aunque eso ya lo explique ; como sea , lo que quiero explicar es que a la casa de al lado hay una ventana que nos une , una ventana tan grande donde es posible caber una persona y..._

-De la nada , una persona de cabellos negros y lacios salta hacia el cuarto de la aguamarina a traves de la ventana , la aguamarina dio un salto y un leve chillido pues estaba sorprendida ya que estaba ocupada haciendo su P.V.O ; se noto la silueta de un joven , quien libero una risita por la reaccion de la aguamarina , esta fruncio el ceño un poco apenada y a la vez enojada con aquel sujeto.

-"Dios... es increible cuando tiempo le toma a una mujer terminar de cambiarse"-dijo el chico de cabello negro mas alto que Miku , con un uniforme escolar color negro y una corbata roja , con dos ojos luminosos y rojizos mirando fijamente a la aguamarina

-"¿A que te refieres baka?"-pregunto la aguamarina acercandose a el y mirandole acusadoramente hacia los ojos , el sonria teo animado mientras que esta esperaba su respuesta , la aguamarina no habia tenido un buen dia asi que se puede decir que no estaba de humor para aguantar al chico pelinegro quien la molestaba segun ella en cada momento.

-"Me refiero..."-decia el acercandose demasiado a la aguamarina esta se sonrojo un poco a causa de esto y pero no retrocedio su cabeza y se quedo mirando fijamente al pelinegro , como si fuera un juego mental , el primero que quite la mirada seria el mas debil de los dos -" ...A que puedo ver tu brasier" - señalo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro señalando los botones de la blusa que le faltaba abotonar , mientras que la aguamarina tornaba el color del mismisimo tomate , tan rojo como este.

-"P...¡Pervertido!"-grito la aguamarina muy sonrojada y avergonzada , ella se habia olvidado de esa pequeña parte y lamentablemente el pelinegro habia visto un poco del brasier de ella -"¡Maldito Zeito , ya veras mas tarde!"-amenazo la aguamarina ya habiendose abotonado la blusa sin que nada imprudente este a la vista del pelinegro o mas conocido como el tal Zeito

-"Oh , que infantil eres"-dijo el pelinegro retandola con la mirada , Miku solo se mordio la lengua porque ella sabia muy bien que iban a terminar peleando como siempre hacian , pero bueno asi eran ellos dos , despues de compartir miradas el pelinegro estaba listopara dar su ultimo golpe pero esta quito la aguamarina rapidamente , demostrando que se rendia cosa que lo desconcerto un poco , y se quedo callado , algo no estaba bien ese dia con ella.

_Algo no va bien..._

_Ese idiota de ahi se llama Zeito , lo odio ,es muy molesto como acaban de ver , y me demuestra dia a dia que los hombres siempre son unos cretinos buenos para nada , realmente es despreciante , estaba de tan buen humor hace poco pero sigue molestando , ¿Razon de porque entro a mi habitacion asi como asi? es porque nos regresamos juntos a la escuela asi que el siempre me espera , pero no piensen que lo hace por ser considerado , no para nada , el es un ser vil conmigo , me odia mucho , desde la primera vez que me vio me dejo muy en claro la situacion de que me odiaba , el siempre empieza la pelea , siempre encuentra manera de desorientar mi paz interior , un ser tan insignifcante en mi vida puede causar eso._

_Lamentablemente lo conoci por mi madre , no es que este mal haberlo conocido pero estoy segura que si nunca hubiera sabido la existencia de este tipo mi vida diaria seria mas tranquila; en fin les contare un poco de mi pasada con el , mi madre cuando mi padre nos abandono nos vimos obligadas a mudarnos a una casa mas pequeña que es esta, luego al lado teniamos un vecino , que era un niño quien me llevaba solo 2 años de edad , para ese entonces yo tenia 8 años ; bien , mi madre sentia mucha lastima por el ya que no tenia a nadie , su tio le enviaba dinero para que pueda pagar la pension , y luego nos enteramos que su tio murio , mi madre decidio cuidarlo , y asi ha sido hasta ya cuando cumplio el 13 años agradecio pro todo y comenzo a trabajar para ganarse la vida , eso no implica que hayamos perdido contacto alguno._

_Zeito siempre se mostraba trabajador y buen mozo , pero es un ogro conmigo , con mi madre tambien se muestra muy amable , recuerdo claramente cuando mi madre le dijo a Zeito que lo cuidariamos por un tiempo , asi es mi madre de buena persona por eso la quiero mucho , y luego yo me acerque a el cuando mi madre estaba de compras , su vista siempre se veia en otro mundo , perdido en sus pensamientos , me daba mucha curiosidad el , yo pensaba que el y yo podriamos ser grandes amigos pero resulto que cuando quise saludarlo el actuo de manera irrespetuosa , pero mi madre no sabe eso , aunque si se entera de cuando discutimos el y yo ya que es a cada rato y ademas que lo golpeo con muchos puerros causando un gran estruendo , he aqui mi pequeño recuerdo..._

_-"Z...Zeito-chan... gusto en conocerte... soy Hatsune Miku pero puedes decirme Miku"-dije yo con una cara alegre decidida a hacerme amiga de aquel niño que tenia un aire de soledad a su alrededor , pasaron unos segundos y me di cuenta de que el recien despertaba de su mundo , me enfado un poco que me ignorara pero recapitule por todo lo que el estaba pasando y me di cuenta que hasta yo estaria un poco atontada -"S...¡Seamos buenos amigos!"-exclame yo dandole la mano_

_-El me respondio dandome la mano , le sonrie alegremente ante eso pero el no tenia expresion alguna , eso me parecia raro , y luego escuche de su boca las siuientes palabras -"...Idiota..."-me respondio el a lo cual yo me quede congelada , era pequeña , pero era notorio que no le agradaba a ese chico , el me odiaba , asi que yo deberia odiarle tambien, pero mas es disgusto cuando estoy el , es un disgusto de que el es grosero conmigo y con los demas es amable , maldito doble cara._

-"Hey , baka ; apresurate que llegaremos tarde..."-dijo Zeito tomando un pequeño libro y golpeando suavemente la cabeza de la aguamarina mientras pasaba al lado de ella dirigiendose a la puerta para salir de la habitacion de ella , Miku no objeto nada ya que era verdad que se estaba demorando demasiado por perderse tanto en sus pensamientos , el pelinegro abrio la puerta lentamente y antes de salir se detuvo , sin voltearse le dijo a Miku lo siguiente -"...Lo siento..."-con una voz apenas audible lo que llamo la atencion de la aguamarina

-"¿Eh?..."-murmuro ella no entendiendo el comportamiento peculiar del pelinegro levanto un poco la mirada y se encontro con los dos ojos rojizos luminosos de el que la miraban fijamente , se habia volteado para lanzarle una mirada honesta , al cabo de unos segundos el se dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitacion , dejando a la aguamarina un poco confundida sobre lo sucedido , pero termino por darse un suspiro a si misma mientras se miraba en el espejo para luego darse una gran sonrisa

_-"¡Este va a ser un gran dia"_

* * *

_Sali de mi habitacion lo mas rapido posible , aun estaba un poco molesta con Zeito pero despues de que se disculpara no tanto , habia olvidado por completo que estaba yendo tarde a la escuela y ahora era muy tarde , con una cara deprimida mire el reloj , que indicaba que ya estabamos muy lejos de llegar temprano pues ya habia pasado la hora de entrada ; ese dia los profesores nos llamarian la atencion , mire hacia el comedor donde estaban mi madre y Zeito conversando amenamente , frunci un poco el ceño ante eso , el es tan despreocupado y aun asi es buen alumno , no se como rayos no puede estar preocupado por lo que le van a decir los senseis_

_En fin , mi madre le estaba dando su desayuno a Zeito mientras que el mio ya estaba servido , me sente al frente de el y comenze a comer tranquilamente , ya que ya sabia que ibamos a llegar tarde ; debo admitir que a veces me siento un poco ignorada cuando mi madre y Zeito se la pasan juntos , comprendo que el es el hijo que ella nunca tuvo , pero en ocasiones me compara con las calificaciones de el , las cuales son mas altas que las mias ; pero aun asi eso no quiere decir que yo ande baja en mis cursos , por eso soy la delegada del salón... y lamentablemente el tambien lo es._

_Comi mi ultimo bocado del desayuno el cual se veia apetecible , mi delicioso puerro que mi madre sabe que me encanta, eso me mejoraba el humor , ahora ya era tiempo de ir a la escuela , intercambie miradas con Zeito ya que no habiamos hablado entre nosotros desde nuestra pequeña pelea , cambie la mirada hacia otro laod algo aburrida , y el hizo igual , agradecimos por la comida y ya estabamos en camino a la escuela , claro que cuando estamos muy pero muy atrasados usamos un movil de emergencia , y a ese movil me refiero a la motocicleta que tiene Zeito , obviamente esas cosas me dan miedo porque son peligrosas pero no me quedaba de otra asi que tuve que aceptar ir con el._

_En el camino , sentia a la perfeccion como el viento golpeaba contra mi cara y como habia una posibilidad de que muera en un accidente automovilistico , por eso no me gustan esas cosas , me dan miedo , entre ya muchas otras cosas que me aterran ; pero como delegada debo dar un buen ejemplo no llegando tan tarde a pesar de haber fracasado con mi libreta limpia de tardanzas , aunque sea en esta vez Zeito no me supero , el siempre encuentra la manera de hacerlo , cuando me meti al equipo de futbol el me imito y entro tambien , el es el capitan y yo la segunda al mando , siempre es asi ; busca superarme y hacerme sentir una miseria para luego sacarmelo en la cara haciendome sentir mal._

_Ademas que cuanto uno esta en una motocicleta es tan raro , normalmente las parejas hacen esto en vez de personas que son como enemigos ; ya que para tener seguridad t...tengo que rodearlo con mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de el , es muy incomodo hacer esto , y confieso que estoy un poco apenada y avergonzada por hacer esto ; que bueno que nadie me vea haciendo esto , solo mi madre que nos despidio entusiasmada y con brillo en los ojos de esperanza ¿Que es lo que trrama ella? ; Dios... al menos Gumiya-kun no me vera asi..._

-"¿Nerviosa?"-pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su cara volteando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la aguamarina que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos -"Hey idiota te hice una pregunta"-le dijo el pelinegro despertandola de ellos provocando llamar su atencion

-"Eh... no soy idiota , miserable..."-respondio la aguamarina a lo que el pelinegro por molestarla dio una curva rapida con la motocicleta provocando que esta se asustara-"N...¡No hagas eso!"-exclamo ella asustada y aferrada a la cintura del pelinegro , luego fundio la cabeza en su espalda

-"...¿Que sucede?¿Tanto miedo te da?"-respondio el pelinegro burlandose de la aguamarina mientras que esta no contestaba , solo se quedaba hundiendo la cabeza y sintiendose ofendida ; a veces Zeito podia lastimar a las personas sin intencion alguna , esa era su personalidad -"Ne...Miku..."-murmuro el peliengro estacionando la motocicleta a una esquina de la escuela tratando de hacer reaccionar a la aguamarina quien se encontraba asustada -"M..Miku... disculpa yo..."-trataba de pedirle perdon a Miku pero fue interrumpido por una voz que ya se le hacia familiar al igual que a Miku

-"¡Miku-chan!"-exclamo un peliverde a lo lejos , la aguamarina se despego de inmediato del pelinegro , pero este no la dejo irse , la jalo del extremo de su mano y la sujeto firmemente mientras con la otra mano le tapaba la boca para que no exclamara ningun ruido , entro con ella facilmente a un rincon , donde no eran visibles para Gumiya y cabian con sus cuerpos muy pegados.

-"Que extraño me parecio verlos aqui..."-se murmuro el peliverde -"Bueno supongo que deben estar en la escuela"- se dijo el peliverde a si mismo para luego dar media vuelta y volver por el camino de donde habia salido , Zeito espero unos segundos más en aquel rincon que los volvia invisible sin darse cuenta que la aguamarina necesitaba respirar

-"¡Mm...!"-movia los brazos la aguamarina efusivamente como señal de falta de aire , el pelinegro comprendiendo eso la solto lentamente , y luego salieron de aquel pequeño rincon , aunque Miku un poco mareada , pero tambien muy confundida y molesta con el pelinegro , ella no entendia porque demonios el hizo eso y no le dejo saludar a Gumiya , un gran amigo de la aguamarina y del pelinegro-"Z...Zeito...¡Exijo una explicacion!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy molesta mirandole fijamente a los ojos, ella estaa esperando una respuesta sin quitarle la mirada que el correspondia pero no le decia nada -"¡No te quedes callado , habla!"-exigio con mas fuerza en la voz ella actuando infantilmente lo cual causo que el pelinegro se riera un poco de ella

-"Lo siento , jajaja , estaba pensando en una forma de explicartelo sin contarte mucho al respecto"-respondio el con una cara sonriente pero de seriedad , la aguamarina solo movio la cabeza hacia un costado un poco intrigada sobre las cosas que le decia el pelinegro , asi que ella no se limito en no preguntar

-"No entiendo , ¿Que es lo que sucede?"-pregunto ella un poco mas calmada y poniendole una carita de curiosidad adorable , que el pelinegro no pudo resistir y se sonrojo un poco a lo cual tuvo que agachar un poco la mirada para ocultar el rubor con su flequillo -" ¿Zeito?"-pregunto ella ingenuamente acercandose mas al rostro de el provocando que el se sonrojara aun mas

-"N...No lo que pasa es que..."-trataba de mantener el control el , luego vio a Miku a los ojos un poco mas tranquilo y le respondio -" Tu... le gustas a Gumiya..."-hizo el una pausa para ver cual era la reaccion de la aguamarina , y justo como el se lo esperaba era quedarse sin habla y muy sorprendida , parece que la aguamarina ya era muy predecible-"Es por eso que nos oculte a ti y a mi...para que no piense que hay algo entre nosotros y que piera esperanzas"-termino de contar el

-"¿Eh...? S...Sigo sin entender..."-murmuro ella con la cabeza un poco hacia abajo y muy ruborizada , de alguna forma eso molesto un poco al pelinegro que se cruzo de brazos viendo las reacciones de ella con la supuesta confesion de Gumiya por medio de Zeito , como ellos dos eran mejores amigos era obvio que se contaban de todo -"No puedo creer... le gusto a Gumiya-kun..."-se murmuraba ella en voz alta

-"Si ¿Y? ¿Tiene algo de especial?"-dijo el pelinegro , la aguamarina solo se limito a reirse por la reaccion que le habia dado el pelinegro ; el solo se limito a mirarla mal y con curiosidad del motivo de sus burlas -"¿Que?"-dijo el de mala gana mirando a la aguamarina fuliminantemente

-"¡No nada nada...!"-decia ella entre risas mientras que Zeito no le quitaba la mirada de encima , asi que ella no tuvo mas remedio que decirle el motivo de su agraciada sonrisa -"Es que... eres muy gracioso cuando eres sobreprotector conmigo"-confeso ella con una sonrisa animada provocando que el pelinegro quedara estupefacto , pues Miku en parte tenia razon y en parte no ; ya que los motivos de Zeito para la aguamarina aun son inciertos.

-"E.. Eres una idiota por pensar que estoy siendo sobreprotector contigo..."-respondio el pelinegro dandose media vuelta mientras dejaba a la agumarina molesta con el -"Aunque obviamente eres una idiota..."-dijo el pelinegro muy sonriente , Miku se enfado y siguio de largo por la vereda para llegar a la escuela mas rapido , Zeito la siguio ya que el tambien tendria que ir por ese camino-" Y bien... ¿Piensas corresponderle?"-pregunto el pelinegro disimlando su interes por el tema

-"¿Es de tu incumbencia?"-respondio la aguamarina con mirada retativa , la cual pudo apreciar el pelinegro ya que esta volteo un poco la cabeza hacia atras para mirarle a los ojos fijamente , ella aun seguia molesta con el y por eso le respondio de esa manera-"No creo que te tenga que interesar este tema lo mas minimo"-dijo la aguamarina friamente

-"Mmm... ¿Te estas rebelando , Miku?"-pregunto Zeito siendo ironico pero la aguamarina esta vez le ignoro, cosa que hizo enojar el pelinegro , de algun modo sentia que tenia algo fuera de su control , pero el logicamente se iba a encargar de eso, la jalo del brazo y la empujo contra la pared del muro a unos metros de la entrada de la escuela , la miro fijamente con esos ojos rojizos que se veian tan serios y enfadados en esos momentos

-"¡H...Hey! ¿Que demonios tienes?"-exclamo la aguamarina enojada por el comportamiento de este , el simplemente sonrio y la encerro con los dos brazos -"Z...¿Zeito?..."-pregunto ella con una voz apenas audible , sintiendose amenazada por la mirada de el y por estar arrinconada sin tener escapatoria alguna , pero no bajo la mirada , estuvo manteniendo la calma apreciando a la nueva personalidad del pelinegro que nunca antes habia visto

_Sus ojos..._

_...Que me miran como si quisieran transmitir algo_

_¿Porque se ven tan intensos?_

-"Obedece a tus mayores..."-hizo una pausa el pelinegro para luego con una mano levantarle la cara de la barbilla a la aguamarina -"...cuando te hablan..." - dijo el acercandose al rostro de Miku quien simplemente se quedaba muy sonrojada por la corta lejania entre los dos cuerpos -"O podrias ser castigada..."-termino el finalmente con una indirecta amenaza

-"N...no me das miedo"-respondio ella con una voz diminuta , el pelinegro le sonrio , la sujeto firmemente mientras que la aguamarina trataba de adivinar cual seria el siguiente movimiento del pelinegro-"...Dejame irme...tengo que ir a clases..."-pidio ella tratando de zafarse del agarre , forcejeando un poco con Zeito quien no la iba a liberar hasta arreglar este asunto.

-"Tu... ¿Vas a ver a Gumiya?"-pregunto el pelinegro , de alguna forma su mirada se volvio un poco triste , y recibio la reaccion de la aguamarina que menos queria : sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado tratando de pensar en otra cosa . Eso molesto mucho a Zeito , golpeo la pared con la cual tenia encerrada a Miku con fuerzas , no hizo mucho daño a la pared , pero su mano recibio unas cuantas heridas del impacto , el estruendo que no lastimo a la aguamarina la asusto un poco-"...Miku.. Rechazalo..."-pidio el pelinegro sutilmente en un susurro al oido de esta a la vez que la abrazaba tratando de no asustarla como ya habia hecho antes

-"E...¿Eh...?..."-murmuro la aguamarina muy sonrojada por el gesto de este no entendiendo que es lo que le pasaba al pelinegro , sus dos cuerpos estaban compartiendo el calor , un abrazo que parecia que se paralizaba en el tiempo, algo que los dos querian para siempre , y hasta el latido del otro podia ser escuchado ; Miku no tuvo intencion alguna de soltarse de aquel aprisionante y adictivo abrazo que el pelinegro le estaba dando

_Mi corazon late a mil_

-"No quiero... yo no quiero eso..."-susurro el a la oreja de la aguamarina delicadamente -"...Miku..."-decia el lentamente separandose de ella para mirarla a los ojos aun con los brazos rodeando su cintura de esta -"A ti...¿A ti te gusta Gumiya..?"-pregunto el algo triste por si la respuesta era afirmativa , la aguamarina quedo sorprendida con aquella pregunta , puesto que nunca lo habia pensado , pero teniendo a Zeito tan cerca la ponia demasiado nerviosa como para analizar rapido sus sentimientos

_¿Porque me mira asi?_

_¿No se da cuenta que estamos demasiado cerca?_

_¿O lo hace a proposito?_

_...Las mejillas me queman..._

_-_"N...No lo se... Z..Zeito... ¿Ocurrio algo malo?"-pregunto la aguamarina confundida sobre lo que sucedia , el nego con la cabeza lentamente , pero ella sabia que algo habia pasado para que el actuara de esa forma tan extraña , le parecia raro que solamente el simple hecho de que Gumiya le haya contado que gustaba de ella no era motivo para un comportamiento tan antipatico y bipolar con Miku , justo desde que empezaron a pelear en la mañana Miku penso que Zeito no estaba de humor ese dia , y sabe Dios o tu la razon.

-"¿No sabes...? ¿Como no puedes saberlo?"-murmuro el para si pero por estar tan cerca de la aguamarina ella tambien escucho , apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta , Miku se quedo muy ruborizada pero miro al frente como si nada , mientras que el seguia apoyando su cabeza con su flequillo ocultando su mirada como si meditara en algo, para luego levantarla y mirarle a los ojos como normalmente hacia , al parecer las cosas ya se habian calmado un poco

-"Z...Zeito..."-murmuraba la aguamarina tratando de mirarle directamente a los ojos pero este simplemente le evitaba la mirada -"¿Que pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?"-pregunto ella tratando de ver alegre al pelinegro pero ese solamente tenia la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera un poco deprimido

-"Uhm... no es nada , olvidalo Miku..."-dijo el con una sonrisa falsa que la aguamarina detecto pero prefirio quedarse callada -"Miku , vayamos ya a clases" - ofrecio el a lo que la aguamarina asintio rapidamente , se separaron hasta el punto de que ya podia Miku salir de su encierro , estaban callados , ya que preferirian estar asi para no volver a pelear ; aunque la aguamarina seguia pensando en algo para alegrar algo a Zeito , lo cual el se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella para luego golpear su frente con la de ella fomentando que se asustara comicamente y un no muy gran dolor atravesara por su frente

-"Itai... eso dolio Zeitoooo..."-renego la aguamarina reclamandole por el golpe -"¡Voy a matarte a puerrazos!"-exclamo ella fingiendo estar enojada , ya que mas que todo ella estaba divertida.

-"Es mejor verte asi"-le dijo el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña y le daba una sonrisa encantadora ; la aguamarina se sonrojo un poco por eso pero correspondio la sonrisa -" Tienes una linda sonrisa no la desperdicies"-le dijo el a lo cual Miku asintio , estando mas animada

-"¡Pero no creas que te salvas de esta , aun me debes un golpe!"-exclamo ella persiguiendole con un puerro en la mano lista para golpearle varias veces en la cabeza ; ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho , olvidando por completo las peleas anteriores , que solo eran provocadas por una pelea mental en la mente del pelinegro , pero el prefiere ver a Miku feliz , asi que el escondera todas sus inseguridades que tenga

-"No me atrapas , baka..."-dijo el mientras corria de la aguamarina , jugando con ella infantilmente ; una sonrisa tierna se formo en su rostro que Miku no noto porque estaba muy ocupada golpeandole una y otra vez en la cabeza -"_Aunque no pueda soportar de que el corazon de Miku le pertenezca a alguien mas , prefierio verla sonreir que molesta conmigo...¿Que demonios estoy pensando? , supongo que tantos puerrazos ya me comenzaron a afectar_"-pensaba el

* * *

_Que bueno que yo y Zeito ya no estemos peleando como antes , oh cierto tengo muchas que contarles , bueno primero que todo Gumiya es un amigo que conoci ya hace un tiempo cuando recien empezo el año , el y yo somos grandes amigos y siempre paramos juntos , claro que el es tambien el mejor amigo de Zeito por lo cual el tambien nos acompaña , quizas no han conocido a Zeito del todo bien pero es que hoy el estaba actuando extraño , se desperto del lado izquierdo de la cama por asi decirlo , pero el me agrada mucho asi que lo voy a soportar , bueno de quien les hablo primero ¿De Zeito o de Gumiya? ; bueno como Zeito es personaje principal continuare con el_

_El es muy carismatico , pero cuando tiene dias pesados hasta el mismo Diablo le tiene miedo , a veces puede sobrepasarse a tal punto que puede llegar a lastimar a la gente sin querer , pero siempre se disculpa; es una persona y honesta ; tambien es un chico muy buscado entre las mujeres de la escuela , claro que entre todas menos yo , ya he decido quedarme soltera toda la vida ya que los hombres son basura ¡Muajaja! ; es como un hermano que nunca tuvo , le tengo cariño pero realmente lo detesto cuando es cruel conmigo como lo fue hace poco , espero llevarme bien con el lo que resta del dia ; bueno si quieren un resumen de todo es un amigo de la infancia que cuando esta molesto uno debe animarlo o sino se tendra como consecuencia un infierno en casa_

_Gumiya es un chico muy lindo y tierno , y ademas me acaba de enterar que yo le gusto , es muy extraño esto pero... mierda no se que hacer respecto a esto , si tan solo las cosas fueran mas faciles , el siempre me ha demostrado el lado bueno de los hombres , es una persona muy timida pero cuando eres de confianza el se vuelve muy amable contigo y en ocasiones cariñoso , fue la primera persona que conocimos en la escuela yo y Zeito ; y rapidamente nos hicimos amigos de el , es genial pasarla con el ; siempre hay una conversacion aena y divertida , pero ahora no se ni como mirarle a la cara , de seguro me puse muy roja cuando Zeito me conto sobre que le gustaba a Gumiya , sin embargo , a Zeito parecia como si le molestara todo lo que hacia cuando hablaba de yo y Gumiya y que es lo que voy a hacer al respecto , que bueno que todo se soluciono._

_Los profesores dijeron que esta debia ser la ultima vez que lleguemos tan tarde , ya que mi pequeña pelea con Zeito nos atraso un poco mas ; nosotros deberemos cumplir con la promesa de no llegar tan tarde a tal extremo de que apenas lleguemos ya suena la hora del refrigerio , fue un poco gracioso eso , oh pero no se preocupen , como nosotros dos llegamos tarde estamos en el aula escribiendo mil veces "no debo llegar tarde" malditos profesores , son unos bastardos malos con nosotros , me duele la manita de tanto escribir en la hoja de papel que tuve que arrancar de mi cuaderno._

_Por suerte como teniamos que escribir esto innumerables veces , no pude conversar con Gumiya , creo que esta mal evitarlo a pesar de que el no me haya dicho nada sobre que me ama o algo parecido pero aun asi los nervios... ¡Oh los nervios por Dios! ; mi corazon late muy fuerte en solo pensar en el tema ese , asi que mejor me distraigo escribiendo como loca , espero que Zeito no note que lo que me dijo me ha afectado , ya que el normalmente nota cuando algo anda mal en mi , y creo que si se ha dado cuenta puesto que siento como el esta observando , la mirada cual una vez fue de un persona totalmente diferente , me pregunto que es en lo que pensaba Zeito cuando me contaba eso sobre Gumiya._

_Creo que Zeito estaba algo triste cuando le dije que no sabia que es o que sentia por Gumiya , lo mas seguro es que le diga que no siento nada por el por mis principios , ya saben , odiar a los hombres por ser los seres mas viles del planeta y de la faz del universo ; apuesto que nunca habian escuchado una expresion asi , que bueno que sea su primera vez ; como sea , tengo que terminar esto si quiero ver a Gumiya para darle la cara , ser valiente , y preguntarle sobre lo que me conto Zeito , si es que el tiene esos sentimientos por mi , si es que el... me ama._

-"Miku"-dijo una voz provocando que la aguamarina se quedara rigida , pues ella ya sospechaba que con el pensamiento pensativo que ella tenia ese dia aquella personita podia hacerles muchas preguntas al respecto-"¿Aun no terminas? Me parecio que te iba ser algo rapido"-dijo el pelinegro rodeando el cuello de ella con sus brazos , abrazandola por detras , asi el solia ser de cariñoso con ella normalmente , y logicamente esos gestos provocaban que la aguamarina se torne del color tomate

-"E...Ehm.. esto.. yo... solo me demore un poco..."-trataba de inventar una excusa la aguamarina porque se estaba demorando mucho aunque en realidad el pelinegro no le habia pedido ninguna explicacion , ella se esta poniendo nerviosa sola , lo cual a Zeito le molesto un poco , sabiendo que nunca debio decirle sobre ese tema o sino Miku iba a estar pensando en el todo el dia -"Yo... no me he estado demorando... la verdad... eto..."-seguia ella vacialando entre las palabras

-"Sigues..."-hizo el una pausa para apoyarse sobre la carpeta trasera y mirar a la aguamarina fijamente , acercandose mucho al rostro de esta -"¿Sigues pensando en eso verdad?"-le pregunto el directamente , la aguamarina torno un color rosa en las mejillas y asintio lentamente , el pelinegro adelgazo un poco los labios en señal de disgusto , su flequillo cubrio su mirada que se encontraba distorsionada ese dia , no podia soportar la idea de que Miku aun siguiera pensando en eso , o es mas , pensando en Gumiya.

-"B...Bien ya termine , creo que lo mejor es actuar como si nada con el ; voy a ir a verlo... sino no podre sacarme ese tema de la cabeza"-admitio la aguamarina , se levanto con una velocidad normal , el pelinegro seguia perdido en sus pensamientos , la aguamarina ya estaba en la puerta la abrio lentamente pero luego alguien la abrazo por detras , no dejandola ir , por encima de los hombros , inmovilizandola un poco -"¿Eh?"

-"No te vayas..."-susurro el aferrandose muy fuerte al cuerpo de la aguamarina -"_ No me dejes.._"-penso el pelinegro en los ya varios pensamientos que involucraban a Miku , algo le sucedia , algo que no entendia , algo extraño que solo en momentos que presentia que Miku le podia ser arrebatada despertaba -"Miku... no me dejes... para luego irte con Gumiya..."-dijo el suavemente al oido de esta , y ella entendio completamente cada palabra

-"¿Zeito? E..Estas muy cerca..."-dijo la aguamarina pero sintio como el pelinegro apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella , se sonrojo al instante , las manos de el no la dejaban irse -"¿Porque no me dejas irme?"-pregunto ella un poco confundida con el tema

-"Porque... si te vas con Gumiya , vas a buscarle todo lo bueno que haya en su persona para que luego unos sentimientos aparezcan y te enamores de el , ¡No quiero que eso suceda!"-le dijo el determinante mientras que la aguamarina no hacia nada mas que sonrojarse por el fuerte agarre por parte del pelinegro

-"¿Porque no quieres que suceda?"-pregunto la aguamarina con la mente muy lenta , no se daba cuenta de cosas que el pelinegro sentia , pero tambien el no se daba cuenta de ello , uno de los dos deberia dar el primer paso , pero obviamente eso no se vera en este capitulo a pesar de que la autora es una demorona y ustedes quieran un final rapido

-"P...¡Por capricho!"-invento el como excusa , no queria aceptar lo que en verdad su corazon le decia, solo por el miedo a ser rechazado , pero ni el mismo se creia eso , que pudiera tener aquellos sentimientos por la persona con la que siempre habia peleando antes y la consideraba como parte de la familia ; asi que esa era la razon de aquella tonta excusa

-"P...¿Por capricho...?"-murmuraba la aguamarina un poco sombria mientras que el pelinegro no la soltaba -"¡Si es por capricho no seas tan cariñoso conmigo y solo dilo!"-exclamo la aguamarina golpeandole con un puerro , estaba muy avergonzada por haber sido abrazada por el una y otra vez , ella no se daba cuenta pero el queria seguir abrazandole , a el le gustaba hacer eso , no por molestarla ya que la veia toda roja y apenada , sino por la sensacion de poder demostrar su afecto hacia ella indirectamente

-"E..Esta bien Miku... Treguaaa"-pedia el pelinegro mientras era golpeado por la aguamarina en forma venganza -"¡Hey ya para!¡Esa es la mejor explicacion que pude darte ya que tu nunca entiendes nada! ¡No me importa! ¡Haz lo que quieras con Gumiya!"-le grito el a la aguamarina , y olvido que a Miku no le gusta que le griten , la mirada de ella se apago por un momento , ya que pensaba que el y ella no iban a pelear por un buen tiempo , y se sentia un poco triste porque el le haya gritado -"M...Miku no espera no quise..."-fue interrumpido por el timbre del receso , el cual indicaba que ya era hora de volver a clases

-"¿Yo solo soy un capricho para ti?"-preguntaba la aguamarina tristemente , el pelinegro se sorprendio , y se sintio culpable por le que habia hecho a la aguamarina , Miku regreso a su asiento , y los demas tambien ingresaron al aula , el pelinegro aprovecho que el profesor se estaba demorando y se acerco rapidamente al sitio de la aguamarina , ella estaba mirando hacia abajo , imaginandose que Zeito quizas le odie y por eso le dijo algo por el estilo

-El pelinegro hizo un puño apretando su pantalon de uniforme , se acerco a la aguamarina llamando su atencion pero luego esta decidio ignorarle y mirar hacia oto lado , justo en ese momento llego Gumiya , quien saludaba a Miku entusiasmado ya que no habia tenido tiempo para poder saludarla en todo el dia por su tardanza y su retencion en el aula a la hora del receso , la aguamarina puso una cara alegre al ver que era el peliverde , eso molesto mucho a Zeito , entonces el no pudo aguantar y sujeto un brazo de la aguamarina que yacia en la carpeta

-Miku volteo la cara rapidamente para ver que es lo que queria el pelinegro , al hacer esto noto como el acortaba la distancia entre los dos , la aguamarina se sonrojo mucho cuando sintio como los labios suaves de el se posaban en la mejilla colorada de ella , no tenia tiempo para reaccionar , un lindo beso en la mejilla le habia dado el pelinegro, el cual todos en el aula incluso el profesor que acababa de llegar , todos lanzaban miradas indirectas y enseguida los rumores de las tipicas fanes comenzaron a correr.

_Sus labios..._

_... son tan suaves_

-"Z...Zeito..."-murmuro la aguamarina muy sonrojada por el acto que este habia realizado-"P..Pero...eto..¿porque...?"-no le dejo terminar la frase el pelinegro colocando su dedo indice en forma vertical al medio de la boca de ella sobre sus labios sellandolos y dandole una indicacion de que guarde silencio , el primer beso en la mejilla de Miku habia sido robado por el mismisimo pelinegro , mientras que el peliverde a lo lejos veia un poco desanimado la escena

-"Te quiero"-le dijo el mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de ella , la aguamarina se quedo sin palabras , no le habia dicho que le amaba , pero de alguna forma con la mirada que el le daba parecia que era posible -"Asi que no te molestes conmigo ¿Ne?"-pregunto el sacandole la lengua juguetonamente mientras que la aguamarina correspondio con una sonrisa dulce que dejo a todos los del aula muy sonrojados incluyendo a Zeito

-"L...Lamento haberme enojado contigo Zeito..."-respondio la aguamarina un poco hipnotizada en la mirada de este y dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas , el pelinegro se sonrojo hasta el maximo , se veia tan linda y cautivadora con esa sonrisa , ademas inconscientemente no habia dejado de acariciarle el suave cabello de ella que tan brilloso era

-"M...Miku..."-tartamudeaba un poco el pelinegro puesto que estaba un poco nervioso , la aguamarina le presto atencion escuchando atentamente lo que el le diga-"Si sigues asi... solo vas a provocar que ese 'Te quiero' evolucione en algo mas..."-dijo el acariciandole suavemente la mejilla , la aguamarina sintio sus dos mejillas arder , lo que a su cerebro le costaria dias , meses y quizas años para procesar porque ella era un poco boba en esos temas , lo que trato de decirle Zeito fue traducido por unas chicas que estaban por ahi de la clase

-"¡Kya , una confesion!"-gritaron ellas provocando que las mejillas de Zeito se volvieran rojas , el profesor les shito ya que el tambien estaba muy interesado con el tema del romance entre Miku y Zeito

-"Vaya , gracias por la ayuda ¿Eh , chicas?"-dijo el pelinegro algo molesto pero muy apenado ya que el queria que Miku sea la que deduzca a eso , pero de todas maneras ella no se iba a dar cuenta si no se lo traducian al español de una forma muy directa

-"E...Entonces... ¿Zeito yo te gus...?"-otra vez la aguamarina fue silenciada por el dedo del pelinegro , ella estaba tan roja como el tomate , el volvio a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla para intentar calmarla un poco ya que se encontraba muy nerviosa , pero mas que nada ella queria una respuesta por parte de el pelinegro , por eso le miraba a los ojos firmemente , sin poder salir de esa profunda mirada de ojos rojizos que sabian casi todos los secretos de ella , y que la miraban con ternura

-"Tu.. puede... que me gustes..."-dijo el mirando hacia otro lado y con su flequillo ocultando el gran sonrojo que tenia , la aguamarina abrio sus dos ojos como platos mientras que todos miraban impactados la escena de la confesion -"Mierda ¿porque tenia que ser enfrente de todos...?..."-murmuraba el pelinegro maldiciendo su suerte -"Creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi sitio"-le dijo el a Miku mientras le miraba con cariño , tomo la mano de ella y la acaricio lentamente , para luego darse media vuelta-"Ah pero que quede claro... Voy a hacer que te enamores de mi"-dijo el despreocupadamente y refrescante mientras las chicas del publico suspiraban y los chicos hablaban de lo valiente que fui Zeito y cosas asi

-Pero por alguna razon la aguamarina se sentia muy dependiente de volver a tenerlo cerca, era una rara sensacion que le apretujaba el pecho y le dejaba sin aire cada vez que pensaba en el , su corazon estaba muy acelerado y sus mejillas rojas, un nudo en su garganta se habia formado el cual no le permitia soltar una palabra mas ante lo dicho ; el pelinegro volteo lentamente para lanzarle una ultima mirada a la aguamarina la cual la dejo muy inquieta , sentia como si se le fuera a salir el corazon , ella volteo hacia un costado muy nerviosa , Zeito al ver la reaccion de esta no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en su cara

**_Creo que..._**

**_...Ese "Te quiero" ya evoluciono ..._**

**_Ya hace mucho_**

* * *

**Muajajaj les gusto xD?**

**espero que si ._.**

**tiempo que no hacia fics**

**o mas bien me demore muxo en subirlo**

**pero valio la pena *O***

**Este fic va a ser recontra inocente asi que no esperen algo pervertido U.U (kiero recuperar mis dotes como niña buena xD)**

**Matta ne :D!**


	2. El amor es guerra y trae consecuencias

**Disclaimer: No se a quien le pertenezca Vocaloid solo se que a mi no ._.**

**Musica de Hoy : Mm... que tal... love is war :D? Bueno solo tiene que ver con el capi una parte xD**

* * *

La aguamarina yacia recostada sobre su carpeta de mala gana , al parecer habia tenido un dia pesado con demasiadas cosas en que pensar , y lo bueno es que aun no terminaba ese lindo dia ; el profesor que estaba dando clase noto que Miku estaba entre dormida y despierta , dado por esa razon golpeo la carpeta con la regla de 40 cm de madera como cualquier profesor malo tendria y desperto a Miku de mala forma con un gran sonido sordo ; todos miraron la escena agraciados por la pobre soñolienta que inventaba excusa con el profesor malvado ; que hermoso dia... ¿no? ; tan hermoso que la aguamarina no habia podido pensar en otro cosa que no sea las noticias del ultimo momento , el valor del dolar , la inflacion , la superpoblacion... Esta bien , despertemos de este mundo y veamos la realidad con claridad , Miku no estaba pensando en eso , oh para nada y si pensastes que si te aconsejo ir al medico , ella estaba recordando las palabras suaves que salieron de la boca del pelinegro cuando le dio ... ¿Una confesion? , mm.. quien lo diria...La cosa es que... Miku , va a volverse loca con el tema.

_Este dia no podia estar mas raro.. oh lo siento no vi que estaban alli leyendo , que tal soy yo , Miku Hatsune ; bueno como veran en el capitulo anterior a la autora le parecio que seria muy interesante que Zeito se me... ¿Confesara?. ¡Ja! no lo creo , el no puede amarme , estoy muy segura de ello , a lo maximo podra quererme como hermana, es solo que eso es tan raro , ahh maldita imaginacion deja de recordar una y otra vez 'aquello' , si lo se , seguro pensaran que fue una confesion , pero yo mas lo tomo como una amenaza de guerra ¿Porque? , porque si el logra enamorarme a mi estare perdida por el , y obedecere todo lo que el me diga , asi que de ahora en adelante debo estar atenta a no enamorarme de ese baka ; quiero decir... ha habido momentos en que me he sentido muy contenta por estar con el , pero eso no quiere decir que me guste ¿o si?._

_Como hoy es un muy bonito dia , estaba descansando los ojos , cosa que el profesor miserable no entendio , y me ordeno que hoy yo me quedara a limpiar hasta tarde el salon , es que en Japon siempre a los alumnos se les turna para limpiar el salon, ya se , que abusivos ¿no? ; en fin , no lograre nada quejandome , pero falta mucho para que sea salida , ya que cuando Zeito me hizo su declaracion de guerra apenas habia pasdo una hora , aun no se que hare al respecto , como voy a mirarlo , y tampoco se como voy a mirar a Gumiya , el estuvo presente , mas bien , todos estuvieron presentes viendo como el se me acercaba invadiendo mi espacion personal , etc . Ya nada que me sorprenda este dia puede pasar , estoy muy segura de ello , ¿Quieres que apostemos 10 dolares?_

_Mi mente estaba muy ajetreada de pensamientos que no tienen ningun sentido , ademas cada vez que Zeito pasaba cerca mio las personas rumoreaban varias cosas en voz alta que provocaban que yo me sonroje mucho ; ¡Oh! ¿Oyen eso? , es el sonido de la libertad , acaba de sonar el timbre del receso , que bueno , por fin ; sali lo mas rapido que pude , casi corriendo debo admitir , ya que no queria encontrarme con nadie , menos Zeito y menos Gumiya , y me fui al baño de chicas , estaba agotada , asi que me tire un poco de agua a la cara , me mire al espejo con mi vista perdida , me quede un buen rato recordando de como fue... que senti que mi corazon iba a salirse , de como mis mejillas ardian y mi sangre quemaba ; como mis labios estaban luchando contra la tentacion de besarlo... ¡¿Pero que mierda me pasa?! , estoy muy rara hoy , no debo pensar mas en esas cosas , ya que si piensas en ellas luego creeras en ellas y se volveran verdad , pero es imposible no dejar de recordar como... el dijo que yo posiblemente le guste._

_¡Bah! eso no debe de importarme en lo mas minimo , me estaba dando cuenta que quizas sea posible que a mi ya desde hace mucho... ¡No no no! ¡Tengo que negar esas ideas! , y por esta razon meti toda mi cara en el lavabo esperando lavarme los pensamientos y volverlos unas puros y claros , y ya no tener mas dudas ; creo que lo de hoy fue solamente que Zeito estaba abrumado por algo , ademas que hoy fue muy malo y bueno conmigo , no entiendo a ese chico , y el no me entiende a mi , no hay manera de que me guste y de yo gustarle a el , bueno si sigo pensando asi de seguro entendere la realidad y todo estara bien ; ademas pudo ser un reto o quizas lo hizo para molestarme , cuando no los hombres son unos malditos mentirosos y... ok ok mejor me callo , es que me enfado facilmente con el tema : Los hombres._

_Sin darme cuenta pero estaba mi cabello totalmente mojado , mejor asi ya que si pesco un resfriado podre irme a casa mas rapido , eso si que seria genial , buena idea.. creo . Como sea , sali lo mas veloz que pude del baño de chicas , ya que es posible que las muchas fanes de Zeito me comiencen a acosar como de costumbre , solo que hoy dia podria ser con mas ganas ; eso se debe a que siempre para con el , y sin darme cuenta las encelo a ellas , pero no es mi culpa que ese idiota sea un mujeriego ; Hombres... Aunque es un poco comico ver como se pelean por el , son muy dramaticas en cierto sentido , bien , ahora lo que debo hacer es pasar desapercibida , o sino mi vida terminara._

_Lo primero que hice fue salir del baño a gachas , de seguro Zeito o Gumiya estan buscando pero yo no quiero encontrarme con ellos , no despues de que lo que Zeito me dijo , me moriria de verguenza , y tampoco a Gumiya porque Zeito dijo que yo le gustaba y se que el no mentiria con esos temas que son tan serios...¿Se dan cuenta que toda la maldita culpa la tiene el bastardo de Zeito? ; bueno , ya me acostumbre a eso. Debo ir con una persona que me comprenda , creo que es hora de que conozcan a mi mejor amiga Gumi , es hermana de Gumiya o mejor dicho su gemela , es una persona muy linda y tierna y la quiero un monton , es mi mejor amiga ; me agrada mucho pasar el tiempo con ella , es muy amigable , no como las acosadoras que son malas conmigo...Buaa , todo es culpa del feooo._

_Bueno , me fui a uno de los rincones mas entrebuscados de la escuela , en resumen , me fui a una esquinita de la escuela ; jajaja , ya se lo que piensan , pero es que ese.. diriamos que es mi lugar secreto , aqui es donde estoy cuando quiero estar sola , cuando peleo con Zeito tambien estoy ahi , asi que es mas bien un lugar para meditar, lamentablemente no he encontrado a Gumi , ojala la pueda ver mas tarde , ella y yo no estamos en la misma clase por desgracia , asi que solo nos vemos en las horas de receso que ahora parece mas larga que nunca , maldita suerte ; creo que despues de esta hora toca la hora de baloncesto , eso es lo unico bueno de este dia , creo que ya he mencionado que me encantan los deportes , pero no tanto como los puerros , hablando de puerros estoy comiendo uno en este momento , me ayuda a relajarme._

_¿Que les cuente mas sobre Gumi? es una chica un poco mas alta que yo , a la autora cada vez le gustan sus canciones de ellas (es que ya no hay ninguna mia que no tenga en su reproductor de musica asi que anda investigando en todo el mundo Vocaloid) ; es una persona muy linda , a veces puede ser un poco mandona... gruñona...etc.. pero asi la quiero y siempre arreglamos nuestras peleas tontas ; su cabello es verdoso al igual que el de Gumiya , por algo son gemelos ¿No? ; bien , a ella la conoci desde que estoy en esta escuela , aunque fue la segunda persona en realidad , la primera persona que conoci en esta escuela como ya he mencionado en el capitulo anterior es a Gumiya , una persona a quien le tengo mucha confianza ; ah casi lo olvido , ¡Los dos son muy lindos!_

_Paso un rato , o eso pensaba yo , pero no sonaba el maldito timbre que me indicaria que ya deberia dejar de esconderme , puesto que ya comenzaba a hacer frio , y no tenia una chaqueta con la cual cubrirme dado que me lo deje en mi carpeta para variar ; comenzaba a helar y no pude evitar soltar una que otra maldicion cuando soplaba una brisa fria , y de la nada siento como dos brazos me rodean por atras , lo cual me sorprendio mucho , me quede sin habla , ¿Como alguien como el podria encontrar mi escondite secreto cuando estoy de malas? ... Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que yo le conozco a el_

-"¿Que haces en un lugar donde puedes pescar un resfriado?"-pregunto el pelinegro mientras le daba un calido abrazo por detras a la aguamarina poniendola muy nerviosa -"No me digas que hacias esto a proposito para que yo venga y te abrace"-dijo el suavemente al oido de esta a la vez que las mejillas de Miku se ponian muy rojas color tomate , luego el soplo suavemente al oido de Miku con la intencion de fomentar que su corazon latiera mas rapido

-"Wah... no hagas eso..."-murmuro la aguamarina con una mirada de 'si lo haces de nuevo te golpeare con un puerro' , y apesar de la amenaza falsa de Miku quien no podia contener su nerviosismo el la volvio a retar soplandole en el oido , ocasionando que la aguamarina se estremeciera un poco -"Me da cosquillas..."-dijo ella mirandole a los ojos a unos pocos centimetros del rostro del pelinegro , este le sonrio dulcemente

-"No vuelvas a tratar de evitarme , ...y tampoco a Gumiya ; los dos estabamos muy preocupados pero era incomodo hablar entre nosotros"-comento el pelinegro de los sucesos del dia , Miku asintio comprendiendo la situacion , pero luego evito a toda costa la mirada del pelinegro -"¿Sigues pensando en eso no?"-dijo Zeito muy contento por la reaccion de la aguamarina , al parecer su 'confesion' habia dado sus frutos dandole ese comportamiento timido a ella

-"B..Baka , no es por ti ni por nadie , simplemente que hoy no tengo las mismas energias de siempre"-respondio la aguamarina con una mirada decidida contra la de el , mientras que entre las facetas del pelinegro se formaba una sonrisa incredula que enojo un poco a Miku -"No todo lo que pienso debe ser por eso , tambien esta la inflacion , la caida de la bolsa , la hipoteca que esta mas cara cada dia..."-y seguia ella hablando incoherencias sin darse cuenta cosa que provoco que el pelinegro se riera -"¿De que te ries, feo?"-dijo ella un poco apenada pero no lo quiso demostrar

-"Es simplemente , que no sabes mentir"-le dijo el mientras acomodaba a Miku mejor y la hacia sentarse en su regazo de el , sus cuerpos estaban sumamente cerca , cosa que fomentaba que la sangre de la aguamarina hirviera -"Pero eso es algo bueno , es una de las muchas cosas que me encantan de ti"-le dijo el en un susurro con su suave voz masculina mientras que Miku no hacia nada mas que sonrojarse , ella bajo la mirada cosa que quizas el pelinegro se habia pasado un poco de la raya

-"No entiendo..."-dijo la aguamarina a lo cual el pelinegro le puso su maxima atencion esperando que continuara -"No entiendo porque haces todas estas cosas , porque dices que posiblemente pueda gustarte , y me haces sentir tan.. como si no fuera yo ... no entiendo porque te fijarias en mi cuando tienes un monton de chicas a tu alrededor y..."-la aguamarina fue interrumpida porque el pelinegro le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que se encontraba caliente y ese beso lo puso aun mas , Miku lo miro confundida pero ¿Feliz?

-"Porque , no me interesan esas chicas ; ademas..."-hizo el una pausa para separarse de la aguamarina y levantarse del suelo , un calculo perfecto del tiempo dado que en ese mismo instante sono el timbre que indicaba que ya era hora de volver a clases -"Yo no he dicho que me gustaras , solo es una probabilidad , no debes ser tan confiada ; asi que tendras que esforzarte para poder obtener mi corazon"-le dijo el con una sonrisita cualquiera , la aguamarina se sonrojo mucho por su actitud descarada

-"Yo..¿¡Yo para que demonios voy a querer tu corazon!?"-exclamo ella muy roja , como un tomate ; el pelinegro le sonrio simplemente y abrio la puerta por donde seguian unas escaleras para bajar de la azotea , el se fue , Miku vio que habia dejado su chaqueta , asi que supo que tendria que devolversela , pero mas facil era llamarlo de donde estaba ya que con los pocos segundos que habia pasado de seguro aun seguiria bajando las escaleras , ella abrio la puerta y le alcanzo a llamar , pero presencio como las chicas velozmente lo rodeaban a el , ella fruncio el ceño un poco , bajo las escaleras , e ignoro al pelinegro , le tiro su chaqueta cosa que las fanes se pelearon por ellas , y luego siguio su camino hacia el aula

* * *

En en aula...

-"Miku , no te habia visto , o mas bien no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo hoy"-dijo un peliverde que se acerco a la aguamarina que yacia en su carpeta, mientras que esta trataba de hacer de todo menos pensar en Zeito , y para su mala suerte ahora ella ya no sabia con que cara mirar al peliverde , ella volteo lentamente , y sonrio como de costumbre , al hacer eso el peliverde se sonrojo mucho , mas de lo normal , eso fue un poco raro , pero la aguamarina decidio no preguntar

-"Hola Gumiya.. eto.. no hablamos porque me sentia un poco enferma y estuve deambulando por toda la escuela en busca de sentirme mejor"-mintio ella , por suerte esta vez pudo mentir mejor que la vez anterior en que Zeito la descubrio ; por alguna razon ese chica la pone de los pelos de punta , es el punto debil de la aguamarina el pelinegro -" Y bueno... ¿De que querias hablarme?"-pregunto ella cortesmente , pero mas que nada estaba cansada y un poco enfadada , le habia molestado que el pelinegro le haya dicho que posiblemente le guste cuando a unos pocos segundos se encuentra con sus fanes , eso la irritaba.. pero solo un poco , tampoco no para romper las cosas de por ahi.

-"Mm.. es que... bueno yo queria hablar sobre lo .. que te dijo Zeito.. y yo tambien tengo algo que decirte..."-decia el con una voz apenas audible , la aguamarina recordo un poco de eso y se sonrojo pero procuro ponerle toda la atencion posible a su amigo peliverde -"Pero antes...¿Miku te has echado agua por casualidad?"-pregunto Gumiya igual de sonrojado , tratando de evitar mirar hacia un sitio , eso le parecia raro a Miku pero se limito a contestar docilmente

-"Ehm.. si... cuando fui al baño , ¿Porque?"-pregunto ella en un tono inocente , asi era ella , siempre pensando de la mejor forma de las cosas ; el peliverde miro hacia otro lado como si le fuera dificil decirle eso , ya que era algo vergonzoso que nunca le debe pasar a una chica pero a menudo sucede -"¿Gumiya-kun?"-dijo ella con dulzura sin poder evitarlo , el abrio los ojos y la miro directamente para luego abrazarla muy fuerte contra el cuerpo de el , un silencio invadio el aula , ya que al parecer todos estaban viendo aquella escenita mientras el ambiente se ponia algo.. ¿romantico?-"Ehm.. Gumiya..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada por los actos de este

-"Lo siento , pero si sigo viendo me va a dar un sangrado nasal..."-dijo el peliverde con una voz algo cansada , la mirada de Miku se puso curiosa , pero no podia mirar cara a cara al peliverde , solo escuchar su melodiosa voz -"Bien Miku , te lo dire una sola vez , ya que solo soporto eso"-dijo el y al cabo de unos pocos segundos prosiguio-"Veras... cuando te echastes agua... te mojastes la blusa y... y... entonces.. eh..."-el pobre e inocente peliverde no aguanto mas y se desmayo , como un saco de papas ; Miku simplemente se limito a verlo extrañada , algunos estudiantes se acercaron a el y lo picotearon con ramitas de Dios sabe donde para ver si seguia vivo y muchas cosas mas.

-"Eh.. Gumiya no puedes dejarme en medio de la intriga..."-reclamo en voz baja la aguamarina mientras veia como el peliverde se encontraba desplomado en el suelo , era muy extraño que eso le haya pasado , obviamente no era algo de salud ya que el peliverde siempre cuida lo que come y va a la enfermeria por el minimo sintoma , digamos que era un poco quisquilloso pero tambien era asi de cuidadoso con los demas , cuando la aguamarina tenia un poco de fiebre la obligaba a que vaya a la enfermeria.

-"¿Woah pero que le paso?"-decia una de las muchas chicas , rubia para ser mas especifica, de por alli viendo la escena de como el peliverde estaba durmiendo en el suelo o mas bien inconsciente

-"Miku , ¿Que le hicistes?"-pregunto en tono de broma otra de las muchas chicas de cabellos rosas que no tienen nada que ver con esta historia -"¿Acaso o besastes o que?"-pregunto esta riendose

-"Eh.. ¡¿Que?! ¡No para nada yo no lo he besado!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sorprendida por la logica de las demas personas , pero aun asi no podia evitar ruborizarse un poco por lo que dijeron , en ese momento su mirada paseo por otro lado y se encontro con la del pelinegro , la miraba seriamente , como si ella tuviera la culpa , pero ¿de que?

-"Oigan , ¿Alguien ya se dio cuenta que hoy Miku va de rosadito?"-pregunto uno de los muchos chicos ,de cabellos rubios ,que se encontraban alli , de mal aspecto como si fuera algo pervertido o algo por el estilo ; algunos chicos entendieron lo que dijo el pero las chicas mayormente no comprendieron mucho del tema , hasta que vieron como los chicos veian la blusa de la aguamarina que se encontraba transparente por el agua que la aguamarina se habia echado ante y dejo transparente la blusa esta dejando a la luz el pequeño sosten color rosa que Miku llevaba ese dia

-"¡Eh , no vean...!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy avergonzada dandose cuenta de lo que se referia el peliverde y por eso actuaba tan raro con ella , no es que su amigo sea un pervertido pero eso te pone muy nervioso ; la pobre Miku no se habia dado cuenta de eso , se sentia tan mal porque un chico haya visto eso , es mas , todo la clase lo vio , estaba tan humillada en ese momento , no sabia a quien mirar sin sentirse de esa forma , ya que algunos la miraban como si esa hubiera sido idea suya para seducir al peliverde , y otros simplemente pensaban que ella era una chica facil ; pero nadie sospechaba que Miku era una descuidad y por eso sufrio aquel pequeño accidente , los rumores comenzaron , y el chico que menciono el brasier de la aguamarina no dejaba de decirle cosas que la molestaban aun mas

Hasta que de repente , este tipo se callo , por asi decirlo , se escucho un sonido sordo , Miku levanto la mirada un poco , y vio como el pelinegro le daba una paliza a aquel que habia logrado que la aguamarina se sintiera mal con respecto a ella misma ; otras personas tuvieron que intervenir en el conflicto , pues se estaban agarrando a golpes , los dos eran muy habiles esquivando , y por alguna razon Miku sentia que era culpa suya ; por suerte ningun profesor se dio cuenta de ello , ya que estaban en una reunion de emergencia de profesores y nadie los llamo , todos prometieron guardar el secreto ; pero el pelinegro no podia evitar mirar con ira al rubio ese que habia atentado contra el honor de la aguamarina , parece que ya se habia ganado un enemigo.

-"Miku , vamonos"-dijo el pelinegro mientras pasaba cerca de ella y la jalaba del brazo , la aguamarina vio como el tenia el menton con una leve raspadura y asintio ; el pelinegro se la llevaba a sabe Dios donde , mientras que todos se quedaban viendo la silueta de ellos dos y como se alejaban poco a poco

-"¿Y nadie va a despertar a Gumiya?"-pregunto la chica de pelo rubio que era hermana del rubio que habia molestado a la aguamarina , al decir esto todos se quedaron mirando al peliverde que yacia tirado en el suelo como un trapo sucio , ya se que es mala comparacion pero en ese momento no habia nada que lo despertase.

* * *

_Se que todo eso fue culpa mia , que Zeito se peleara con ese chico , todo fue por mi , porque fui una tonta descuidada que no se dio cuenta de que se podia ver el sosten ; y por esa razon una persona pago por mi en vez de ser yo quien me defendiera sola , como odio ser tan debil ; de seguro el esta pensando lo mismo , no me ha dirigido la palabras mas que solo para pedirme que me cambiara por su chaqueta del uniforme que el me habia dejado, olvide mencionar que nos fuimos a la enfermeria donde no habia nadie mas que yo y el , yo obedeci y cerre las cortinas para luego cambiarme de ropa y entregarle mi blusa , el la dejo secando en la ventana , de nuevo el ambiente se puso incomodo ; tenia que disculparme con el , ya que ademas que por mi habia salido herido , el se sento en una cama esperando a que secara la blusa , obviamente eso iba a llevar un buen rato , pero ninguno de los dos no queriamos regresar al aula aun ; primero las cosas tenian que calmarse un poco alli ya que no vaya a ser que apenas regresemos vuelvan a pelear._

_Apreté un poco la comisura de mis faldas , siempre he sido muy torpe , y Zeito ha cuidado de mi desde pequeños , cuidandome y protegiendome ; incluso cuando eramos niños el siempre me defendia de las cosas que me asustaran , como gatos rabiosos , pervertidos , otakus que me pedian haga muecas raras cuando hacia cosplay o que me pidan datos personales y no me dejan en paz ; asi es chicas , si vas a hacer cosplay preparate psicologicamente ; bueno en fin , el ha hecho muchas cosas por mi y yo no le he devuelto ningun favor , solo paramos peleando , eso esta mal y lo se , no es una muy buena paga que digamos ; y si es asi ¿Como puedo yo gustarle a el? , no veo la posibilidad de que el me ame , como sea , lo mejor es olvidarme del asunto de amar , de seguro fue por molestar...¡Salio una rima!_

_Creo que , Zeito fue bueno conmigo desde el principio , ya que ahora si mal no recuerdo el me dejo su chaqueta antes ; quizas el penso que yo ya me habia dado cuenta de eso o.. no se , la cosa es que hay una probabilidad de que el me dejara su chaqueta a proposito para que nadie me viera , a lo mejor no me dijo nada porque seria algo vergonzoso y decidio actuar con normalidad , para que no me sienta furiosa con el , ya que es eso lo que yo habria hecho si el me hubiera dicho que se me veia el brasier ; pero estaria molesta por la idea de que el fue la persona que lo vio . Lamentablemente , comparado con esto creo que prefiero que Zeito hubiese sido el unico que me haya visto de esa forma , pero que mas da , solo se que debo disculparme con el por ser tan torpe._

_Me habia olvidado por completo que el tenia una leve raspadura en el menton y en la mejilla por la pelea con ese chico; asi que me pare lentamente , era lo minimo que podia hacer respecto a lo que sucedio antes , el hizo eso por defenderme y ahora debia pagarle ; saque un poquito de algodon y lo remoje con un poco de alcohol , solo un poco ya que el alcohol arde mucho , me acerque a el lentamente , y luego puse el algodon frio sobre su menton , el reacciono y me miro , pero luego el alcohol hizo un poco de efecto a lo cual el solto un leve chillido , eso me recordo cuando eramos pequeños y yo cuidaba de el casi siempre , era una persona muy audaz pero se paraba lastimando por jugar mucho y subirse a los arboles ; quien diria que terminaria siendo la enfermera personal de el._

-"Auch... eso duele..."-murmuro el pelinegro tratando de aguantar un poco el ardor del alcohol , a pesar de mostrarse como una persona fuerte en algunos casos es un niño lloron , Miku retiro el algodon pues ya habia terminado de desinfectar la herida ; ella sonrio tristemente mientras miraba la herida que habia sido provocado por la pelea -"¿Que sucede?"-pregunto el acercandose a ella y acariciandole la mejilla con el brazo mas cercana a ella , la aguamarina se sorprendio y se sonrojo

-"L...Lo siento..."-decia la aguamarina eligiendo las palabras correctas para su disculpa con el pelinegro , este se sorprendio un poco de que ella se disculpara -"Y.. lo siento , no queria que salgas herido , fue todo culpa mia , si hubiera sido mas cuidadosa al echarme agua a la cara no se me habria mojado la blusa y tu no hubieras tenido que defenderme..."-decia la aguamarina mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco , desanimada ; el pelinegro le sonrio tiernamente y le levanto la cabeza tomandola del menton y parandose de la cama para estar a la altura de ella por asi decirlo.

-"No te eches la culpa , tonta ; no es la culpa de nadie"-le dijo el con una sonrisa dulce mientras le sacaba disimuladamente la engua para que se alegre y no vea todo con tanta seriedad -"Bueno , solo fue la culpa de ese bastardo que se atrevio a mencionar el color de tu... ya sabes"-dijo el lo ultimo un poco sonrojado , ya que para los hombres inocentes se supone que es un tema algo vergonzoso

-"Entonces.. ¿No estas enojado conmigo?"-pregunto la aguamarina con una luz en sus ojos unica que provoco que el pelinegro se sonrojara un poco , el nego con la cabeza lentamente a lo cual Miku sonrio contenta -"¡Yuhu! No estas molesto!"-exclamo la aguamarina comicamente alegre y sin darse cuenta inconscientemente abrazo al pelinegro, cosa que lo sorprendio mucho pero lo alegro en parte , la aguamarina se ruborizo mucho y apenada se separo de el -"E...Eto.. gomen.. yo no queria.. am.. lo siento... creo que mejor sera que vuelva a clases"-dijo ella apresurada , luego intento correr rapido hacia la puerta de la enfermeria pero fue detenida por dos brazos rodeandola de la cintura

-"Que descuidada..."-susurro el calidamente a la oreja de la aguamarina mientras esta se quedaba quieta como piedra , muy nerviosa por tener al pelinegro tan cerca de ella -"Creo que haz olvidado por completo que solo tienes mi chaqueta encima , ¿Cierto?"-murmuro el pelinegro un poco agraciado pero tambien aprovechandose de la situacion para poder abrazar a la aguamarina

-"Oh es verdad , lo siento mucho otra vez tu me vuelves a salvar..."-dijo la aguamarina un poco decepcionada de si misma por ser tan distraida de haber olvidado eso tan importante ; al oir estas palabras el pelinegro sonrio malevolamente , la aguamarina sabia que el estaba a tramando algo , pero ella decidio no pregnutar esperando a que el le pidiera el favor o lo que sea que iba a decirle

-"Pues la verdad..."-dijo el volteandola a la aguamarina para mirarla de frente a los ojos y proseguir con sus palabras -"Me gustaria que me besaras como recompensa , si no es mucho pedir"-le dijo el con una sonrisita tipica de cuando el llevaba 5 pasos mas que ella , la aguamarina abrio los dos ojos como plato , no dijo nada puesto que no sabia que diantres iba a decirle al respecto , el sonrio dulcemente -"Si no me lo das creo que lo tomare..."-advirtio el pelinegro , la aguamarina fue invadida por un gran rubor que era imposible de contenerlo , intento liberarse del abrazo que ahora paso a ser un agarre para que no se pueda soltar ella

-"E..Espera..."-decia la aguamarina buscando una forma de como zafarse del fuerte agarre del pelinegro , el le sonrio juguetonamente mientras que la aguamarina no hacia nada mas que ponerse nerviosa , las palabras que Zeito le habia dicho la afectaron mucho , pero ¿porque? , bueno eso ya esa lo sabra por si sola ; lo primero que tiene que hacer en este momento es lograr soltarse del pelinegro antes de perder su primer beso , no es que ella no deseara eso , simplemente que siente que perder el primer beso por pagar el favor a alguien es inmoral-"Z..Zeito retrocede..."-pidio ella viendo como la cara de el se acercaba mas a la de esta

-"¿Lista?"-pregunto el pelinegro con una extraña sonrisa gatuna nunca antes vista , la aguamarina reprimio su pedido de auxilio , ya que cualquier podria pensar mal de la situacion si la ven con la chaqueta solamente puesta para cubrirse , el pelinegro sonrio truinfante , lentamente su mano la sujeto del menton , la aguamarina se quedo un poco hipnotizada por la mirada de el que le daba confianza , ella ya no se estaba resisitiendo , ya que habia aceptado la idea de que no podia separarse de el e iba a perder su primer beso en ese mismo instante ; Zeito supuso que tambien no era el momento adecuado , pero tampoco queria contenerse solo un poco con ella , puso sus dos dedos sobre sus labios de la aguamarina , y luego los poso sobre los labios de el , un lindo beso indirecto ; que fomento que la sangre de la aguamarina hirviera.

-"B..Bien , ya dejame ir..."-reclamo la aguamarina muy ruborizada y algo apenada , pero el pellinegro no la iba a soltar por nada , la volvio a tomar del menton , y luego acaricio sus labios con su pulgar lentamente; su mirada de el se veia perdida , como si solo pensara en besarla ; ella estaba muy nerviosa , asi que con unas fuerzas de la nada , logro empujar a Zeito , pero dado a esto , el la jalo del brazo para no caerse al suelo o bueno eso es lo que el pensaba , la aguamarina cayo con el , en realidad , sobre el ya que cayo un poco mas tarde , por instinto los dos cerraron los ojos preparando a su cuerpo a el impacto , pero no hubo ninguno ; habian caido sobre algo comodo y suave.

Miku abrio lentamente los ojos al igual que Zeito , para luego darse cuenta que habian caido sobre la cama , y Miku estaba encima de Zeito , ella se sonrojo demasiado , ademas que la chaqueta que Zeito le habia dado estaba un poco entreabierta pero no demasiado ; la aguamarina intento levantarse pero el pelinegro le sujeto de las muñecas , se levanto él de la cintura para arriba acercandose a ella mientras que esta estaba sentada en el regazo de el sin poder soltarse de su agarre de este , la aguamarina se sonrojo cuando quedaron cara a cara y se miraron, aquellos lindos ojos rojos que siempre la miraban con ternura lo estaban haciendo de nuevo , ocasionando que ella se sintiera incomoda pero tambien acogida , una sensacion muy extraña.

-"Z..Zeito..."-murmuraba la aguamarina pero no oponiendo fuerza contra el para soltarse , el se acerco a ella y sonrio aun mas puesto que estaba feliz que no se estuviese resistiendo a el , sus mejillas se tornaron carmesi como si ya supieran lo que iba a pasar , el se acerco aun mas a ella , dejo de sujetarle la muñeca para acariciarle la cabeza lentamente y apegarla mas hacia el agarrandola de la cintura , la miro tiernamente , compartieron miradas por unos segundos.

-"Si no me detienes...lo haré"-dijo el con una sonrisa satisfecha sabiendo que la aguamarina no iba a detenerlo por nada ya que una mirada de aceptacion se creo por parte de ella , se acerco mas y mas a la aguamarina , cerrando los ojos esperando a que sus labios se juntaran , se sonrojo un poco Zeito por las cosas que estaba haciendo con ella pero estaba decidido , decidido a que el obtendria el primer beso de la persona que ama y que lograria enamorarla a ella tambien.

Y justo cuando estaban a unos pocos segundos de rozar los labios... la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio de repente , dejando a los dos congelados como piedra ya que era algo penoso si te veia una persona , pero nunca sospecharian de que persona se trataba , no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que el querido e inocente Gumiya que se desmayaba por cualquier cosa que sea demasiado para el , el entro con una linda sonrisa muy feliz de la vida no esperando ver una posicion tan comprometedora que daba malas cosas en que pensar.

-"¡Miku , Zeito!"-llamo el peliverde entrando alegremente por la puerta para luego ver como la aguamarina estaba sobre el pelinegro mientras que este le sujetaba a de las caderas a punto de besarse, esto sorprendio mucho al pobre peliverde que se quedo atonito mirando la escena , luego noto que la aguamarina no llevaba nada abajo de la chaqueta o mas bien dicho solo su ropa interior porque en un movimiento cuando la aguamarina volteo a ver a Gumiya se noto eso ; el estaba muy ruborizado ajenamente , y efusivamente grito -"¡¿Estan haciendo cosas pervertidas?!"-para luego desmayarse

-"Bueno... eso era de esperarse en Gumiya..."-comento el pelinegro viendo a su amigo nuevamente tirado en el suelo , el peliverde era muy sensible con las cosas y por eso la reaccion que tenia era desmayarse -"Creo que si sigue asi va a terminar muerto por desangre"-dijo el señalando como un poco de sangrado nasal aparecio en el peliverde quien seguia echado en el suelo desmayado como un saco de papas.

-"H..Hay que ponerlo en una cama para que duerma bien..."-dijo la aguamarina levantandose del regazo del pelinegro, este no la detuvo , simplemente la miro con cariño , ella volteo viendo que el se quedaba como si nada con la vista perdida en vez de ayudarle a poner a Gumiya sobre una cama -"¿Que tanto miras?"-pregunto ella muy curiosa e intrigada

-"Nada , solamente que estoy orgulloso porque casi logro besarte"-comento el pelinegro recordandole a la aguamarina lo que estuvo a punto de hacer , ella se sonrojo mucho recordando que habia aceptado la idea de besarlo con un poco de ¿felicidad? , quizas solo habia sido motivada por el momento , o sabe Dios que cosa mas , pero no se podia negar que por poco y Zeito la besa. -"¿No quieres retomarlo luego?"-pregunto el entusiasmado , la aguamarina se sonrojo mucho , el hizo eso a proposito para molestarla -"Bueno de todas formas creo que ahora estoy mas cerca"

-"¿Mas cerca de que?"-pregunto ella muy curiosa mientras jalaba el cuerpo del peliverde hacia la cama pero era muy pesado para ella asi que simplemente le puso una sabana encima para que no se resfrie o algo por el estilo , dandose por vencida y prestandole atencion al pelinegro

-"Para que te enamores de mi"-le dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa galante , la aguamarina abrio los dos ojos como platos muy sorprendida por lo que este le decia , se quedo sin habla mientras que este se acercaba hacia ella , la aguamarina se dio media vuelta muy ruborizada fingiendo mirar solamente el cuerpo del peliverde como si no recordara las palabras que este le dijo , pero senguida sintio como los dos brazos de Zeito la rodeaban cariñosamente y le daba un beso en la mejilla , la aguamarina no opuso resistencia alguna , ese momento era agradable para ella por asi decirlo , pero ella estaba mas concentrada en pensar si seria posible que el pelinegro logre enamorarla ; le resultaba inquietante , y luego sintio un segundo beso en la mejilla por parte del pelinegro que le puso los pelos de punta , su sangre hervia , no podia mas , estaba muy sonrojada , y casi termina aceptando aquellas emociones a no ser por otra interrupcion.

_¿Soy capaz de amarte?_

El peliverde se estaba despertando poco a poco de su eterno sueño , lo primero que vio fue como la aguamarina era abrazada por detras por el pelinegro , Gumiya sabia que no podia confiar en dejar en sus manos Miku a Zeito por unos minutos ; el conocia muy bien a su amigo , y tambien sabia que era muy tonto a veces para darse cuenta de lo que de verdad siente , si uno lo piensa bien , el pelinegro no se ha confesado del todo , porque no se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella , pero el peliverde no podia esperar mas , no le agradaba que el pelinegro abrazara a la persona que le gusta , obviamente me refiero a Miku , el peliverde estaba enamorado de ella completamente , estaba sumamente decidido a hacerselo saber.

Se levanto de la nada llamando la atencion de los dos , y justo es en ese mismo momento en el cual Miku casi termina aceptando sentimientos de amor hacia el pelinegro ; Gumiya los miro , trato de mirar bien a Miku quien no tenia la culpa de nada , pero luego le dirigio una mirada retadora a su amigo , el respondio con una cara de 'no te atreverias' y Gumiya contesto con una falsa sonrisa que dice 'solo observame' ; la aguamarina quien se habia dado cuenta de que el peliverde veia como el pelinegro la abrazaba decidio separse de el apenada , pero Zeito no queria que eso sucediera . La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para impedirselo , asi que la aguamarina no pudo hacer anda al respecto.

Gracias a una pequeña ayudadita por parte del peliverde ; Miku pudo zafarse del pelinegro , pero como consecuencia de eso termino en los brazos de Gumiya ya que el jalon que le dio la llevo a que choque contra el cuerpo de este ; entonces el peliverde aprovecho y la sujeto con una mano de la cintura mientras le sonreia animosamente a ella , la aguamarina correspondio la sonrisa pero disimuladamente tambien queria separarse del peliverde porque se sentia el ambiente muy incomodo , y tambien se daba cuenta de la pesada mirada del pelinegro sobre ellos dos.

-"Miku , acabo de recordar que tenia que decirte algo muy importante"-le dijo el peliverde , la aguamarina asintio prestandole toda atencion posible ; mientras que el pelinegro dudaba si es que su amigo era capaz de confesarse , y para su propio bien su conciencia se lo negaba , pues en eso iba a tener un error.

-"Claro , dime , ¿de que se trata?"-pregunto la aguamarina curiosa como siempre con una sonrisa , el peliverde se puso muy rojo , tener tan cerca a la aguamarina no era tan propio de el pero eran sus intentos por volver al juego , el era mas el tipo de chico timido , pero ya no queria serlo , queria serlo suficientemente 'hombre' como para ser merecedor de la aguamarina ; la actitud del pelinegro cambio drasticamente , tenia la cabeza hacia abajo , y pensaba que su amigo iba a hacer el ridiculo , aunque no le deseaba eso , tampoco queria que se le confesara , por ello tomo a la aguamarina de la mano , recordandose a si mismo como si Miku siguiera alli para el solamente , como Gumiya la tenia bien agarrada no se molesto en hacer esfuerzo y simplemente se limito a mirar.

-"Miku tu ya desde hace mucho.. eto no asi no queria comenzar... Miku sabes que siempre tu y yo hemos sido grandes amigos... Mierda asi tampoco..."-decia el peliverde mientras que tenia la aguamarina muy confundida y eso le daba un poco de gracia al pelinegro , el le miro con una cara de 'ves te lo dije no podias' ; asi que el peliverde en respuesta exclamo -"¡Miku tu me gustas mucho!"-dejando a la aguamarina completamente atonita , no se esperaba eso para nada , nadie se lo esperaria

-"G..Gumiya.. eh... yo.."-trataba de pensar las palabras correctas , la aguamarina comenzaba a indagar en su corazon , se sentia por alguna razon feliz de que el peliverde le haya dicho eso , no entendia nada , estaba muy confundida respecto a el tema , no sabia si le correspondia o no ; la aguamarina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y ademas que no sabia que hacer ; su corazon latia muy fuerte , la sangre corria rapido , lo cual provocaba un coloramiento de las mejillas del color del tomate; nunca en su vida se habia sentido de esa forma , no saber que hacer , no saber que decir , eso no era normal en ella , pero ultimamente con Gumiya y Zeito se le esta volviendo comun.

-"...No digas nada aun..."-le dijo el peliverde con una dulce sonrisa a lo cual Miku se sonrojo mas , el peliverde tambien estaba sonrojado pero sabia ocultarlo bien -"Yo.. hare que me ames , y dentro de un tiempo... me volvere a confesar a ti... ese dia si querre tu respuesta Miku..."-dijo el acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la aguamarina poniendola muy nerviosa , ella asintio lentamente y este le sonrio amigablemente.

-"G..Gumiya.. Muchas gracias..."-murmuro la aguamarina para luego regalarle una encantadora sonrisa al peliverde , este se sonrojo un poco por eso pero correspondio , la aguamarina estaba alegre porque no tendria que decidir ese mismo dia que tenia sus emociones hechos en un omelet por asi decirlo , tendria tiempo para pensarlo , ya que tampoco ella quisiera herir los sentimientos de su amigo , a quien quiere mucho ; pero no sabe si lo ama

_Oh Dios.._

_¿Porque me pones la vida tan dificil?_

_No se si me gusta Gumiya_

_¡Pero hay una probabilidad!_

-"Bueno creo que deberiamos volver a clases..."-dijo el peliverde con una animosa sonrisa , la aguamarina asintio -"Miku... recuerda que debes cambiarte primero que todo... ya que estas usando la chaqueta de el..."-murmuro el peliverde tratando de que no le de un sangrado nasal , la aguamarina miro lo que llevaba puesto y obedecio con una sonrisa entendiendo -"Me ire adelantando"-dijo el para luego comenzar a caminar y paso cerca del pelinegro , le dijo en voz baja algo que Miku no llego a escuchar , y con esa intencion la dijo -"No te lo dejare tan facil , yo la amo , y por eso planeo ganar.."-dijo el para luego mirarlo un poco mas separados y decirle en voz alta -"Que esta guerra comience"-dijo el con una energica sonrisa a lo cual la aguamarina no lo capto mucho , pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta que era una propuesta de guerra por el amor de la aguamarina.

Todas las reacciones que habia tenido Miku , el sonrojo , sentirse nerviosa , etc. Eso le habia caido al pelinegro como una patada al higado , no queria que Miku se enamorara de alguien mas , y ahora se habia ganado un enemigo que esta pasos mas cerca de su meta por ser mas claro con ella sobre lo que siente y no añadirle un 'tal vez' a la confesion ; el pelinegro no debia dudar , el sabia eso , pero la confesion que acababa de tener enfrente suyo era de admirar , a quien le parecia que iba a ser el ultimo en decir lo que sentia se le adelanto , eso lo hacia enojar , estaba de mal humor , y no sabia como descargar eso , se sentia tonto por no decirle a la aguamarina lo que sentia por ella , y era por la razon de que si alguna vez algo salia mal , nunca mas podrian ser amigos ; pero Zeito no queria ser solamente el amigo de ella , si algo podria salir mal seria por culpa de el , el pelinegro se conoce muy bien y tambien conoce sus rabietas , siempre le dice cosas a la gente hirientes pero sin la intencion de herirlas.

-"Zeito , voy a ir a cambiarme , en clases de devuelvo tu chaqueta ¿de acuerdo? "-pregunto la aguamarina con una agradable sonrisa , se le veia feliz , eso molesto mucho al pelinegro , odio eso , y no midio sus palabras ni su expresion con ella , el se dio media vuelta , como si la ignorara pero no por completo ya que dijo unas cuantas palabras de mal forma.

-"Haz lo que se te venga en ganas"-dijo el de mala manera , volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos seriamente -"Eres una carga"- y luego salir de la enfermeria sin haber calculado bien sus palabras con ella , sabia que no debia decir eso pero descargo su rabia en ella , siempre hacia eso , pero sabria que cuando la vea mas tarde tendria que disculparse con la aguamarina , ya que esta vez el habia vuelto a alejarla mas de el. Pero nunca supo que aquellas palabras que le dijo tendrian tanto afecto en ella.

Miku se quedo procesando impactada las palabras que el pelinegro le habia dicho , nunca se imagino que alguien podria volver a decirle algo asi , asi es , volver a decirle ; unos fragmentos del pasado volvieron a Miku , cuando su padre aun vivia con ellos , su padre le dijo una vez eso a la aguamarina haciendola sentir mal , pero ella nunca se espero que eso , nunca penso que el pelinegro seria capaz de decirle algo asi , o hacerla sentir tan mal , hacerle recordar malos momentos , y sin que se diera cuenta unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su delicado rostro que yacia un tiempo sin tener esas gotas de agua en las mejillas.

* * *

_¿Porque? ¿Porque me hicistes recordar algo asi?, te odio , te odio mucho , eres de lo peor , eres horrible , los hombres son todos iguales , no quiero volver a verte nunca jamas en la vida ...¡Te odio tanto! ; Zeito.. pense que podia confiar en ti pero resultastes se como los demas ¿asi es como planeas enamorarme? , estupido , eres un maldito idiota , sabes por lo que pase , aunque no creo haberte dicho esto , me recordastes a el... ¿Porque me dijistes eso? , justo cuando estaba considerando.. ¡Justo cuando estaba considerando amarte tu te comportas asi conmigo! ¡eres de lo peor! ¡no quiero ver tu cara nunca jamas! , ojala no nos hubieramos conocido nunca , eres malo , te odio demasiado como para poder ignorarte en estos momentos._

_-"Papi papi , ¿podemos jugar?"-pedi yo de pequeña , era insistente pero tenia una edad temprana , no recuerdo mucho de esto o mas bien no quiero recordar,pero lo hago por la razon de que tu puedas saber porque me afecta tanto aquellas horribles palabras que no se les debe decir a un niño , solo era una niña , queria jugar , aun no veia la realidad como lo ven los adultos , mi mundo seguia siendo infantil , hasta ahora no veo como es realmente el mundo adulto pero lo he vivido -"¿Que haces papi , estas viendo la television?"-pregunte yo tratando de poner atecion a lo que hacia mi padre , ya que me parecia curioso ver como mi padre veia a unos caballos corriendo mientras el tenia un ticket en la mano mirando muy entusiasmado como si se tratara de lo mas grande de su vida_

_Mi padre no me contesto , simplemente me ignoro , yo me sente a su lado en el sofa para apreciar lo que estabamos viendo , estabamos viendo una carrera de caballos cosa que no sabia que existia en ese entonces , asi es , mi padre apostaba , era adicto a eso , es tambien una de las razones a porque mi madre le costo mantenerme ; por suerte segui con mi educacion y he aqui ; pero bueno recapitulando a mis memorias , mi padre se veia muy emocionado con el partido , que a mi no me interesaba ni en lo mas minimo , solo queria pasar tiempo con mi padre a quien no lo veia muy seguido , ya que salia de casa temprano y regresaba de tarde , no se en que momento pero creo que dijeron que el caballo de mi padre habia llegado ultimo , el se puso rojo de furia , pero a mi yo pequeña le parecio gracioso ver a mi padre estresado ya que su actitud cambiaba repentinamente como en esas comedias en que los protagonistas hacen cosas tontas._

_-"Papi , ¿ya podemos jugar?"-pregunte yo muy animada mirando a mi padre quien habia roto el ticket en pedacitos , me pregunto hasta ahora cuanto dinero habra perdido en ese entonces , bueno lo unico que se es que entro a la habitacion de mi mama y mi papa , luego lo vi sacando algo del cajon , y lo metio todo en una bolsa negra pequeña , si mal no recuerdo ese era el lugar donde mi madre guardaba sus ahorros y el dinero que le daban en el trabajo ; yo me preocupe respecto a eso , mi madre estaba durmiendo pues era su dia libre , se lo merecia por trabajar tan duro como siempre lo ha hecho , vi a mi padre saliendo a escondidas de la habitacion , no me hizo caso a mi para nada hasta que le hable en un tono mas alto -"¿Papi , que vas a hacer con el dinero de mamá?"-pregunto yo muy curiosa e intrigada , era muy inocente para ver que a eso se le llama 'robo familiar'_

_-"Shh, callate Miku"-me respondio el , tan frio y cortante , nunca entendi porque era asi con nosotras que siempre tratabamos de verle el lado bueno , pero no habia ; el se dirigio a abrir la puerta rapidamente , y yo le segui jalandole del polo puesto que mi instinto me decia que algo estaba mal aqui ._

_-"Papi , espera , no te lleves el dinero de mamá..."-pedi yo intentando detenerle , mientras me aferraba a su polo , el me empujo y me hizo caer al suelo , lo cual provoco que mi vestido rosado con una lazo fucsia se ensuciara un poco , ese vestido me gustaba mucho , y siempre lo recordare._

_-"¡Callate Miku , eres una carga!"-me grito el , cosa que provoco que mi madre se despertara y viera lo que sucedia , una vez mas se pusieron a discutir , mientras yo me quedaba tontamente en el suelo a verlos y saber que es lo que pasaba , es mundo de adultos que a mi me toco vivir joven , detesto eso .. detesto recordar como son los hombres y enfrentar la realidad._

_Creo que ahora me conocen un poco mal y se pueden imaginar el padre que tuve , dicen que hay buenos hombres , pero yo no me lo creo , yo pensaba que Zeito era una buena persona , que quizas el podia ser diferente , pero todo termina igual , ahora le estare rogando a Dios de que Gumiya no resulte como Zeito , sino ya me habre quedado sin esperanzas en este mundo , Gumiya , yo se que el es un encantador joven , es muy bueno conmigo , siempre lo ha sido , no como Zeito , a quien detesto , a quien me hizo recordar algo vivido y que era mejor no recordarlo , odio a ese bastardo , al final de cuentas termino como menos me lo esperaba , el era un lobo vestido de cordero , y yo estupida que cai en sus engaños ,hubo en tiempo en que me agradaba , pero eso ya se termino._

_Ahora cada vez que vea a Zeito , se que solo podre recordar a mi padre, solo a ese ser vil que nos abandono , apuesto que cuando Zeito tenga algo mejor que hacer a mi y a mi madre nos abandonara , dandonos gratos recuerdos que han sido basados en una insolita mentira que no podra negar ; lo desprecio tanto , pero mejor es no pensar en el , ya no mas, ni siquiera pienso ignorarlo , porque no vale la pena estar molesta con alguien asi ; como sea , quedo con la esperanza en Gumiya ¡Por favor Gumiya sigue asi , no te conviertas en un terrible ser como esos dos! Jajaja , no mentira , Gumiya es especial , se que el nunca podria ser como mi padre o Zeito , el no va a traicionar mi confianza de ningun modo.. ademas que el no juega con las emociones de la gente y Zeito si._

_Pues veran , Zeito dijo que posiblemente me ame ¿cierto? ; pues ahi esta , ¿no lo ven? , solo lo hizo para molestarme , para conmoverme , y yo que pense que ya nos podiamos llevar bien , que con tantos años de confianza seriamos como hermanos ; pero al parecer he resultado mas hermana de Gumiya que de Zeito ; como sea , me cambie tratando de no pensar mas en eso , me quite esa chaqueta que le pertenecia a el , no podia seguir con algo que uso el , no lo soportaba , me daba asco por asi decirlo ; regrese al aula , todos me miraron , incluso el profesor pero eso era porque habia regresado tarde , me pregunto la razon y dije que me sentia enferma , bueno me invente cualquier excusa en vez de decirle la verdad ; no lo iba a decir porque me daba mucha pena._

_Tenia en una mano la chaqueta de Zeito , me sente en mi sitio ,parece que el estaba esperando a que se la devolviera para conversar conmigo sobre algo , pero cualquier cosa que el me diga ahora seria irrelevante , tengo otra imagen sobre el ahora , asi que ya no me importa ; le pedi a Gumiya quien se sentaba un poco mas cerca de el que le entregara la chaqueta , obviamente tuve que caminar hasta el sitio de Gumiya , creo que Zeito noto que estaba enfadada porque me siguio con la mirada , su mirada se haiba vuelto un poco triste , ¿me quieres pedir perdon? Ja , vete a la mierda... ok se que no debi decir eso , pero aun asi es bueno desquitarse cuando alguien te hace algo asi ; espero que no piensen mal de mi , pero esas 3 palabras , realmente me afectaron._

_Las horas pasaban lentas y super lentas , estaba aburrida , el profesor nos estaba enseñando sobre las formulas de unas ecuaciones ; bueno ,eso era simple para mi, quizas a los demas les costaba un poco asi que preferi no interrumpir la clase y que los demas siguieran prestando atencion , cuando la clase esta tranquila es realmente agradable ; tambien seria muy agradable si Zeito no viniera a la misma escuela que yo pero bueno...¡Maldicion , deja de pensar en el! ; en fin , despues de esa clase toco la campanada del segundo recreo , pero el profesor llamo a Zeito y a Gumiya para decirles que ayudaran a ordenar las cosas y prepararlas para la siguiente hora , Educacion Fisica , mi curso preferido y como he mencionado anteriormente , lo unico bueno de este dia.. aunque tambien.. algo bueno de este dia.. fue la confesion de Gumiya.. ¡Ahh demonios me sonrojo!_

_Fui con mi amiga Gumi , le conte sobre el sosten y eso que al parecer ya habia sido una noticia de ultimo minuto en toda la escuela dado que todos sabian eso , de seguro el chico rubio ese se habia encargado de provocar eso ; le conte la historia verdadera a Gumi , ella me comprendio y me compadecio mientras yo lloriqueaba comicamente para hacerla reir , no queria pensar en cosas tristes , era mejor si trataba de olvidarlas y vivia la vida alegre y feliz ; no le conte sobre la confesion que me hizo Gumiya y tampoco le conte sobre que pelee con Zeito , pelee no , mas bien , descubri su verdadero ser ; ya era hora de conocerlo completamente...uhm pasando a otros asuntos...¿¡Que es lo que siento respecto a Gumiya!?_

_Se me habia olvidado algo tan importante , ahhh no se que es lo que quiero ; ¿Lo amo? ¿Lo quiero? ¿Lo adoro? ¡Que alguien me respondaaa! ; poder conocerte a ti misma es muy dificil , no se como las personas descifran facilmente sus sentimientos pero yo no puedo hacerlo , trato de buscar en lo mas profundo de mi corazon ¿y que es lo que encuentro? ¡Que quiero comer puerros! ; jejeje es que siempre como puerros cuando estoy pensando en cosas serias como he mencionado anteriormente ; supongo que tendre que verlo y saber como me siento , cada vez que lo ve me siento feliz , siento que el ambiente se forma agradable alrededor de el , eso es lo que siento ¡¿Alguien que lo traduzca por favor?! , ¡¿Alguien que me explique que es lo que realmente siento?! ; ¿¡Alguien que me de un bendito puerro!?_

_Oh Dios , la vida es tan confusa y difusa , cada ves no entiendo nada y pienso que el mundo cada vez esta mas raro ; ojala las cosas fueran sencillas , ojala alguien me dijera que es lo que siento por Gumiya , solo se que con el estoy feliz ¿eso es amar? ¿si no lo es que es entonces? , lo bueno es que Gumiya me dijo que me dara un tiempo para pensar las cosas , el siempre tan comprensivo y maduro , esas son las cosas que mas admiro de el y que me gustan ...Espera ...¿Dije gustan? ...¡¿Entonces me gusta!? ¡Respondeme! ... ah cierto lo olvide , tu puedes saber lo que me pasa pero yo no logro oirte... demonios.. eso no vale , es trampa jajaja ._

_Lo unico que se es que debo actuar con normalidad , sino le dare falsas esperanzas a el y yo no quiero hacer eso para luego herir sus sentimientos ; cuando termino la hora de receso me despedi de Gumi ya que de ahi ya no la iba a ver hasta el dia siguiente , creo que le debi pedir consejo a ella , lo mas seguro es que Gumiya va a actuar raro con ella y ella le preguntara que sucede y el no aguantara las ganas de decirselo ; es que Gumi siempre molesta a Gumiya con que yo la quiero mas a ella que a el ; ese par de gemelos son muy unidos y se llevan bien , tambien sus peleas son muy comicas , siempre me hacen reir cuando dicen : ¡¿Y ahora quien se quedara con la ultima zanahoria?!._

_Como sea , volvi a clases , y luego todos nos dirigimos al patio ya que teniamos educacion fisica como ya mencione , las chicas se dirigieron al baño primero para cambiarse a su ropa de deporte , ya que con las faldas obviamente no ibamos a ponernos a saltar, correr ,etc. Luego de eso nos hicieron formar unas filas , todas obedecimos y hicimos unas filas rapidamente y ordenadas mucho mas rapido que los hombre , otra vez la mujer demuestra que es el sexo superior. Despues nos hicieron hacer las muchas cosas que nos hacen hacer en esa clase , ya saben : correr ,saltar , rodar , hacerse el muertito... no espera... eso lo hace un perro... ah.. ¡Ya esta!... correr, saltar , trotar , volantines ,etc._

_Como era mi curso favorito las horas pasaron mas rapido , todos estabamos cansado y listos para ya querer irnos a casa porque estaba realmente exhaustos , ah cierto , ¿recuerdan el castigo de limpiar la clase? , pues ahora cambio a guardar las pelotas y cerrar el almacen con llave , eso se hace mas rapido y facil , asi que sin mucho esfuerzo o estres me dirigi a guardar las pelotas mientras entonaba una melodia que se me acababa de ocurrir ; las habia reunido todas en un rincon , ahora la cosa era meterlas en su caja y luego cambiarme e irme a casa , muajaja ¡Pan_ _comido!._

La aguamarina cargaba una bola de baloncesto por cada ves que iba a la bodega , ya que preferia asi sino despues de le iban a caer todas a la vez y se demoraria mas de lo que planeaba , ella tranquilamente caragaba una por una mientras entonaba una cancion en voz baja , solo le faltaban unas pocas , cuando se le aparece una sombra familiar , ella lo reconoce y se da media vuelta para luego mirar sin brillo en los ojos a el , y claro , estamos hablando Zeito , quien le miraba arrepentido y ademas se sentia un poco entristecido por la forma seria en que ella le miraba.

-"Dejame ayudarte.."-dijo el pelinegro tomando unas cuantas pelotas , estaba un poco triste porque Miku no le habia dirigido la palabra en todo el dia , se sentia muy mal por haberle dicho eso , obviamente ya se le paso el enojo , pero se dio cuenta que fue culpa suya , por no admitir que le gustaba Miku , el tendria que ver la manera de como resolver la situacion con ella ; el no queria que le odiara , pero piensa que solamente trata de ignorarlo por la forma mala en que le contesto , no por lo que le dijo.

-"Puedo sola"-respondio la aguamarina friamente , ella tomo dos pelotas a le vez sin saber la razon , quizas inconscientemente queria demostrarle al pelinegro que podia ella hacerlo sola -"Vete a casa.."-le dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada de espaldas para luego ir a la bodega que estaba solo a 2 metros del rincon ese , y dejarlas en la caja; el pelinegro la siguio , estaba un poco desconcertado de la forma en que ella le respondio , pero supuso que se lo merecia , si Miku estaba molesta por el , Zeito sentia que lo merecia , pero no imaginaba que las cosas eran mas serias de lo que parecen.

El la siguio a la bodega , y dejo las pelotas en la caja esa , luego hubo un silencio entre los dos y luego el ambiente se torno incomodo; la aguamarina miraba hacia abajo ,pero no salia de la bodega , estaba esperando que Zeito diga cualquier cosa para luego encararlo , el pelinegro estaba pensando las palabras adecuadas de como disculparse , debia hacerlo , era lo minimo que podia hacer despues por la aguamarina despues de haberle dicho eso.

-"Miku... yo queria decirte...yo queria disculparme contigo por lo de antes .."-dijo el , la aguamarina seguia mirando a la nada con la cabeza agachada , intentando ignorarle , pero sabia que debia enfrentarlo a su 'verdadero yo' que ella pensaba que era igual como su padre ; sin embargo , el pelinegro esta muy lejos de ser como su padre , lo que mas afecto a la aguamarina es recordar eso , de haber sido tratada asi , si su padre nunca le hubiera dicho algo asi ella no estaria tan dolida -" Yo de veras.. lo siento... no quise ofenderte..."-decia el pero fue interrumpido por la aguamarina

-"¿Ofenderme?"-pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona -"No me ofendistes para nada.."-dijo ella poniendo la cabeza en alto y mirandole a los ojos , actuando muy fria con el , esa personalidad de la aguamarina el pelinegro nunca antes la habia visto , se quedo un poco impactado-"¿Que? ¿Eso es todo?..."-pregunto ella volviendole a mirar , esa mirada que intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos o lo que estaba pensando en ese momento , esa personalidad que intentaba ocultar las tristezas ; era un hecho , el pelinegro habia provocado que el corazon de la aguamarina se cierre completamente hacia el -"Supongo que si no tienes mas que decir me ire.."-dijo ella dirigiendose a la puerta , pero la aguamarina fue jalada hacia atras , el pelinegro no dejaria que se vaya , sino se disculpaba con ella ahora quizas las cosas podrian empeorar

-"Si no te he ofendido entonces no se que demonios te sucede..."-dijo Zeito mirandola firmemente a los ojos y sosteniendola para que no se vaya , la aguamarina intento oponer resistencia pero no le funciono , el pelinegro era mas fuerte que ella -"Dime que demonios te sucede , no te dejare ir"-anuncio el pelinegro , la aguamarina se sorprendio un poco con lo que le dijo este pero aun asi siguio tratandole como si fuera el peor ser del mundo.

-"¡Dejame irme!"-exclamo ella tratando de forcejear contra el , en tantos empujones termino la aguamarina con el pelinegro encima suyo , esa posicion le facilitaba a Zeito las cosas , la sujeto de ambas muñecas para que no se pueda ir -"¡Sueltame!"-exigio ella muy molesta , nunca la habia tratado de esa forma , tampoco se habia sentido tan impotente y debil contra Zeito.

-"Dime que es lo que ocurre , ya me disculpe ¿eso es lo que querias no?"-pregunto el siendo ironico con ella , pero si seguia asi solo iba a lograr que las cosas se empeoren , la aguamarina hacia todo lo posible por soltarse pero era en vano , la fuerza de hombre que poseia Zeito le vencia , y la dejaba indefensa contra el -"¡¿Cual es tu problema?! ¡¿Porque actuas tan molesta por unas simples palabras?!"-exclamo no entendiendo que le pasaba a la aguamarina y su cambio radical de personalidad ya que normalmente con una disculpa honesta se solucionaba todo.

-"Dejame en paz , bastardo..."-respondio ella agresivamente , dejando al pelinegro desconcertado , la miro a los ojos en busca de alguna respuesta , cualquier cosa que le diga que la verdadera Miku sigue ahi ; dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma , la aguamarina sabia muy bien que si miraba al pelinegro a los ojos iba a producir que se vuelva 'debil' segun ella , ya que esos hermosos ojos rojizos pertenecian a la persona en quien deposito toda su confianza , con quien casi pierde su primer beso , y por ultimo casi acepta la idea de amarlo-"Ya dejame ir..."-pidio ella , esta vez suplicante , el pelinegro se acerco mas a ella y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente para hacer que se tranquilice , miro a los ojos a Miku , y esta inconscientemente recordo las palabras que el le dijo , y no pudo evitar que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas , cosa que dejo desconcertado al pelinegro

-"M..Miku..."-dijo el acercandose mas a ella , la sujeto firmemente , nunca penso que esas palabras le lograrian afectar tanto , se acerco mas y mas a ella , planeaba besarla para calmarla , ademas que sus labios ya desde hace un tiempo estaban deseando locamente los de la aguamarina , e igual sucedia con ella , justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse , Miku se nego todas las posibilidades de que Zeito fuera buena persona , simplemente volvio a recordar para darse impulso a decir algo que heriria al pelinegro.

-"T..Te odio..."-susurro ella apenas los labios de el y de la aguamarina se iban a juntar ; Zeito se detuvo , miro un poco palido a la aguamarina quien tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas debajo de sus ojos, esas palabras realmente lo afectaron , sentia como si se le fuera a acabar el mundo , que todos los buenos momentos con ella se rompian en pedazos y se hacian añicos ; lentamente , dejo de oponer tanta fuerza , tanto asi que la aguamarina logro soltarse, rodo hacia un costado ya que el pelinegro seguia quito , como estatua , la aguamarina se sintio un poco mal , pero supuso que si Zeito era igual que el ser de su padre entonces ya no habia nada mas que hacer , que ella no podria cambiarlo para nada.

Fue entonces cuando la aguamarina estaba decidida a salir por la puerta de la bodega pero otra cosa se lo impidio ; una sombra verde rapidamente le cerro la puerta de la bodega , Miku trato de abrirla pero no se podia , alguien le habia puesto seguro, ella se impacto mucho por esto , ahora estaba encerrada con Zeito hasta la hora de Dios sabe hasta cuando , y ademas que le habia dicho esas palabras tan fuertes que de seguro no queria ver la cara de ella ; Miku no habia conocido al Zeito molesto hasta ahora, solo al disgustado o al celoso. Pero bueno , seria una mejor forma de que se conozcan merjor.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta...

-"Muajaja soy tan malvado.."-se decia el peliverde o mas conocido como Gumiya , asi es , Gumiya los habia encerrado y porque razon habra sido ; el jugaba con las llaves de la puerta dandole vueltas en su dedo indice -"Creo que no es divertido tener una guerra si tu rival es muy debil..."-mumuro para si mismo y para el que la capto felicidades y para el que no , se referia a que prefiere ser justo con el amor de la aguamarina y que no tenga desventaja el pelinegro , ya que el era un muy buen amigo y tampoco no queria enamorar a Miku sabiendo que Zeito no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

Volviendo con los encerrados...

La aguamarina estaba maldiciendo su suerte en un rincon , ya no sabia hasta cuanto tiempo podria seguir con esa personalidad altanera que ella tambien comenzo a odiar , ya que era demasiado ... poco ella ; ademas que no sabia que hacer , el pelinegro se habia puesto al otro lado de la bodega sin decir palabra alguna , la aguamarina se preguntaba si seguia pensando en ello , pero luego sus pensamientos combatian entre si diciendo que ya era demasiado tarde y lo hecho, hecho esta. A ella no le gusto la forma en que se expreso sobre lo que de verdad sentia , ella no le odia ni lo desprecia , pero esta decepcionada que haya repetido las mismas palabras de su padre ; solo que no sabe que la intencion fue diferente.

El pelinegro estaba al otro lado , pensando en como todo habia acabado asi , como la aguamarina habia llegado a odiarlo , el no queria eso , para nada ; queria aunque sea volver a ser un amigo de la aguamarina , pero si ella le odiaba ya no se podia , y otra cosa ¿porque estaba llorando? , eso rodeaba la mente de Zeito una y otra vez , hasta que se dio cuenta que la bodega estaba a oscuras ya que no habia foco alli dentro , y que la aguamarina estaba con la mirada hacia abajo en un rincon de la bodega , mientras que la puerta de la bodega estaba cerrada -"¿Que sucede , porque no te vas?"-pregunto el siendo distante con la aguamarina , luego este se mordio la lengua dado que esa forma de hablar eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de hacer las paces con ella.

-"Alguien... alguien cerro la puerta con llave y ahora no podemos salir de aqui..."-respondio ella extrañamente sumisa , el pelinegro espero una reaccion diferente , ya que supuso que la personalidad anterior de ella era porque le odiaba , pero estaba mas tranquila y apacible , eso era porque se sentia culpable de lo que habia hecho y dicho ; pero Zeito nunca sospecho sobre eso , solo supuso que estaba muy agotada por la educacion fisica o cualquier otra cosa.

-"Ya veo..."-dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponia a pensar como podria salir de ahi , y decidio usar la fuerza bruta , se paro de repente , lo cual llamo la atencion de la aguamarina , ella miro intrigada viendo que es lo que iba a hacer el pelinegro , y luego vio como este con el hombro intentaba romper la cerradura o la puerta , lo que pase primero.

-"¡Espera! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy preocupada por la salud del pelinegro , este la ignoro, a lo cual la aguamarina para que se detuviera intento detenerlo por su propia fuerza , jalandole del polo , el pelinegro la miro y trato de zafarsela de encima , pero la aguamarina lo jalo aun mas fuerte a lo cual el pelinegro para que le dejara tranquilo la empujo hacia atras , pero no supo calcular su fuerza y ocasiono que Miku se cayera al suelo , el pelinegro trato de ayudarla , pero luego su mano se detuvo recordando que ella le odiaba.

-"Lo siento...pero no seas una carga..."-dijo el para luego seguir intentando romper la puerta o la cerradura , normalmente eso lo intentan dos hombres , pero no habia nadie que lo ayude , Zeito solo queria romper la puerta porque solo se imaginaba que si Miku le odiaba queria estar lo mas lejos de el , inconscientemente sus ojos se desviaron centrando su atencion a la aguamarina ; para luego darse cuenta que esta estaba llorando -"¿Miku? ¿Que sucede? ¿Te hicistes daño?"-pregunto el sumamente preocupado acercandose a ella esperando no ser rechazado , pero no lo fue.

La aguamarina cubria su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba , desconsoladamente ; otra vez esos recuerdos de su padre , de las peleas que siempre tenia con su madre , de todo lo que perdio por ese hombre, retornaban; y le fue dificil contener su llano , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella rompia en llanto , pues estaba triste , triste de perder a la unica persona que consideraba su amigo , alguien quien podria comprenderla , pero ahora esa persona le odiaba o bueno eso pensaba ella ; creia que aunque Zeito sea tan mala persona como su padre.. a ella le agradaba , y queria retractarse de todo lo que hizo , queria creer que Zeito no era mala persona , sino un hombre que hace la diferencia , y al decirle que le odiaba siente que ya lo perdio por fuera como aquel hombre que destruyo gran parte de su vida , ella le tenia estima , e intentaria todo tipo de cosas por cambiarlo ; tantas lagrimas por un malentendido.

-"No llores.. Miku..."-decia el pelinegro intentando calmarla -"¿Te duele algo?"-pregunto el levantando la vista de la aguamarina con su mano sujetandola del menton lentamente para luego mirarla a los ojos -"¿Te encuentras bien..?.."-volvio a preguntar con su voz varonil que siempre producia que la aguamarina se sienta nerviosa por las cosas que decia con esta.

-"N..No soy una carga.."-dijo ella en voz baja apenas audible , el pelinegro abrio los ojos como platos dandose cuenta que eso era lo que molestaba a la aguamarina -"No soy una carga... ¿cierto?"-pregunto ella mirandole a los ojos rojizos que la traian hipnotizada en esos momentos , el pelinegro le sonrio dulcemente , y le seco una lagrima que estaba rodando por su mejilla cariñosamente , provocando que la aguamarina se sonrojara un poco , cosa que no impidio que ella siga esperando su respuesta

-"No ,tontita ; no eres una carga..."-dijo el para luego abrazarla mas fuerte contra el cuerpo de el , satisfaciendo las ganas de abrazarla por el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo , la aguamarina correspondio el abrazo poco a poco , timidamente ; el calor se transmitia entre ellos dos , era un momento tan feliz para los dos -"Eres mas como un regalo..."-dijo el con una sonrisa que la aguamarina no pudo ver pero con el tono de su voz se la imagino

-"Gracias.."-dijo ella mientras volvian a caer las lagrimas y abrazando un poco mas fuerte al pelinegro quien correspondio el apreton -"Nee Zeito... no te odio..."-dijo la aguamarina a lo cual el pelinegro se sintio aliviado y puso una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguian abrazados -"Yo.. te quiero..."-dijo ella un poco ruborizada , eso sorprendio mucho al pelinegro

-_"Te amo..."_-casi dice el pelinegro pero desgraciadamente decidio que no era el momento ni el lugar , en donde el se confesara tiene que ser un sitio muy hermoso digno de Miku , y ademas no deben haberse peleado recientemente , deben estar de lo mas feliz , asi que decidio esperar para hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Aunque aun planeaba algunas otras cosas.

Zeito rompio el abrazo para mirar a la aguamarina directamente a los ojos ; Miku se pregunto si habia dicho algo malo , pero nada de eso , habia llenado de una grandiosa felicidad al pelinegro , la abrazo fuertemente una vez mas , pero sabia que eso no era suficiente para el , se abalanzo encima de ella, fomentando que se sonrojara un poco mas por la posicion tan comprometedora que tenia con el pelinegro , logro ver el rubor que se formaba en las mejillas del pelinegro y como se acercaba a ella rompiendo el espacio personal disimuladamente aunque ella lo noto.

-"Q...Quiero besarte..."-pidio el pelinegro , solo unos cuantos centimetros mas y ya , lograrian que sus labios queden unidos , robandole asi el primer beso a la aguamarina , era ese momento tan preciado por los dos ,la aguamarina no se resistia , no veia el caso del por que hacerlo , si ella tambien ..¿anhelaba un beso?; simplemente ella cerro los ojos esperando a que los labios de ella se unan finalmente con los de el

Y lamentablemente otra interrupción mas..

-"¡Chicos , espero que ya sean amigos de nuevo o sino estaran encerrados mas tiempo!"-exclamo el peliverde abriendo la puerta de la nada que por 'alguna razon' cuando la abrio se separo del marco de la puerta y se cayo ; eso sorprendio un poco al peliverde pero mas importante era encontrar a Miku y a Zeito en una escena tan comprometedora -"¡Otra vez con sus cosas pervertidas!"-grito el peliverde a punto de desmayarse pero resistio siendo fuerte ya que tambien los celos lo estaban dominando por ver a Miku y a Zeito en una escena comprometedora , quienes una vez mas se habian quedado congelados y totalmente avergonzados porque alguien les interrumpa de esa manera -"Zeito , te recomiendo que alejes tus manos de ella si no quieres terminar con una zanahoria en... tu ya sabras..."-dijo el peliverde como una amenaza que funciono , ya que el pelinegro de mala gana se levanto y ayudo a levantarse a la aguamarina.

-"Ya me las pagaras , desgraciado..."-decia el pelinegro con una amigable sonrisa pero falsa hacia su queridisimo amigo , bueno , la amistad de los chicos es rara ¿o no? ; el peliverde se puso al costado de Miku cuando salieron de la bodega , y el pelinegro estaba al otro extremo.

-"Ne , Miku , dile a Zeito que me quieres mas a mi que a el"-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa infantil haciendo reir a la aguamarina mientras que Zeito le lanzaba una mirada asesina y comica a la vez -"Tambien dile que vas a ser mi futura novia y ..." -decia el provocando que la aguamarina se comience a sonrojar cosa que molesto a Zeito

-"Ya callate , Gumo.."-dijo el pelinegro enojado falsamente con el -"Miku me quiere mas a mi que a ti "- le dijo el volviendose tan infantil como el mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amigo y sonreia , otra vez un fomento que la aguamarina se sonrojara cosa que le complacio de cierta forma al pelinegro

-"¡Te he dicho como mil veces que no me digas Gumo , mal nacido hijo de...!"-decia el peliverde enfadado y comenzando a pelear en broma con el pelinegro , haciendo reir a la aguamarina , y tambien de cierta forma tranquilizandola en un aspecto , ya que la aguamarina esta muy feliz de que ellos sigan llevandose igual de bien antes y despues de la confesion de Gumiya .. o Gumo , pero shh no le digan asi por que no le gusta.

-"Ya ya no peleen..."-decia la aguamarina entre risas , muy alegre de tener a sus dos queridos amigos siempre a su lado ; y siempre iban a estar alli para ella , aunque a veces las cosas salgan mal , siempre amaran a la aguamarina eligiendo lo mejor para la felicidad de ella ; uno se ha confesado , otro no sabe como decirlo , ¿Que sucedera en el proximo capitulo?

_Esta calidez en mi pecho_

_es extraña_

_Si un 'te odio'_

_Se transforma en un 'te quiero'_

_¿En que se transformara este?_

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**me demore mas de la cuenta porque sin querer queriendo presione el boton equivocado y se reseteo toda la pagina ._. y no habia guardado!**

**Gracias x ver**

**Comenta *O*!**

**Zeito: maldita autora , porque no me dejas besar a Miku -_- ?**

**Yo: Comprame una pizza y lo pensare *-***

**Zeito: Maldita golosa e.e**

**Yo : que djistes?**

**Zeito: nada nada ^^**

**Yo: mas te vale porque puedo hacer que Gumiya se quede con el primer beso de Miku eh? e.e**

**Zeito: ni de chiste e_e , Miku es mia!**

**Yo: confiesate entonces e.e**

**Zeito: Me da penita T-T ; pero tendre que hacerlo o ese idiota de Gumo se la quedara *O***

**Yo: asi se habla n.n**

**Gumiya: que no le llames Gumo mal nacido hijo de...! *0***

**Bye bye**

**Pdt: creo recupere laptop m porte bien , estudie mucho , casi falto hoy a clases pero sali corriendo de mi casa y llegue en 10 min esquivando los carros como loca.. etc... XD**


	3. Conociendote un poco mas

**Disclaimer: No se a quien le pertenezca Vocaloid solo se que a mi no ._.**

**Musica de Hoy : eto...dejenme pensar.. XD...Shinkai Shoujo (Hatsune Miku xD)**

* * *

_Oh , que odioso ; estamos en examenes en mi clase , ya se , ya se ; dije que era buena estudiante pero no que me gustara estudiar ; mm.. no lo odio pero tampoco es mi cosa favorita de hacer ; ya ha pasado un cierto tiempo desde que Gumiya se me confeso , sigue siendo el mismo de siempre conmigo , eso me agrada , ya que no me gustaria tampoco perder la confianza con el , bien en fin , estoy volviendo de casa , Zeito iba a llegar mas temprano que yo porque me quede a limpiar el aula y le tuve que insistir en que no me espere , ya que iba a demorarme mucho pues ese dia los chicos habian hecho un gran desastre ; lo bueno es que ya termine de limpiar y puedo regresar a casa muy feliz , me pregunto que habra hecho mi madre de cocinar._

_Mire mi celular y me di cuenta que eran las 4:30 de la tarde , si que me habia tomado un rato pero bueno ; aunque sea podria llegar a dormir un rato en casa y luego estudiar , de seguro que Zeito ya habra almorzado y estara descansando ; en fin , camine unas cuadras mas y me encontre con un atajo , fui por ahi y llegue a mi casa velozmente , abri la puerta con mi llave y entre con una sonrisa por haber vuelto a casa , avise sobre mi llegada , mi madre estaba en la cocina calentando mi almuerzo , le agradeci por eso y por la comida , me dijo que iba a salir a comprar y yo asenti , comprendiendo que iba a quedarme sola y responsable de la casa ; eso quiere decir que si la casa termina quemandose como en una pelicula que vi , seria culpa mia , maldita suerte._

_Comi mi delicioso y suculente almuerzo de puerro , amo el puerro , es lo mas rico del mundo , y con el dominare el mundo muajaja ; como sea , lave mis platos , y luego me dirigi a mi habitacion , me mire agotada , sabiendo que tocaba la hora de dormir , me quite las coletas y me deje el cabello suelto , al menos dormiria hasta las 7:00 de la noche porque ese dia era realmente exhausto para mi por haber estudiado tanto que me dolian los ojos ; me cambie la ropa , deje la ropa que estaba usando sobre mi cama , y me puse un viviri blanco y que me quedaba suelto , para luego ponerme unos shorts tambien holgados y comodos para dormir , me diran holgazana pero estoy acostumbrada a dormirme un poco temprano , pero luego me quedo hasta tarde despierta , asi que mi sueño es nivelado._

_Peine mi cabello largo que llegaba hasta mi cintura , una vez que lo veia menos esponjado decidi que era hora de dormir ; esta vez me arregle mas de lo comun suelo hacer ; bien , me puse mis pantuflas , sali por la ventana para luego dar hacia el cuarto de la persona que es vecina mia , y obviamente hablo de Zeito , ah cierto , no llegue a explicarselos ; pues veran desde pequeños cada vez que yo me sentia sola el me ofrecia a dormir con el , asi que ya es una costumbre , cada vez que tengo sueño o estoy sola voy con el a dormir , el de seguro ya esta durmiendo , o quizas no , bueno quien sabe , solo se que el futon (cama japonesa) de el es muy comodo , y ademas cada vez que duermo con el despierto de muy buen humor , bah , lo que me gusta de dormir es el futon , no el , ¡Tengo que convencerme de ello!._

Miku entro a la habitacion del pelinegro para luego tirarse de frente al futon y cubrirse con la sabanas , no notando la presencia de Zeito , ella cerro los ojos mientras algo la abrazaba o mas bien apachurraba , hasta que abrio lentamente los ojos entre dormida y despierta para encontrarse con dos ojos rojizos que cuidaban su sueño.

-"Miku , veo que ya volvistes..."-decia el mientras la abrazaba muy apegado a esta , la aguamarina asintio lentamente-"¿No crees que estas un poco grande para dormir en mi habitacion?"-pregunto el mientras la zamaqueaba un poco intentando despertarla-"Oh , creo que en realidad vienes por mi..."-dijo Zeito sabiendo que si decia eso la aguamarina iba a contestarle

-"No vengo por ti.."-dijo la aguamarina mientras abrio los ojos lentamente-"Solo vengo porque tu futon es muy comodo"-le dijo ella dandose media vuelta para intentar dormir mientras que el pelinegro la volteaba y la miraba seriamente colocandose sobre ella.

-"¿Sabes? Seria lindo que me digas que esto lo hacer por mi , aunque tambien puede ser que lo hagas pero no te des cuenta porque eres muy idiota"-le dijo el pelinegro mirandola a los ojos , eso hizo despertar a Miku quien le lanzo una mirada de no creer lo que este le estaba diciendo -"Asi es ,lo dije , idiota"-volvio a repetir el insulto , la aguamarina se sorprendio , quizas el pelinegro estaba de mal humor ese dia pero no era motivo de que le tratara de esa forma

-"¿Que tienes?"-pregunto ella bajando la mirada -"No entiendo porque te comportas asi cuando yo trato de ser amigable contigo , dejame dormir"-pidio ella dandose media vuelta una vez mas , el pelinegro fruncio el ceño , estaba molesto porque ese dia el peliverde le habia estado molestando con que le llevaba la delantera , eso hacia enojar a Zeito , pero el no encontraba el momento perfecto en poder decirle lo que sentia por ella , el queria un momento en que sea... magico.

-"...Miku..."-susurro el cerca del oido de la aguamarina lo cual llamo su atencion de ella e hizo que se volteara para luego mirarlo -"No quise molestarte , gomen"-pidio el con una cara de cachorro , la aguamarina le sonrio dulcemente provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del pelinegro , el cual supo ocultar muy bien , Miku le pregunto cual era la razon de su comportamiento con ella , el no queria responder pero sabia que tendria que darle una respuesta a la aguamarina -"Es porque.. eso es porque yo..."-tartamudeaba el tratando de poder inventar alguna excusa pero ninguna se le ocurria

-"Dime , sabes que puedes confiar en mi..."-le dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa que le daba confianza al pelinegro mientras que inconscientemente acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro quien yacia en cima suyo , esta se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrojo mucho al igual que el pelinegro -"E..Eh.. lo siento yo..."-dijo ella quien iba a sacar su mano pero el pelinegro la sujeto impidiendo que esta retrocediera , la aguamarina se sorprendio un poco por esto mientras que el pelinegro quedaba con la mirada gacha

_¿Desde cuando..._

_soy tan cariñosa con el?_

-"Estaba enfadado... porque estaba irritado , de que hoy le hayas prestado mas atencion a Gumiya que a mi..."-admitio el pelinegro mientras sostenia la mano de la aguamarina , esta estaba muy sonrojada e impactada por lo que decia , pero aun asi estaba un poco confundida

-"Z..Zeito...p..¿porque...?"-pregunto ella , no se resistio a que el pelinegro le sujete la mano para que la ponga en su mejilla impidiendo que la alejara, pero le era agradable esa sensacion de tener contacto con la mejilla del pelinegro que se encontraba caliente , sus miradas se cruzaron perdiendose en sus mundos -"¿Estabas.. celoso de Gumiya?"-pregunto ella siendo directa esperando que Zeito le contestara honestamente y no pudiendo evitar sentirse muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-"Mucho"-dijo el con una cara de niño pequeño haciendo puchero , el sonrojo de Miku se elevo por esa razon -"Quiero que solo me mires a mi ¿entiendes?"-dijo el como si le estuviera dando una orden un tanto infantil -"Tambien solo tratame especial a mi.."-dijo el con una sonrisa satisfecha pues la sangre de la aguamarina hervia , y sus mejillas se encontraban muy calientes-"Y sobre todo quiero que me beses solo a mi.."-susurro el pelinegro para luego acercarse a Miku velozmente pero esta por instinto logro taparle la boca con su otra mano en modo de defensa , muy avergonzada obviamente.

-"E..Eh... retrocede.."-pidio la aguamarina intentando empujarlo -"Eto...Zeito...¿porque no estas usando una camisa o algo asi?"-pregunto la aguamarina luego de haber pasado un rato sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro no llevaba nada arriba , cosa que pondria roja a cualquiera y eso le paso a la pobre de la aguamarina quien a casi le da un sangrado nasal.

-"No pense que vendrias a dormir , sino me...¿hubiera quitado toda la ropa?.."-dijo el molestandola y esperando una reaccion , la cual fue un buen golpe en la cabeza -"Creo que me pase del limite un poco..."-murmuro maldiciendo su suerte por el golpe que Miku le habia dado mientras que esta le miraba con una sonrisa triunfante -"Esta bien , voy a ponerme algo .."-dijo el levantandose del futon y rebuscando cosas entre sus cajones , se puso un polo negro ajustado que iba bien con los pantalones que llevaba puesto , Miku sonrio con cara de aceptacion y luego se volvio a recostar a su lado

-"¿Ves? asi estas mejor que estar semidesnudo.."-comento la aguamarina con una linda sonrisa provocando un sonrojo que supo ocultar muy bien el pelinegro -"Ne , ahora si dejame dormir"-pidio ella dandose media vuelta mientras que el se abrazaba de la aguamarina -"¡Zeito!"-exclamo la aguamarina de malhumor porque este no la dejaba dormir en paz

-"¿Que? Yo quiero dormir asi "-pidio el con cara de cachorro , Miku asintio a lo que el dio un mini festejo , para luego enredar sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de la aguamarina y poner una sonrisa agradable , la aguamarina a pesar de estar muy sonrojada pero comoda en los brazos de el , cerro los ojos lentamente , esperando estar dormida ; mientras que el pelinegro usaba de excusa dormir solo para estar al lado de Miku , comenzaba a jugar con su cabello y a acariciarlo suavemente intentando no despertarla, sin saber que ella seguia despierta.

_No se como termine asi , lo unico que se es que tengo sueño pero el baka de Zeito no me deja dormir , ademas que esta tan cerca mio y yo... ay mierda debo dejar pensar asi , estoy mas rara ultimamente , demonios ; ademas que Zeito me dice que solo lo vea a el y eso pero..¡Gumiya es mi amigo! , no entiendo porque se pone celoso, no deberia...espera.. ¿importa siquiera? ; no deberia de importarme si esa celoso o no , no es mi problema sino de el , solo esta haciendo puchero de niño pequeño , calmate Miku , piensa en puerros , cuenta hasta diez , y veras que el mundo es un lugar mejor ; pero claro , no puedo concentrarme de eso si tengo los brazos de Zeito rodeando mi cintura y apegandome mas a el , ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Que nervios! ¡De seguro estoy color tomate por la culpa de el!_

_¿Que fue la caricia que le hice antes? ; pues no tengo idea , es mejor no pensar en eso , o sino voy a terminar confundiendo y.. y... ¡No no no , no es posible! ; debo eliminar todas las malditas probabilidades , ay por dios , no puedo dejar de pensar en eso , y lo peor es que esta a mi costado acariciando mi cabello , eso no deberia hacerme sentir tan... ¿feliz? ; ¡Matame Jesus! ; cada vez estoy mas y mas rara con el , quizas voy a terminar enloqueciendo pero bueno , es algo ...es un sentimiento que nunca antes habia sentido , creo que es de una amistad muy fuerte ese sentimiento pero no creo que sea.. ¿amor? ¡Ja! , esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario , para nada , eso no puede ser , ¡Olvidalo Miku , te esta volviendo loca! ; quiero un puerro para calmarme por Dios._

_Aver , vamos a recapitular desde cuando estoy rara... am... creo que desde que dijo que era posible que yo le guste , pero eso solo fue una broma ¿verdad? , si le gustara ya me lo habria dicho y ademas...eto.. no se que me pasa ; ¡Ayudaaaa! , maldita imaginacion que juega con mis sentimientos ; solo se que cuando estoy siendo abrazada por el es una sensacion agradable , y que no quiero que termine ¿eso es algo malo? ¿ el se sentira de esa forma? ; ¡Pues no tengo idea! . Me voltee lentamente , queria ver si es que ya estaba dormido , que es lo que sospechaba , pero no , me encontre con sus dos grandes ojos rojizos que me miraban inquietos , no sabia que hacer , nunca habia tenido a alguien tan cerca mio , y para empeorarlo , nunca habia tenido a un hombre tan cerca mio._

_Trate de decirle -"Duermete"- pero se me formo un nudo en la gargante cuando el me dio una sonrisa sincera y acariciaba mi mejilla , mi corazon latia muy rapido ; ¡Demonios! , luego se acurrucaba un poco mas cerca mio provocando que se note mi nerviosismo , ¡Demonios! ; sentia que no podia decir nada al respecto , porque tambien lo estaba disfrutando , pero no esta mal , simplemente somos amigos muy cercanos , mierda ya ni me entiendo ; me perdi en mis pensamientos y no se cuantos minutos habran pasado , 'minutos' estoy segura de ello , y vi como Zeito se habia acomodado en mi hombro para quedarse dormido como un niño pequeño , se veia tan tranquilo y sumiso de esa forma , y sin darme cuenta le comencé a acariciar la cabeza ; una vez mas , no estaba siendo yo misma , sino...¿quien soy entonces?_

_Paso un rato , no , ni siquiera una hora , aun era temprano ; estaba todo en silencio , tan calmada y silenciosa estaba la habitacion, un ambiente de paz rondaba , y yo seguia tratando de dormir , lo cual no podia porque tenia a Zeito conmigo , antes me era mas facil dormirme , no entiendo que me sucede ahora , quizas sera por los ultimos acontecimientos , bueno no tengo ni idea , solo se que estoy muy intranquila cuando se trata de el , me pregunto si puedo hacer algo al respecto para detener todo esto..o.. seria avanzando hasta un limite...no tengo idea ; como odio sentirme de esa forma , que un hombre pueda jugar con mi estado de animo , en serio me molesta ; bien , en fin , les iba contando que casi caigo en los brazos de Morfeo , pero justo en ese maldito momento la puerta se abrio de repente cosa que me desperto a mi completamente y tambien desperto a Zeito._

La puerta de la casa se abrio dejando a un peliverde a la vista , como la casa era pequeña su modelo era que no habia mas puertas que la principal y delante de esta estaba la habitacion del quien sea dueño ; y no vio nada mas y nada menos que al pelinegro con la aguamarina en una sola cama -"Chicos...¡¿Que demonios estan haciendo a estas horas?!"-exclamo el muy sonrojado evitando desmayarse o que le sangre la nariz , dado a eso la aguamarina se sorprendio porque habia entrado a la casa de Zeito como si nada y se levanto , olvidando que estaba usando un pijama con el cual se le veia muy linda siendo honestos -"M...M...Miku...eto..."-tartamudeaba el muy sonrojado , cosa que provoco que ella tambien se sonrojara

-"E..Eh.. que bueno que nos visitaras...Gumiya..."-decia ella mientras que veia como el peliverde miraba detenidamente su ropa , es que normalmente el peliverde esta acostumbrado a verla con una vestimenta diaria , y ahora que le ve con el cabello suelto y con otra ropa le parece aun mas hermosa , cosa que Miku no entendia pero aun asi se sentia un poco nerviosa por la admiracion del peliverde hacia la ropa de esta.

-"T...Te ves muy linda hoy..."-comento el peliverde a la aguamarina , ella asintio como dando las gracias ; luego Gumiya se acerco a ella para darle una sonrisa y apreciar mejor la ropa , que solo era un pijama normal para la aguamarina , pero para el peliverde era como ver a su 'musa' con otras prendas -"Te.. queda muy bien el pelo suelto..."-dijo el algo timido , a la vez que con su mano cogia un mechon de cabello de la aguamarina para luego acariciarlo lentamente cosa que solo ocasionaba que Miku tome el color de los tomates.

-"E..Eh.. eto.. yo..."-tartamudeaba Miku sin saber que decir por las acciones del peliverde , pero enseguida un jalon la mando a caer de espaldas sobre el regazo de alguien , y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Zeito quien la tomaba de la cintura posesivamente con una mano y miraba desafiante al peliverde , la aguamarina volteo la mirada para luego encontrarse con la mirada de Zeito , la cual se veia muy celosa -"Z..Zeito.. eto..."-decia ella intentando soltarse del agarre que la tomaban de la cintura y de un brazo para que le sea dificil soltarse.

-"No la mires ,es mia"-dijo el pelinegro sacandole la lengua al peliverde , quien correspondio la mirada desafiante ; y la pobre aguamarina iba a ser victima de todas sus peleas entre ellos ; el peliverde le sonrio falsamente , mientras que el pelinegro trataba de ver que es lo que tramaba , y Miku simplemente queria soltarse del fuerte agarre que le daba el , un abrazo que no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo.

-"Z..Zeito..¿me sueltas...?"-pregunto la aguamarina con una sonrisa para ver si le funcionaba eso pero el simplemente le ignoro , Gumiya le dio su mano a Miku para que tenga un apoyo de donde pararse , ella acepto el gesto ; y luego con un gran esfuerzo intento zafarse del pelinegro , cosa que el se dio cuenta y termino aun pero ; el pelinegro hizo un jalon para que no logre soltarse , y lamentablemente Gumiya cayo tambien , el estaba encima de la aguamarina mientras que Zeito estaba echado en la cama debajo , ya que el peliverde con su caida provoco eso , y a la pobre aguamarina le hacian un sandwich humano .

_...Mierda..._

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Esto es acoso sexual!_

_-_"Bueno... parece que es una posicion triunfante , ¿no crees , Zeito?"-pregunto el peliverde sacandole la lengua tomando venganza de la vez anterior , sujeto delicadamente el menton de la aguamarina , y fingio que le iba a dar un beso solo para molestar a su amigo -"Ne Miku , ¿no quieres perder tu primer beso?"-dijo Gumiya con una voz galante , Miku se quedo congelada y sin habla por un nudo en la garganta que lo habia formado lo que dijo el peliverde ; Gumiya se acerco mas al rostro de la aguamarina , cosa que ella no sabia con que responder , y dejando como testigo al peliverde.

-"No..."-murmuro el pelinegro presenciando como el peliverde se acercaba mas y mas a la aguamarina, el no queria eso , no iba a dejar que ocurra , esta vez el peliverde estaba yendo demasiado lejos por molestarlo -"¡No la toques!"-grito el para luego dar un agil movimiento y empujar al peliverde de una patada al infinito y mas alla...mentira ; solo lo empujo hasta la cocina que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de alli ; la aguamarina suspiro porque habia sido salvada por una persona que casi siempre intenta lo mismo , pero ese dia ella no podia odiar a su suerte.. aun.

-"Z..Zeito... creo que te pasastes..."-murmuro la aguamarina viendo como el peliverde estaba algo inconsciente en el suelo y muy mareado , ella se acerco para atenderlo , reanimandolo , zamaqueandolo , pero no daba ningun resultado -"Al parecer ya lo matastes"-dijo la aguamarina en un lloriqueo comico , mientras que el pelinegro se quedaba viendo todas las cosas que ella intentaba por el para que despierte.

-"Miku..."-dijo el para luego darle un abrazo por detras a la aguamarina que yacia en cuclillas , apoyo su cabeza lentamente sobre el hombro de ella ; cosa que dejo a la aguamarina totalmente paralizada por el raro comportamiento del pelinegro -"Si yo fuera el que estuviera inconsciente , ¿me cuidarias igual de como le cuidas a el?"-pregunto el en un tono un poco melancolico , Miku volteo para mirarlo y encontrarse con una mirada seria en busca de una respuesta , ¿que le sucedia al pelinegro? ¿realmente estaba molesto por lo que hizo Gumiya?

-"Eh.. Si..."-dijo ella a lo cual el pelinegro le sonrio casi de inmediato -"Eres mi amigo , obviamente cuidaria de ti , no importa que..."-comento la aguamarina , lo cual provoco que el pelinegro desapareciera su sonrisa y la mirara seriamente , para luego empujarla y caer sobre ella -"¿Zeito? ¿Que tienes ahora? Tengo que despertar a Gumiya.."-dijo ella , pero luego decidio quedarse callada , la mirada del pelinegro se veia dolida , o algo por el estilo.

-"Que puedo hacer...¿ que puedo hacer para ser mas que solo un amigo para ti?"-pregunto sujetandole de las muñecas , Miku no entendia , estaba confundida , trato de soltarse pero le fue en vano ya que el pelinegro usaba muy bien su fuerza contra ella , y ademas que su peso le facilitaba las cosas -"Miku.. ¿algun dia seras capaz de amarme?"-dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos , tratando de indagar en sus sentimientos , en lo mas profundo de su alma , la aguamarina aun intentaba zafarse , no queria ver la realidad y tampoco considerar las posibilidades , pero esas posibilidades estaban ahi , y no habia nada que las pueda borrar -"¡Responde!"-pidio Zeito , a lo cual Miku dejo de forcejear y y lo miro honestamente.

-"Yo.. no se..."-murmuro ella , no habia negado pero tampoco habia aceptado la idea de poder amarlo ; el pelinegro seguia mirandola , esperando escuchar aun mas , queria sentirse satisfecho calmar sus celos ,era eso o enojarse con Miku por gusto -"Tu.. realmente...eres un baka..."-murmuro ella cosa que lo que dijo sorprendio al pelinegro , y hasta lo hizo reir un poco -"Siempre me pones nerviosa a proposito sin considerar como me siento , estupido , baka ,tonto"-dijo ella honestamente mientras intentaba golpearlo y ponia una cara algo apenada por lo que habia dicho pero a la vez sonrojada-"Me haces sentir rara ,... idiota"-confeso ella , cosa que sonrojo un poco al pelinegro

-"Oh , ¿eso es una confesion?"-pregunto el muy interesado y feliz con lo que estaba escuchando , Miku miro hacia otro lado avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir ,un poco sonrojado el pelinegro le dio una sonrisa -"Miku , nunca he encontrado el momento para decirtelo pero..."-hizo el una pausa para acercarse aun mas a ella -"Quiero que sepas cuanto me gus.."-el pelinegro estaba a punto de confesarse pero lamentablemente el peliverde desperto interrumpiendo la conversacion.

-"Eh, ¿pero que paso?...¡Zeito bastardo , dejala!"-exclamo el peliverde para luego empujar al pelinegro quien estaba encima de Miku , ella le agradecio con una sonrisa la cual ilumino la habitacion ; el pelinegro miro con recelo al peliverde por ser el receptor de esa hermosa sonrisa de Miku pero con lo que le habia dicho estaba satisfecho por ese dia ; sin embargo , eso no quiere decir que va a dejarsela al peliverde tan facilmente , ya que por alguna razon el amor es guerra.

-"A..Arigato..."-dijo la aguamarina con una linda sonrisa que dejo embobado al peliverde , luego este se levanto del suelo y ayudo a levantar del suelo a la aguamarina ofreciendo su mano -"Ne Gumiya , tengo una duda , ¿para que vinistes?"-pregunto Miku con mucha curiosidad y lo miraba con intriga , mientras que el pelinegro simplemente se quedaba observando sintiendose un poco ignorado por la aguamarina , cosa que no era asi ; pero recuerden que el pelinegro siempre queria un trato especial de ella hacia el.

-"Ah bueno..."-murmuro el peliverde mientras recordaba velozmente -"Vine porque Zeito me dijo que debiamos estudiar , pero no sabia que iba a encontrarlos a los dos... juntos..."-dijo el mirando al pelinegro acusadoramente , pero luego con una sonrisa cambio de tema-"Tambien traje helado para mantenernos despiertos"-comento el peliverde con una dulce sonrisa hacia la aguamarina

-"¡Helado , yay!"-exclamo ella sonriente , y ademas esa noticia tambien habia alegrado al pelinegro quien dejo su mal humor para preguntar que sabores habia comprando al peliverde y asi dejando de ser menos hostil con el , solo que Zeito estaba un poco enfadado porque el peliverde habia intentado besar a la aguamarina , pero bueno , los amigos se perdonan miles de cosas.

* * *

_Bueno , como imaginaran nos pusimos a estudiar ya que no habia nada mas que hacer , gracias a Gumiya comprendi varios temas que no entendia ni de broma ;y Zeito de vez en cuando me abrazaba por detras con una sola mano rodeandola por mi hombro y viendo que es lo que estaba estudiando , eso me desconcentraba un poco , es que me pongo nerviosa si estoy siendo observada ; pero me supe acostumbrar , tambien apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mia , no me disgutaba , era comodo , pero aun asi le pedia que me deje estudiar y el hacia puchero como niño pequeño ; lo bueno de esto es que Gumiya me ayudo a que se separe de mi puesto que si esta muy cerca mio me sonrojo demasiado y no quiero que note eso , ya bastante tengo con haberle dicho que me siento rara con el._

_Como sea , lo mejor de todo es que Gumiya esta ahi , quiero decir , que no nos va a dejar solos , puesto que no quiero quedarme sola con Zeito , seria muy incomodo y ademas intente besarme como muchas veces ya ha tratado ; debo aprender a defenderme , solo espero que mi mente se aclare de lo mal que esta , y bien... no he estudiado nada , estaba pensando en las cosas que Zeito iba a decirme pero fue interrumpido por Gumiya , creo que me da un poco de curiosidad saber que me habra querido decir , pero bueno , ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto ; creo que cuando terminemos de estudiar ibamos a comer los helados que Gumiya trajo , lastima que no hay de puerro pero si hay de muchos sabores que son deliciosos , yo ya termine asi que esperare que Gumiya y Zeito terminen de estudiar._

_Me pregunto por que , pero parece que Zeito y Gumiya han estado compitiendo todo el dia, estaba esperandolos pero cuando vieron que terminaron se pusieron a leer mas rapidos y concentrados lo cual llamo mi atencion , ademas comenzaron a tirarse libros entre si para desconcentrarse , el cual uno cayo en mi cabeza pero preferi no decir nada y dejar que ellos sigan con sus juegos... ya me las pagaran. Por fin cuando terminaron , cosa que fue casi al mismo tiempo , se lanzaron miradas y luego parece que hicieron una carrera de quien corre mas rapido a la cocina , Gumiya saco el helado , y Zeito las cucharitas , para luego regresar corriendo en su bendita carrera en la cual casi me atropellan cuando quise ayudarles a servir el helado pues los bakas de estos se habian olvidado de los platos._

La aguamarina se dirigio a la cocina por tres platos pequeños mientras los otros dos estaban sentados en el suelo esperandola y de paso peleandose con las miradas desafiantes ; Miku volteo y ellos actuaron con un mejor comportamiento , solo para ella ; esta suspiro y se dirigio con los platos para sentarse en medio de los dos , lo cual fue una muy mala idea.

-"Tomen los platos y sirvanse..."-dijo la aguamarina con una cara de cansada , asi que el peliverde y el pelinegro tomaron sus respectivos platos y se sirvieron un sabor de los tres helados que colocaron en el suelo en una olla para elegir ; Miku probo primero el de chocolate , luego Gumiya el de fresa y Zeito el de vainilla , cuando terminen eso podran escoger otro sabor mas -"Uhh...¡Esta rico!"-exclamo la aguamarina con brillo en los ojos cuando habia probado apenas el helado de chocolate , su segundo sabor favorito ademas del sabor del delicioso y suculento puerro.

-"Que bueno que te guste"-comento el peliverde con una dulce sonrisa , cosa que hizo sonrojar a la aguamarina y enojar al pelinegro ; el peliverde tomo un bocado del helado sin medir la proporcion y de repente sintio como su cerebro se congelaba -"Ahh , esta frio"-grito el tratando de calentar su boca que se encontraba helada por la gran bola de helado que se habia metido a la boca.

-"E..Eh... eto.. Gumiya.. respira hondo..."-decia la aguamarina tratando de aliviarle esa desesperante sensacion a su amigo y este agitaba los brazos en señal de S.O.S -"¿Ya paso?"-pregunto ella un poco mas calmada viendo que el peliverde comenzaba a actuar normal y dejaba de pedir auxilio como loco.

-"¿Acaso no pueden comer sus helados como gente normal?"-pregunto el pelinegro mientras comia un bocado de su helado un poco molesto de que Miku le preste tanta atencion al peliverde ;ella lo miro mal por su comentario , pero luego se volteo ignorandolo por completo para ver el estado del peliverde -"No me ignores , idiota"-dijo el para luego tomar una gran proporcion de helado en la cucharita para luego sujetar a la aguamarina de la cadera apegandola mas a el y meterle ese gran bocado de helado

-"Geez... ¡Idiota , esta frio!"-exclamo ella muy molesta mientras se cubria la boca tratando de calentar por lo menos sus labios , lo cual llamo la atencion del peliverde quien intentaba esta vez calmarla a ella -"Buaaa , Zeito me dio helado frio , es muy malooo"-dijo ella infantilmente mientras lloriqueaba en el hombro del peliverde cosa que hizo sentir celos a Zeito , asi que decidio jalarla a su costado para hacerla que apoye su cabeza en el hombro de el y no de otra persona mas -"¿Zeito?"-pregunto ella un poco confundida por el gesto

-"Lloriquea en mi hombro no en el de el"-dijo el tratando de hacerse el indiferente mirando hacia otro lado , Miku dio una sonrisa ampliamente que el pelinegro noto y fomento un poco de sonrojo en el pero no temio en mostrarlo , junto su cabeza con la de ella para chocar sus frentes -"No quiero que lo mires solo a el ¿entendido?"-susurro el para que el peliverde no escuchara , y eso sonrojo un poco a la aguamarina ademas del acercamiento repentino que tenian , luego la dejo libre dejandola suelta.

-"Miku , ¿quieres probar de mi helado?"-pregunto el peliverde con una sonrisa inocente pero tambien hacia eso por molestar al pelinegro ya que antes se habia puesto muy cerca de ella cosa que le molesto a el ; Miku asintio , y con la cucharita con la cual estaba probando el peliverde le dio el helado a Miku -"Ahora di 'ah..' "-dijo el con una alegre sonrisa , pero lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera a la aguamarina era como dar un beso indirecto , ella un poco nerviosa abrio lentamente la boca mientras que la cucharita con helado ingresaba en su boca -"¿Rico?"-pregunto el intrigado a lo cual la aguamarina le asintio.

-"S..Si.. esta rico..."-respondio ella un poco ruborizada , mientras que el pelinegro le lanzaba una mirada con recelo al peliverde -"¿Quieres un poco del mio?"-pregunto ella pensando que era lo justo , el peliverde le asintio y ella con la cucharita tomo un poco del rico helado de chocolate para darselo a Gumiya -"D..Di 'ah...' "-le indico la aguamarina a lo cual el peliverde sonriente abrio la boca esperando que el helado ingresara , pero esto no se pudo debido a que el pelinegro tomo la mano que estaba usando la aguamarina para agarrar la cuchara , y la trajo a la boca de el en vez de la del peliverde , comiendose asi el helado -"¡Hey!"-exclamo la aguamarina

-"Mm... esta bueno..."-dijo el pelinegro mientras saboreaba el helado de chocolate , pero mas que nada estaba con una sonrisa triunfante por arrebatarle el pedazo al peliverde quien le miro mal y con una sonrisa llena de 'te voy a matar' dibujados alrededor de ella -"Uh , Miku tienes un poco de helado en la mejilla"-dijo el pelinegro señalando la mejilla de la aguamarina que quedaba para el lado del peliverde quien no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

-"E...Eh tienes razon..."-murmuro la aguamarina quien no se habia dado cuenta que se habia manchado un poco la mejilla de helado por culpa de Zeito quien en el movimiento rapido de quitarle su pedazo de helado de chocolate a Gumiya , lo cual no era lo importante el helado sino que la cucharita era la que usaba Miku , habia derramado un poco sobre la mejilla de esta -"Creo que sera mejor que traiga unas servilletas"-comento ella con una sonrisa

-"No Miku , permiteme"-dijo el peliverde con una encantadora sonrisa hacia su amiga , con su dedo indice lo paso lentamente por la mejilla de esta quitando cualquier rastro de helado y luego se lo metio a la boca , otro beso indirecto -"Sabe muy bien "-comento el con una sonrisa de no saber que es lo que acababa de hacer pero en realidad el si sabia que es lo que habia hecho , y una pequeña sonrisita se le escapaba cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Zeito la cual se encontraba muy molesta.

-"A...Arigato Gumiya.. creo"-dijo la aguamarina quien se encontraba muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer el peliverde pero trato de no darle mucha importancia o se pondria aun mas roja -"E.. eto.. voy a servirme un poco mas..."-aviso ella de que iba a servirse un poco mas de helado de chocolate , pero luego sintio como a su mejilla que se encontraba al lado del pelinegro se le ponia algo frio , para luego ver como Zeito le colocaba un poco de helado en la mejilla cosa que la sorprendio un poco y la confundio ¿que razon habia de hacer eso? -"¿Zeito? ¿Que haces?"-pregunto ella un poco intrigada e interesada en lo que hacia el.

-"Oh mira Miku , te volvistes a ensuciar de helado , dejame limpiarte"-pidio el pelinegro , pero a la aguamarina no le dio tiempo de analizar a lo que le dijo ; se acerco un poco a ella y lamio suavemente el helado que estaba en la mejilla de la aguamarina , eso si era pasarse de la linea , Miku se sonrojo al instante pues sintio como la calida lengua del pelinegro estaba en su mejilla , ella trato de golpearlo pero el le sujeto la mano mas cercana que tenia hacia el , podria decirse que Zeito estaba disfrutando mucho del momento , al terminar miro al peliverde con una cara de 'gane'

-"¡Ehh Zeito , pero que demonios haces!"-exclamo ella muy nerviosa y ruborizada sin aun no poder soltarse del agarre que el pelinegro le estaba dando en su mano , parece que tenia planeado molestarala un poco mas a la pobre aguamarina ; el peliverde le lanzo una mirada seria , como si quisiera retarlo a volver a hacerlo ,y el peliverde no se iba a quedar atras.

-"Yo tambien puedo hacer eso..."-murmuro Gumiya , Miku no entendio lo que dijo hasta que su otra mano tambien fue agarrada impidiendo que intente defenderse y quedando totalmente indefesa ; el peliverde con su otra mano tomo un poco de su helado con su cucharita , para luego ponerlo en la mejilla de la aguamarina -"P..Perdoname.. Miku..."-decia el peliverde muy sonrojado a punto de repetir lo que habia hecho el pelinegro , y asi fue , lentamente su lengua se paseo por la mejilla de ella eliminando los rastros de helado.

-"Ustedes dos... ¿que demonios..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras que Zeito y Gumiya hacian una competencia de quien aguantaba mas hacerle esas cosas a la aguamarina , poco a poco se fueron sonrojando , el peliverde mas que Zeito quien sonreia triunfante ; pero la aguamarina sentia que iba a salirsele el corazon ; y asi estuvieron un buen rato...

_Malditos , malditos , ¡Malditos! ; estos dos me estan haciendo sufrir un infierno , esto.. es tan raro ; creo que debi notar que desde antes estaban actuando raro , estan compitiendo , pero no se en que , de seguro pelean asi siempre pero siempre varia por la razon , ¿porque estan peleando? , uhm me gustaria saber , pero no me gusta que me usen como objeto en sus juegos , me ponen muy nerviosa y ¡argh! ; ¿a quien demonios le gustaria que le hagan eso? , ya se , ya se , bueno.. ¿a quien demonios le gustaria que le hagan eso ademas de ti? ;.. bueno bueno , esta bien , no soy una chica normal , pero no me gusta que me hagan eso, me siento muy rara , ademas mis mejillas estan que arden respecto a eso , ya no se hasta que hora van a seguir haciendo eso y lo peor es que no puedo soltarme , ¡Ayudaaaa!._

-"Ne... ya detenganse..."-pidio la aguamarina mientras estos la ignoraban y seguian lamiendo su mejilla para luego ponerle un poco mas de helado -"Yaa... paren..."-volvio a pedir ella muy ruborizada -"Chicos se hace tarde ya paren.."-pidio ella tratando de forcejear contra los dos pero le era totalmente inutil.

-"Ni siquiera pienses en huir..."- comento el pelinegro quien estaba colocando un poco mas de helado en la mejilla de la aguamarina para volver a lamerle la mejilla y ponerle los pelos de punta a la aguamarina al instante -"Je je je , ¿Gumiya , hasta cuando piensas seguir resistiendote?"-pregunto el pelinegro viendo que su amigo ya se encontraba en su limite

-"C..Callate..."-dijo el peliverde para luego seguir lamiendo timidamente la otra mejilla de la aguamarina -"Solo trato de ponerme en el lugar de Miku , quien esta sufriendo por tu culpa"-comento el muy ruborizado , mas que el pelinegro ; para luego seguir lamiendo la mejilla de ella una y otra vez.

-"¿Mi culpa? , ¿ no crees que estas siendo un poco injusto con eso?"-dijo el mientras seguia lamiendo la mejilla de esta -"Si tratas de ponerte en su lugar , ¿no seria Miku la que este lamiendote la mejilla y no tu?"-dijo Zeito intentando poner nervioso a su amigo para asi poder ganar el juego que tenian simplemente por la competitividad que habia entre los dos respecto a Miku.

-"Q..Que te calles he dicho..."-volvio a decir el peliverde , estaba llegando a su limite ; ustedes saben muy bien que el peliverde es muy nervioso con eso , pero por no quedarse atras y dejar que Zeito sea el unico que haga eso , el tuvo que seguirle el juego , la mirada del peliverde con la suplicante de la aguamarina se cruzaron , ella estaba muy sonrojada y confundida , no tenia idea de que sucedia ese dia con los dos ; pero solo queria que terminaran pues se sentia muy avergonzada ; Gumiya quito de inmediato la mirada , sabia que si miraba a la aguamarina a los ojos mientras hacia eso iba a perder , el trataba de imaginar que no se trataba de ella para no ponerse tan nervioso ; solo una vez cruzo su mirada con la de ella justo en el momento en que le lamia la mejilla , el no pudo soportar mas y termino desmayandose quedando a un lado de la aguamarina.

-"Uhm... parece que gane..."-comento el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ; Miku aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo del lado del pelinegro , quien la miro extrañado ; despues de ponerse a unos metros considerablemente lejos de el se quedo quieta y comenzo a tratar de calmarse -"¿Que sucede? ¿Sigues nerviosa?"-pregunto el como si nada hubiese pasado , la aguamarina lo miro de mala manera , para luego encerrarse en el baño de la casa de Zeito

* * *

_Idiota , como si no supiera lo que acaba de hacerme , ¿porque los hombres tenian que ser tan idiotas? , maldicion , el esta actuando como si nada despues de haberme hecho eso , por lo menos me gustaria una explicacion o algo ;no me gusta que me hagan estas cosas , y mas aun... si es el , ya no se cuando tomarmelo en serio o cuando esta jugando conmigo , no se que hacerle , mierda , y yo que pensaba que este dia iba a ser tranquilo , ese estupido me las va a pagar ; bien , me lave la cara todo lo que pude , como si intentara borrar esos recuerdos que me apenaban , sin querer moje un poco de mi cabello , pero luego decidi que mojaria todo mi cabello para sentirme mas refrescante , asi estaria mejor , quizas asi me pueda relajar un poco mas con lo que acaba de pasar._

_Veran , lo que no me agrado de esto es que Zeito no tomo en consideracion como me senti cuando hizo eso , el ya sabe que me siento rara con respecto a el , ¿acaso eso era una prueba de valor? , no le entiendo , solo se que en este momento el debe estar poniendo todo en su lugar mientras que Gumiya esta tirado en el suelo desmayado , y yo aqui encerrada sin saber como voy a hacer para poder mirar a Zeito a los ojos , lo mas seguro es que ya termino de limpiar , que tonta soy , me olvide de ayudarle , pero bueno , con lo que me hizo antes se lo merece ; estaba un poco curiosa por saber que es lo que estaba haciendo Zeito , asi que abri la puerta lentamente , y como sospeche , estaba lavando los platos , no se como pero el noto que lo estaba mirando , ya que su mirada me encontro , y yo instintivamente cerre la puerta , Dios... realmente estoy en serios problemas._

_Si ni siquiera puedo salir de aqui no se como voy a regresar a casa , cosa que no planeo hacer tampoco ya que no me gusta estar sola ; si Zeito no se hubiera puesto a lamerme la mejilla como un perrito y no me haga sentir tan nerviosa , las cosas estarian mejor , y lo que mas me sorprende es que Gumiya se presto a los juegos de el , dos contra uno es trampa , ¡trampa! ; ya ni siquiera se que le voy a decir a Zeito , pensaba llamarle la atencion pero se que voy a ser intimidada por su mirada , esa linda mirada rojiza que hipnotiza...¡Yeah salio un verso!...pero mas importante.. ¡¿Que mierda estoy diciendo?! ; esto es serio , debo aprender a controlar mi mente que juega conmigo dia y noche , pero es que mi imaginacion se pone muy activa cuando Zeito hace cosas que no me las esperaba para nada , maldito desgraciado.. si tuviera mi puerro a la mano lo hubiera golpeado ya hace un buen rato._

_En fin , se que no podre hacer nada al respecto con lo que paso , solo intente calmarme , cuando no me di cuenta estaba haciendo un poco de frio y comence a preguntarme cuanto tiempo habia estado alli , abri la puerta sigilosamente , por primera vez queria volver a casa , pero no se podia , ya que Zeito me encontro , estaba esperandome , la ventana estaba abierta , pero estaba lejos de mi , el me miro seriamente , creo que lo habia dejado mucho tiempo esperandome , tambien note que Gumiya ya no estaba, de seguro habia vuelto a casa , trate de evitar la mirada de Zeito , estaba molesta con el asi que no me atrevia a mirarlo, lo intente pasar de largo , pero el me atrapo abrazandome por detras, algo que hace casi siempre no deberia sorprenderme tanto._

_Pero mi corazon_

_sigue latiendo fuertemente_

-"Como lo pensaba... estas molesta...¿cierto?"-pregunto el pelinegro en voz baja mientras la abrazaba por detras , Miku no le respondio aplicando la famosa ley del hielo -"Gomen , pero tampoco puedo decirte la razon de porque nos comportabamos asi contigo , fue una promesa que hicimos..."-murmuro el cerca del oido , pero ella seguia ignorandole , asi que el pelinegro le dio media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y encontrarla muy ruborizada y con una mirada algo debil

-"No estoy molesta... solo por favor no hagas esas cosas..."-pidio la aguamarina quien al parecer no tenia energias para pelear como ella lo habia planeado-"..No quiero.. que vuelvas a hacer eso...porque... me pone muy nerviosa..."-decia ella lentamente , y poco a poco apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro cosa que hizo que el se sonroje un poco

-"M..Miku..."-tartamudeaba el quedandose sin palabras muy ruborizada mientras que veia que la aguamarina estaba como un poco.. ida , podria decirse -"¿Miku?"-pregunto el cuando ya su comportamiento de ella no le parecia normal , se acerco mas a ella y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente roja , es mas , parecia tener fiebre -"Hey , Miku , respondeme..¿te sientes bien?"-pregunto el mientras la zamaqueaba un poco intentando despertarla , a lo cual ella fruncio un poco el ceño y abrio los ojos poco a poco

-"Estoy un poco cansada... creo que me haria bien dormirme un rato..."-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa tratando de lucir fuerte , para luego caer en los brazos de Zeito quien la sostenia fuertemente y preocupado , asi es damas y caballeros , la fuerte Miku estaba enferma , y no de una enfermedad grave , sino de un pequeño resfriado ; cuando Miku este sana , va a estar muy molesta por eso , eso si que si.

-"Tonta..."-murmuro el pelinegro mientras la recostaba sobre la cama y la cubria con las sabanas y las colchas , acaricio su cabello suavemente , y le miraba con dulzura ; para luego darle un calido beso en la frente como si fuera una niña pequeña de quien cuidar -"Descansa , angelito"-dijo el animoso mientras que la aguamarina lo miraba con una vista un tanto perdida y agotada -"Voy a comprar pastillas ¿ok? , quedate aqui no demoro nada"-le dijo el como si estuviera hablando con una infante , mimandola ; y antes de irse le dejo una toalla humeda en la frente para que le baje un poco la fiebre , luego salio por la puerta , la miro por ultima vez , y cerro la puerta.

Y mientras Zeito estaba afuera Miku comenzo a tener una que otra pesadilla...

_No te vayas..._

_no quiero estar sola_

_vuelve.._

_Otou-san_

_Quedate a mi lado_

_Tengo frio.._

_¡Onegai , quedate!_

Y luego la aguamarina despierta de repente , sudando en frio y un poco asustada en la cama...

_Creo que estaba teniendo un mal sueño , y si , como pueden adivinar , era sobre mi padre ; cada vez que estaba enferma a el le importaba un comino , me dejaba sola , esperando a que yo me cuide solita , era pequeña , no sabia como reaccionar ante eso , por eso no me gusta estar sola , y menos cuando es de noche , porque recuerdo que en ese entonces mi padre era tan irresponsable que hasta se olvidaba que estaba ahi y apagaba las luces de la casa , yo me quedaba en la oscuridad , por eso odio un poco la oscuridad cuando estoy sola , me pone muy nostalgica y me deprime , pero no estoy asustada , para nada , Zeito ya volvera , estoy segura , yo una vez cuando era pequeña y me enferme el cuido de mi , mi madre no estaba , justo como ahora , asi que le pude contar un poco sobre mi._

_Estoy segura que quieren oir sobre eso , muy bien , era pequeña y me resfriaba muy a menudo , por eso mi madre siempre cuidaba de mi , me daba ricas sopas de puerro ; un dia cai enferma , no habia forma de comunicarme con mi madre , y ademas que llovia , justo como hoy , llovia mucho ; me sentia muy mal , asi que me meti a la cama , como siempre Zeito ingresaba sin permiso de nadie , y me vio que estaba enferma , el no sabia que hacer , por esa razon se quedo a mi lado cambiandome las toallas sin que yo me percatase, cuando me senti mejor le agradeci , estaba muy contenta de que alguien mas que mi madre me habia cuidado con afecto y amor , en ese momento lo senti como si fuera un hermano para mi , y le conte un poco sobre mi padre , el se veia muy triste , y de la nada se puso a llorar ; el era un poco lloron de pequeño , trate de calmarlo para que dejara de llorar , y de repente me abrazo , ese abrazo fue muy reconfortable para mi , por eso le tengo gran estima._

_Por lo que paso antes , bah , creo que estaria bien pasarlo pero solo una vez , la proxima vez que quiera jugar al 'lame-lame' conmigo lo golpeare hasta mutilarlo con mi puerro ; bien... ya deberia llegar en unos minutos , me pregunto porque se demora tanto , si la farmacia esta a dos cuadras del edificio , tranquila Miku ya va a llegar ... si no llega no tienes de que preocuparte , eres una persona madura que puede cuidar de si misma ... no seas una llorona , trata de calmarte , de seguro llegara en poco tiempo , Miku ; deja de chillar como tonta , el no te va a abandonar..¿o si? ; Zeito ¿eres capaz de dejarme aqui olvidandote de mi? ; ay que tonterias digo , ya debe estar por venir , solo que soy muy infantil , ademas las luces estan prendidas , señal de que no se ha olvidado de mi._

_Espere un rato mas , quizas se le habia hecho tarde por una larga cola en la farmacia , pero no llegaba , comence a preocuparme por el ¿y si le habia pasado algo? ¿y si sufrio algun accidente? , no pude evitar abrazar a mi almohada como una niña pequeña e indefensa , me cubri con las sabanas , tenia mucho frio , y eso era obviamente porque estaba enferma , quizas ustedes no sientan los resfriados tan fuertes , pero en Japon no se porque es mas fuerte la enfermedad esa , por eso cuando uno esta enfermo debe pasar todo el dia en la cama , pero yo no quiero estar aqui , quiero estar donde esta Zeito... eh.. no me malinterpreten , quiero decir , que quiero estar con el para no sentirme sola , ojala llegara mi madre en este momento pero se que este dia va a tardar mucho en el trabajo._

_Deje que pasara otro rato mas , y para colmo , las luces se apagaron , creo que por error cortaron la electricidad en toda la cuadra dado que todo estaba demasiado oscuro asi que supuse eso , si hubiera sido en el edificio solamente los vecinos ya estarian quejandose y se les oiria de lejos ; Zeito vuelve a casa pronto... pense mientras me acurracaba mas en el futon de el , o como prefieran llamarle ; no me gusta estar sola , odio estar sola , quiero que ya vuelva , quien sea , quiero tener a alguien que este cerca mio para no hacerme sentir abandonada , como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.. como si no fuera nada mas que basura ; no me gusta sentirme de esa forma , no quiero estar sola...¿porque estoy llorando? soy una tonta niña pequeña como decia mi padre , claro solo soy eso , ¿no puedo ser mas que eso?._

_Los segundos se estan volviendo mas lentos , siento que mis ojos quieren dormirse, pero yo quiero esperarlo , recibirlo cuando llegue Zeito , no se por cuanto tiempo podre mantenerme despierta , y tampoco por cuanto tiempo seguire lloriqueando , solo se que no puedo detenerme , los recuerdos del pasado alteran a mi 'yo' de hoy , no quiero recordar a mi padre , fue una parte erronea de mi vida , esta mal.. que llore como na niña pequeña , pero no puedo evitarlo , quiero verlo , quiero ver a Zeito ya , quiero que este a mi lado acompañandome , molestandome , y todas las cosas como siempre hace , onegai ven rapido... tengo frio y me siento mal , no me hagas recordar a mi padre quien me abandonaba cada vez que podia , quiero decir siempre , el cada vez que mi madre salia a comprar se iba y me dejaba sola... completamente sola._

_Me hubiera gustado tener un buen padre como la mayoria de las personas , pero me doy cuenta que eso es imposible , ya que mi pasado ya esta hecho , pero siempre dicen 'camina hacia el futuro , sin mirar en el pasado' o cosas asi que no recuerda la autora , que tonteria , el pasado te dice quien eres y que has sufrido , no quiero decir que soy una traumada o algo por el estilo , pero en serio me entristece que mi padre me haya tratado de esa manera , cuando estoy completamente sola , cosa que busco que suceda lo minimo posible , puedo pensar en cosas asi , y me entristezco mucho , soy una tonta por deprimirme yo sola , es mi forma de desahogamer de vez en cuando , asi nunca le echo la culpa a los dos por las cosas malas que suceden , es mi forma de seguir siendo yo sin molestar a las demas personas por mi mal humor._

_Tengo miedo , no de la oscuridad , creo que eso siempre ha sido un pretexto para mi , ya saben , quedarme sola en la oscuridad , no , a eso no le temo ... no mucho , tengo miedo de estar sola por lo que reste de mi vida , de que mi madre algun dia cambie de personalidad como mi papa y deje de quererme en su vida , se deshaga de mi ; ¡No quiero permitirlo! , se que soy una carga para ella , por eso de vez en cuando hago trabajos extra , para que ella no tenga que trabajar en dias que este agotada o enferma , pero ella siempre es buena conmigo , la quiero mucho , siempre ha cuidado de mi ; al igual que Zeito , el siempre es tan atento por mi , no se porque , pero me hace sentir especial , ademas que le quiero mucho... espera.. si yo dije eso , o mas bien lo pense ; son por esas razones que temo perderlos , perder a todas las personas que quiero._

_Yo quiero que Zeito vuelva , estoy muy desesperada por ello , espero que no haya pasado nada , inconscientemente estoy llorando , acabo de darme cuenta de ello , como una tonta niña pequeña que no puede hacer nada por nadie , ahora que lo pienso , nunca le he agradecido a Zeito ni a mi madre , ni a todos los seres queridos que tengo lo que hacen , los quiero mucho... no quiero perderlos... ¡Maldicion debo dejar de llorar como chiquilla! ; pero la tan sola idea de que podria ser abandonada en un instante como hizo mi padre , aquella persona que antes era muy buena conmigo para luego convertirse en ese ser terrible , me aterra la idea de perderlos a todos , ojala mi vida simplemente haya sido una fea pesadilla de alguien mas , de no tener un padre , quizas eso seria lo mejor ; onegai Zeito.. vuelve a casa._

* * *

Y por mientras por el lado de Zeito...

-"Listo , por fin le compre esas pastillas a Miku.."-murmuro un pelinegro que al parecer habia caminado mucho -"Este no podia ser el mejor dia para que cierren la farmacia y tenga que irme a la que esta al otro lado del universo"-penso en voz alta el mientras era un poco sarcastico consigo mismo , siguio caminando un poco apresurado esperando que Miku no haya despertado y siga dormida , el sabe que a ella no le gusta estar sola , por eso de pasar caminando paso a correr , recordando la historia que la aguamarina le habia contado , quizas les parezca un poco exagerado , pero a el realmente le importa mucho Miku y no quiere que ella sufra mas de que lo ya ha sufrido ; solo quiere verla feliz de la vida , a el le parece que Miku se ve muy hermosa cuando sonrie.

El llego todo apresurado a la puerta del edificio , estaba muy agitado ya que habia venido corriendo , no queria hacer esperar ni un segundo mas a la aguamarina , maldijo su suerte cuando estaba buscando las llaves sin encontrarlas ; para su suerte , se le habian caido pero no demasiado lejos , a unos pocos metros de la puerta , la recogio del suelo y enseguida entro dentro del edificio , ahora las miles de escaleras que no tienen fin , no mentira. El vive en el tercer piso , subio apresurado con las bolsas , tambien habia comprado puerro para compensarle a la aguamarina su tardanza , casi unas dos horas en encontrar otra farmacia ya que las demas estaban muy lejos y el deambulaba sin saber a donde irse ; bueno , al llegar todo apresurado , no habia tenido tiempo para darse cuenta que todo estaba oscuro y sin darse cuenta cayo por las escaleras , el solo queria llegar hacia donde estaba Miku.

* * *

La aguamarina se levanto por haber oido un sonido sordo que la desperto de sus pensamientos , sin secarse las lagrimas , ella con su debil cuerpo , se levanto del futon , para luego ir hacia donde habia escuchado el sonido sordo , no podia ver nada en la oscuridad , pero por suerte una pequeña ventana de la union de las dos escaleras del segundo y tercer piso le ilumino un poco con el brillo de la luna ; ella siguio avanzando fuera de la casa de Zeito , para luego bajar unas cuantas escaleras y encontrar a Zeito en una esquina sobandose la cabeza por el reciente golpe dado a su torpeza y haberse desesperado tanto por querer llegar lo mas rapido temprano con la aguamarina.

-"E..¿Eh , un apagon?"-se pregunto el un poco confundido por el reciente golpe que se habia dado y con un ligero dolor en la zona afectada , lo primero que hizo fue recoger sus cosas , para luego ver que la aguamarina habia salido de cama -"¡Miku! ¿Que haces aqui? "-exclamo el preocupado por ella , dejo las cosas en el suelo sin darse cuenta y fue a por ella , acercandose mas -"Miku...¿porque lloras?"-pregunto el no entendiendo que es lo que habia pasado mientras que el no habia estado en esas dos horas

-"P..Porque...yo.."-decia ella volviendo a romper en llanto -"Yo te extrañe..."-dijo ella para luego recibir un abrazo fuerte por el pelinegro , se sentia tan feliz por aquel lindo abrazo que la acogia y no la queria dejar ir , ella con timidez lo correspondio , mientras que el pelinegro le daba un beso en la mejilla por hacerlo

-"Nunca mas.. voy a dejarte sola...lo prometo..."-dijo el pelinegro con un tono de dulzura y comprension en la voz mientras que en el abrazo le acariciaba con la mano suavemente el cabello y con la otra la sujetaba , retrocedio un poco para mirar a los ojos , a esos hermosos ojos aguamarinos que siempre le habian tenido hipnotizado , pertenecientes de la persona que ama -"Regresemos a casa Miku"-ofrecio el con una sonrisa a la aguamarina quien asintio mientras se secaba las lagrimas , el pelinegro por verla contenta la cargo en sus dos fornidos brazos -"Te dejare en el futon como si fueras una princesa"-dijo el con una amigable sonrisa , no notando que ademas que la cara roja de Miku no se debia solo a la fiebre sino tambien a la presencia de el

-"Ze...Zeito.. vas a hacerme caer..."-decia ella mientras que el pelinegro no le hacia caso y seguia subiendo las escaleras no sin antes recoger las bolsas y colocarlas sobre Miku , lo cual tapaba un poco de su campo de vista hacia adelante al pelinegro , Zeito casi da un mal paso por lo cual la aguamarina se aferro al cuello de este , cosa que le agrado a el y le sonrio galantemente-"G...Gracias.. por ser tan bueno conmigo..."-dijo ella sonrojada devolviendole la sonrisa ; para luego regresar a casa juntos.

Y lo que no habian notado es que cierto peliverde habia olvidado su chaqueta y habia vuelto por ella ,y ademas que habia visto todo , con una sonrisa triste , recordando lo que habia conversado con el pelinegro ese dia sobre Miku...

Recuerdo de Gumiya...

-"Oye Zeito... tu.. vives cerca a Miku.. ¿cierto?"-pregunto el peliverde con su amigo al costado mientras que este jugaba con su yo-yo desinteresadamente

-"Si , ¿por?"-pregunto el pelinegro curioso de a que se debia la pregunta de su amigo , el nego con la cabeza -"Ja ja ja , no me digas que estas celoso"-exclamo el pelinegro haciendolo enfadar

-"Solo un poco..."-murmuro el intentado aguantar su enojo -"Bueno eso no importa, aun asi Miku me quiere mas a mi"-le dijo el sacandole la lengua a su amigo

-"Deja de engañarte a ti mismo"-le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa pero luego puso una mirada seria -"Pero... si ella de verdad .. decide que le gustas... no podria hacer nada al respecto.."-comento el mientras daba un suspiro

-"Uhm... ¿que es eso , una rendicion?"-pregunto el en broma para luego darse cuenta que su amigo estaba hablando seriamente -"Lo mismo digo..."-comento Gumiya con la misma seriedad de Zeito -"Si alguna vez noto que estoy siendo un estorbo entre tu y Miku... prometo rendirme..."-le dijo a el con una sonrisa honesta

-"Ok , prometo yo lo mismo"-dijo el un tanto divertido -"Pero te daras cuenta rapidamente que Miku me quiere mas a mi y se acostumbra mas a mi presencia"-dijo el molestando a su amigo

-"Mm... me pregunto si hay formas de que Miku se acostumbre mas a mi..."-decia el peliverde mientras se ponia a pensar y luego miraba desafiante a su amigo -" A que no te atreves a lograr que Miku te ponga mas atencion haciendole cosas que le molesten"

-"Solo observame..."-le dijo el pelinegro volviendo a sacarle la lengua y haciendole una mueca a su amigo

* * *

**¿que sucedera en el prox capitulo? OwO**

**Solo observeeeeeen**

**Sali de vacaciones**

**asi que subo lo mas rapido que puedo x3**

**Matta ne!**


	4. La mejor amistad No mas interrupciones

**Disclaimer: No se a quien le pertenezca Vocaloid solo se que a mi no ._.**

**Musica de hoy xD : ...(pensando algo sobre la amistad) Matryoshka (Miku y Gumi , no se me ocurria nada mas DX)**

* * *

_Oh , que dia mas tranquilo , ya pasaron los examenes , estaban faciles para mi suerte; tambien Zeito cuido de mi cuando estaba resfriada preparandome mis multiples sopas de puerro que me encantan , me pregunto como podre darle las gracias ; bueno se supone que el hizo eso desinteresadamente pero si no le doy nada a cambio quizas se moleste conmigo ; ¡Ya se! le dare un nuevo yo-yo , el que tiene debe estar muy desgastado ; bien , eso sera su regalo de navidad muajaja soy tan mala ; mm creo que no les he mencionado pero nos llevamos muy bien yo y el ultimamente , aunque no se porque Gumiya ya no se acerca tanto a nosotros , me pregunto que sera , cada vez que le pregunto a Zeito me dice que el esta en un trance o algo asi , ¿trance? ¿que es eso? ¿se come?_

_Bueno , dado a que la escuela este bimestre se supero en las notas vamos a ir a un paseo , ¡Si a un paseo! , no tengo idea de como va a ser pero suena divertido , vamos a estar en las afueras de la ciudad , todo va a ser tan natural , ¡estoy emocionada! , yo y Gumi ya quedamos para sentarnos juntas en el carro , si si dos chicas de diferentes clases pueden sentarse juntas ; eso es lo divertido de todo esto , podre pasar mas tiempo con mi amiga , ehm creo que Zeito y Gumiya van a sentarse detras de nosotras ,espero no haber hecho nada malo para que Gumiya se moleste conmigo , pero es que ya no me habla mucho , ¡en este paseo tendre la oportunidad para preguntarle! , me voy a divertir mucho con todos, en este momento estoy en casa alistando mis cosas en una pequeña y util mochila , ahi guardare cosas como : agua , barra energetica , puerro , lapiceros , mas puerro y una linterna._

_Se supone que uno debe llevar todas esas cosas por si se pierde , bah , yo soy muy dificil de perderme , se dirigirme muy bien y nunca me perdere , muajajaja ;.. hoy estoy mas rara de lo termine de guardar mis cosas y me dirigi a la casa de Zeito para ver si ya estaba listo , no sin antes decirle a mi madre ,quien estaba cocinando, que ya me iba y solo me faltaba pasar por Zeito ; atravese por la ventana y luego lo encontre al flojonazo este que seguia durmiendo como si no hubiera fin en el comodo futon , lo movi un poco pero el puso una mueca de 'dejame en paz' , eso me molesto mas aun , asi que lo zamaquee todo lo que pude , no me importaba si se despertaba mal o que cosa pero queria que ya se despierte y no me ignore , ya que teniamos que ir a la escuela temprano pues los buses nos esperaban._

_Cuando se desperto me miro de reojo , y luego hizo como si yo no estuviera , me rendi por completo , tome su celular que se encontraba en una mesita de noche y le puse una alarma dentro de 10 min , ahi tendria que despertarse todo apresurado , ya que no podia seguir esperando a ese baka ; en fin , sali de la casa de el , baje las escaleras , y ya estaba en camino de ir a la escuela , camine hasta alli tarareando una cancion y con mi mochila llevandola en un hombro como si la vida me sonriera ese dia ; a lo lejos pude destinguir dos cabezas verdes , eran Gumi y Gumiya , esa era mi oportunidad para hablar con el , asi que me acerque lo mas rapido pero como la gente me estorbaba no pude hacerlo tan velozmente como planeaba , creo que el me vio , porque luego salio de ahi apurado , sigo esperando que no este molesto conmigo._

_Salude a Gumi , tratando de evitar que vea que estaba un poco triste porque Gumiya se habia ido , no se desde cuando esta asi , espera , si lo se , desde que estuve resfriada se comporta asi , es una reaccion diferente a lo que esperaba despues de hacerme eso , pense que apenas me mire se sonrojaria y yo recordando eso tambien me sonrojaria , pero el esta molesto ¿no? , ¡por un demonio , eso fue culpa de los dos y se molesta conmigo! , odio ser la victima de sus juegos , por suerte ya no ha vuelto a pasar ; sin embargo , cada vez que intento acercarme a el , acabo siendo arrollada por sus multiples fanes , o sino el termina desapareciendo durante el resto del dia ;no se que lo que sucede solo se que quiero recuperar a mi amigo y estoy segura que lo lograre , o eso al menos sabre que es lo que sucede._

_Como sea , pensando en eso ya me puse de malhumor , los buses sonaban sus timbres esos que chillan y la autora no recuerda el nombre , los cuales indicaban que ya todos los alumnos debian estar en el bus ; yo con Gumi rapidamente escogimos los asientos que nos parecian con mejor vista y mas comodos , luego estuvimos un rato esperando a que todos se pusieran en orden mientras yo no dejaba de pensar si Zeito se habia despertado , quizas no pueda ir al paseo por culpa mia , no no , seria culpa de el , no es mi deber despertarlo , no soy su esposa para estar zamaqueandolo y esperando para que se despierte e ir juntos a la escuela como solemos hacerlo... si me disculpan voy a hablar conmigo misma : Miku , esta bien que no seas su esposa pero , ¿tenias que hacer esa comparacion?_

_Me puse muy nerviosa , comence a contar los segundos , estaba viendo una forma de regresar a casa , despertar a Zeito , esperar a que se cambie y luego ir a los buses corriendo como locos pero ya era tarde , no queria un viaje sin Zeito no iba a ser divertido sin el , ... obviamente si Gumi tambien estuviera en la misma situacion con la esta pasando Zeito no seria divertido el viaje sin ella , asi que el cariño es igual para todos...¡No me juzgues! ; estaba como loca mirando de un lado para otro , hasta que note que entraban por la puerta del bus a un pelinegro y a un peliverde , ¡que alivio! , eran Zeito y Gumiya , y ahora la cosa del dia es como poder volver a ser amiga de Gumiya , ¡Bien aqui voy , deseenme suerte!... oh y claro , saber la razon de porque esta molesto conmigo._

_Realmente_

_no quiero __perderlo_

-"Hey , idiota , te olvidaste de despertarme"-reclamo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba detras de la aguamarina junto con su amigo quien estaba para el lado de la ventana , sin ver a la aguamarina a los ojos , la peliverde se levanto y saludo animosa a Zeito mientras que Miku no quitaba sus ojos de encima a Gumiya mirandole tristemente porque este se la pasaba ignorandola -"¿A quien tanto ves?"-pregunto Zeito un tanto curioso intentando adivinar la direccion a donde veia ella sin darse cuenta que miraba a su costado , o sea al peliverde

-"A nadie , baka"-respondio la aguamarina sacandole la lengua al pelinegro con una mirada juguetona , entonces el acerco sus manos a la cara de ella para luego apretarle las mejillas suavemente pero provocando que hablara mal -"Mis meuilllas..."- reclamo la aguamarina fingiendo estar molesta con el , cada vez que algo le daba curiosidad a Gumiya que es lo que estaban haciendo, miraba a la aguamarina y esta correspondia eso , pero luego el quitaba la mirada haciendo sentir mal a Miku , por lo cual dio un suspiro

-"Hoy estas muy desanimada"-murmuro el pelinegro acercandose mas a ella para que nadie escuchara , el sospechaba que era algo respecto a Gumiya quien dejo de hablar a Miku para no 'interferir' entre la relacion de ella y Zeito , a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de Zeito para que todo vuelva a se como antes , no parecia funcionar con el peliverde que estaba decidido -"Dime que es lo que ocurre"-pidio el acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la aguamarina , fomentando un gran sonrojo en ella

-"Pues..."-decia la aguamarina sin saber que decirle , contarle que quiere volver a ser amiga de Gumiya ¿o no? , quizas el pueda darle una mano en eso o tal vez no , pero ella estaba indecisa , para su suerte el profesor con un megafono aviso que los alumnos deberian sentarse correctamente en sus asientos ya que el bus iba a comenzar a andar , esta vez Miku bendecio a su suerte , mientras que Zeito seguia un poco preocupado por ella por lo cual la miraba de reojo , y bueno , todo el viaje fue muy tranquilo para los dos , Miku conversando con Gumi , y Zeito tratando de animar a su amigo quien era persistente.

* * *

_Gracias al cielo , fue salvada por el profesor a quien antes odiaba , bueno no esta nada mal , que ironia , me pregunto si le decia la razon a Zeito el se ¿molestaria? , no se , solo creo que como me dijo que era celoso conmigo y todo eso no le agradaria que este pensando en Gumiya todo el tiempo , claro que pensando en buena manera , aun asi como este pensando sobre el eso no le tiene que importar a Zeito , demonios , ahora yo me confundo solita como siempre hago , ¡que rabia! ; para calmarme un poco decidi comer un rico puerro que estaba en mi mochila , despues de eso me puse a platicar con Gumi buscando una manera de distraerme , pero era todo lo contrario , como Gumi y Gumiya son gemelos me era imposible no ver a Gumiya en el rostro de Gumi , lo cual me ponia un poco triste porque el me odiaba ahora en vez de ser amigos._

_De vez en cuando Gumi me dejaba escuchar canciones en su reproductor de musica cosa que me hacia tambien sentir aliviada , la musica y los puerros me calman , si ya se , por momentos parezco un perrito amaestrado ¿verdad? ; bien , cero que el dia paso muy rapido , porque en un parpadeo ya estabamos afuera de la ciudad de Tokyo , estaba muy nerviosa , todas las formas en que uno puede morir fuera de la ciudad , habia un programa llamado asi que el dia anterior me habia puesto a ver; asi que si estaba algo temerosa de morir a manos de un oso , mapache , posiblemente un leon que escapo del zoologico , y entre otros ; el profesor pidio que todos salieramos del auto , asi que todos sumisos y tranquilos obedecimos sin hacer mucha bulla , saliendo del bus vi a Gumiya , era mi oportunidad de decirle algo , asi que me acerque corriendo hacia el veloz y sigilosa , como no me vio , tenia que preguntarle que era lo que sucedia._

-"¡Gumiya!"-exclamo la aguamarina corriendo hacia el peliverde que apenas la vio penso en fugar , pero la muy habil de Miku le sujeto de la chamarra que el estaba llevando , dejandolo sin escapatoria -"Tu no te escapas"-dijo ella con una mirada decidida , la cual pudo apreciar el peliverde , la aguamarina iba a decirle algo , pero luego se quedo sin palabras , habia olvidado por completo que es lo que iba a decirle al peliverde , quedandose totalmente en seco y muy avergonzada

-"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto el como si nada , para luego darse cuenta que su amiga yacia en un trance y el no podia soltarse -"Oi , Miku.. ¿estas ahi?"-preguntaba el zamaqueandola un poco , cosa que funciono pues se noto que en la mirada nublada de ella se ilumino un poco mas , y luego su mirada se encontro con la de Gumiya , no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues el peliverde habia tenido que acortar la distancia para despertarla de sus pensamientos ; se quedaron viendose por unos segundos , el ambiente se torno incomodo para los dos , y un silencio inquebrantable se formo.

-"Eh yo..."-dijeron los dos al unisono tratando de entenderse a ellos mismos -"Me gustaria.."-volvieron a interrumpirse los dos al mismo tiempo , parecia algo imposile de arreglar los malentendidos que tenian entre si -"La verdad es que..."-volvieron a decir juntos , ya era el colmo , esta bien que no puedan entenderse , pero ahora que tampoco puedan hablarse por interrumpirse ellos mismos ; iban a decir algo mas , pero luego el peliverde reflexiono y le tapo la boca a la aguamarina

-"Quiero decirte que la razon por la que me he alejado de ti es por tu bien.."-dijo el peliverde rapidamente con un pequeño dejo de tristeza mientras miraba honestamente a la aguamarina -"Se que no puedo competir contra el.."-murmuro el bajando la cabeza , la aguamarina no entendio nada de lo que el peliverde le estaba diciendo -"Porque me gustas he estado ignorandote , asi que no estes triste.. ¿ne?"-dijo el peliverde secandole a la aguamarina una lagrima

_¿Cuando comence a llorar?_

Miku asintio a las palabras que le decia el peliverde para luego secarse las lagrimas que tenian rodando por su mejilla -"P..pense que me odiabas y por eso... lamento ser una niña llorona.."-decia ella intentando dejar de llorar , el peliverde le acariciaba la cabeza a la aguamarina calidamente tratando de reconfortarla , ella le dio una sonrisa alegre -"Me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo"-lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo al peliverde

-"M...Miku..."-decia el para luego darle un abrazo a la aguamarina -"S..Se que dije que me rendia contigo pero..."-murmuraba el un tanto confundido por volver a sentir esos calidos sentimientos con la aguamarina -"P..¿Podrias.. decirme tu respuesta...?"-pregunto el un tanto nervioso mirandola a los ojos -"Dije que te daria tiempo... y creo que ya te he dado el suficiente..."-volvio a insistir el , fomentando un sonrojo en la aguamarina

-"N...No se que decir... Gumiya.."-decia ella pensando sobre sus sentimientos , estaba tan feliz con su alrededor que se habia olvidado de ese molesto temita , el amor -"P...Por favor.. podrias...¿podrias darme lo que resta del paseo para poder pensar bien las cosas?"-pregunto la aguamarina con una mirada suplicante , el peliverde se compadecio al ver esto y acepto asintiendo con la cabeza -"G...Gracias.."-dijo ella en voz baja apenas audible , luego el profesor llamo a todos los alumnos mientras se reunian , el peliverde se alejo con una dulce sonrisa , mientras que la aguamarina no sabia que debia hacer

¿En_ que lio_ _me he metido?_

_Lo quiero mucho_

_Pero.._

_¿eso es amar?_

Miku se daba miles y miles de vueltas mientras que el profesor daba indicaciones a los alumnos , hasta que luego la aguamarina volteo y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban todos , al parecer la muy concentrada de ella se habia terminado perdiendo por pensar en cosas que luego la llevan a otro y asi la tienen por todo el dia , Miku se sento en donde un arbol le daba la sombra perfecta y la brisa era fresca , para luego encontrar al otro lado del arbol al pelinegro que tenia un libro encima y estaba durmiendo echado en el pasto calmadamente.

-"Mm...¿Zeito estas despierto?"-pregunto ella pero no recibio respuesta alguna asi que supuso que el pelinegro se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo , la aguamarina comenzo a pensar en voz alta , pues estaba muy confundida , y necesitaba un consejo , aunque como Zeito se encontraba dormido era como hablarle a la pared -"¿Sabes? Hoy creo que Gumiya se me volvio a confesar..."-murmuro ella con un leve rubor pero aun asi intranquila -"¿Como puede el saber que me ama? No comprende , nunca me he enamorado , no se que decirle.."-decia ella mientras luego poco a poco se iba recostando al lado del pelinegro -"Tengo miedo de herir sus sentimientos.. ¿ que deberia hacer..?..hace poco lo recupere como mi amigo y ahora no quiero perderlo , ¿deberia decirle que me gusta?"-pensaba en voz alta la aguamarina con una gota debajo de cada ojo pues estaba muy estresada con ese tema

-"Solo dile lo que sientes y ya esta..."-murmuro el pelinegro colcandose encima de ella en una posicion comprometedora , la aguamarina se sorprendio mucho pues esperaba que el pelinegro estuviese durmiendo y no haya escuchado nada de lo que ella habia dicho -"No tienes que ser tan complicada en decirselo , el es Gumo , entendera como te sientes"-le dijo el con una sonrisa para animarla

-"Z..Zeito..."-murmuro la aguamarina un poco sonrojada por el poco espacio entre los dos cuerpos -"¿No estas molesto.. cierto?.."-pregunto ella mirandole tristemente cosa que sorprendio un poco al pelinegro por haber sacado una deduccion asi.

-"No para nada , ¿porque lo estaria?"-pregunto el mientras se ponia a jugar con el cabello de la aguamarina poniendola mas nerviosa y mas roja de lo que estaba -"La verdas es que.. estoy feliz.."-dijo el y vio en la cara de la aguamarina un poco de curiosidad asi que sonrio dulcemente para luego decirle -"Estoy feliz de que por fin hayas confiado en mi pidiendome consejo"-despues de decir esto beso el mechon de cabello aguamarino de Miku con el que estaba jugando

-"B..Bueno... tampoco es que hubiera venido y te lo hubiera dicho..."-murmuraba ella mirando hacia otro lado evitando sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba -"Ademas.. ¡Yo pensaba que estabas dormido!"-exclamo ella haciendo puchero porque el pelinegro estaba despierto en vez de estar dormido -"Aun asi.. arigato"-dijo ella con una linda sonrisa que produjo un poco de rubor en el pelinegro , las sonrisas de la aguamarina siempre tienen ese efecto en el

-"D..De acuerdo... p.. pero tambien..."-decia el pelinegro haciendo una pausa para darle seriedad a la conversacion -"Si me hablas mucho de Gumiya voy a ponerme celoso"- le dijo el con una cara de niño pequeño enfadado -"Asi que mas vale que me mimes"-pidio el acercandose a la aguamarina y dandole besos en la mejilla , fomentando mas y mas sonrojo en ella con las consecuencias de : el aumento de latidos en el corazon y el calor de las mejillas aumentando.

-"E...Eh.. espera.."-murmuraba ella muy nerviosa y apenada por tenerlo tan cerca suyo -"S..Si alguien nos ve..."-decia ella intentando separarse del pelinegro , pero estaba demasiado a gusto en todos los besos en la frente y en la mejilla que el le habia dado

-"Si alguien nos ve , va a seguir de frente ¿no crees?"-respondio el pelinegro con una sonrisa hacia la aguamarina -"A nadie debe importarle las cosas que nosotros hagamos..."-dijo el para luego seguir dandole besos en la frente y jugar con su cabello -"Dime Miku , ¿estas feliz ahora?"-pregunto Zeito mirnadola directamente a los ojos , ella asintio timidamente -"¿Este lugar te parece bonito?"-dio otra pregunta la cual tambien su respuesta fue positiva por la aguamarina -"Bien , entonces quiero decirte algo importante.."-dijo el un poco nervioso

-"¿Que es?"-pregunto ella un poco curiosa con el tema pero luego el pelinegro se acerco mas a ella , cortando el espacio entre ella y el -"Hey , estas invadiendo mi espacio personal"-exclamo la aguamarina tratando de separarse pero este no se lo permitio , la sujeto de las dos muñecas , mientras que acorralaba mas la cabeza de ella contra el pasto , hasta que se dio cuenta que su cabeza de ella no podia retroceder mas

-"..Desde hace tiempo.. me has gustad.."-estaba a punto de dar su confesion el pelinegro , sino fuera porque alguien llamo a la aguamarina desde lejos , y no era nadie mas que el mismisimo peliverde presenciado otra vez una escena comprometedora entra la aguamarina y el pelinegro.

-"Oh , lamento interrumpir... Miku ,Gumi te estaba buscando ; le dire que estas ocupada"-dijo el peliverde con una mirada fria hacia ellos , el ambiente se puso tenso , luego el peliverde se dio media vuelta planeando regresar por el camino por donde habia venido , eso no estuvo bien , la aguamarina tanto como el pelinegro sabian que su amigo estaba herido , poco a poco el peliverde acelero el paso , sintiendo que queria desaparecer , Zeito dejo libre a Miku quien no dudo en correr detras de Gumiya , ella se sentia detestable por hacerle sentir mal al peliverde ; Zeito corrio detras de Miku siguiendole , y vigilando que todo marchara bien... hasta que de pronto la perdio de vista

_No debio pasar eso_

_No era lo que planeaba_

_Todo es mi culpa_

_Por favor , no me odies_

_Se que hice mal , no deberia estar jugando con Zeito cuando tengo que pensar sobre Gumiya y lo que siento sobre el , de seguro me odia ahora , el debe estar odiandome en este momento desde que me vio con Zeito , no pense que nos veria , no medi que las circunstancias podrian salir mal ; debo encontrarlo y explicarle todo , o sino.. posiblemente me odie para siempre ; quiero recuperar su amistad a como de lugar , es una persona importante para mi , por eso si desaparece de mi vida no sabria como sentirme , Gumiya siempre me ha ayudado ¿pero que le he dado yo a cambio? , soy una mala persona , una horrible persona , doy asco ; apuesto a que no soy mejor que mi padre , juego con los sentimientos de la gente inconscientemente , yo no queria eso.. ¡yo tan solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes_

_Habia pasado un buen rato , no tenia idea de donde estaba , solo se que comenzaba a oscurecer y me dolian los pies por tanto correr sin sentido , queria encontrarlo , pero en el bosque no sabia donde estaba el , ni siquiera sabia donde estaba yo parada , pero obviamente yo no estaba perdida , no para nada , yo no me pierdo tan rapidamente ; tambien comenzaba a hacer frio , de seguro los demas ya estaban haciendo una fogata o algo por el estilo ; recuerdo que seguia caminando , hasta que luego pise mal , y una oscuridad estaba inundando todo , no se a donde me habia caido , pero si que me habia lastimado el tobillo y no podia hacer nada al respecto ; tampoco podia moverme , porque me dolia mas , y una vez mas , como niña pequeña comence a llorar , estaba sola , y triste._

_Me comence a preguntar si lo que estaba pasando era acto del destino, ya que yo lastime los sentimientos de Gumiya , y ahora yo estaba lastimada y perdida en Dios sabe donde , esto era lo que me merecia por haber sido cruel con el y no haberle dicho de una vez por todas lo que sentia realmente por el ; aunque me esfuerce por buscar signos de amor entre el y yo , solo siento que lo quier mucho como amigo , soy tan injusta , desearia que no fuera asi , ojala lo amara , el ha hecho muchas cosas por mi , pero yo no le amo , yo amo a... ¡Para tu carro Miku! no pienses tonterias , bueno , solo quiero encontrarlo y disculparme con el , no fue mi intencion que el viera esa escena de mi y Zeito , y lo que mas debio molestarle a el fue que.. yo realmente lo estaba disfrutando._

_Comenzo a garuar levemente , mi cabello se encontraba humedo , y maldeci mi suerte pues acababa de salir de un resfriado y no queria volver a entrar a otro ; seguia llorando como la niña mimada que soy , me dolia mucho el tobillo , y tambien me dolia haberle causado a Gumiya tantos problemas , es una persona a quien realmente apreciaba , lo quiero mucho , solo estoy pagando mis errores , y lo que le hice pasar a Gumiya ; desanimadamente oculte mi cabeza entre mis rodillas , buscando un poco de calor , tenia demasiado frio , ¿cuando iban a venir a por mi? , tambien tenia miedo , se escuchabn varios ruidos entre los arbustos , y yo no podia defenderme ya que mi tobilla estaba lastimado y el frio empeoraba su estado , no tenia mi mochila a la mano puesto que la habia dejado donde Zeito y yo estabamos._

_Estaba tan solitario el ambiente , solamente estaba yo con el tobillo lastimado , sentada en el pasto , esperando a que alguien venga en mi auxilio , tarde o temprano los profesores iban a darse cuenta de que yo no estaba con ellos , o que faltaba una estudiante... no creo que puedan olvidar a una alumna tan facilmente , como si no les importara , yo mas bien.. ya no le importo a Gumiya , asi que on seria una sorpresa que cuando me encuentre el me ignorase , porque me lo merezco ,eso seria lo justo ; escuche mas ruido de lo normal , me asuste un poco asi que decidi arrastrarme lentamente detras de un arbol , por si eran unos animales salvajes del bosque , ya saben , como los que vi en la T.V ; me oculte atras del arbol , cerre los ojos , pero luego escuche una voz que decia mi nombre..._

-"Miku , ¿Miku estas por aqui?"-gritaba un pelinegro mientras que detras suyo se encontraba el peliverde sujetando la linterna -"¡Miku! ¿Logras orime?"-exclamo el elevando su voz lo maximo posible , luego vio como una pequeña cosa se movi entre los arbustos , para luego ver a una aguamarina toda mojada y asustada segun su expresion que trataba de darles una sonrisa forzada -"¡Miku estas aqui!"-exclamo el para luego dirigirse hacia ella y agachandose para luego abrazarla con toda su fuerza , el estaba muy preocupado por la aguamarina como todos , y se notaba que habia estado un buen rato buscandola puesto que su cabello se encontraba tan humedo como el de ella-"No vuelvas a hacer algo asi..."-susurro el mientras le abrazaba y Miku correspondia el abrazo

-"Z...Zeito..."-murmuraba ella sin creer que habia sido rescatada -"Tenia mucho miedo... lo siento.."-decia ella mientras no podia evitar romper en llanto , el pelinegro le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarla -"Me duele el tobillo..."-murmuro ella mientras el pelinegro le secaba lentamente y con delicadeza las lagrimas , luego los ojos de Zeito se pasaron a la herida que ella tenia , por suerte no era nada grave , solo se habia doblado el tobillo y eso se podia solucionar , Zeito iba a auxiliar su tobillo pero el peliverde interrumpio

-"Dejamelo a mi , yo se mas de medicina que tu.."-dijo el peliverde haciendo a un lado al pelinegro para ver mejor como se encontraba el tobillo de ella , sus miradas se cruzaron ; Miku lo miro como si quisiera pedirle disculpa , pero el peliverde le dio simplemente una sonrisa , eso hizo pensara la aguamarina que Gumiya trataba de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar , ella queria disculparse con el , pero no sabia como hacerlo , todo era silencio entre los dos ; pero la aguamarina sabia muy bien que las cosas debian ser aclaradas

-"Voy a avisarles a los demas que ya te encontramos"-dijo el pelinegro para luego rapidamente salir de ahi y decirle a los demas que por fin habian encontrado a la aguamarina , profesores y alumnos habian estado buscandola por horas desesperadamente ,y por suerte ya la habian encontrado ; tambien Zeito se ofrecio para eso sabiendo que debia dejar a solas a Miku y a Gumiya para que se entiendan entre si.

-"Parece que todo esta bien , no hay nada de que preocuparse"-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa , la aguamarina asintio seria y luego volteo a mirar hacia otro lado , no podia soportar que los mismo ojos que la miraron decepcionados antes la vuelvan a ver y esta vez regalandole una sonrisa , ella sentia que no merecia eso , se comparaba con lo peor , con algo que no vale nada por haberle hecho eso al peliverde. -"Supongo que ahora solo resta esperar a que los demas vengan "-dijo el con una calida sonrisa hacia ella pero la aguamarina bajo la cabeza pensando que el seguia molesto con ella -"Nee , Miku , ¿me odias acaso?"-pregunto el peliverde sonriendole tristemente

-"¿Yo? No jamas , yo soy la que tiene la culpa.. de todo..."-murmuraba ella mientras que el peliverde se acercaba a ella tratando de animarla , acariciando su cabello , y cuidando de ella -"¿Porque eres tan bueno conmigo , Gumiya? ¿No deberias estar odiandome por haberme divertido cuando Zeito me hacia caricias? Me merezco que me odies... yo debi considerar tus sentimientos , no era momento para divertirme.. aun asi yo..."-decia ella rompiendo en llanto nuevamente , estaba triste pues pensaba que habia perdido un amigo para siempre

-"¿Sabes? , eres linda cuando lloras pero hermosa cuando sonries.."-le dijo el con una gran sonrisa de 'estoy bien' -"Jamas voy a odiarte Miku , por mas que cosas hagas , y no te eches la culpa de nada , solo me sorprendio que a Zeito se le ocurra hacer un 'movimiento' contigo en el dia donde cualquiera de los profesores podria verlos , y tambien debo admitir que me sentia un poco celoso y molesto , pero no queria que tu te dieras cuenta de ello ; lo siento mucho.."-dijo el peliverde quien habia conmovido el corazon de la aguamarina

-"Yo.. quiero ser honesta contigo Gumiya.."-anuncio la aguamarina asi que el peliverde le puso la maxima atencion a ella -"Quiero que sepas.. que.. yo no.. puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.."-murmuraba ella apenas audible , el peliverde puso una cara triste pero luego la supo ocultar , el tenia que aceptar que por mas que haga la aguamarina no podra enamorarse de el -"Lo siento mucho..."-dijo ella mirando hacia abajo , pero el peliverde le levanto la mirada tomandola del menton y dandole una alegre expresion para que no se sienta mal

-"No pasa nada Miku"-dijo el con los ojos cerrados porque estaba sonriendo para luego abrirlos y mirarla a los ojos -"Gracias por ser tan honesta conmigo "-dijo el para luego darle un corto abrazo , aceptando el rechazo que acababa de tener , el peliverde se restringio a si mismo abrazarla mucho tiempo , se mordio el labio inferior mientras la abraza , una cara de tristeza se formaba sin que ella viese , queria continuar abrazandola , tenerla cerca , sentir su aroma , pero luego escucho como Zeito los llamaba desde lejos , asi que el tuvo que separarse , con un dolor en el corazon le sonrio dulcemente a la aguamarina , esperando a que Zeito venga con las demas personas para poder saber cual era el camino correcto y no volver a perderse sin querer.

_Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien_

-"Miku , Gumiya ; aqui estan"-dijo el pelinegro animado por haberlos encontrado -"Fue algo dificil volverlos a encontrar , por suerte recorde de donde habia venido"-dijo el riendose y la aguamarina le sonrio gentilmente -"Bueno Miku , vamos" , dijo el agachandose para que la aguamarina se suba a la espalda de el y posicionando sus manos para sujetarla de las piernas y no se caiga ; cosa que no esperaba la aguamarina.

-"¿Q...Que? ¿Quieres que me suba?"-exclamo ella sin poder evitar que el sonrojo comience a dominarla , la idea de subirse encima de Zeito y que la lleve hasta los buses la ponian muy nerviosa , no es que no le agrade la idea ; pero tambien las personas comenzarian a malinterpretar las cosas entre los dos -"E..Eto yo..."-murmuraba ella con sus mejillas ardiendo , pero sintio como era levantada en el aire por el peliverde y la colocaba en la espalda del pelinegro

-"Gracias Gumiya.."-dijo Zeito animado mientras que Gumiya le hacia una seña de saludo con una sonrisa -"¿Lista , Miku?"-pregunto el pelinegro mientras que la aguamarina nerviosamente con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Zeito por detras , y este le sujetaba de las piernas para que no se vaya a caer ; obviamente tenia que cargarla pues su tobillo estaba lastimado y no podria irse caminando por el dolor

_Ehm.. mi corazon esta latiendo demasiado rapido , no deberia ser asi , esta mal ; si Zeito sigue siendo tan bueno conmigo voy a terminar enamorada de el , no deberia ser ¿o si? , no se que hacer al respecto , solo se que cada vez que sus fanes se acercan a el y no me dejan ir a su costado , estar junto a el ; no me agrada esa sensacion que presiona mi pecho ¿esto es lo que sentia Gumiya? , que terrible sentimiento , pero tambien muy agradable , cuando el hace cosas lindas por mi , realmente me gusta que haga esas cosas y me siento como la persona mas afortunada del mundo , dios.. ¿que me esta ocurriendo? , malditas hormonas , pero estoy tan feliz de que Zeito me este cargando en este momento , puedo sentir como su calor me rodea , me hace sentir protegida y complacida .. demonios._

_Llego la hora de separarse cuando llegamos al campamento temporal que habia hecho las personas de mi salon , todos se acercaron con mucha intriga puesto que yo estaba siendo cargada por Zeito , entre ellos estaban Gumi que le decia a Zeito que vaya a la enfermeria que estaba por ahi , y me miraba algo.. triste , parecia deprimida , no se que ocurra , pero estoy segura que lo solucionaremos juntas , si pude solucionar lo que paso con Gumiya estoy segura que puedo con Gumi , luego le preguntare que tal esta , quizas esta molesta porque desapareci de la nada ; en fin , las demas personas nos miraban acusadoramente , y justo como ya esperaba y me habia preparado mentalmente , comenzaron los rumores , sobre una relacion entre yo y Zeito , no me agrada la gente que difunde esos rumores, pero tampoco me hacen sentir mal , de alguna forma estoy feliz por ello._

_Zeito me dio un beso en la mejilla , para luego sentarse a mi lado y viendo como la enfermera me vendaba el tobillo , luego aviso que ya estaba todo listo , y que tendria que tomar unas cuantas pastillas para evitar dolores futuros , justo como dijo Gumiya , ella nos dijo que no era nada serio , lo cual me alegro , ya que no tendria que preocupar a mi madre innecesariamente ; la enfermera se fue , y nos quedamos solos , completamente solos , no podia evitar sentirme sonrojada porque no habia nadie mas , casi nunca tenemos tiempo para estar solos , y si estamos solos es por corto tiempo , ademas todos estaban ocupados comiendo alrededor de la fogota , mientras que nosotros estabamos SOLOS en la carpa que es enfermeria , mi corazon latia muy fuerte por estar a solas con Zeito , y si , he dicho ¡a solaaaas!_

__Sin darse cuenta , Miku dejo su mano apoyado en la banca acolchonada donde estaban sentados Zeito y ella , el pelinegro aprovecho ese momento para posar su mano sobre la de ella atrayendo toda la atencion de la aguamarina quien se encontraba en silencio y ruborizada , el pelinegro estaba contento por provocar esas reacciones en ella

-"Miku.. retomare lo que iba a decirte antes..."-advirtio el pelinegro , la aguamarina asintio , el se acerco mas a ella sujetandola de la mano que ahora se habia transformado en un agarre -"Yo desde hace mucho tiempo te he amad..."-Zeito una vez mas estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentia a la aguamarina , pero lamentablemente una vez mas fue interrumpido , pero esta vez por sus lindas fanes , que se encargaron de hacer a Miku a un lado , por suerte para ella , con los vendajes que tenia el dolor habia disminuido asi que podria caminar pero lento , Miku le dio una sonrisa un poco triste , pues no le agradaba que las fanes hicieran eso , cosa que hacen seguido en la escuela ; ella se dio media vuelta y se resigno a marcharse de la pequeña carpa que era la enfermeria en el bosque.

Zeito se molesto , una aura de 'si te me acercas te voy a matar' lo rodeo , cosa que notaron sus fanes pero aun asi insistentes de conversar con el y contarles sobre su dia , preguntandole si queria ser su novio , y tambien otras cosas personales ; el pelinegro se harto , fue corriendo detras de Miku , y antes de llegar a ella quien estaba conversando con Gumi , se choco con el peliverde , quien noto que el estaba apresurado le guiño un ojo juguetonamente -"Ve por ella , tigre" - dijo Gumiya riendose sorprendido de lo que el mismo habia dicho , pues se habia imaginado algo que diria Zeito si las posiciones fueran a lo inversa

Entonces , el pelinegro acelero el paso , hasta llegar a la aguamarina , ella estaba contenta sonriendo y hablando con su amiga -"_No permitire que me vuelvan a interrumpir_" - penso el mientras decidido daba un paso tras otro , uno mas pesado que el anterior , no habia marcha atras , era ahora o nunca . -"Miku"-llamo el a la aguamarina para que voltee , entonces agilmente le sostuvo la mano que tuvo mas proxima , con un leve sonrojo se acerco lo mas rapido a ella , y cerro a los ojos... sintiendo como sus labios magicamente se unian , robandole a la aguamarina el primer beso.. y dejandola totalmente sorprendida , pero no disgustada .. una mezcla de sentimientos le revolotearon en el corazon mientras era besada por el pelinegro.

_Una vez mas.._

_me siento como en las nubes_

_Tengo miedo.._

_de volverme adicta a ti_

Los demas se quedaron impactados viendo esto , Gumi miraba sin expresion alguna esto ¿que tendra en la cabeza? solo se veia que no estaba para nada feliz , en absoluto ; luego Miku noto que todos estaban viendo eso ,no se atrevio a cerrar los ojos , y luego sintio como la falta de aire iba a por ella , con la mano sobrante intento liberarse del agarre , pero el abrio los ojos para luego lanzarle una mirada de 'no te lo permitire' algo agraciado , Miku estaba al limite de sonrojada ; no tenia idea de que hacer , nunca se habia sentido de esa manera , todas las personas centraban su atencion a ellos ; Miku no podia separarse , era un fuerte agarre y un dulce beso los que la mantenian unida al pelinegro , tampoco queria separarse de el , pero no podia disfrutar el beso del todo si estaba siendo observada y juzgada por los demas ; ademas que se encontraba muy confundida de lo que sentia.

La falta de aire comenzo a afectar al pelinegro , ella ya no tenia aire para mas , asi que aunque no queria ,aunque queria seguir con el beso que tantas veces habia querido robar , tuvo que separse de ella , la aguamarina estaba agotada mas de lo normal , por la falta de aire estaba desmayandose , mas bien , una reaccion parecida a las de Gumiya cuando veia cosas subidas de tono ; antes de que Miku cayera a un sueño profundo , Zeito lamio lentamente el labio inferior de ella , para luego susurrarle -"Te amo"- y apenas al terminar de decirlo Miku cayo en sus brazos dormida , cosa que se vio muy tierna.

_"Te amo"_

_¿Es acaso esto un sueño solamente?_

_¿O es posible que no me mientas diciendome lo que sientes?_

_"Te amo"_

_"Te amo"_

_"Te amo"_

_Podre repetirlo cuantas veces quiera_

_...Estoy feliz..._

* * *

**Bieeeeen XD!**

**Por fin el beso x3**

**Espero que hayan amado el cap *O***

**Pobre Gumiya T-T**

**¿Que sucedera con Gumi :o? ¿Porque esta tan en desacuerdo con el beso que Zeito le dio a Miku?**

**Mañana lo sabremos.. si es que puedo e_e**

**Deja reviews :D!**


	5. ¡Cuidado! Una tormenta esta acechando

**Disclaimer: No se a quien le pertenezca Vocaloid solo se que a mi no ._.**

**Musica de hoy : ...Kimi no koe (veanla e_e , el video no te dice mucho pero la letra si xD) y luego escuchen Distorted Princess u.u**

* * *

_..."Te amo..." _

_..¡¿Como demonios una persona puede decir las cosas tan a la ligera?!.._

_Desperte lentamente , en mis ojos habia una luz que molestaba , estaba en algo comodo que me no me permitia mucho movimiento libre , estaba tan a gusto durmiendo , pero el maldito sol me dio en los ojos indicando que ya era el dia siguiente , despues del dia en que... Zeito se me confeso.. ademas de.. ¡robarme mi primer beso! , no puedo creerlo , ¿como se atrevio a hacerme eso? , me siento tan rara , ¡demonios! solo esto me podia pasar a mi , no sabia como volver mirarlo a la cara , ¿que debia decirle? ¿que debia hacer? , estaba muy nerviosa , demasiado , es porque la persona que se me confeso es Zeito , alguien muy especial para mi y.. ¡¿Mierda , pero que estoy pensando?! ; yo.. no se que siento por el , pero solo quiero estar a su lado por siempre , no se que va a suceder en ahora y adelante , de tan solo pensarlo me sonrojo demasiado , ¡Ayudaaa!_

_Yo.. no se como le voy a responder , para empezar , ¿quiere una respuesta de inmediato? ¿o esperara como Gumiya? , mierda mi pecho arde , eso no es bueno , y lo peor es que en mis sueños recuerdo una y otra vez la suave sensacion de tener los labios de Zeito contra los mios , ¡eso no esta bieeeen! ; cuando pude despertar me di cuenta que estaba ya en casa , me comence a preguntar que habia pasado para que despertara alli en vez de estar en el campamento que es lo que esperaba , para luego darme cuenta que Zeito estaba al lado mio , me quede sin habla , totalmente muda , por suerte el estaba dormido , muy muy perdido entre sus sueños , se veia como un niño pequeño de quien querer proteger , sin darme cuenta acaricie suavemente su cabello que le tapaba un poco la cara , al hacer esto el reacciono , me quede como estatua , ¿que demonios acababa de hacer?_

_Me miro soñolento , como si pensara que sigue soñando , entonces yo simplemente me quede estatica , el sujeto mi mano con la que le estaba acariciando , como la vez anterior ; su mano atrapando la mia se sentia tan calida ; pero luego se abalanzo encima mio sin apoyarse en sus manos , eso quiere decir que me uso a mi como cama y durmio un buen rato encima mio , maldeci mi suerte porque no me podia liberar y el iba a despertarse encontrandome en una posicion comprometedora con el ; de seguro aprovecho que mi madre no estaba para dormir a mi lado , ese pervertido.. bueno como sea , estaba atrapada ahi debajo , tenerlo tan cerca me ponia demasiado nerviosa , no sabia si empujarlo pero eso lo despertaria , al final opte por quedarme quieta y esperar a que se levantase , ya que no queria que luego tenga malhumor que suele suceder si te despiertan de mala manera._

_Recordaba las palabras que significaban tanto para mi ,que me hacen sentir en las nubes.. no esta bien eso.. no quiero pensar en que voy a decirle , aun no , me pregunto que podria pasar , me siento muy nerviosa , realmente quiero mucho a Zeito , no se como expresar lo agradecida que estoy por ser tan bueno conmigo , pero tampoco no es solo eso , veran , yo no se que es estar enamorada , nunca en mi vida lo he estado , pero me gustaria probar un poco del amor , solo se que mientras mas pienso en el mas nerviosa me pongo , ¿eso es un flechazo o es amor? ¿o quizas le odio inconscientemente? , no , no creo odiarlo ; ya no , el es demasiado bueno como para que le odie asi que no me excusare en eso , yo la verdad , no entiendo que es lo que me sucede con ese chico , ¡Bastardo , tu tienes la culpa!._

_No hay nada que odie sobre el , siempre tan atento y amable , ademas es cariñoso y.. ¡demonios! , ademas que cuando estamos en la escuela yo siempre estoy con el , si el me ama.. ¿porque me ama a mi? , tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle que ni se las imaginan.. o quizas si ; me gusta mucho estar cerca de Zeito , siempre transforma todo en algo agradable y menos doloroso , y me protege de todo lo que sea malo como esa vez que ese chico se burlaba de mi porque no me habia dado cuenta de que se me notaba el brasier ; el siempre cuido de mi , pero yo soy una hermanita pequeña para el , solo una niña de quien cuidar , yo no quiero eso.. ¿que acabo de pensar? , ahhh cada dia estoy mas loca , alguien digame que tengo , creo que quizas podria ser una nueva enfermedad , ¡Oh no , voy a morir!._

_Note que Zeito comenzaba a moverse , eso quiere decir que comenzaba a despertarse , asi que fingi estar dormida , no queria que supiera que lo estuve mirando y apreciando su cara cuando esta dormido todo este tiempo ; seria ya una gran humillacion y puede malentenderme ; cuando se desperto por completo se levanto un poco apoyando sus dos manos sobre la cama encerrandome contra ella mientras que yo tenia mis ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir , todo se quedo en silencio , creo que me estaba mirando o noto que estaba despierta , ahora que recuerdo la gente parpadea cuando esta despierta , demonios , entonces si se dio cuenta , porque se quedo un buen rato quieto mirandome , para luego darme un beso en la frente como si fuera una niña pequeña que ha estado cuidando._

-"Buenos dias..."-dijo el pelinegro para luego darle un beso en la frente a la aguamarina que tenia su cabeza reposando en la almohada , un calor se transporto de los suaves labios de Zeito hacia la frente de Miku , se sonrojo de inmediato , el sonrio porque ya se habia dado cuenta de que estaba despierta -"¿Piensas estar asi todo el dia o quieres que te despierta , mi bellas durmiente?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa a lo que la aguamarina abrio los ojos lentamente sonrojada por la corta distancia entre los dos cuerpos y ademas que el la estaba encerrando contra la cama con sus dos largos y fornidos brazos

-"B..Baka..."-murmuro la aguamarina ruborizada e intentando ocultarlo , cosa que le parecio adorable al pelinegro y por eso le dio un beso en la mejilla esperando a que se ponga aun mas roja lo cual le dio el efecto que el esperaba y por esa razon se rio un poco de ella -"No te rias.. es mi debilidad..."-dijo ella tratando de defenderse contra la burla del pelinegro , levantando un poco la cabeza , cosa que hizo que quedara mas cerca de el y quedaran los dos en silencio

-"Oh , hoy dia estas mas energetica ¿cierto?"-dijo el con un tono galante mientras se reia de Miku , ella fruncio un poco el ceño haciendo puchero como niña pequeña para luego sacarle la lengua y mirar hacia otro lado como si lo estuviera ignorando -"Mmm... creo que puedo encargarme de eso..."-susurro el acercandose mas a ella y dandole muchos besos en la mejilla , sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban cada vez mas , estaba tan feliz ella por recibir besos del pelinegro , ¿que eran esos sentimientos alojados en su corazon?

-"B..Basta..."-dijo ella intentando defender cuando el pelinegro comenzo a hacerle cosquillas -"Ja ja ja .. maldito idiota dejame.. ja ja ja "-pedia ella entre risas por las cosquillas que el hacia Zeito quien tambien aprovechaba la oportunidad de que Miku este indefensa por las cosquillas que le estaban haciendo para darle besos cerca a la boca , pero en un mal movimiento de la aguamarina , sin querer quedo de frente con el pelinegro justo en el momento que el le iba a dar un beso cerca a los labios , y tambien por mal calculo de el debido a el ligero movimiento de ella , la beso en los labios suavemente , ambos se quedaron sorprendidos , pero enseguida el pelinegro siguio la corriente , mientras que el rubor dominaba la cara de los dos

-"¡Esta bien , esta bien!"-exclamo la aguamarina quitandoselo de encima y poniendose muy colorada y el pelinegro lo noto por lo cual se rio , ella queria esconder su sonrojo pero era muy notorio -"Maldicion tenias que ser un pervertido..."

Ella se habia quedado impactada , otro beso que la hacia volar en las nubes , estaba tan confundida , no tenia idea de que hacer , pero la falta de aire comenzo a molestarla , por lo cual intento romper el beso , quiso liberarse empujandolo , pero el pelinegro sujeto sus dos manos de ella presionandolas contra la cama y no dejandole escapatoria; estaba tan perdida en ese magico beso, y ademas que era un beso muy largo ; Zeito noto que la aguamarina necesitaba respirar , por lo cual se separo de ella , pero sin perder su toque original de lamer el labio inferior despues de haberla besado

Se miraron , los dos sumamente rojos , no podian creer lo que acababa de pasar , esa sensacion que se podia volver adictiva , querian volver a hacerlo , pero Miku no sabia si eso era correcto o no ; ya no sabia como sentirse respecto al pelinegro , tan confundida , tan aturdida por un hombre , era algo que no le pasaba muy amenudo por no decir nunca ; Zeito le miro con ojos cariñosos , el por haber soltado a la aguamarina y dejarla de besar ella en su instinto lo habia empujado lejos de ella , por lo cual el estaba a un metro de ella en la cama mientras que esta le miraba apoyandose en el respaldar sumamente sonrojada ; ella sabia que el pelinegro deseaba volver a besarla , por lo cual el quiso acercarse sigilosamente a ella , pero solo noto un poco de angustia en la mirada de la aguamarina , asi que decidio que no era momento adecuado para volver a besarla

-"Dejemoslo hasta aqui por ahora..."-dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la cama de la aguamarina y esta le seguia con la mirada , observando todos sus movimientos detenidamente , el salio de la habitacion , cosa que hizo sentir a Miku un poco mas aliviada , pero luego el regreso por esa puerta cosa que la sorprendio un poco -"Ah.. casi lo olvido..."-dijo el acercandose a ella , Miku no sabia lo que tramaba asi que se quedo sentada en la cama con los pies colgando de ella hacia el suelo , el se acerco mas a ella y le dio un beso en la nuca , poniendola muy roja -"Te amo..."-dijo el con una agradable sonrisa para luego hacer como si nada e irse.

Ella se quedo sumamente impresionada , sin habla , ah y ademas que se habia olvidado tanto como Zeito por completo de la escuela que les esperaba ese mismo dia , y no solo porque ya estaban muy retrasados , sino porque casi todos los de su clase y de los de la otra clase del mismo año que ellos habian visto el apasionado primer beso que le habia dado el pelinegro a la aguamarina el dia anterior ; y obviamente son el tema de conversacion alli.

* * *

_Me quede mirando el vacio , pensando el beso mas reciente que acababa de tener , mi segundo beso.. y ni siquiera somos pareja , oh dios , ¿que es lo que voy a hacer ahora? , mi corazon latia muy rapido en ese momento , como yo no sabia besar no queria hacer el ridiculo correspondiendo y luego el me diga que asi no se besa , eso me avergonzaria demasiado , pero tambien como el baka se queda un buen rato besandome sin dejarme respirar , demonios , necesito aire fresco , asi que decidido esto prendi el ventilador de mi cuarto para intentar sentirme mejor , ya que no tengo ventanas porque la casa de Zeito esta al lado mia , todo es culpa de ese baka , que me haga sentir como la mujer mas afortunada del mundo es culpa de el , no se como expresarme , no hay palabras para descifrar aquel misterioso sentimiento que poseo._

_Luego de un rato de deambular en mi habitacion , me tire a mi cama , estaba tan abrumada de pensamientos , el me habia besado por segunda vez , pero si lo pienso bien , el solo me ha dicho sus sentimientos hacia mi , tampoco me ha dicho que sea su novia o algo por el estilo , ¡los besos solo son de las parejas! , ah no se que voy a hacer con respecto a mi vida , quiero morirme , matame Jesus , solo puedo estar aqui pensando en mis sentimientos , vamos se supone que el sentimiento de amar es facil y por eso existen muchas parejas en el mundo , aunque mas parece una enfermedad porque a veces las parejas pelean , y luego terminan ; y nunca falta las mujeres que se la pasan llorando por amor , si quiero iniciar una relacion quisiera que fuese en serio , no se como tome esto Zeito , ya ni siquiera se si ire a la escuela._

_Di una vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo , queria dormir un poco mas , dejar que mi corazon se tranquilice , y que mi sangre dejara de hervir , realmente me quema mucho el pecho ahora , que extraña sensacion , no se que es lo que voy a hacer y tampoco tengo en quien apoyarme en este momento , Dios dame una manita ¿si? , siendo que mi mundo se vuelve de otra forma , y que ahora es controlado mi mundo por Zeito , todo lo que el haga me afecta y me interesa , no se que es eso , ¿alguien me lo explica? ¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el? , ¿sera porque realmente es una persona importante en mi vida? , ¿o porque siento algo mas que 'amistad' respecto con el? ; tantas preguntas sin respuestas ; y de todas esto me tuvo que pasar a mi , ay yo y mi maldita suerte... aunque.. no se la razon.. pero estoy feliz._

_Ademas me duele tanto el pecho , no se que hacer para aliviar este dolor , nunca pense que todo saldria asi , al principio nos llevabamos mal , me dijo que me odiaba , pero ¿porque ahora cambio de parecer? , ¿sera que ahora me conoce mejor y por eso cree que soy la indicada para el? , no se que tiene en la cabeza , me gustaria saber que es lo que esta pensando ahora , ¿estara pensando en mi o alguien mas? o quizas no esta haciendo nada de las dos cosas y simplemente se esta cambiando para ir a la escuela ; yo realmente hoy no quiero ir a la escuela , se que mi madre se esfuerza mucho por conseguirme el dinero para mi educacion , pero de verdad no quiero ir , no es un puchero de niña pequeña , pero me siento enferma , porque estoy tan confundida que creo que ir a la escuela ahora va a ser en vano pues no prestare atencion a nada y estare pensando solo en Zeito , ¿pero que mas me queda hacer?_

_Ahh señor me siento como una idiota , y yo que dije que los hombres eran basura , una mierda , siempre crei eso , y hasta ahora lo mantengo , pero ahora añadi que hay excepciones ; pero bueno , los hombres son unos cerdos , eso lo demuestra el chico que me comezo a molestar cuando mi brasier se notaba ; pero Zeito me defendio de el , eso demuestra que tambien existen los buenos hombres ; ya ni se quien soy , cada vez que pienso en Zeito siento que estoy atada y no puedo respirar , quiero estar al lado de el , protegerlo , y agradacerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi , tambien quiero quererle , que sepa que me llevo bien con el y que no le odio , cada vez que escucho su voz diciendo mi nombre siento que mi corazon va a explotar de la alegria ; ¿es eso algo bueno o malo?_

_No se como sentirme , estoy tan aturdida por la noticia de que me ama , que siento que voy a desaparecer en este mundo , pero feliz , de alguna forma estoy alegre y algo apenada , ¿como voy a responder sus sentimientos? ahora esa es la pregunto del millon de dolares por asi decirlo ; si tan solo tuviera mas experiencia en esto no estaria tan confundida ; creo que lo mejor sera preguntarle a Gumi un consejo o algo , aunque ella tambien estaba algo molesta , ¿porque sera? , no la comprendo , creo que desde que me vio con Zeito estaba algo triste y distraida , ya que cuando intentaba hablar con ella de lo que paso ella me sonreia , pero friamente , osea , era una sonrisa falsa , que yo detecte al instante porque es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella , no quiero que este desanimada._

_De seguro que Gumi tiene mas experiencia en el amor que yo , ella es muy fanatica de los manga shojo tanto como yo , y ademas que es una de las mas inteligentes en la clase; si lo pienso bien ella es una de las chicas mas populares , rayos , solo me rodeo de gente mejor que yo , eso me baja la moral pero ya que ; en fin , ella de seguro me dara la respuesta a todos mis problemas ; a lo mejor me dice que lo que me dijo Zeito es tan solo una mala broma y eso , aunque me sentiria un poco decepcionada de el si es eso , el nunca me ha bromeado con cosas tan serias , ademas sus ojos me miraban fijamente ,no sabria como decirles como me hizo sentir eso , pero me sentia tan amaestrada por su mirada , ya ya debo callarme , si sigo asi voy a terminar loca por Zeito.. eso no se oyo como queria que se oyera , lo que quiero decir es que el va a ser causante de todos los desastres mentales que yo tenga._

_Oh dios , si que tenia un gran dolor de cabeza por tanto pensar solamente en el , no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que me habia puesto a golpear mi almohada ya que no podia controlar mis pensamientos y menos mi imaginacion descarrilada , ya que me imaginaba en un futuro donde yo sea la novia de el y cosas asi , cosas como que puede pasar despues de que por alguna razon corresponda sus sentimientos , dios me estoy volviendo loca demasiado rapido ; mi cabeza si que molestaba y todos mis pensamientos empeoraban mi maldita situacion ; no creo que este de buen humor este dia , pero si Zeito me da otro beso , quizas mi humor mejore notablemente como suele hacer y.. ¡Callate maldito subconsciente! ¡ya veras cuando te asesine con un tenedor!_

_El ambiente de mi habitacion estaba tan tranquilo , me dije a mi misma que ya era demasiado tarde como para poder ir a la escuela , realmente era muy tarde , no iba ir ni bromeado , si iba los profesores iban a estar molestandome , calculando ya debe ser la hora del refrigerio , no es mi estilo faltar por las puras pero esta vez no faltaria por las puras , solamente , por una fuerte jaqueca y por un dolor en el pecho que se siente agradable cada vez que soy besada , mas bien no es un dolor , es como si fuera algo pesado ahi ; y bien en fin , estaba tan aburrida que me puse a leer manga ; pensaba que de seguro Zeito estaba ya en la escuela o cosa asi , no esperaba que aun estuviera en casa , pero veo que me equivoque cuando salio de la nada y yo por no querer mirarle a la cara la oculte echandome boca abajo y poniendola contra mi almohada._

-"¿Que haces ahi? , levantante, tenemos que ir a la escuela"-ordeno el pelinegro con una voz simple , el ya estaba cambiado y listo para ir a la escuela , mientras que la aguamarina seguia tendida esperando que el pelinegro la dejara en paz pues ella ese dia no queria ir a la escuela para nada , no tenia la motivacion para eso , solo queria estar en casa y lejos de Zeito para dejar de sentirse tan extraña -"Holagazana , despierta que no te voy a dejar tranquila"-reclamo el pelinegro sintiendose un poco ignorado por ella , la aguamarina no hizo caso de lo que le decia este , asi que este se coloco encima de ella -"Bueno , como estas asi creo que te tendre que vestir para que vayas a la escuela"-dijo el jugando con los cabellos de ella llamando la atencion de la aguamarina quien se sonrojo enseguida

-"¡Esta bien , esta bien!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca y viendo como el fingia (cosa que no sea daba cuenta ella) como el intentaba quitarle la ropa a la pobre aguamarina , asi que ella en un buen movimiento lo hizo a un lado -"Pervertido , ire .. ay demonios..."-dijo ella aceptando la idea de ir a la escuela , cosa que le iba a ser un infierno puesto que todos iban a estar hablando de ese gran beso que le habia dado el pelinegro -"P..Pero primero vete.. que tengo que cambiarme yo solita..."-dijo la aguamarina siendo un poco timida cosa que conmovio al pelinegro quien le acaricio suavemente la mejilla

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Zeito con una sonrisa tierna hacia la aguamarina por su comportamiento tan apenado , se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta y antes de irse dijo -"Si te demoras demasiado , entrare aunque estes en bragas"-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa provocando un gran impacto a la aguamarina por sus palabras -"Estare esperando.."-aviso el para luego salir por la puerta y dejarla cerrada ; el ya sabia muy bien que la aguamarina estaria pensando en eso , por eso le dijo esas cosas para que se desconcentrara del tema

_¿Verme en bragas?_

_¡Que pervertido!_

_¿Y aun asi dice que me ama?_

_Justo como me ordeno Zeito , yo tontamente obediente me cambie lo mas rapido posible , no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo , ¿era enserio de ir a clase tan tarde? , de seguro que Gumi y Gumiya nos preguntaran la razon , bueno yo dire que fue culpa de Zeito muajaja ; y lamentablemente mi madre no esta para hacer el ambiente menos incomodo , demonios , ¿que voy a hacer? siento que podria ahogarme en todos los pensamientos que tengo , maldicion ese peso en mi pecho aparece cada vez que Zeito se pone a molestarme , me siento tan extraña con respecto a el , no se como actuar con el , siento que en algun momento va a decir algo realmente vergonzoso que provoque que mi corazon lata mas rapido que tenga la sensacion de que se me vaya a salir , todo es por el._

_Despues de cambiarme y peinarme mis dos coletas mirandome al espejo , de alguna forma distinta , me sentia distinta respecto a mi misma , como si algo en mi hubiera cambiado , bueno , eso no importaba mucho ahora , debia procurar ahora llegar lo mas temprano que pueda a la escuela lo que resta del dia ; baje las escaleras , esperando no encontrarme con ciertos ojos rojizos que siempre cuidan por mi , pero obviamente el y yo ibamos a almorzar los dos solos en ese dia porque mi madre no estaba; note que el ya habia preparado el desayuno , asi que no tendria que darle una mano con eso ; luego vi como me servia en mi plato los deliciosos puerros que tanto me gustan , y el se rio porque se dio cuenta que no dejaba de quitarle la mirada a mi plato , pero no me acercaba , eso se debe a que si estoy muy cerca a Zeito pasan cosas , cosas que hagan que yo me comporte de una forma anormal._

-"Ja ja , si tanto quieres devorar tus puerros , ven a por ellos"-dijo el pelinegro mostrandole el plato y acercandoselo mas a la aguamarina por lo que ella estiro su cuello para apreciarlos mas de cerca pero luego se los alejo -"Baka , sientate a comer"-ordeno el pelinegro , la aguamarina trago saliva , estaban solos , bien solitos sin que nadie les molestara , Miku se preguntaba si el pelinegro intentara mas cosas con ella o la dejara tranquila -"Estas mas callada de lo normal"-comento el pelinegro apoyando en su mano una parte de su mejilla y menton , sacandola a la aguamarina de los pensamientos que tanto la molestaban ese dia

-"No estoy callada , estoy normal , soy yo"-dijo la aguamarina mientras mordia un puerro ferozmente intentando actuar indiferente con el pelinegro y en un parpadeo ya se los habia acabado todos , por estar mordiendo mirando hacia otro lado para hacerse la cool habia comido demasiado rapido pero no queria admitir que se sentia mareada -"Itadakimas..u " dijo la aguamarina para luego llevar el plato vacio y lavarlo , dando un suspiro por un buen rato incomodo con el pelinegro

-"Itadakimasu"-dijo el al terminar de comer , se levanto de la mesa y se fue a dirigir a lavar su plato al igual que Miku , ella trato de pensar en otra cosa cuando sentia como el pelinegro se acercaba mas a ella , pero nunca espero que este la rodeara entre sus brazos,pasando a traves de ella para luego lavar sus trastos

-"Ehm.. ¿es necesario que hagas esto para lavar?"-pregunto la aguamarina sumamente sonrojada , era casi como un abrazo indirecto , ademas de que el pasaba sus manos cerca a las de ella para seguir lavando , aunque tambien podia ser de casualidad como no eso , pero lo de darle ese abrazo con la excusa de lavar los platos era obviamente por voluntad del pelinegro , Miku estaba muy sonrojada , le ardia demasiado las mejillas , estaba tan roja como un tomate , se sentia muy nerviosa , y sin darse cuenta ya habia terminado de lavar , ella no podia zafarse asi que tenia que esperar a que el pelinegro terminara de lavar su plato pues ella no podia liberarse y tampoco queria hacer mucho escandalo sobre el tema.

-"Termine..."-susurro el pelinegro a la oreja de la aguamarina , ella sintio un cosquilleo que se transporto por todo su cuerpo , estaba muy ruborizada , realmente Zeito la ponia muy nerviosa , y la confesion la tenia loca , no sabia que era la alegria que sentia , pero tu y yo sabemos muy bien de que se trata , pero shh deja que se de cuenta ella solita.. -"¿Porque tan nerviosa?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa satisfecho de ver como ella se ponia tan nerviosa por entrar en contacto con el o escuchar su voz varonil

-"P..Por nada.."-respondio ella aun mas nerviosa y se odio a si misma por haber respondida sabiendo que el nerviosismo fue aun mas notorio en su voz , el pelinegro le dio un beso en la nuca , el queria darle muchos besos , pero tenia que contenerse viendo el estado de Miku de trance total ; sonrio para si mismo , tomo a la aguamarina de la mano y jalandola un poco para luego salir por la puerta y dirigirse por fin a la escuela , a la muy querida escuela.

-"Vamos.."-dijo el pelinegro para que la aguamarina aumente el paso para no llegar tan tarde , Miku no se estaba resistiendo al agarre , era calido , y compartian calor , ella dejo de arrastrarse y comenzo a seguirlo , asi el pelinegro ya no tendria que jalarla para ir a la escuela , estaban tomados de la mano , como una pareja , a Miku le pesaba algo adentro de su corazon , demasiado , un impulso de querer abrazar al pelinegro , pero ella supo contenerlo , era raro , su primera vez sintiendo esa sensacion o sentimiento impulsivo , ¡Vamos Miku apresurate y descubrelo!

* * *

_Llegamos a la escuela , como sospeche todos hablaban solamente de eso , Gumi y Gumiya nos preguntaron porque la tardanza y porque estabamos tomados de las manos , yo solte de inmediato la de Zeito , estaba muy nerviosa , no sabia que me pasaba , note como Gumi iba detras de mio , estaba tan confundida , no se porque se me dio por correr , pero senti que algo me dijo 'huye' , me sentia muy apenada , realmente mi mente me estaba molestando y mas mis pensamientos que no saben decir nada mas que ¿Y cuando le vas a responder? ¿Ya pensastes que decirle? , me siento tan mal por hacer esperar a Zeito , creo que esa es mi conciencia , el siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo , pero yo nunca le he hecho algo lindo , me siento horrible , no tengo idea de que me pasa._

_Dios , por favor haz que algo me pase para que me sienta mejor , realmente esta sensacion me cansa , es como si quisiera explotar en un segundo , no entiendo que sucede conmigo , creo que de verdad me voy a volver loca ¿o no? ,¡quien sabe! ; Gumi ya se estaba cansando de tanto correr , es que yo logro correr mucho porque hago deportes y estoy en forma gracias a ellos ; en fin , volviendo a mis pensamientos , ok no jajaja que mala soy con Gumi pero creo que puede aguantar un rato mas , solo quiero expresarles a ustedes como me siento , mm.. ¿como expresarlo? , es como algo asfixiante , como una cuerda o algo asi , no sabria decirlo , y ultimamente tengo un impulso que no habia notado , el impulso de ser cariñosa con Zeito , eso es raro ¿no? , pues yo creo que bastante_

-"¡Miku , espera ; no soy tan deportista como tu , mujer!"-exclamo la peliverde tratando de correr lo mas rapido para alcanzar a su amiga pero estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir corriendo , ese era su limite , asi que la aguamarina se detuvo , primero que todo ella no tenia idea de porque estaba corriendo , se acerco a su amiga que al parecer le podria dar un paro cardiaco o algo asi -"Oh mierda .. debo salir a correr mas..."-murmuro la peliverde un poco divertida con la persecusion haciendo reir a la aguamarina.

-"Gomen Gumi "dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisita penosa y haciendole una reverencia rapida a su amiga en modo de disculpa , la peliverde asintio y miro hacia la aguamarina como si quisiera saber porque salio corriendo de esa manera , no era necesario preguntarle , ya que la aguamarina podia entender a la peliverde muy bien , por algo eran amigas ¿no? , ademas que Gumi siempre encontraba una manera de comprender la loca mente de su amiga -"No se.. porque sali corriendo , lo siento no volvera a pasar.."-dijo la aguamarina con la cabeza gacha , no sabiendo porque no se sentia para nada bien y tenia todas las emociones revoloteadas

-"Hoy estas actuando muy extraño ¿esta todo bien entre tu y.. Zeito?"-pregunto la peliverde con un poco de fastidio al hablar sobre el pelinegro , como que no le agradara la conversacion que mencione a Miku y a Zeito juntos , Gumi miro seria a su amiga , esperando oir respuesta alguna , se notaba que la aguamarina queria decir algo , pero que no sabia explicarlo , ella es una persona muy complicada y dificil de entender cuando ella no se entiende a si misma -"¿Sera que la confesion te afecto de cierta forma?"-pregunto la peliverde con una sonrisita de saberlo todo

-"E..Eh.. no.. eso no.. puede ser.. ¿o si?"-se preguntaba ella misma que esa confesion era el origen de su comportamiento tan anormal durante el dia , su corazon se inquietaba con cualquier cosa que este relacionado con el pelinegro -"Eso no puede ser causa.. de que yo este tan alterada en este dia... ¿verdad?"-dijo ella preguntandole a su amiga seriamente mirandola a los ojos , la peliverde sufrio un leve sonrojo porque la aguamarina se acerco demasiado a ella -"¡¿Verdad!?"-exclamo la aguamarina muy alterada y se spuso a zamaquear a su amiga como loca

-"¡Calmate Miku , ¿yo que rayos voy a saber?!"-decia la pelvierde mareada porque su amiga la habia zamaqueado bastante , logro controlar a su amiga por unos momentos , ella estaba seriamente nerviosa , asi que tenia que calmarla , Gumi no soportaba ver a Miku asi , tan confundida , sin saber que hacer , y cambiando repentinamente de personalidad , la peliverde penso por un momento rapidamente , y se le ocurrio una gran idea , obviamente Gumi ya sabia que le sucedia a su amiga y tenia una forma de demostrarlo y comprobarlo , pero no se atrevia a preguntarle

-"Demonios.. quiero saber que sucede conmigo , ¿porque actuo tan rara con respecto a todo lo que se trate con Zeito?"-se lamentaba la aguamarina sentandose en el suelo junto con su amiga , era momento del receso asi que nadie molestaria , segundo receso para ser mas exactos si quieren saber que tan tarde llego la aguamarina ; Miku miro hacia el cielo ya que estaban en un pasillo donde les daba esa vista a traves de una ventana , estaba muy atrofiada con las cosas que habian apsado recientemente , y no sabia como pensar las cosas con claridad , solo queria silencio , silencio en su cabeza para poder descifrar esos sentmientos que estan predecibles pero ella no los ve.

-"Miku.. creo tener una forma de ayudarte.."-comento la peliverde acercandose a su amiga , le dio una mirada seria para que no vaya a hacer cosas como las de antes (veran , a Gumi no le gusta ser tocada mucho) ; Miku trago saliva , su amiga parecia muy decidida a hacer todo lo posible , y asi era , ella le desea realmente el mejor de los bien -"Yo se lo que te esta ocurriendo ahora..."-anuncio la peliverde con una dulce sonrisa hacia ella mientras sus mejillas se ponian un poquito rojas

-"¿Que me sucede? Dimelo por favor Gumi y termina ya este sufrimiento"-exigio la aguamarina dramatizando lo que en verdad le pasaba , ese sentimiento en realidad no es tan horrible , cuando no te rompen el corazon claro ; pero se puede disfrutar muchas cosas de el , y tambien se puede aprender de el ; en fin , sin salirme del tema , Miku miro a los ojos a su amiga con luz de esperanza , cosa que parecia que en ese momento la peliverde hacia el papel de 'doctora corazon' con la aguamarina

-"Veras... no puedo decirtelo.. tienes que darte cuenta tu misma o no sera lo misma..."-advirtio la peliverde a lo que el brillo se escapo de la aguamarina -"_¿en serio estar enamorada la agobia tanto?_"-penso Gumi , viendo como Miku se retorcia en el suelo y se agarraba de la cabeza tratando de saber que era ese nuevo sentimiento que aparecia dentro de ella , la peliverde para aliviarle la sensacion decidio una cosa que estaba pensando pero temia de las consecuencias -"Miku.. yo puedo hacer que puedas darte cuenta de ese sentimiento... pero cuando toque fondo.. no me detendre por mas que me lo ruegues... ya que tienes que aceptar y sufrir unas cuantas consecuencias debido a eso..."-sentencio la peliverde , la aguamarina solo se limito a mirarle curiosa pues no entendio ni una palabra de lo que ella dijo -"Solo necesito tu permiso para poder hacer esto por tu bien.."-dijo la peliverde a lo cual la aguamarina dubitativamente asintio , pues no tenia idea de que le hablaba su amiga , solo comprendio que una tormenta estaba a punto de venir segun lo que le dijo Gumi

La peliverde se despidio de su amiga y se fue , dijo que tenia cosas que hacer , Miku se quedo un momento tratando de pensar en que es lo que se habia metido esta vez , puesto que no habia entendido mucho de lo que dijo ella ; pero bueno todo le dio igual al final , ya estaba cansada de pensar tanto en ese dia y especialmente por cierta persona ; la aguamarina suspiro , y luego se levanto del suelo para luego mirar el cielo una vez mas , contemplarlo -"Mi cabeza esta tan nublada ahora.."-murmuro ella para si , luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su salon , pues acababa de tocar el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso

* * *

La aguamarina caminaba tranquila y sumisa por ahi , dando suspiros de vez en cuando , antes de llegar en su salon cuando se quedo parada por la puera vio que Gumi hablaba de algo con Zeito , mas bien susurrando , como si fuera un gran secreto , ella se quedo ahi y saludo , pero al parecer ellos no la vieron , o eso es lo que piensa Miku , pero en realidad ellos fingian ignorarla , solo que como la aguamarina es muy lenta para pensar que la estaban ignorando no funciono , una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de Zeito , una sonrisa que era algo macabra por asi decirlo , oh ellos tenian un plan para que Miku se de cuenta de lo que sentia , y no era cualquier plan.

Ella entro a su clase , sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estaban haciendo Zeito , lo que mas queria hacer Miku es no hablar con Zeito sobre el accidente anterior , que la aguamarina no se interesara en lo que estaba haciendo el con Gumi lo molesto un poco al pelinegro , al igual que a la peliverde , esto iba a ser un dia muy peleado por conseguir la atencion de la aguamarina , y lo que es aun mas gracioso es que ya no quedaba mas de ese dia , pues en un parpadeo las horas ya habian terminado rapidamente porque Zeito y Miku habian llegado tarde , asi que para mala suerte de Zeito y Gumi y buena de Miku , el colegio ya habia terminado , y le esperaba a la aguamarina un fin de semana en el que podra distraerse

Y como todos los estudiantes estaban deseosos de irse a casa rapido , se fueron casi de inmediato , Zeito se fue antes de lo esperado , cosa que se percato Miku y le parecio un poco raro ya que le parecia que Gumi lo estaba esperando , la aguamarina dio otro suspiro , cada vez que veia a Zeito se ponia muy nerviosa , y se quedaba sin habla , no sabia que hacer la pobre de ella ; se quedo un rato apoyada en su carpeta esperando sentirse mejor , ademas que tampoco queria regresar a casa aun ya que estaria a solas con Zeito , o quizas no , pero ella no queria arriesgarse ; se quedo un buen rato echada sobre su carpeta y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida , en un profundo sueño.

_Ese beso..._

_Me ha hecho muy feliz_

_¿pero que sueño es este?_

_Parece que estoy conversando con mi subconsciente recordando como me beso_

_Oh bueno.._

_Me da igual.._

_Quiero ver el beso de nuevo_

_No se porque me inquieto tanto_

_y mis latidos de corazon se aceleran de solo verlo_

_¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?_

_¿Porque tenia que enamorarme de ..._

Y entonces el sueño de la aguamarina fue interrumpido por cierto rubio que le miraba con curiosidad , se le ocurrio que quizas se habia quedado dormida por accidente asi que la desperto para que no vuelva a casa muy tarde o sino podria ser secuestrado o perderse o cosas asi , al despertar la aguamarina abrio lentamente sus ojos como una niña pequeña , un momento muy adorable por lo cual el rubio se sonrojo un poco , para luego darse que a esa chica ya conocia solo que no se habia dado cuenta..

-"¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Pervertido-san! "-exclamo la aguamarina muy desconcertada de haberlo visto y luego fruncio el ceño en modo de enfado , de la nada saco un puerro y comenzo a golpear en la cabeza a aquel pobre rubio -"¡Tu , maldito idiota ; nunca te atrevas a burlarte de Hatsune Miku nunca jamas!"-gritaba ella mientras le daba varios golpes al desconocido pero guapo rubio con una colita.

-"Hey hey , espera espera"-decia el rubio tratando de explicar pero la aguamarina no dejaba de pegarle con su puerro en modo defensa -"T.. ¡Trata de hablar conmigo civilizadamente!"-reclamo el , luego hubo un pequeño silencio ,y recibio un golpe en la boca con el puerro y luego el tiempo de golpes prosiguio , no es que los golpes le doliesen al rubio ese , pero es que le eran molestos-"¡Ya te dije que que hablas civilizadamente!"-grito el a la aguamarina mientras que le arranchaba su puerro para luego romperlo en dos con la rodilla y tirarlo al suelo para luego hacer un gesto de limpiarse las manos usando solamente estas.

-"M..Mi puerro..."-decia la aguamarina no absorta en creer que esa persona habia sido la primera en romperle el puerro -"¡¿Como te atreves a romper mi puerro!?"-reclamo ella chillando como niña pequeña por su puerro -"Valiente puerro , fuistes un buen compañero de batalla..."-murmuro la aguamarina con una aura de tristeza a su alrededor , el rubio se acerco a ella pensando que romper el puerro no era la salida a nada , quiso compadecerla y poco a poco se acerco a ella hasta que -" No permitire tu muerte en vano.."-musito la aguamarina apenas audible y el rubio logro escuchar , luego admiro la agilidad de esta para sacar otro puerro y abalanzarse sobre el rubio para comenzar a golpearlo.

Pero por un mal movimiento que tuvo ella , cayo encima del rubio , y el cayo en el suelo adolorido por la fea caida , que arrastro a una carpeta encima suyo o mas bien de Miku que es la que estaba arriba , cuando estaba a punto de caer la empujo , o mas bien , la abrazo mas fuerte y la puso debajo suyo audazmente , para que luego le cayera la carpeta encima a el , cosa que no dolio mucho pero era preferible que le caiga a el a que le caiga encima a la aguamarina que estaba molesta con el rubio , pero ahora no sabia que pensar de el con ese gesto de amabilidad.

-"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a parar a Miku , la aguamarina asintio timidamente pues se sentia un poco culpable de lo que acababa de pasar -"¡¿Ya ves por que no se puede jugar con puerros?!"-le grito el como un profesor amargo con su alumna , solo que esta vez seria un desconocida amargo con otra desconocida por asi decirlo , Miku miro hacia abajo , pensando que todo era su culpa -"Oh no , espera espera no te pongas triste ¿esta bien?"-dijo el rubio intentando animarla para que levantara la cabeza

-"Gomenasai pervertido-san.. "-murmuro la aguamarina suavemente con sus labios , esos labios que se veian tan tentativos para el rubio , que en unos momentos rapidamente aprecio todo la figura y la belleza de la aguamarina quedandose casi embobado con ella , pero rapdamente intento salir de sus pensamientos -"E..Eto.. no eres tan mala persona como creia..."-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa al rubio provocandole un leve sonrojo

-"P..¿Pero que cosas dices..?..."-decia el rubio muy ruborizado mirando hacia otro lado tratando de que no note que estaba sonrojado , la aguamarina simplemente lo miro extrañada pues este evitaba la mirada de ella a toda costa , pero no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos , mirar a los ojos aguamarinos inocentes que poseia ella que se encontraban con sus ojos azules , Miku se sonrojo un poco por eso , pero luego el rubio se acerco mas a ella como si recordara algo , y sin darse cuenta la estaba acorralando con su cuerpo contra la pared -"Espera... ¿ tu no eres...?"-murmuraba el tratando de buscar en su memoria

-"Ehm.. pervertido-san estas muy cerca por favor retrocede..."-pidio ella ruborizada mientras la cara del rubio se acercaba mas a ella -"Hazte a un lado..."-musito la aguamarina , tenerlo tan cerca la ponia incomoda y sonrojada porque invadia demasiado el espacio personal de la aguamarina

-"¡Ah ya recuerdo!"-exclamo el rubio con una cara de 'Eureka' , tomo de las manos a la aguamarina y con una cara animada pregunto -"¿Eres la chica de pecho pequeño , cierto?"-exclamo el a los 7 aires , hubo un silencio por un momento , un breve silencio y un viento frio soplo, el rubio se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que habia dicho , y justo cuando planeaba disculparse se oyo un ruido sordo , asi es damas y caballeros , la aguamarina golpeo al rubio con su puerro por sobrepasarse con ella en ese momento

-"¡Y yo que pense que se podia confiar en ti , pervertido-san!"-exclamo la aguamarina a punto de volver a golpear con el puerro al rubio que suplicaba piedad -"No tengo pecho pequeño , solo me falta desarrollarme un poquito"-murmuro ella avergonzada recordando esa parte y mirando hacia otro lado para que no vea lo apenada que estaba

-"Lo siento por eso no quise decirte pecho pequeño solamente que no recordaba tu nombre , y no soy un pervertido solo que ese dia no fui yo realmente"-dijo el rubio a lo cual la aguamarina dio un suspiro y no le golpeo -"Arigatoooo"-exclamo el feliz de que la aguamarina no le golpee mas y con brillo en sus ojos , Miku se sento en una carpeta y lo miro cruzada de manos y con el puerro en la boca como una chica mala

-"Tienes 20 segundos para explicarte..."-dijo la aguamarina esperando a que le dieran una explicacion concisa y viendo como el rubio se comenzaba a desesperar porque si no le explicaba todo a la aguamarina que no sabia ni su nombre , iba a morir a puerrazos -" 19... 18... 17... "-comenzo a contar la aguamarina los segundos cosa que inquieto mas aun al rubio

-"Ahhh ehm pues veras , dejame pensar como explicartelo"-decia el rubio mientras se ponia a pensar , apoyandose en la pared parado y apoyando el menton en su mano la cual estaba apoyada en el codo y este en la otra mano -"Mira , veras ; ese dia me junte con una amiga que su nombre empieza con 'M' y termina en 'eiko' , esa chica le gusta mucho el sake y luego me jugo una broma..."-explicaba el y la aguamarina le hacia una seña con la mano sobre la hora poniendolo aun mas nervioso-"Y bueno , ella me dio sake por lo cual vine al colegio ebrio y fui malo contigo , lo siento mucho..."-dijo el mirando honestamente a la aguamarina -"Eso es todo"-dijo el al unisono con la aguamarina

-"Se acabo el tiempo"-dijo la aguamarina al unisono con el rubio , miro a Len por diez segundos , el rubio comenzo a pensar que no le creeria pero esa era la verdad aunque suene poco creible , ella se acerco un poco mas al rubio , con la vista sombria , e inquietandolo por eso ; el rubio ya se imaginaba que quizas la aguamarina estaba imaginando en como torturarlo , luego ella levanto un poco la cabeza para decirle -"Esta bien , te creo"-dijo la aguamarina con una dulce sonrisa hacia el rubio cosa que lo hizo sorprenderse un poco por la hermosura de ella sonriendo

-"Ya..."-decia el tartamudeando un poco -"Ya recorde tu nombre..."-dijo el con una sonrisa amigable hacia la aguamarina y acariciandole la mejilla animosamente -"¿Es Miku cierto? Lo recuerdo cuando te presentastes en la escuela , te veias muy mona con el cabello suelto pero debo decir que en dos coletas no te queda para nada mal"-comento el rubio fomentando un leve sonrojo en la aguamarina que por suerte no noto

-"G..Gracias..."-dijo la aguamarina sintiendose un poco conmovida por lo que le dijo el rubio -"Pervertido-san , aun no se su nombre.."-dijo la aguamarina con una cara felina y curiosa , que pone nervioso a cualquiera , y no solo a cualquiera sino que mas que todo al rubio vacilante que no sabia como entablar amistad con la aguamarina , de todas las chicas le parecia que Miku era un poco mas.. original.

-"K..Kagamine Len..."-dijo el rubio un poco apenado , la aguamarina le sonrio animosamente -"P..Pero puedes decirme Len.. si quieres..."-murmuro el con una leve sonrojo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado tratando de evitar la de Miku que solo lograba que el se ponga cada vez mas y mas nervioso y avergonzado

-"Esta bien , tu puedes llamarme Miku si gustas"-le dijo la aguamarina energicamente mientras que al rubio se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se sonrojaba por cualquier sonrisa que le diera la aguamarina ; ¿que sucede con el rubio? ¿acaso puede llegar a querer ser mas que un amigo para Miku?

-"B...Bien Miku.. una vez mas lo siento por aquella vez..."-dijo el haciendo una leve reverencia rapidamente por lo cual la aguamarina solto una risita que pudo contener -"Yo.. ya me tengo que ir , si llego tarde mi hermana me dira que he estado ligando con chicas enfrente de mis padres y ellos me castigaran"-comento el rubio lloriqueando comicamdente y haciendo reir mas a la aguamarina , se dio media vuelta y se despidio de la aguamarina con la mano , ella correspondio el gesto gustosamente, luego el salio por la puerta , pero como a los 3 segundos regreso -"Ah verdad Miku..."-decia el sobresaltandola un poco -"Disculpame tambien con la persona con la cual pelee esa vez.. ¿es tu novio?"-pregunto el rubio curioso a la aguamarina

-"E..Eh.. ¡Eto! ¡Ehm no no , no es mi novio , ¿porque piensas que lo seria?!"-exclamo ella muy nerviosa y completamente ruborizada , el rubio con solo ver su reaccion noto que ella estaba muy enamorada de aquel pelinegro que la salvo esa vez -" Yo.. no es mi novo.. no se si lo sera.. eto.. no se nada... yo.."-murmuraba ella recordando la confesion que el pelinegro le habia hecho hace poco

-"Pero por lo que veo le gustas mucho , cuando te beso en el bosque todos se quedaron sorprendidos"-comento el rubio notando que aumento el rubor en la aguamarina , ella se quedo callada mirando hacia otro lado tratando de que no note el sonrojo que tenia ella -"Y por lo que veo a ti te gusta tambien"-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa felina a la aguamarina , lo que dijo la dejo en el limbo , hasta nadie habia sido tan directo como Len para decirle que posiblemente le guste Zeito , ella como era muy ingenua no se habia dado cuenta de que ese sentimiento era el mismisimo amor.

_¿Gustar?_

_¿Yo y Zeito?_

_¿¡QUE!?_

-"Bueno ya me voy , bye bye"-dijo el rubio despidiendose nuevamente con la mano , dejando a la aguamarina en el limbo , completamente perdida , no sabia que pensar con respecto lo que dijo el rubio , ya que todo concordaba , por eso Miku se sentia tan feliz cada vez que Zeito era cariñoso con ella o cuando estaba a su lado o cuando dormian juntos aunque no quiera admitirlo

_¿Me gusta Zeito_?

_Pero ¿Como?_

_¿Cuando?_

_¿Porque?.._

_Bueno..._

_Aun asi me volvere loca_

_Pero loca por el_

* * *

**les gusto :3?**

**espero que hayan escuchado la cancion que les dije e_e**

**Ok!**

**Atencion**

**Mañana tienen que estar atentos de mis mensajes**

**Ya que va a ser un capitulo importante (segun yo)**

**Ademas fijense del titulo , indica que algo malo va a pasar x.x**

**Y tendran ese capi que escuchar si o si cierta cancion de Gumi Megpoid (es que el video dice mucho de lo que quiero transmitir a uds :D , ¡Solo veanla y punto xD es por su bien! )**

**Asi que consigan tiempo libre mañana e_e**

**Porque van a estar escuchando esa cancion mil veces y espero que les guste *O* , si estan sus padres , botenlos de la casa :D (o bueno.. deshaganse de ellos xD)**

**Bye bye... x3**

**Pdt : ya tengo muchas ideas para mi proximo fic (El de MikuxKiyoteru , de la cancion Eh?, ah sou , aunque no voy a usar mucho la letra pero entiendo el significado en parte de esta ;pondre mi mejor esfuerzo con el lemon en esta xD!) y estoy trabajando tambien en un MikuxAll donde solo me faltan dos personajes (Len , Kaito y Akaito ya estan , me parece que son indispensables) Es maximo 5 personas porque.. ya veran porque , es de misterio y ellos son los sospechosos , y la y nuestra querida Miku Holmes (de Sherlock Holmes xD) va a investigar quien es el culpable OwO!**

**Ah y si ; me devolvieron la laptop :D ... hasta el sabado T_T ...**


	6. Nada sale como planeas

**Disclaimer: No se a quien le pertenezca Vocaloid solo se que a mi no ._.**

**Musica de hoy : ...Ama no Jaku (Gumi Megpoid) ( watch?v=8fk9MvNz8Xw&feature=related )**

* * *

_Me gustas_

_Me gustas mucho Zeito_

_¿Porque tenia que enamorarme de un idiota como tu?_

_Es lo que me preguntaba multiples veces mientras iba de camino a casa , estaba cansada y agotada al saber que me habia enamorado de un baka como el , ademas que aun no me lo creia completamente , esta bien , miento , si me lo creo , eso explica como cada vez que lo veo mi corazon late tan rapidamente y me vuelvo completamente loca , no puedo creer que esto me pase a mi , y yo que decia que el amor era una cosa tonta y los hombres iban a terminar traicionandote , mierda , ultimamente me contradigo demasiado , que odioso pero agradable sentimiento , uhm creo que no pueso esperar a ver a Zeito , pero aun asi tontamente camino lento ,hace un poco de frio , asi que decidi ir por mi atajo de siempre , no dejaba de pensar en el , mi mente ahora solo sirve para el , ¡maldito sea devuelveme mis pensamientos!_

_No he dejado de pensar en el desde que s eme confeso , ¿como el noto tan facilmente que me amaba? , o quizas no le fue facil , pero no le he visto casi nunca distraido , siempre esta haciendo sentir apenada dandome abrazos o besos en la mejilla.. ah ya veo ; que estupida soy , si hubiera visto tan solo las iniciativas de que se estaba enamorando de mi , ¿y cuando me enamore yo de el? , siento que me voy a volver loca ; mierda , y ahora no se como decirlo que es lo que siento por el , lo mas seguro es que debo evitarlo , no eso va a empeorarlo todo , mejor solo lo digo de frente y punto , ¿o lo beso enfrente de todos como el hizo conmigo? , oh si , eso seria venganza , pero no podria soportar la verguenza de que todos me miren , no soy tan lanzada como para hacer eso , asi que lo mejor sera que se lo diga y ya esta_

_Oh , el cielo se tonraba de color gris mientras las nubes se juntaban , algo me dice que iba a hacer mas frio ese dia , asi que apresure paso , ya que debia llegar lo mas rapido posible a casa o mi madre me regañaria por demorarme tanto , es buena conmigo y por eso se preocupa , me pregunto si Zeito ya almorzo , me gustaria almorzar con el , ver Television con el , y hacer muchas cosas mas con el ; ya se , ya se , soy una niña tonta y enamorada ; aunque ya me dio cuenta porque me gusta tanto Zeito , es buena persona , le he podido de contar de mis problemas y nunca me ha juzgado , es mas , me ha comprendido , siempre ha estado ahi para mi , siempre me defiende y me cuido la vez que estaba enferma ; todas esas cosas hacen que me enamore cada vez mas de el , tanto que me pesa el no decirselo._

_Creo que lo mejor sera esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco , o cuando me vuelva a besar me confesare ; jaja es un poco gracioso pensar que ahora yo lo estoy animando para que me bese , aunque la idea no deja de ponerme muy nerviosa , oh por dios ya me puse roja , eso esta mal ,debo calmarme , no solo pensando en el me voy a sonrojar de la nada , ademas que mi corazon late muy rapido y hace doki doki ; quisiera saber todos los pensamientos de Zeito sobre mi , que vio en mi , porque le gusto , y muchas cosas mas ; tambien me gustaria saber si esta preocupado por mi , eso seria algo tan tierno de su parte , creo que me va a regañar llegando tarde , pero no estaria nada mal eso , tendria la oportunidad de verlo , cosa que no me desgrada para nada , mas bien.. ¡quiero verlo!_

_Ya no se como explicar ese sentimiento que te quema en el pecho , cada vez que veia a Zeito me sonrojaba y me sentia extrañamente feliz de alguna forma , cada vez que el me llamaba con su suave y amable voz , no podia evitar ponerme nerviosa pensando que era lo que queria de mi ; siempre me he puesto nerviosa por el , a veces me pongo a pensar que quizas he estado mucho tiempo enamorada de el solo que no me habia dado cuenta , ¡Viva entonces sufri mi primer amor desde joven como la gente normal! ; lo se lose , soy rara , y culpen a Zeito por eso , el me volvio asi ; uh no puedo esperar para verlo a sus rojizos ojos y saltar a sus brazos como en los geniales mangas shojo ; bueno creo que estoy dramatizando asi que dejare de soñar despierta con Zeito y tratare de vivir la realidad , estoy muy enamorada de Zeito._

_Me parece que cada vez me he enamorado de el mas y mas , todas las cosas que ha hecho por mi , y como me ha hecho sentir en ocasiones , su afecto que tiene hacia mi el cual es desinteresado ; eso me agrada de el , y lo amor por ser asi ; espero que nucna cambie ya que cuando unas chicas se enamoran de un chico y luego cuando empiezan a salir con el resultan ser todo lo contrario a lo que ellas esperaban ; bueno , siendo Zeito dudo que eso me pase , yo lo conozco muy bien para empezar , tanto su lado bueno como su lado mal ; y ese lado malo solo sale a la luz cuando..uhm no se , ¿cuando tiene un mal dia? ; ah y casi lo olvido , su lado bueno , malo y celoso ; que sienta celos por mi en ocasiones es tan lindo , nunca me habia dado cuenta pero creo que Zeito puede llegar a ser.. ¿adorable?_

_Tantos suspiros que he dado este dia por estar enamorada , siento que nunca habia estado mas contenta conmigo misma , ya que me habia dado cuenta de mi amor , gracias a Len tambien , que el me dijo la posibilidad que me habia esforzado en negar con mi mente tanto , que ya me parecia algo imposible ; luego le dare las gracias a Len pero obviamente no ahora , me pregunto si le gusta alguna fruta para llevarsela ; si ya se , es que estoy muy contenta ¡Wii , me gusta Zeito! , pero no se como decirlo asi que estoy un poco preocupada de ello , esta bien mientras el sentimiento sea honesto creo pero no entiendo mucho del amor , quizas si le digo que simplemente me gusta me rechace , no quiero eso y no dejare que pase , asi que si me confieso tiene que ser realmente especial_

_Al llegar a casa mi madre estaba enfadada conmigo , mientras ella me llamaba la atencion yo no hacia mucho caso y pasaba la mirada por toda la cocina ,no estaba el , cosa que me hizo sentir un poco desanimada , pero luego me di una sonrisa a mi misma y cumpli con mi castigo de lavar los platos de ella y mios , el guiso de puerro estaba delicioso , sabia muy bien y tenia muy buena sazon ; ya queria ver a Zeito , y queria que el se comporte conmigo como el idiota que siempre es , poniendome nerviosa agradablemente y eso ; pero no lo encontre en mi habitacion esperandome , eso me molesto un poco , creo que estaba durmiendo , asi que para matar el tiempo fui a darme una ducha que me aclararia todas mis inquietudes y todos mis pensamientos sobre el amor._

_Como odio no poder verlo ahora , me cambie rapidamente , esperando a que el ya este despierto, pero esta vez vi que las ventanas estaban abiertas , o mejor dicho que las cortinas ya mostraban que estaban en el interior , no es que mirara pero me dio curiosidad saber que es lo que estaba haciendo , asi que me acerque lentamente y me asome por mi ventana , para luego ver unos cabellos verdes apoyado en el hombro de Zeito quien estaba viendo una pelicula en la T.v ; ¿Gumiya? , no no era el , en primer lugar Gumiya no seria tan cariñoso con Zeito para apoyarse en el , ademas que este sujeto desconocido era una persona con cabello mas largo que Gumiya , era Gumi , me di cuenta de eso cuando ella se volteo sonriendo hacia Zeito , pero juraria que por un momento su mirada se desvio hacia mi ; pero creo que no me han visto._

_Me pregunto para que razon Gumi habra venido a la casa de Zeito ,me parece un poco raro dado que ella siempre viene a mi casa y hasta ahora nunca habia estado en la casa de Zeito a solas ; no es que sea timida , pero ella siempre esta a mi lado , bueno , parece que ellos estan muy contentos con la presencia del uno y del otro mientras ven esa pelicula , ahora ella se esta abrazando del brazo de el , algo me dice que tambien el me ha visto porque a veces siento que cuando voltea la cara para mirar a Gumi me mira de reojo , de seguro es mi imaginacion , estoy loca ; como sea , seguia observando que es lo que hacian con curiosidad , no se porque pero de repente me estaba interesando en que es lo que estaban haciendo Zeito y Gumi a oscuras y en la casa de el totalmente solos._

_Estaba golpeandome la cabeza muchas veces porque sentia que no debia inmiscuirme en las cosas de los demas , cualquier cosa que haga Zeito no es mi problema ¿cierto? , si tiene algo malo que le preocupa me puede contar pero si no yo no debo meter las narices para observarlo , pero es que quiero saber que hace con Gumi ,no lo se , me siento preocupada , una sensacion que nunca antes habia tenido , al igual que el amor ; pero bueno , estaba tan distraida diciendole a Dios o mas bien regañandole porque haberme hecho asi de tonta e inmadura , hasta que luego escuche como Gumi y Zeito murmuraban cosas , asi que eso llamo mi atencion pues tenian una sonrisa maliciosa , y luego escuche como me llamaban , me quede totalmente quieta fingiendo que no estaba ahi , pero ellos muy bien sabian que los habia estado espiando asi que sin mas levante la cabeza un poco..._

-"G...Gumi.. Zeito.. hola..."-dijo timidamente la aguamarina con una almohada encima de su cabeza tratando de no lucir ridicula , con un lindo viviri verdoso azul con detalles negros , y unos shorts mas arriba de la rodilla del mismo color que el vivir , combinando perfectamente con este , la aguamarina estaba avergonzada porque ellos habian descubierta que los estaban espiando , Miku comenzo a imaginarse lo peor pensando que se podrian molestar con ella ; y ademas ante eso puso una expresion tan linda por ser tan ingenua que provoco un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro que vio que linda estaba vestida la aguamarina , pero fue bueno en ocultarlo

-"Que sorpresa verte Miku"-exclamo la energetica peliverde sonriendo , ella llevaba la misma ropa de la escuela , cosa que sorprendio un poco a la aguamarina ya que para que haya venido a la casa de Zeito regresando de casa de ella habria estado realmente apresurada para no cambiarse , pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso y le dio una sonrisa a su amiga correspondiendole el saludo -"Estamos viendo una pelicula de terror ¿quieres unirtenos?"-pregunto ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que salio inconscientemente , la aguamarina no entendio eso mucho ya que la expresion de su amiga le confundio un poco , miro a Zeito , sus miradas se cruzaron , y el se volteo ignorandola para seguir viendo la T.v , cosa que entristecio a la aguamarina

-"E..Eto.. Yo creo que paso ..Gracias.."-dijo la aguamarina un poco mas calmada pero entristecida por el comportamiento indiferente del pelinegro , para luego quedarse con el impacto como el pelinegro rodeaba con el brazo a la peliverde , cosa que la dejo un poco perpleja , puesto que la trataba con el mismo cariño como el solia tratarla a ella ; Miku se mordio el labio inferior , ademas sabia que si iba a ver la pelicula con ellos iba a sentir que hacia mal trio a la atmosfera , ella bajo la mirada , y se despidio de su amiga con la mano dispuesta a irse lo mas rapido de esa incomoda situacion -"No gracias , las peliculas de terror me asustan demasiado"-se excuso ella diciendo una verdad , pero la gran verdadera razon es porque no estaba a gusto con Zeito y Gumi juntos

-"¿En serio? , que lastima"-murmuro la peliverde fingiendo lamentarlo , ella sabia muy bien que la aguamarina estaba molesta porque ella este junto a Zeito , pero lo que no sabia es que la aguamarina ya se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y solo estaba siendo un estorbo entre la relacion de esos dos , la peliverde solo queria que su amiga se de cuenta de lo que realmente sentia por el pelinegro pero lo estaba empeorando todo -"Yo tengo a Zeito , ya que cada vez que veo algo que me da miedo , lo puedo abrazar hasta asfixiarlo"- exclamo Gumi y justamente le dio un abrazo asfixiante al pelinegro dejandolo sin aire y dejando a la aguamarina muy sorprendida , un fuerte dolor la invadia en el pecho -"Hey idiota , si no participas entonces el plan no dara resultado"-susurro ella al oido del pelinegro dandole por entender las cosas

-"De acuerdo..."-susurro el pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la peliverde , era mucho mas de lo que la aguamarina podia soportar , justo cuando ella iba a meter la cabeza para dejar de hablar por la ventana e irse a otro lugar muy lejos de su casa pues al parecer ni ahi estaba a salvo el pelinegro le dijo -"Oi , Miku"-le llamo el , a lo que la aguamarina con un poco de esperanza por una muestra de cariño por parte del pelinegro le puso toda la atencion mientras miraba como el abrazaba mas fuerte a Gumi -"¿A que somos una linda pareja , cierto?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa petulante y una mirada descarada , la aguamarina asintio lentamente con una falsa sonrisa para luego despedirse lentamente con la mano y salir corriendo de su cuarto , dirigiendose a su sala donde no estaba nadie.

-"Uhm.. ahora si te estas tomando esto en serio"-dijo la peliverde mientras se soltaba del pelinegro y el hacia lo mismo , poniendose ambos a una distancia considerable -"Ahora si queremos que ella se te confiese tenemos que actuar como dos idiotas enamorados todos los dias , poniendola muy celosa"-comento ella con una sonrisa al pelinegro para que pueda entender bien , el asintio a lo que la peliverde le dijo un poco decepcionado de si mismo pero sentia que esa era la unica forma de que Miku se enamorara de el -"A proposito , cuando llegamos te veias un poco preocupado..."-murmuro ella

-"Ah si , es que.."-recordaba el porque estaba tan inquieto , para luego recordar la razon y reirse de la nada cosa que le provoco curiosidad a la peliverde e insistio en preguntar una vez mas -"No es nada , solo que estaba preocupado por Miku que aun no llegaba.."-comento el con una sonrisa honesta , realmente amaba a la aguamarina que a nada mas que a este mundo

-"Uhh si que estas babeando por ella ¿eh?"-exclamo la peliverde para luego notar el gran sonrojo del pelinegro y comenzar a burlarse de su reaccion solo por pensar en Miku -"Pero bueno , no te culpo , es alguien que es realmente admirable" - dijo ella con una sonrisa honesta y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas , dejandole al pelinegro un poco confundido pero luego comenzo a sospechar algo que ni tu , mi querido(a) lector , te imaginas.

-"Oye Gumi.. eto.."-murmuraba el pelinegro un poco dudoso de preguntarle a la peliverde pero como ya habia obtenido la atencion de esta debia continuar con su pregunta -"No me digas que tu ..."-decia el pelinegro poniendo nerviosa a la peliverde pues sentia que alguien por primera vez descubria su mayor y mas grande secreto en toda su vida , ella se acerco mas a el y le tapo la boca antes de que continuara hablando o ella se desmayaria , ya que esa es una parte que comparte con Gumiya , despues de todo son gemelos

-"¡Si , si !"-exclamo ella muy ruborizada y asintiendo con la cabeza -"¡Pero no le digas a nadie o te hare sufrir!"-exclamo la peliverde muy nerviosa mirando firmemente a los ojos al pelinegro que asintio lentamente guardandole el secreto tan preciado de la peliverde que no puede decirle a nadie y solo sabe el , ni siquiera su propio hermano esta enterado de eso , pero bueno , son cosas de la vida , ¿cual sera el secreto de la peliverde? , adivinalo tu si es que puedes , y si lo logras te dare.. 10 dolares , no mentira , simplemente te felicitare por haberlo descubierto.

-"Hey Gumi..."-dijo el pelinegro mirando acusadoramente a la peliverde poniendola aun mas nerviosa -"Espero que no estes tramando nada , ya he dado una buena pelea y estoy algo cansado de hacerlo.."-comento el pelinegro a Gumi , quien negaba con la cabeza freneticamente y levemente sonrojada -"Asi que si noto que solo estas tratando de obstruirme , dire todo.."-amenazo el pelinegro , la peliverde trago saliva , pero luego se sintio ofendida por lo que dijo el pelinegro , ella no quiere obstruir en nada , simplemente trata de hacer lo que le parece correcto.

-"P..Prometo no hacerlo..."-musito la peliverde tratando de calmar la cara comicamente aterradora del pelinegro mientras que ella sudaba en frio -"Pero ya callate que sino las personas que leen esto se van a dar cuenta de lo que realmente me pasa"-exclamo la peliverde zamaqueando al pelinegro -"Es mas facil para ti que para miii"-dijo ella como niña pequeña mientras lo zamaqueaba mas rapidamente y mareando al pobre pelinegro , mientras que ella lloriqueaba comicamente.

* * *

_¿P..Porque Zeito dijo esas cosas? , no le entendio , esta actuando muy extraño , ni siquiera parece ser el Zeito que yo conozco , que demonios sucede.. me duelemucho el pecho , no se porque , pero tengo el sentimiento de tristeza combinado con ira ; que horrible sensacion , me pregunto como se le llamara a esto ; espero que se me pase pronto o sentire que estare deprimida todo el dia , no puedo dejar de recordar como se abrazaban Gumi y el , me molesta tanto , siento como si lo hicieran por molestarme ya que me siento observada e incomoda , no me gusta para nada , quiero dejar de sentirme asi pero no puedo , ni el puerro ni la musica me ha calmado , me siento tan deprimente en este momento , espera , lo estoy , estoy triste y por eso estoy sentada en el suelo de la sala de mi casa viendo la nada y completamente aburrida._

_Actuan muy cariñositos , eso me hace enojar , pero no deberia importarme ,Zeito no es mi novio para que yo pueda actuar posesiva con el , soy una estupida, idiota ; siento que solo ha estado jugando conmigo, ¿porque tuvo que decirme eso ultimo? , no e agrada , quizas simplemente esta de malhumor y quiere molestarme , espero que solo sea eso , no puedo seguir soportando sentirme de esta horrible manera, quiero que se acabe , quiero que Zeito venga a mi lado y me mime como a una niña pequeña que le duele algo , solo que a mi me duele el corazon , soy tonta... me duele mucho que Gumi este pasando tiempo con Zeito , el le estaba rodeando con su hombro demostrando que tambien correspondia el afecto que le estaba dando ella a el ,¿porque eso me molesta tanto?_

_Quiero que vuelva mi madre ya y me haga una sopa que me haga sentir mejor conmigo misma , no se porque estoy tan decaida , ni siquiera puedo estar en mi habitacion porque ellos van a estar mostrandose super cariñosos y eso me va a molestar mucho , no se que hacer al respecto , como me detesto en este momento por no haberme dado cuenta que gustaba Zeito , ya me hubiera confesado a el y todos felices , tambien me pregunto si Gumi solo ha venido por ver esa pelicula ¿acaso le gusta pasar tiempo con Zeito como a mi? , o no sera que.. ¿a Gumi le puede llegar a gustar Zeito al igual que a mi? , si eso sucediera no me enojaria porque lo entenderia , es una persona realmente fabulosa que hoy se comporto como un idiota y siento que le odio pero no es verdad , me pregunto que esta ocurriendome._

_Se que mi madre va a volver tarde del trabajo , asi que me va a dejar un buen tiempo pensando en Zeito y Gumi juntos hasta que venga , primero que todo , Gumi estaba con su uniforme , quizas Zeito siente que ya no puede confiar en mi y le ha contado algo a Gumi que le tiene preocupado y quizas ella esta intentando animarle , acompañandolo mientras ve la pelicula , pero aun asi siendo el caso que Gumi no se haya cambiado es muy extraño , ya que ella primero que todo no le gusta el uniforme escolar , lo detesta , asi que apenas puede se lo quita , debe ser algo muy , pero muy importante para no haberselo quitado , aunque posiblemente no tenga oportunidad , si mal no recuerdo , ella siempre me espera o va a ver a mi aula si sigo alli para despedirse de mi , pero esta vez no lo hizo , esta vez se despidio de Zeito ya que los vi a ellos dos saliendo del aula al mismo tiempo y caminando juntos hacia.. ah.. ya entiendo._

_Entonces Gumi no se cambio porque acompaño a Zeito hasta casa , demonios , realmente me dan ganas de saber que es lo que estan haciendo ahora , me duele mucho el corazon de tan solo pensar que Zeito me dejo en la escuela para acompañar a Gumi , siento como si me arrebataran algo muy preciado para mi , y lo es , mi tiempo con Zeito ahora que me doy cuenta que me gusta es muy preciado y si lo pierdo me pongo de mal humor ; ademas que aun no se la razon de porque actuan tan afectuosos , me siento muy mal , es como si estuviera enferma pero no tengo sintomas , me duele mucho el sentimiento que siento por Zeito , ha dejado de ser agradable como antes , ahora siento que es casi como vivir en la miseria o cosas asi . Oh bueno , esta bien , si es solo por un dia podre soportarlo_

_Ahora que recuerdo Zeito me dijo que el y Gumi eran una linda pareja , o mas bien me lo pregunto afirmandolo , no sera.. que han comenzado a salir , no puedo creerlo , Gumi nunca antes me menciono que le pudiese gustar Zeito y conociendola no creo que cambia de parecer en un solo dia , ella no sale con chicos tan facilmente , siento que hay gato encerrado aqui.. o eso es lo que quiero creer ; quiero golpear a alguien hasta no poder mas , siento que mis pensamientos y todo el futuro que tenia se esta rompiendo en pedazos , pero de seguro solo es por un dia , eso espero , solo un dia creo poder soportar al nuevo Zeito que me ignora , es indiferente y me hace sentir mal , no parece ser el , ¿que demonios esta sucediendo para que todos esten actuando tan raros?_

_Creo que debo dejarlo pasar , aliviarme la mente , respirar aire fresco , y hacer un monton de cosas que te suban el animo ; pero si dejo la casa sola temo que entren a robar , ademas que ya hace frio , lo mejor sera quedarme adentro , pero no podia entrar a mi cuarto sino me encontraria con ese par buaa... ; bueno que mas da , al final decidi quedarme en la sala viendo la television como una buena niña ; esperando a mi madre , y sin darme me quede dormida . Cuando desperte mi madre no habia llegado y era muy tarde , pero bueno , en su trabajo la hacen quedarse hasta tarde , subi a mi habitacion para descansar pensando que ya podria estar en mi habitacion , y vi como Gumi recien salia de la casa de Zeito , luego senti como otra vez era observada disimuladamente , entonces antes de salir por la puerta yo observe desde mi ventana que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue , eso fue algo que no esperando siendo sincera._

_Por favor..._

_Que mañana sea un mejor dia que el de hoy_

* * *

_Luego al dia siguiente estaba muy linda con una cara sonriente , me hice mis dos coletas gemelas , estaba de muy buen humor ese dia , ya que pensaba que podria pasar todo el dia con Zeito , pero no , resulto todo lo contrario , ahi estaba ella , Gumi estaba en la casa de Zeito , eso me sorprendio y me dejo un poco desconcertada , ¿y ahora que seguia? , me pregunte a mi misma de muy mal humor , cuando me di cuenta de eso , note que era posible que este celosa , pero el comportamiento de Zeito me hace merecer de estar celosa , tampoco no soy una excentrica que exagera todo como para estar celosa a cada rato , o quizas si , bueno que bah , con mis pantuflas de conejito , baje las escaleras y me digne a comer el delicioso desayuno apetecible que habia preparado mi madre._

_Comence a inquietarme cuando pense que quizas Zeito no iba a desayunar ese dia , pero otra vez me equivoque , el entro a la casa , pero tocando la puerta principal , ya no por la ventana , eso me hizo sentir menos familiarizada con Zeito , como si me tratara mas distante , yo estaba en la mesa comiendo mi desayuno con una sonrisa a mi madre para que no piense que ando deprimida , y entonces vi como detras de Zeito venia Gumi con una sonrisa , ella hizo una reverencia y se diculpo por interrumpir nuestro desayuno , no espera que ella viniera , pero esta bien , mientras mas compañia mejor ¿no? , se sento al lado de Zeito y Zeito al frente mio , yo comia mi emparedado de puerro convincentemente asi que no notaron que estaba algo molesta por lo de ayer , pero no hay nada que me una a Zeito mas que una amistad , asi que no puedo estar celosa._

_A cada rato actuaban cariñositos , cuando mi madre pregunto por ella , Zeito le contesto.. que era su novia , eso si me choco , al igual que a mi madre que pensaba que Zeito era un niño santo que no tenia novia , pero luego ella le alboroto el cabello y le felicito , el busco mi mirada , yo simplemente le ignore , me pareciese como si el se divertiera haciendome eso ya que lo vi sonreir despues de mi reaccion ; luego todos agradecimos por la comida , yo me fui lo mas rapido de mi habitacion , por suerte ahi hallaba la paz que cualquiera siente cuando esta en su habitacion , mi lugar privado que no puede ser invadido , pero luego vi como Zeito y Gumi volvian a la casa de el , y volvian a decirse cosas afectuosas que no me dejaban disfrutar del silencio , ¡Maldita habitacion que esta a la misma altura que la de el!._

_El tambien la trajo a la hora de almorzar y cenar , ya me estaba aburriendo un poco de eso , y fingia siempre cada vez que me preguntaban cualquier cosa con una sonrisa , hablaba siempre en positivo , no puedo ponerme celosa por boberias asi , mañana va a ser un mejor dia porque al dia siguiente de ese volvere a la escuela , y asi podre vivir una vida mejor , ojala ya se le pase la amargura a Zeito y vuelva a ser como antes ; ya quiero ir a estudiar , y es raro que yo diga algo como esto pues no me gusta estudiar mucho ; pero siento que podre concentrarme en otra cosa ; estoy triste si veo a Zeito en cada momento pegado a Gumi , ojala no , quisiera estar felices por ellos dos pero no puedo , siento como que si me fuera imposible , quiero mucho a Gumi y no quiero que se aleje , pero tampoco me agrada que sea tan cariñosa con Zeito , en fin , no es de mi incumbencia , si al final de cuentas ella es su novia._

_Al dia siguiente fue lo mismo , y ademas que habia tenido problemas para dormir dado a lo que pasaba y no dejaba de pensar en cosas , ¿a donde debo tirar el amor que siento por Zeito para volver a ser feliz? , quizas si me confieso me sentire mejor y si el me rechaza sabre que he perdido , pero todo me da la sensacion de que se esta burlando de mi , es tan extraño todo , quiero volver a como era antes , al antes de enamorarme, al antes de que el se enamorara de mi y me diera falsas esperanzas con el para luego cambiar de parecer y enamorarse de Gumi ; quiero volver al anterior tiempo donde eramos amigos , los mejores amigos , y podiamos ser francos el uno con el otro en todo momento , nos confiabamos grandes cosas , grandes secretos , el me ha visto llorar , es una de las pocas personas ademas de mi madre y Gumiya que me han visto hacerlo ._

_Normalmente soy una persona inexpresiva que le ve todo positivo a la vida , pero cuando me entristezco en serio soy una bebe llorona , si ya se , de niña pase a ser bebe ; como sea , no puedo evitar estar bipolar , lo siento ; pero creo que la hora de seriedad ha llegado , si Zeito es novio de Gumi no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto , me callare este amor para que ellos dos puedan ser felices , solo quiero eso , que sean felices , asi que no dire nada de como estoy enamorada de Zeito ; ¿saben? pensando en esto estoy volviendo a llorar como una tonta , al dia siguiente hay clase asi que debo dejar de hacerlo o notaran mis ojeras , ...el me hizo amarlo , pero ahora el ya no me ama y ama a Gumi , justo cuando pense que podria tener un amor correspondido y mi primer novio , esta atan feliz por eso , pero solo es un sueño vacio , basado en una mentira_

_Quizas.._

_el amor no exista jamas para mi_

_Cuando desperte , me di cuenta que esta vez tendria que ir a la escuela con Zeito juntos , eso no me agradaba , ya que sentiria como si fuera una obstruccion para su relacion con Gumi , supuse que despues me encargaria de eso, entonces me aliste rapidamente , peine mi rebelde cabello en dos coletas sumisas como suelo hacer ; me puse toda fresca y llena de energias , lista para un nuevo dia ; baje las escaleras lo mas rapido que pude , mi madre ya tenia el desayuno listo , y Zeito estaba observandome con cuidado , ja , si cree que voy a caer en otra de sus bromas estoy muy equivocado , ¡El amor es malo para el corazon! ; si si , ya me convenci de eso , desde ahora no me volvere a enamorar y me olvidare de Zeito , solo llegaremos a ser conocidos , dado a como estan las cosas, pues el solo me ha ignorado en los anteriores dias._

_Daria lo que fuera por volver a ser amigos , si es que eso esta bien para Zeito ...¿Asi es como se sentia Gumiya cuando le rechace? me siento una persona horrible por haberlo hecho pero si no era sincera el iba a pasarla aun peor e iba a sentir como vivia una mentira con falas esperanzas , algo que yo vivi sin darme cuenta y me costaba admitir pensando que al dia siguiente todo se iba a solucionar ; en fin , comimos yo y el en silencio , demasiado , era incomodo ; mi madre se despidio rapidamente de mi y de Zieto porque creo que ella estaba llegando tarde al trabajo , Zeito dio un leve suspiro lo cual provoco que yo levante la vista un poco pero luego la bajara de inmediato , no iba a caer tan facil para que el llame la atencion , ademas que creo que todo esto lo hace para molestarme._

-"Ha sido un fin de semana agotador , ¿no lo crees Miku?"-pregunto el pelinegro mientras pasaba por sus cabellos su manos la cual pasaba con facilidad , hay que admitir que se le veia bien haciendo eso , pero Miku simplemente siguio comiendo su desayuno e hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijera Zeito -"¿Que sucede? Pareciese que estuvieras de mal humor.."-comento el pelinegro apoyando su menton sobre su mano que apoyaba el codo en la mesa y mirando curiosamente a la aguamarina

-"Como me sienta yo no deberia de importarte"-contesto ella quien ya habia terminado de comer y llevaba sus trastos al fregadero para comenzar a lavarlos -"Si ya terminastes de comer te recomiendo ir al colegio"-dijo la aguamarina contestando friamente hacia el pelinegro y ella estando orgullosa de lo que le dijo y no dejandose convencer a su corazon de darle una oportunidad mas , cosa que no podia , obviamente porque ella pensaba que tenia que olvidarse de Zeito para que el y Gumi puedan ser felices juntos

-"Si asi lo quieres.."-murmuro el peliinegro mirando atentamente cualquier movimiento de la aguamarina con sus brillantes ojos rojizos , para luego levantarse y dirigirse al fregadero con sus platos ; a el no le habia agradado para nada la forma en que le contesto la aguamarina , el no queria que ella le ignorase , el queria ser el quien se sienta importante para ella viendo como ella se pone celosa porque el pasase mucho tiempo con Gumi ; lamentablemente a pesar de los años que conoce a Miku por mucho tiempo olvido completamente su lado sensible que solo piensa en el bien de los demas y no se piensa que sus sentimientos no deben de importar nada ya que por mas que duelan ella los olvidara -"Pero yo tambien tengo que lavar.."-susurro a la oreja de la aguamarina , el sentia que ya era el momento si es que se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella sentia hacia el , asi que la rodeo por la cintura con sus dos afectuosos brazos que habian querido abrazarla pero estuvieron aguantando esperando que el plan funcionara

A la aguamarina le parecio que eso ya habia hecho el pelinegro antes , o sea un deyabü ironicamente hablando , ella no estaba feliz , estaba muy feliz porque el pelinegro le vuelva a abrazar , pero estaba enfadada porque si se supone que el tiene novia no deberia actuar tan cariñoso , Zeito lavaba sus platos con los brazos alrededor de ella , el si que estaba gozando muy bien del sentimiento reconfortante de abrazarla , Miku no soportaba mas , sabia que explotaria en cualquier momento si estaba cerca del pelinegro , asi que friamente le dijo -"Quitame las manos de encima , por favor"-pidio ella con frialdad pero cortes , Zeito quedo desconcertado por eso , e inconscientemente la solto ; ella ya habia terminado de lavar y ademas estaba lista , solo le faltaba los zapatos.

Se sento en la pequeña oscilacion de la entrada , y se cambio los zapatos de pantuflas de conejito , a los de zapatos para el colegio y luego salio por la puerta , el pelinegro la siguio , aunque no con esa intencion ya que tambien iba por el mismo camino , todo era tan incomodo por los dos ,no podian hablarse , Zeito queria caminar abrazado de la aguamarina , pero ahora el mismo se habia alejado mas de ella , el pelinegro en venganza pensaba hacerle pasar muchos celos ese dia , o bueno , si es que no le perdonaba , aun asi lo mas probable es que el quiera reventar de celos a la aguamarina para ver la reaccion que tiene y ver si quedan esperanzas.

_Dios , el camino era tan incomodo , ¿porque teniamos que ser vecinos? siento que toda mi vida se desmorona a pedazos ; odio que me este acompañando ahora , se supone que debo evitarlo pero no puedo hacerlo , mierda , comienzo a odiar mi vida , ya quiero ir a clases , ¿porque tenia que demorarme tanto caminando? ; si salgo corriendo hacia la escuela seria muy obvia y luego se burlaria de mi por sentir celos , estupido y baka Zeito ; sigo sin creer que de esta persona llegue a enamorarme ; o quizas fue un flechazo , no en realidad cuando hablaba de estar enamorada de el estaba muy seguro de ello , pero si esta saliendo con Gumi debo hacerme a un lado , solo quiero que ella y el sean felices , no me importa que duela , mientras pueda ver a las personas sonriendo estara bien._

_En un momento cuando estaba vagando en mis pensamientos , pensando como Aristoteles descubrio la gravedad y eso.. no mentira , solo es una broma para aliviar la tristeza ; bien , senti como la mano de Zeito queria alcanzarme a mi , estaba tocando poco a poco mi mano disimuladamente pero yo llegue a notarlo , el estaba tomandome de la mano en un abrir y cerra de ojos , y yo inconscientemente estaba correspondiendo , que estupida soy , no debo hacer eso , ademas que el tampoco debe hacer eso si tiene novia; ¿ese era el tipo de hombre que era Zeito? en ese preciso momento lo solte , lo mire con cara de 'eres un desgraciado mentiroso' y por suerte estaba a la altura de mi atajo , sali corriendo por ahi , esperando a que no me siguiera , corri varias cuadras , y cuando me fije que nadie me estaba persiguiendo me detuve , estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_No se que habra sucedido con Zeito , pero el asi no era , no era un ser despreciable el Zeito que yo conocia , era de alguien quien merecia mi amor , obviamente he dicho ya que lo voy a olvidar ; ya le di una y muchas vueltas al asunto , esto seria mucho mas facil si fuera su amiga ya que no molestaria mas , asi pudiera estar tranquila y dejaria en paz la relacion de Zeito , quizas el penso que estaba dando indirectas o cosas asi , pero si el es el tipo del que engaña a mujeres , creo que es un irremediable idiota , un asco como persona , y toda una desilusion sinceramente hablando ; pero desgraciadamente oh muy puta desgraciadamente , el es la persona de la que me enamore y ahora sufro porque se que mi amor no puede ser correspondido , ademas de que sufro aun mas sabiendo que me enamore de una persona tan terrible como mi padre._

_Aunque si ya no le importo.. en realidad tampoco no me importa , el solo quiere jugar conmigo para probarme , estupido ; ya vera porque no debe meterse conmigo ; rapidamente de lo esperado llegue a la escuela , ahi estaba , todos los alumnos entrando , con sus amigos y algunos que otros con su pareja ; di un suspiro , y pedi un deseo : Por favor dejame llevarme bien con todos este dia. Y asi fue como entre a la escuela ignorando todo lo que me molestara , decidida ingrese a mi aula , antes de eso vi a Gumi saludandome cordialmente , pero luego se vio un poco decepcionada ya que no venia junto con Zeito , me pregunto si habiamos peleado y yo le negue con la cabeza , entonces toda orgullosa de mi misma entre al aula , me sente en mi sitio , saque mis libros del curso que tocaria a pesar que aun no tocaba la campana que indicaba que ya empezaban las clases , y estaba muy ansiosa porque las clases comenzara_

_Realmente.._

_estoy actuando tan poco yo_

_Quizas si cantara me sentiria mejor , cuando creo canciones es mi manera de desquitarme con el mundo eto emm dejenme pensar una cancion , "Dejame decirte algo que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo..." , si esa si me gusta , la escribire la letra en una notita para luego agregarle melodia , ¿como seguiria? , eto pues yo me siento fatal , porque siento que he sido engañada por mi primer amor que solia ser un gran amigo mio , ehm.. ".. Si podemos ser amigos otra vez" , no ya no me gusta , arroje el papelito lo mas lejos posible de mi esperando que nadie lo leyera , y uf tuve suerte , ya que el profesor lo noto y lo recogio para luego botarlo a la basura , mi crazon latio muy rapido pues podrian reconocer mi letra y leerlo , y eso me daria demasiado verguenza no sabria como reaccionar ante eso._

_Luego llego Zeito , note que el me buscaba con la mirada , yo fingi darme cuenta , haciendome la muy importante , ojala no le diera importancia a eso , pero sigo enamorada , desenamorarme de el me va a costar mas de lo que pense , todo sea por verlos sonriendo ; en fin , el profesor mando a sentar a Zeito para comenzar la clase , yo simplemente fingia que no notaba que me estaba observando ¿estara molesto? , espero que no , espero que comprenda que todo lo hice por su bien y por el de Gumi ; quizas estan pasando bajas en la relacion , pero pueden solucionarlos yo creo en ellos , no importa que , debo apoyarlos , y sonreir para que esten alegres , deben amarse mucho si quieren superar estos problemas y.. bueno no debo ser tan juiciosa en otras relaciones ya que no es la mia , no debo meterme en donde no me llaman._

_La clase estaba muy aburrida , nos dijeron como Colon descubrio que la tierra era redonda y eso , ¡Bien por el! , pues yo lo descubri cuando note que no era rectangular ni triangular ni cuadrada , lo siento , ando de mal humor , como detesto ser yo ; ademas que el clima parecia que estaba muy bien , pero luego se volvio deprimente y comenzo a llover , el dia anterior estaba libre , podia hacer lo que sea , pero tontamente estaba pensando en Zeito como lo estoy haciendo ahora , todo es culpa de el ; si no me hubiera enamorado de el estaria muy contenta ahora , todavia seriamos amigos, no tendria sueño por no haber dormido nada la noche anterior , y no me molestaria para nada que Gumi y Zeito salgan , me pareceria lo mejor del mundo y lo celebraria a cada rato ; triste pero triste realidad._

_Oh pero tampoco es como si pensara en el siempre , solo que trato de pensar como dejar de amarlo teniendolo a mi costado como mi vecino y viendolo practicamente casi todos los dias ; como dejar de amarlo si el siempre hace cosas que me ponen nerviosa como las de antes , creo que acute bien , pero estaba muy roja , mas que antes ya que ahora yo se que el me gusta y por eso siento mis mejillas que arden mas rapido con solo verlo y que mi corazon esta mas sensible solo por las cosas que diga o haga el , ademas que creo que me he vuelto adicta a su contacto ; pero eso no quiere decir que este pensando todo el dia en el , oh por supuesto que no ; ... bueno , quizas tan solo un poco de la parte de las maravillosas 24 horas del dia pienso en Zeito ; en ese estupido bastardo._

_Mi cabeza se la esta pasando dando vueltas , y aunque quiera no pueda detenerla solo le sigo la corriente , que dificil es amar pero dejar de hacerlo es un mas dificil , tantas , tantas vueltas como un carrusel ; ya que este sentimiento esta a punto de derrarmarse de mis manos , voy a alejarme lo mas posible de el , hay un impulso que quiere que diga "Me gustas" y asi arruinar la perfecta relacion que tiene el con Gumi y mi amistad con ella , y tambien lo que pueda salvar de la amistad con Zeito ; odio tanto estar triste , solo me los imagino a los dos juntos para siempre , y yo simplemente una amiga para el a a pesar de todos los sentimientos entremezclados y las cosas que hemos compartido , todas las situaciones embarazosas como mi primer beso._

_¿A donde debo tirar este amor que me distes?_

_Me duele mucho el corazon , tanto que dan ganas de llorar y gritar , enojada conmigo misma porque nunca me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el , si tan solo me hubiera confesado quizas la que tuviera como novia no seria Gumi , quizas en algun mundo o espacio paralelo seria yo , y podria estar junto a el por siempre , a pesar de ser un idiota y un ser terrible le amo ; no tengo necesidad de nada mas si puedo tener su amor , pero siento que mi alegria va disminuyendo cada vez que lo veo junto con Gumi , en el receso , ademas que todas las fans tambien se volvian fans de la pareja , esos dos se ven realmente muy bien juntos , Gumi se ve feliz con Zeito , y Zeito se ve muy feliz con Gumi , aunque sienta que me observan en momentos es solo una cosa que crea mi mente para jugar conmigo y con mis sentimientos , pensando que de alguna forma en un final feliz esto seria completamente una broma._

_Mi paciencia se esta agotando con su uso , no puedo ser la yo sonriente , cada vez que los veo , ademas que Gumi le da besos en la mejilla a Zeito cerca de su labio , pero lo que de verdad me hace sentir realmente mal es cuando veo que el tambien los corresponde , haciendo lo mismo ; asi que en ese momento invento una excusa y voy corriendo al baño , he dicho ya como mil veces que me siento mal a pesar de que es mentira ; me siento sucia por mentirles tanto a Gumi y a Zeito ; ademas creo que Gumiya no esta de acuerdo con esto , en cada momento me pregunta con una sonrisa comprensiva "¿Te encuentras bien?" cada vez que la pareja se pone afectuosa , ¿esta sintiendo compasion por mi acaso? , no la necesito , no gracias , no puedo con esto , mi orgullo no me deja que pueda seguir enamorada cuando esa persona ama alguien mas._

_Dejenme decirles algo , a pesar de que Zeito no sea bueno conmigo en estos momentos , que no sea gentil , que me ingnore , que me mire de mala gana , que diga puras cosas para molestarme , que toque y abrace a Gumi enfrente mio para molestarme pues lo he ontado y asi lo hace pero eso no quiere decir que no la ame , que me trate como una basura ; quiero creer en la persona que me dijo esas palabras , la persona que me miraba con mucho cariño y me robo mi primer beso dulcemente , la persona que siempre me ha comprendido de manera extraordinaria , una persona que pense que solo existian en los cuentos de hadas , quiero creer en el , creer en que no es un ser tan terrible , creer en que aun se puede solucionar aunque sea nuestra amistad , y recordar felizmente el "Te amo" que me dijo , el cual en algun momento fue verdad_

_Me siento frustrada..._

_Cada vez que hay cosas que no entiendo_

_Me siento triste , devastada , melancolica y todo eso , cuando los veo reirse sin razon , seguro es algo gracioso que se han acordado de su tiempo de pareja , pero yo no se que sera , y ademas aunque quisiera no me hace feliz , aunque lo entendiera no me reiria porque es algo que Gumi y Zeito pasaron ellos dos juntos , algo solamente privado para las parejas son sus chistes y recuerdos graciosos , aun asi quiero entender , que me expliquen que es lo chistoso , para fingir reirme yo tambien y aunque sea sentir que no he perdido despues de todo a mis amigos aunque sean novios , ya que paran todo el dia juntos , no he tenido tiempo para conversar con Gumi a solas como siempre hacemos , yo planeaba preguntarle como asi todo paso , con buenas intenciones , no piensen mal , pero no he tenido la oportunidad , y no quiero preguntarle a Zeito , se que si el me lo dice me hara sentir fatal_

_Realmente me siento una horrible persona , estoy enamorada de alguien que ya tiene novia , ¿son mis sentimientos algo puro o sucio? ; pues no lo se , pero me prometo a mi misma no interferir , y el que este leyendo esto es testigo de lo que digo , por mas que sienta que el mundo se me venga encima y cuando se sonrien sienta como alguien me golpeara en el estoma no sere una obstruccion en el amorio de esos dos ; necesito aire fresco , quiero pensar con claridad las cosas antes de que me vuelva completamente una despechada , ¿aunque sea un poco de orgullo no? ; jajaja , soy tan tonta , a veces siento como que el mundo dejo de girar y se burla de mi por estar triste de un amor no correspondido , ¿yo? ¿pueden imaginarselo? la chica que nunca creyo en el amor verdadero hasta que conocio a este tipo y la dejo sin palabras y babeando como una estupida._

_¿Que voy hacer con mis sentimientos hacia Zeito? , justo como dicen : Despues de haber amado y terminado , te quedas con las ganas de seguir amando ; eso justo me sucede a mi , ¿quieren la respuesta? , pues aun no lo se y no he encontrado el sitio para desechar los sentimientos que el me dio , debo comprenderme a mi misma , hacer meditacion , olvidarme de lo que no tiene mucha importancia y seguir con mi vida , mejorar mis calificaciones , dejar mis distracciones y obviamente me refiero a Zeito ; y empezar una nueva vida en Disneylandia.. si eso no va a funcionar ; amar es algo tan horrible , pero tan hermoso , es como un dia de otoño , no es caliente pero tampoco es frio , pero si te das la vuelta y te descuidas lo pescas ¿alguien capto lo que dije?_

_Voy a esperar hasta que entienda_

_El significado de esas palabras_

_El amor , el amor , el amor , asco de miseria ; el amor no es nada comparado con el dinero , segun mi padre el diria cosas asi y me es posible creerlo , ya que el amor es una mierda al fin y al cabo , eso me tiene loca y ronda por mi cabeza una y otra vez , ¿porque el sentimiento de amar tuvo que tocar a mi puerta? , ¿porque simplemente no podia seguir mi vida sin la experiencia de amar? ¿Porque Zeito , porque me hicistes esto? , eres un malo e idiota por hacer que me enamorara de ti , aunque yo soy la idiota por enamorarme primero que nada ; ya no si si el blanco es blanco y el negro sigue siendo negro , siento como si todo en mi mente fue de morado a rojo y luego a negro , y despues a azul.. eto.. ¿¡porque demonios me puse a hablar de colores?!_

_Pero en verdad me pregunto algo , que me hace sentir una desesperada por una muestra de afecto por Zeito , me hace sentir asi esa pregunta , y se me formula cada vez que veo como Gumi y Zeito estan tan abrazados , tan llenos de fans , como Gumi hace pareja perfecta con Zeito por ser listos , inteligentes y guapos ; ya que Gumi es mejor mujer que yo podria decirse , tiene mejor atributos , mejor corte de cabello , mejor cuerpo , mejor expediente estudiantil ; esa pregunta que me deja atonita ya que de ahi se pueden sacar muchas preguntas ; ok aqui va , si Zeito realmente me amo en algun momento de su maldita vida , y luego se me confeso, quitandome mi primer beso aunque yo no quiera pero eso no le importo , tampoco he dicho que no quisiera , en fin de vuelta a la pregunta , cuando el dijo "Te amo" , ¿que esperaba de mi? , esperen esa no es la pregunta , el a los pocos dias ya estaba saliendo con Gumi asi que yo pregunto.._

_¿Que hay de malo con esperar un poco?_

_Me fui corriendo a la biblioteca de la escuela , me sentia mal , pesima , como si no valiera nada , este horrible sentimiento jamas me dejara en paz , ¿cuanto tardare en poder quitarme este maldito amor? ; arrogante , Zeito es un arrogante , cree que por ser una gran persona y comprender a la gente con sus problemas puede tener a todas las chicas a sus pies , eso es incorrecto , es inpuro , yo creia que el iba a esperarme , pero no el simplemente siguio con su vida , quizas el ya planeaba hacer eso , quizas el no me amaba en el momento que dijo esas palabras para luego besarme , quizas el me amo en un tiempo pasado y quiso percatarse si aun quedaban rastros de ese amor y por esa razon me beso, pero luego comprobo que no me amaba , quizas.. ese quizas debe ser la razon de todo este gran malentendido_

Miku se sento en el suelo , en un rincon de esa gran biblioteca , la aguamarina escondio su cabeza entre sus rodillas , ella queria llorar pero sabia que si alguien la ve le preguntaria que sucede y lo preocuparia , no , ella era fuerte , iba a soportar ese estupido sentimiento que a tanto ha afectado , ella estaba muy triste , muy deprimida , cada cosa que haga Zeito le provocaba una herida mas en su corazon que necesitarian mucho tiempo para cicatrizar , cosa que seria un mas dificil pues lo ve casi siempre , ella estaba melancolica , se sentia mal por amar a alguien que ya tiene pareja , y obviamente se refiere a Zeito que 'tiene' a Gumi , pero tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso es solamente el plan maestro que tiene ese par para poner a la aguamarina celosa y que diga lo que siente._  
_

Un pelinegro que habia estado buscando a la aguamarin arduamente la encontro , estaba agotado , pero luego tomo un bocanado de aire , y trato de actuar lo mas indiferente con ella acercandose, y fijandose si es que no estaba llorando , si ella estaba haciendo eso entonces no podria seguir soportando la idea de hacerle eso , pero si no entonces simplemente seguiria esperando que la aguamarina algun dia sea valiente y confiese lo que siente -"Miku"-la llamo el con su suave voz varonil la cual atrajo al instante la atencion de la aguamarina , pero ella no levanto la cabeza rapidamente.

-"¿Que quieres?"-pregunto ella con una voz totalmente deprimida y poniendose muy obvia , solo que ella no se dio cuenta de ello , el pelinegro la miro a los ojos , aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos aguamarinos que se encontraban oscurecidos , Zeito no pudo evitar pensar que la cara de la aguamarina se veia adorable y ademas le parecia muy tierna porque estaba celosa y no queria admitirlo -"Si me vas a llamar para luego no decirme nada entonces no lo hagas"-dijo la aguamarina viendo como el pelinegro simplemente se quedaba viendola embobado , el se sorprendio mucho por la actitud fria de ella , le miraba con ira hacia el , el no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo.

-"Eres una mentirosa y una chica muy molesta ¿sabes?"-dijo el pelinegro por lo cual la aguamarina solo se digno a mirar hacia otro lado , fingiendo ignorarlo y luchando con sus pensamientos de confesarse , ella no podia hacerle eso a su amiga ; Zeito no aguanto mas viendo a Miku con esos dulces labios que solo lanzaban palabras lacivas hacia el , se acerco rapidamente al rostro de ella y firmemente la sujeto del menton , cosa que la aguamarina logicamente no esperaba venir ; el junto sus labios contra ella , otra vez magicamente estaban enlazados en ese unico mundo que les decia que eran tal para cual , los latidos aumentaron a mil , Miku estaba en shock , el estaba 'supuestamente' saliendo con Gumi ¿porque el la estaba besando de esa forma como la hizo la primera vez y la segunda?

El beso fue largo , Miku intento liberarse pero el pelinegro le sujeto de ambas muñecas como hizo aquella vez , el agarre tan irresistible , y el beso que la tentaba a corresponderlo , pero ella no podia , ella creia que Zeito y Gumi estaban en una relacion seria , no podia darse el lujo de hacerlo , pero deseaba tanto hacerlo , demostrarle a Zeito que ella queria tanto el beso como el , o eso demostraban los labios del pelinegro , pero en verdad la queria , la amaba , realmente la amaba mucho , queria que ella le dijera que le amaba a el , ya que estaba harto de el entregarse a la aguamarina y que ella este indecisa , pero si le valia la pena , realmente se dio cuenta que valia la pena todo aunque ella no demuestre sus sentimientos ; la dejo respirar mientras que lamio lentamente el labio inferior de ella , ese era su toque de originalidad , Miku penso que ya habia acabado , pero el le seguia sujetando , entonces una vez mas el pelinegro la volvio a besar , elevandose los latidos del corazon aun mas

Ella no podia creer que el pelinegro le estaba besando , nunca jamas se lo habia esperado , y no esperaba que el pelinegro intentara hacer mas cosas con ella para ponerla nerviosa , la beso por ultima vez y finalmente lamiendo su labio inferior , haciendo que tiemblen las piernas de la aguamarina , y sonrojada como tomate -"Debes ser mas sincera conmigo..."-susurro el pelinegro esperando que la aguamarina le dijera algo de lo que sentia y olvidando estupidamente por completo que Gumi y el fingian ser novios asi que Miku jamas la traicionaria a su amiga por mucho que lo ame , le doleria mas el corazon haciendo eso ; pero como Zeito lo habia olvidado entonces penso que la aguamarina simplemente se acobardo , asi que el plan tendria que seguir , y el debia seguir ignorandola dado el plan , asi que por esta razon el dijo -"Toma los besos como una broma.."-mintiendole de verdad cual eran el mensaje de esos besos

Miku se quedo petrificada viendo como el se alejaba , se sento en el suelo y lo observo alejarse hasta la puerta , donde una peliverde salio de la nada , el pelinegro le abrazo a ella con mucha feracidad , o mas bien dicho una falsa feracidad , y tambien con una falsa sonrisa ; pero Miku pensaba que todo eso era honesta y de corazon , la aguamarina no lo noto pero la peliverde la vio a lo lejos por lo cual se puso a fingir con Zeito que se amaban , la aguamarina realmente sentia una patada en riñon , apenas la habia besado y ya estaba con su 'novia' , entonces la aguamarina solo se sentia como un juguete , ni siquiera una amiga , un juguete

Vio como ellos se alejaban poco a poco del lugar , Miku queria gritar lo que sentia , toda esa desesperacion la estaba alterando , no se sentia como ella misma despues de esos besos , ella se sentia demasiado feliz por esos besos , tanto que la hacian sentir muy sucia ; entonces sono el timbre , lo cual indicaba que todos ya debian irse a sus casas , vio como la peliverde y el pelinegro entraban al mismo salon , la aguamarina supuso que quizas al pelinegro le faltaba copiar de la pizarra y Gumi como su novia lo iba a esperar , Miku se encontraba desastrosamente mal , se sentia tan usada... pero no podia evitar seguir amando al pelinegro.

_Tu continuas avanzando_

_Mientras yo me detendo por completo_

_¿Como puedo acortar la distancia entre nosotros?_

_Solo soy un juego. Un simple juego para el , algo que no tiene importancia , ya no valgo nada para Zeito , el no me odia , pero tampoco me va a tratar como si fuera un ser humano con sentimientos , cree que soy una persona que puede besar solo cuando tenga ganas .. que animal , los hombres son tan animales , son tan idiotas , te hacen vivir un sueño que realmente no es , te odio Zeito , eres de lo peor , y deberia odiarte... pero te amo... no debo pensar en estas cosas inpuras si tu eres el novio de Gumi , pero te amo , realmente te amo , eres mi primer amor , mi primer beso , el primer hombre que conoci que me hizo cambiar de parecer sobre los hombres , el primero que entro a mi corazon y jugo con el , el primer hombre que supero la horrible personalidad de mi padre... todo eso eres tu.. y te amo._

_¿Que es lo que puedo hacer para que volvamos a ser amigos? ¿Para que aunque sea dejes de jugar conmigo? ¿Que debo hacer? dimelo , que te necesito a mi lado para que me comprendas y me hagas sentir mejor al respecto , no llorare , no voy a llorar , me hago esa promesa con la intencion de cumplirla , si tu no estas a mi lado no se acaba el mundo , pero si tu me tratas de esa manera como si fuera solo basura me haces sentir como la peor cosa del mundo ¿acaso hice algo malo para que me odies? ¿algo que te haya sentir tan desastroso como yo me siento? ¿Me odias o no? quiero saber eso para eliminar cualquier esperanza que se oculta en mi corazon , el amor no es nada facil , es como una enfermadad que te infecta y no te deja en paz , pero eso es lo hermoso._

_Todavia no puedo expresar mis palabras con sinceridad_

_Nunca te he dicho lo que sentia , y esperaba no decirtelo , pero mi mente me dice que si nunca te lo digo no podre eliminar jamas este amor , si no soy sincera conmigo misma no podre dejar de amarte , debo madurar , debo ser una mejor persona , debo dejar de amarte para que seas feliz al lado de Gumi y nadie te molestara , yo sere su amiga quien cuidara de la relacion de ustedes , dandoles consejos para que puedan salir adelante a pesar de no tener idea de como es estar en una relacion con alguien , solo por querer participar y dar animos ; estar ahi para los dos , tengo que ser honesta , tu mismo me lo dijistes "Debes ser mas sincera conmigo" , si eso es lo que quieres lo sere , sere valiente por primera vez , ya me canse de estar oculta , si lo voy a decir voy a decirlo bien_

-"Soy una cobarde de nacimiento.."-murmuro la aguamarina dandose una sonrisa a si misma , para luego mirar el reloj de la biblioteca y salir corriendo de alli lo mas rapido posible , aunque el tiempo parecia moverse mas lento , puesto que ella corrio dirigiendose al aula a toda velocidad , decidida a decirlo , y aunque este Gumi ella simplemente lo dira , sonriente , y luego se disculpara , porque piensa que su amiga tambien tiene derecho a saber tanto como Zeito cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el .

_Ya que esta a punto de derramarse de mis manos,_

_¿En vez de a ti..._

_...a quien mas le debo dar este amor?_

_no creo que sean tan facil encontrar a alguien mas_

Miku apenas abrio la puerta a toda prisa , con una cara agotada pero entusiasta y decidida , nunca se espero eso , no podia creerlo , la sonrisa que llevaba se le quito de encima , vio como Gumi jalaba de la corbata un poco a Zeito quien estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor y ella se habia acomodado encima de el ,y lo besaba en los labios , la aguamarina se quedo boquiabierta , y permitio que su flequillo le tapara el rostro , su cara se volvio inexpresiva .

_Creo..._

_...que seguiré esperando..._

El mismo pelinegro se mostraba muy sorprendido por lo que la peliverde estaba haciendo , luego Gumi noto que habia alguien mas en la habitacion y solto a Zeito , volteo luego para darse cuenta que era Miku y sentirse un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo , pero aun mas reacciono cuando recordo que a Miku le gustaba Zeito y eso no estaba dentro de la parte del plan , eso si podia herirla -"M..Miku , espera te lo puedo explicar.."-decia la peliverde quien se acercaba a su amiga con la cabeza agachada y el pelinegro le miraba preocupadamente , eso ya era llegar muy lejos.

_...¿Esta bien?_

-"Yo.."-murmuraba Miku para luego levantar la cabeza , habia procesado todo rapidamente , pensaba que lo unico que importa era la felicidad de los dos , ya que le parecia que Gumi y Zeito se veian muy felices besandose -"Yo.. recorde que no les habia felicitado por su noviazgo , ¡Omedeto!"-dijo ella con su normal sonrisa y con una alegria muy normal en ella , cosa que impacto a la peliverde y al pelinegro , pensaron que quizas Miku no amaba a Zeito despues de todo , o estaba realmente herida mas de lo que imaginan -"B..Bueno solo queria decirles eso , creo que ya debo irme.."-murmuro ella sin desaparecer su sonrisa , y luego se dirigio a recoger su mochila que estaba en su asiento , la aguamarina apresuro el paso cada vez mas , una vez obtenida la mochila quiso salir corriendo , pero ella deberia caminar normalmente , sino podrian sospechar algo

-"M..Miku espera voy a acompañarte.."-ofrecio el pelinegro tomando su mochila y tomando el brazo sobrante de la aguamarina ; ella estaba muy herida , tanto que sentia que si lo demostraba iba a ser completamente humillada, ya que si lo demostraba ahora no podria dejar de hacerlo y los haria sentir mal a Gumi y a Zeito , y quizas Zeito salga con ella por lastima , o eso es lo que pensaba la aguamarina

-"No no no"-dijo la aguamarina como si fuera ella regañandole a un niño pequeño , con esa tipica sonrisita que es una mascara para no salir lastimada mas de lo que ya estaba -"Tu tienes novia , no seas baka y acompañala a su casa"-le dijo ella mirandolo seriamente como si se lo dijera en serio con una cara de 'sino lo haces te mato' muy comica -"Bueno , bye bye"-se despidio ella de esos dos soltandose del agarre del pelinegro , y dejandolo perplejo ; salio muy bien alli , quedando totalmente como una ganadora que no se preocupa en cosas por el estilo , ella cerro la puerta del aula dejandolos solos , y tratando de no darle mucha importancia si seguiran besandose o no -"Lo hice bien ...¿eh?"-se murmuro ella para si para luego comenzar a llorar y bajar rapidamente las escaleras , sentia que queria escapar de ese mundo , lo que acababa de ver la habia dejado muy aturdida

-"¡Estupida Gumi! ¿Porque hicistes eso? No se suponia que me besaras"-reclamo el pelinegro de brazos cruzados esperando oir una explicacion decente por parte de la peliverde que no dejaba de sonrojarse por lo que acababa de hacer

-"¡Tu muy bien sabes porque!"-exclamo la peliverde y el pelinegro le respondio con una cara de '¿asi?¿como?' - "E..Es que cuando me dijistes que besastes a Miku no pude soportarlo , pensar que pusistes tus asquerosos labios sobre mi Miku , ¡no pude sopotarlo y por eso te bese , esperando que el sabor de sus labios hubiera quedado impregnado a los tuyos!"-gritoneo la peliverde muy ruborizada pensando en su Miku , asi es , damas y caballeros , ¿a que no la vieron venir cierto?.

-"Ay mierda , ¿porque tenias que ser lesbiana? ahora solo pienso que quieres alejarme de ella para que se desespere y salga contigo"-respondio el pelinegro con el mismo gritoneo -"Te pasastes un poco , Miku no debio ver eso , ademas de seguro piensa que me gustas... maldita homosexual.."-murmuro el pelinegro por lo cual recibio un golpe de zapato en la cara

-"¡Callate imbecil! , muy bien sabes que yo puedo hacer cambiar de parecer a Miku sobre ti "-le volvio a gritonear la peliverde -"Claro que yo no soy capaz de hacer semejante cosa , pero si tu fueras una persona mas lista ya hubieras hecho que Miku se te confiese sin mi ayuda , para empezar , este plan solo ha tenido resultados estupidos , creo que nunca debimos hacerlo "-dijo la peliverde seriamente , el pelinegro se apoyo en la carpeta del profesor y dio un suspiro pesado , sintiendo como si habia hecho algo realmente malo -"¿Sabes? tienes tanta suerte , a Miku realmente le gustas ; pero si seguimos con el plan vas a realmente lastimarla y alejarla , creo que los celos no funcionan con ella , asi que se lo mas cariñoso posible con Miku , porque sino no lograras que ella diga lo que siente por ti.."-dio consejo la peliverde con una sonrisa

-"Uhm.. gracias..."-dijo el sonriendo a su amiga un poco mas animado -"Ah y casi lo olvido.. terminamos..."-dijo el riendose y haciendo reir mas a la peliverde -"Las fans van a preguntar quien termino a quien ¿verdad?"-pregunto el entre risas

-"Si , y les vas a decir que fui yo a ti"-le dijo la peliverde con una cara amenazadora con una zanahoria en la mano , el pelinegro a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar la idea , pero logicamente cuando el tenga la oportunidad le iba a decir toda la verdad a Miku

* * *

Por otra parte...

La aguamarina baja las escaleras rapidamente , lo unico que queria hacer es ir a casa y no pensar mas en amor , eso es lo que ella queria hacer, su corazon le estaba latiendo muy rapido porque estaba muy deprisa y sentia un agudo dolor , tenia la imagen mental de Gumi y Zeito besandose , no le agradaba para nada , ella estaba llorando y mucho mientras corria , las lagrimas pequeñas caian por el viento contra su cara por correr tan rapido , ella ya apenas saliendo de la escuela , y lamentablemente choco con alguien , afuera estaba lloviendo mucho , pero a ella no le importaba , queria irse deprisa , lo mas rapido posible , ella por chocarse con aquella persona que no llego a ver porque seguia recordando el beso , cayo sentada en el piso , y la lluvia caia sobre ella sin compasion , mojando su cabello y entremezclandose con sus lagrimas , aquella persona tambien habia caido al suelo , ella no queria levantarse del suelo , se quedo mirandolo con la cabeza gacha ; mientras la otra persona se levantaba...

-"L..Lo siento.. yo no quise..."-decia la aguamarina mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y caian al suelo , la lluvia caia a montones , Miku estaba muy triste, pensaba que ya no mas podria decirle a Zeito lo que sentia pues perdio su oportunidad ; ella estaba fatalmente melancolica

-"Miku..¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Porque lloras?!.. "-pregunto ese sujeto preocupado , la voz le sono familiar a la aguamarina , ella lentamente levanto la cabeza , aquel sujeto se puso a la misma altura que ella quedando frente a frente a ella cuando la aguamarina , era nada mas y nada menos que el rubio quien la miraba preocupado por ella , cosa que lo demostro aun mas ya que la cubrio con el paraguas guinda que el tenia en vez de cubrise a si mismo y asi mojandose -"¡¿Paso algo malo?"- exclamo el viendo como aun las lagrimas caia insconcientemente de la aguamarina

-"Len.. veras... pues"-decia ella para luego volver a llorar y abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que pudo ,sentada en el suelo y con ese abrazo apegandolo lo mas que podia a su cuerpo , necesitaba un consuelo , ¿y que mejor que su nuevo amigo Len? , el rubio se sonrojo mucho , pero comprendio que su amiga necesitaba apoyo asi que la rodeo con sus dos brazos y correspondio el abrazo compadeciendola , y muy a gusto en los brazos de ella con su rubor aumentando,

Y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta , que estabansiendo observados por cierto pelinegro que tenia la intencion de disculparse por todo , y habia reconocido la cara del sujeto , preguntandose como Miku llego a ser amiga de la persona que le hizo algo horrible , pero mas que nada sientodose horrible por ocasionar que la aguamarina llorara de esa forma tan desconsolada , el sabia que le habia hecho mucho daño , y lo mas seguro que sucederia si es que el queria acompañarla a casa ella se entriteceria mas sintiendose incomoda , asi que decidio que por ahora..la dejaria a manos del rubio , pero eso si , sin poder evitar sentirse celoso.

* * *

**Jajajaj les gusto x3?**

**espero que les haya gustado , dejen review ;D **

**Lamento haber hecho tan dramatico el capi TwT**

**Ah y pude hacerlo a pesar de que dije que no podia , es que lo escribi lo mas rapido que pude u,u**

**Bye bye :D **

**Pdt: mañana si o si no creo poder porque voy a tener que cuidar a mis abuelos , bueno a la familia se le qiere :)**

**Pdt de la Pdt: Temari no te preocupes por decirme bebe xD , comprendo a la perfeccion tu error xDDD.**


	7. Cuando el primer amor termina¿o no?

**Disclaimer: No se a quien le pertenezca Vocaloid solo se que a mi no ._.**

**Musica de hoy : ...When the first love end (Miku Hatsune)**

**Ok Miku va a pagar con la misma moneda , eso ya lo iba a hacer *-***

**Wah.. justo estoy viviendo algo parecido a esto Y_Y**

* * *

_Estoy deplorable , tengo que admitirlo y ser sincera ; las ganas de llorar no podia contenerlas , pero supe actuar bien por orgullo , estoy segura que esos dos seran felices juntos , mientras que yo sufro mi primer despecho amoroso sin siquiera haber rebelado mis sentimientos , sabia que si hacia eso podria ocurrir algo malo , como una pelea entre yo y Gumi , o quizas que Zeito llegue a odiarme ; por esas razones me quede callada , viendo como ellos dos eran la pareja feliz que yo imaginaba ; debi saber que Zeito solo me veia como una hermanita pequeña , el nunca me vera mas que eso , ni siquiera esta enamorada de mi , solo lo hizo por molestarme , el debe ser cariñoso de corazon con Gumi , es lo mas probable ; pero aun asi yo no podia evitar enamorarme cada vez mas y mas de el , es un tonto por hacerme eso._

_Cuando estoy asi solo quiero desaparecer , quiero escapar de la realidad , ¿no hay una forma de lograr eso? , no quiero verle mas la cara a Zeito , no le odio , simplemente quiero desaparecer este amor que aparecio en lo mas profundo de mi corazon ; si logro hacer eso entonces todo estara bien y terminaremos todos felices , ademas Len esta siendo muy bueno conmigo , se quedo abrazandome y reconfortandome bajo la lluvia mientras que yo lloraba descontroladamente ; estaba muy alterada , ya que aun tenia la pequeña esperanza de que todo sea un maletendido y exista un final donde yo pueda quedarme con Zeito , pero eso es mentira , el ya tiene a Gumi , y se ve muy feliz con ella para estar besandonse con ella en clases; si me alejo de ellos podran disfrutar mas de su amor._

_No voy a ser nunca mas la niña torpe que necesitaba que la cuidaran , quizas por esa es la razon de que Zeito siempre viera por mi y me hiciera sentir especial , espero que pueda olvidarme de el lo mas rapido posible para que volvamos a ser amigos rapidamente; pues me decepcionaria mucho de mi misma si no lo recupero como amigo , es una persona valiosa a pesar de su un hombre que juega con los sentimientos de otras y besa a quien sea como se le de la maldita gana , odio esa parte de el , al final de cuentas es un desgraciado jugador ; pero bueno creo que le agarre cariño asi que ya fue , tendre que hacerlo mi amigo , y ademas espero que con Gumi aunque sea pase un minuto a solas , siempre estaba con Zeito en cualquier momento y no me dejaba disfrutar de nuestra amistad , aunque bueno si ella lo quiere asi no me molestara_

_Len se ofrecio a acompañarme a casa , pero yo ni siquiera tenia muchas ganas de ir lo cual el noto , asi que me tomo de la mano y me saco corriendo hacia sabe Dios donde , eso no me lo esperaba , pero me hacia sentir un poco mas reconfortada , como si tuviera alguien en que confiar mis pesares , y aunque caiga , me levantare ; ok me dejare de dramas , he estado muy melancolica , pero hay que ponernos alegres ¿si? , el amor no es todo... bueno casi ; tambien hay muchas otras cosas importantes como la politica , la inflacion mundial , la caida del dolar ; y muchas otras cosas que siempre veo en las noticias pero no entiendo ni mier... ; ah y casi lo olvido , tambien vale mucho el puerro y la buena musica , y mas que nada , los amigos que siempre estan ahi para ti_

_¿Como voy a dejar de amar a Zeito? , bueno supongo que sera algo dificil , mientras menos lo vea mejor , y ademas que si me ignora como siempre hace entonces me voy a dar cuenta de corazon que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con el ; debo dejar de pensar en el , mientras mas invada mi cabeza significa que estoy perdiendo la guerra , ¡Hatsune Miku no va a perder , por algo soy la 01 ! ; y bien ,.. sigo pensando en el , demonios , ¿pero quien dijo que iba a ser facil? yo no ; primero que todo debo dejar de hacerme falsas ilusiones , no existe ningun futuro donde estemos el y yo , asi que me despedire de esos sentimientos , duele mucho , hasta ahora lloro de vez en cuando , pero dicen que sino sueltas toda la tristeza jamas lo podras olvidar y eso es verdad , yo no queria llorar por el pero eso era negarme a dejarlo ir._

_Dejare de vivir en una mentira , debo seguir adelante , y no debo pensar en el ¡rayos! , pero estoy siendo sincera con ustedes , por mas que duela debo olvidarlo , a el le gusta Gumi ¿como pude ser tan tonta para pensar que podriamos ser algo y caer en esas palabras quizas no tenian ningun valor? , pero lo que mas me duele es que no creo que volvamos a ser amigos a como eramos antes , me seguira torturando dandome besos pero solo lo toma como un juego , cuando el besa a Gumi debe sentirlo diferente , debe sentirse tan feliz como cuando yo soy besada por el , es una felicidad maravillosa , que te hace creer que eres amada por la persona que amas y todo es un amor correspondido , que nada va a salir mal , jajaja que facil cai en sus juegos ; soy una idiota por pensar que yo podria gustarle a alguien que siempre me ha vista como una niña llorona._

_No hay nada que pueda hacer , mis esperanzas las matare con el filoso cuchillo de la realidad , y podre olvidar y lograr negar estos horribles sentimientos , quizas si el no me hubiera besado hoy yo estaria mejor , mas alegre , mas yo y no tan depresiva , me seria mas facil desprenderme de este amor lamentable , dire adios a todos los recuerdos que tengo con el aunque me cueste y estoy feliz porque Len ahora estara a mi lado , el me logra hacer sentir mas alegre , estoy contenta con ello , tenerlo a mi lado me mejora el dia podria decirse ; sea donde estes Zeito , te deseo lo mejor y suerte con Gumi , porque en mi corazon no volveras a entrar baka , tonto e idiota por hacer que me enamorara de ti y dejandome este terrible vacio en el corazon cuando no estas tu , pero no te preocupes , sere fuerte._

_Yo lograre superarme a mi misma , como dicen : lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte ; y asi sera , voy a volverme mas fuerte mientras lucho contra estos sentimientos , me odio a mi misma por amarte ; pero esto me ayudara a madurar ya veras como no caigo , estoy feliz conmigo misma y con lo que paso , ya que esto sucede en la vida para que uno pueda ver sus errores y fallas en el amor , la proxima vez que me enamore de alguien lo dire de frente y sin miedo antes de que el se enamore de alguien y no sepa sobre mis sentimientos , y yo cobardemente no le diga por su bien , para no causar molestias , para que no me odie , para que no haya peleas con la persona que el ama , porque si el es feliz con aquella persona , yo tambien soy feliz ; muy feliz , mas de lo que creeen , aunque siga llorando esta bien porque todo lo superare mirando con la cabeza en alto._

_Creo que debo estar mas alejada de Zeito , pero es que Dios me la pone muy dificil , es mi vecino y va a la escuela conmigo ¿como esperan que deje de sufrir por ese idiota si lo veo siempre? , va a ser muy dificil , oh si , va a ser como la guerra , viva formo parte de la milicia , ok ok me dejo de mis estupideces para pensar seriamente , ¿que es lo que voy a hacer? ¿con que cara lo mirare? , Zeito es la persona que robo mi primer beso a la fuerza , no puedo creerlo , ademas se me confeso despues de unos segundos , aun mas increible , y luego a los dias siguientes esta saliendo con alguien mas , ¡Que rabia! , es un estupido por hacerme eso , es el estupido que amo , pero que ya no lo hare , ¡Vamos Miku ,tu puedes , olvidate de ese idiota y vuelva a ser tu misma , siempre feliz y sonriente!_

_Es la primera vez que un amor mio desaparece , pero bueno eso se debe a que nunca me habia enamorado , siempre hay una primera vez , alguien que amas , alguien que te hara sufrir , y luego alguien que te rompera el corazon en mil pedazos y luego tu tienes que encargarte de solucionar el corazon roto ; y bien , muchas cosas mas , pero ya saben a que me refiero , ¡Que demonios! , he dicho que iba a estar animada , pero me es un poco dificil , espero que me comprendan , tratare de hacer este capitulo lo mas alegre pero la autora tambien esta algo desanimada por lo que hizo un chico tonto , ¡Los chicos son tontos por naturaleza! , malditos bakas ya veran cuando yo domine el mundo con mi puerro (cosa que pienso hacer) , obligare a que todos los hombres sean tan amables como Len Kagamine , la chica que lo tenga va a ser muy suertuda._

_Sin darme cuenta comenzo a nevar , ya habia dejado de llover , pero ahora nevababa ¿que rayos tiene el clima? , pareciese que se controlara por mis emociones jajaja , por suerte la nieve no estaba en grandes proporciones , sino era suave y se derritia en mi mano ; me di cuenta que por haber estado pensando en Zeito todo este tiempo y no le habia dicho nada a Len , me habia olvidado que el estaba acompañandome como un buen amigo , lo quiero mucho , no ha pasado mucho tiempo y siento que puedo confiarle cualquier cosa , el tiempo si que pasa rapido cuando piensas en amor y como deshacerte de el ;yo lo lograre porque le amo , y si le amo quiero verlo feliz , acepto el horrible ser del que me enamore y ademas de que vea los besos como broma ; pero ya que tengo que olvidarme de el no tratare de cambiar esa parte de el._

_No sabia que hablar con Len , ¿debia explicarle lo que sucedio? ¿o simplemente agradecerle? , malditas preguntas siento que en cualquier momento le voy a preguntar si quiere saber porque estaba llorando , de seguro no le va a interesar ; a los chicos no les interesa el amor , solo le es un juego , aun asi Len sea la mejor persona del mundo creo que el cree que dar besos y ser cariñoso es algo que le das a cualquiera y no a la persona que amas como Zeito ; aunque debo admitir que estaria feliz si es que el es diferente ; estoy realmente feliz de que el me acompañara , y ademas que no me pregunta , el me esta dejando auto-calmarme mientras que con su brazo me rodea por el hombro haciendome sentir que el esta ahi para mi , sin juzgarme antes de hablar , sin ofenderse porque lloro enfrente de el y no decirle la razon , me agradas Len-kun._

_Limpie mis lagrimas , mire a la nada por unos segundos , recordando como era yo con Zeito cuando eramos amigos , demostrabamos nuestro cariño , demasiado cariño para ser sincera , tanto que me hacia sentir que el me trataba especial de las demas , pero seguro con sus fans debe ser igual solo que no lo he visto en accion ; sigo sin creer que me llegue a enamorar de una persona como el , seres que yo consideraba despreciables , pero jugo con mi corazon , movio bien sus piezas , y me trato como a mi me gustaba que me trataran , y asi me llego a gustar , debo olvidarlo por mi bien , pensando todo esto desilusionada y con la mirada sombria , una lagrima volvio a caer por mis ojos que habian llorado tanto ese dia , estaba tan triste , sabiendo que el amor era solo una mentira , que fui engañada para que me enamorara y luego romper mi corazon en dos ¿lamentable, no?_

_No puedo dejar de llorar_

_Me duele mucho el corazon_

_Es como mil agujas la atravesaran_

_y le provocaran mas daño_

_no dejando que las heridas sanen_

_¿que es lo que voy a hacer si sigo enamorada de el por mucho tiempo?_

_¿como voy a luchar contra el dolor?_

-"Miku..."-murmuro el rubio acercandose mas a la aguamarina sentados en una banca del parque muy bonito , a donde el rubio la habia llevado para hacerla sentir mas comoda y que logre relajarse , el no soportaba verla llorar , queria saber la razon ; el rubio no podia sentir una gran compasion y necesidad de besar a la aguamarina , demostrando que el le apoya y confensando los sentimientos que se habian formado en pocos dias , el se acerco mucho mas al rostro de la aguamarina , y le acaricio la mejilla a la vez que secaba una lagrima suya -"Te ves muy tierna cuando estas llorando , pero eres hermosa cuando sonries..."-comento el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa ruborizando un poco a la aguamarina y haciendola sentir mejor en cierta forma.

-"Gracias Len..."-murmuro ella poniendo su maximo de esfuerzo para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa al rubio la cual lo dejo un poco atontado por mirarla -"Eres muy bueno conmigo Len , te quiero mucho..."-dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa mientras que unas lagrimas mas caian inconscientemente , que terrible es enamorarse , de seguro pensaran , pero es una de las mejores sensaciones que uno puede tener pues aprende de este sentimiento y logra ser una mejor persona ; Len la miraba un poco confundido consigo mismo , se sentia muy raro , estando cerca de ella lo unico que queria hacer era besarla y muchas cosas mas , pero debia contenerse , ella necesitaba apoyo emocional en esos momentos.

-"M...Miku.. ehm.. yo..."-tartamudeaba el rubio un poco nervioso por las palabras que ella le habia dicho , le era extraño ese calor interior , pero le agradaba ; ademas que se sentia raramente feliz por las palabras que le habia dicho la aguamarina , muy feliz ; y luego no pudo soportarlo y la abrazo de pronto -"Tranquila Miku , yo estare aqui para ti ..."-la aguamarina no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por las acciones de este , la solto por un momento para retroceder y mirarla a los ojos , para decirle honestamente -"Yo te protegere..."-con una sonrisa sincera que provoco que el cielo se despeje un poco pero no que dejara de nevar , la aguamarina se sorprendio por las palabras de este , pero se sintio muy contenta dandose cuenta que tenia en quien confiar sus mas intimos secretos

-"L...Len.. gracias yo.. de verdad..."-decia ella mientras que a la vez que intentaba contarle que era lo que habia sucedido para que ella se comporte de esa manera , pero al recordarlo volvio a ponerse triste , ese beso que la habia hecho sentirse de lo peor , como si no valiera nada , ella intento autocalmarse , el rubio viendo que la aguamarina estaba intranquila le acaricio suavemente un mechon del cabello para luego besarlo suavemente , eso ruborizo un poco a la aguamarina ,y la hizo sentir mejor , despues de sentirse mas tranquila pudo continuar con su explicacion -"Veras , yo.. estoy enamorada.. del chico que me protegio aquella vez..."-conto la aguamarina

-"Ves , te dije que habia algo entre los dos"-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa intentando animarla , el queria verla feliz y si esa era la persona que ella amaba aunque le moleste un poco , pero lop que dijo hizo sentir peor a la aguamarina solamente que Len no sabia que es lo que habia sucedido y realizo ese comentario.

-"N..No... no somos el uno para el otro , y menos el siente algo por mi.. yo soy la unica que se tomaba las cosas en serio entre los dos..."-explicaba la aguamarina mientras la cara del rubio se volvia seria y se daba cuenta que dijo algo que no debio decir -"Yo solo era un juego para el , y lo peor es que logro su objetivo ; para luego irse con alguien mas y dejarme con el corazon roto.. yo..."-decia la aguamarina mientras que sin darse cuenta rompia en lagrimas de nuevo ; el rubio vio esto preocupado , no se esperaba eso , nunca espero que un chico pudiera hacerle eso a alguien tan buena como Miku; ademas que el chico que la protegio (Zeito) no le parecia tan mala persona en sus recuerdos ebrio , sentia mucha ira , que era incontenible , molesto porque alguien habia jugado con el amor de Miku.

-"¡¿Como se atrevio a hacerte eso?! ¡Dime donde esta y le dare su merecido!"-exclamo el rubio levantandose precipitadamente y con los puños cerrados con amargura , la aguamarina nego lentamente la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caian de su bello rostro , el rubio tuvo que autocalmarse , no era momento de hacer cosas infantiles en la cual no ganaria nada mas que golpear y ser golpeado ; dio un suspiro y volvio a sentarse al lado de la aguamarina , paso su mano alrededor del hombro de ella y luego la atrajo hacia ella , noto que Miku dejo de llorar ya que no se esperaba que el rubio invadiera su espacio personal de esa forma , pero ella era la que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de el , eso la hizo sentir mejor , se quedaron asi un rato para relajarse y sentirse mas felices con el mundo y la realidad de este.

-"Len.. tu siempre me haces feliz..."-comento la aguamarina con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este y el rubio la apretaba mas fuerte contra el , todos los sentimientos de inseguridad y tristeza al lado de el se hacian mas pequeños , tanto asi que la aguamarina podia enfrentarlos sin desmoronarse , ella estaba tan alegre si estaba cerca del rubio , y una pequeña idea en su mente de que si pasaba mas tiempo con Len se podria olvidar de las tristezas y seguira con su vida olvidandose de Zeito por siempre y para siempre.

_El es tan bueno conmigo , no se como me pude enamorar de Zeito si el no era tan bueno asi conmigo , y eso que solo soy la amiga de Len ; cada vez que esta a mi lado , siento que las cosas van a salir bien , es genial como una persona puede hacer eso a pesar de que la conozco de poco tiempo ; creo que ya tengo a alguien nuevo en quien confiar , porque honestamente siento que si le digo lo que me pasa ahora a Gumi ella va a sentirse incomoda conmigo e igual seria yo con ella , queria reservarme mis sentimientos , pero si uno los dice se siente mejor , se libera , o algo por el estilo; aun asi siento un poco de dolor , se que si Len me dejara sola yo no podria dar una sonrisa en dias , aunque sea falsa ; me es imposible pensar en otra cosa mas que el tema , es que hay momento en la vida en que solamente te concentras en eso ,bueno , aun no quiero volver a casa , no quiero ver a Zeito._

_Si lo veo no se como me voy a comportar , estoy con el corazon dolido , si esta en casa con Gumi me va a doler aun mas , y no dudo que me ponga a llorar enfrente de ellos , por eso quiero deambular por todos los lugares y no tener que volver a casa temprano ; creo que podria hacer eso pero si me quedo fuera sola y muy tarde seria peligroso , asi que tendre que enfrentarlo ; mirar a la cara a Zeito y fingir que ya no me sigue gustando , aunque en realidad es todo lo contrario ; todo esto esta mal , no deberia amar a alguien que ya tiene novia , es pesimo , soy de lo peor , no tengo moral , ¿porque oh porque tuve que enamorarme de ese baka? es muy cariñoso conmigo pero luego es frio , no lo entiendo , despues de todo yo solo fui un juego para el , ¡Ja! que tonta fui pensando que el se tomaba las cosas enserio._

_Debo aparentar que estoy bien , que nada malo ha sucedido , conociendo a Gumi ella va a estar un poco apenada por que yo le haya visto besarse con Zeito , yo la conozco asi que ese es su comportamiento timido ; ni siquiera se en que momento ellos dos empezaron a gustarse , pero algo de lo cual me asegurare es que sean felices , me alejare lo mas posible , aunque me entristezca creo que podre superar esto , y si es que Len esta a mi lado estare aun mejor , desde ahora debo prometerme no interferir , solo causare molestias ; pero enamorarme de el tampoco es pecado ¿o lo es? ; en fin , solamente quiero olvidarme de el , concentrarme en mis estudios , y sacar las mejores notas posible ; asi le demostrare que todo esta bien , y quizas solo quizas volvamos a ser como eramos antes , solo unos muy unidos amigos y nada mas._

_Aun recuerdo el dia del paseo que tuvimos , cuando Gumiya me habia pedido la respuesta de parte mia , yo no entendia que hacer y estoy segura que en un tiempo le hubiera dicho que si ; pero mi corazon no latia rapido por el , no solamente por el , sino por Zeito , solo que no me habia dado cuenta de eso antes ; por eso le rechazé , lo hice sin saber que estaba enamorada del baka de Zeito ; ese mismo dia en que mi tobillo estaba lastimado y el se ofrecio a llevarme en su espalda , mas bien , insistio; me gustaba que el me trate de esa manera , me hacia sentir que yo era mas especial para el que las demas y eso me alegraba , para luego cuando ya estaba del todo bien , o algo parecido , el se me acerco de la nada , y me robo mi primer beso a la fuerza , no sabia que hacer , ¿corresponder o rechazar? , y luego... el se confeso... ese fue el inicio del fin._

_El primer beso son sabor a lagrima_

_Darle muchas vueltas al asunto no tiene sentido ¿cierto? , el no me ama , y punto , quiero aceptarlo , pero no puedo , quisiera creer que todo esto es una pesadilla que tengo despues de la confesion de Zeito , si eso fuera asi , al despertar saltaria a sus brazos antes de que alguien mas lo haga ; el solo piensa que soy una amiga a quien puede molestar , solo eso ; nunca me podra ver como algo mas ; y es posible que quizas se burle de mi mentalmente , pensando que soy una tonta niña llorona que se deja convencer por lindas palabras y gestos dulces ; pues si soy eso , solo que pense que podria confiarle mi amor y mi corazon a el , todo es un error , quiero escapar de este mundo , se que la autora ha hecho muy dramaticos estos ultimos capitulos ; sin embargo , al final de cuentas la vida es un drama_

_Como si fuera un drama de amor_

_Si tan solo yo pudiera cambiar algo.. yo.. quisiera nunca haber conocido a Zeito , para no haberme provocado este dolor , se muy bien que voy a odiarlo y mucho , por tratarme como una ilusa , ese idiota se burlo de mis sentimientos y lo chistoso de todo esto es que nunca me llegue a confesar , porque soy una cobarde , y tampoco debia interrumpir el amor de ellos dos ; lo que menos quiero ser para Zeito y Gumi es una obstruccion , me pregunto si el estara en este momento con ella , abrazandose , viendo peliculas , o probablemente... besandose ; debo aceptarlo , la idea de que eso va a suceder seguido , pero ¿porque siento que mi corazon tiene un vacio que no se puede llenar con lagrimas? ¿porque Zeito me hizo esta atrocidad conocida como amor?._

_Estaba muy confundida , pensando ,tampoco no sabia que es lo que Len pensaba de mi ; ya que le conte la historia completa , y el se callado , mirando el vacio como pensando en que forma iba a ayudarme , el aun no lo sabe pero mientras se quede a mi lado estare bien , solo neecsito algo sobre que caer y llorar , luego me repondre y sere la mas alegre del planeta; si pudiera olvidar esto , con una maquina o no se , je je je estoy recordando una pelicula que vi una vez.. con Zeito ; ¡rayos! ¿es que acaso no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea el? , lo detesto , lo detesto tanto por hacerme esto , que yo me enamorara de el , ¡Solo imaginandome yo enamorada me parece una idea tonta! , quizas a lo mejor no fue amor , o tal vez no fue nada , o no lo se , solo quiero que el sentimiento de melancolia desaparezca._

-"Miku..."-dijo una voz familiar a la aguamarina quien yacia perdida en sus sentimientos , la aguamarina volteo con una acara sonriente a mirar al rubio , lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en el pero continuo con lo que estaba diciendo -"Ya.. ya esta oscureciendo.."-murmuro el rubio , la aguamarina volteo hacia arriba para mirar al cielo , y pues si , estaba haciendose tarde , y comenzaba a hacer mas frio , si se quedaban alli podrian pescar un buen resfriado , Miku se mostro desanimada por tener que irse y volver a casa , ella no estaba preocupada de que su madre se preocupe demasiado por ella ya que su madre estaba en el trabajo hasta tarde ese dia ; y ella estaria en la casa sola con Zeito y posiblemente Gumi ; Len noto como ella bajaba la mirada tristemente , Miku tambien le habia contado que ella era vecina de Zeito , por lo cual el rubio sospecho que era por esa razon y dio en el clavo , asi que con una alegre sonrisa a la aguamarina le dijo -"Ne Miku , ¿quieres venir a mi casa?"-Miku abrio los dos ojos como platos impactada por lo que este le decia

-"E..E...Ehh.. ¿P..Puedo?... no quiero ser una molestia.."-murmuro la aguamarina un poco nerviosa por lo que el rubio le ofrecia , ¿ir con Len tan tarde? ¿no estara mal que sus padre piensen que Miku es una aprovechada? , y todos esos pensamientos recorrian por la cabeza de la aguamarina que miraba con preocupacion , cosa que Len noto , ultimamente el nota muchas cosas en la aguamarina , oh.. ¿porque creen que sera?

-"Claro que puedes Miku"-le dijo el rubio chocando su frente con la de la aguamarina delicadamente para no hacerle daño al fragil rostro de esta , Miku presto atencion a lo que el rubio le decia , estaba muy ruborizada por tenerlo tan cerca a ella , pero no se molesto en alejarlo ni lo mas minimo -"Quiero que vengas a mi casa hoy , asi estaras mas tranquila y no tendras que pasar momentos incomodos que luego te hagan llorar..."-comento el rubio , la aguamarina se sintio conmovida por las palabras del rubio y termino aceptando con una sonrisa ; ¿que podria pasar en la casa de Len a solas? ¿a caso el rubio se siente cada vez mas y mas atraido a la dulce e ingenua aguamarina? , pues se sabra proximamente.

* * *

_¡Estoy en la casa de Len! que diversion , su casa es muy grande , mucho mas que la mia , se nota que proviene de una familia adinerada , pero no me intereso por el dinero , no soy esa clase de persona , solo que realmente me sorprendio que su casa fuera tan enorme ; en fin , el me dejo en el lugar que se supone que es su sala pero mas parece ser una casa un poco mas pequeña que la mia , me prendio el televisor para que no me aburriera , el se iba a cambiar de ropa ya que no le gustaba mucho el uniforme de la escuela ; si me lo preguntan , a mi me parece que le queda muy bien , se ve muy guapo con esas ropas y..¡Ay que demonios digo mejor me concentro en ver television antes de que me vuelva loca de nuevo! Y estoy muy segura que no quiero eso para nada ._

_Soy muy feliz de estar aca , ya que no tendre que estar en casa mientras que mi madre no llegue ; creo que son las 7:00 pm , si ya lo se , nos quedamos un buen rato en el parque ; hasta me duele un poco la garganta , creo que no podre cantar en la bañera , ja ja ja ; mm...si es que se dan cuenta creo que estoy mucho mas alegre con Len que cuando estoy con Zeito , pero ese se debe a los ultimos acontecimientos que sucedieron entre nosotros dos ; como sea , mientras mas rapido me olvide de el, mas rapido seguire adelante sin mirar hacia atras , y dejare de interrumpir el amor de Gumi y Zeito inconscientemente deseando que eso no sucediera , lo se , soy un asco de persona , pero no puedo evitar pensar de esa manera , claro que no les deseo mal , solo que me pongo a pensar que hubiera sucedido si hubiese la pequeña probabilidad de que yo si le gustaba a Zeito y luego yo me confesaba y asi un lindo final feliz de los dos siendo pareja ; tonterias como esas no existen._

-"Ne.. ¿en que piensas?..."-murmuro un rubio rodeando del cuello por detras del sofa a la aguamarina ,quien estaba sentada en el sofa, volteo ella la cara lentamente para luego encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio que le miraba detenidamente , ninguno de los dos quito sus miradas , se sentia una extraña sensacion en el ambiente , Miku no pudo evitar ruborizarse viendo como Len se acercaba mas al rostro de ella , tanto como para poder... besarla , pero simplemente la aguamarina intento reaccionar sabiendo que Len no haria cosas como esas , el es un buen amigo y solo eso , o quizas asi es como ella lo ve a el ; el rubio se acero mas y mas a la aguamarina , ella se puso aun mas nerviosa , y en unos momentos el rubio susurro a la oreja de ella suavemente -"...Hueles muy bien..."-dijo el favoreciendo el perfume que Miku estaba usando

-"..E... E.. ¡M..Muchas gracias!"-exclamo ella muy avergonzada de haber pensado mal de su amigo por haber invadido su espacio personal , ese dia habia tenido muchas cosas que pensar , pero no dejaria que eso la desanimen -"T...Tu tambien hueles bien..."-dijo la aguamarina correspondiendo con el mismo cumplido por lo cual el rubio sonrio , Miku se dio cuenta que el cabello de Len no estaba normal , sino que se encontraba un poco humedo y se encontraba mas lacio debido a eso , asi que se encontraba su cabello un poco caido hacia abajo no dandole su apariencia normal sino dandole una mas madura -"N..Ne.. Len.. ¿Te acabas de bañar?"-pregunto ella un poco curiosa observando al rubio de pies a cabeza.

-"Si , soy rapido para eso asi que decidi bañarme pues estabamos algo empapados de la lluvia..."-comento el rubio haciendo recordar a la aguamarina que tenia sus prendas algo mojadas , pero tranquilos , esta vez no estaban tan humedas como para poder ver a travez de la blusa de la aguamarina , asi que todo estaba conforme -"Tu tambien deberias darte una ducha y luego cambiarte"-sugirio el rubio con una linda sonrisa que haria sonrojar a cualquiera incluyendo a Miku.

-"¿Eh? ¿Pero que voy a ponerme...?"-penso la aguamarina en voz alta , al escuchar esto , el rubio puso una sonrisa gatuna , Miku no entendio eso , pero en un abrir de ojos Len la tenia cargad entre sus brazos subiendo las largas escaleras dirigiendose al baño de su cuarto para que la aguamarina logre tomar una ducha rapida o sino podria resfriarse -"Ehhh..¿Que haces?"-pregunto ella intrigada en que es lo que tramaba el rubio , Len la dejo bajar de sus brazos cuando llegaron al baño , Miku miraba confundida , ella no entendia mucho de la sonrisa gatuna que le habia dado el rubio.

-"Tranquila te lo dejare al pie de la cama , tu puedes bañarte"-comento el rubio , la aguamarina se ruborizo mucho imaginando que cuando ella salga de la ducha el rubio podria estar por ahi y seria un momento muy vergonzoso -"No te preocupes por nada , le dire a mi hermana que te preste una de sus ropas , tu date un baño con tranquilidad"-dijo finalmente el rubio , la aguamarina se calmo ya que estaba exaltada pensando en que podria pasar cualquier cosa que sea memorablemente penosa , y considerando lo descuidada que es ella si es posible.

-"D..De acuerdo..."-respondio timidamente la aguamarina , al hacer esto el rubio le dio una sonrisa y le dio golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera una buena chica o dandolo a entender ; despues de eso , Len se dio media vuelta para dejar a Miku a solas y pudiera darse un refrescante baño , ademas que tambien tenia que buscar a su muy queridisima , queridisima hermana.

-"Woah... hasta los baños parecen un hotel de lujo..."-se comento para si misma la aguamarina mientras se desvestia y miraba a su alrededor , observando detalladamente como todo era lujoso en la casa del rubio ; al terminar de hacer esto se metio en la ducha del rubio , aun el agua se encontraba caliente en el piso de la ducha lo cual demostraba que acababa de bañarse , la aguamarina dio un suspiro por su raro dia y abrio la llave de agua caliente combinando con agua fria para luego comenzar a bañarse ; y si era un raro dia , ¿quien lo diria? : ver a la persona que te gusta besandose con otra ; encontrarte con alguien que creias que odiabas y luego se habia vuelto tu amigo, finalmente siendo tu paño de lagrimas ; y luego terminar en la casa de ese amigo duchandote porque habia estado lloviendo y luego nevando ; ¡Que raro!.

* * *

Mientras en otro sitio... mas precisos , donde estaban los Kagamine...

-"Oye Len , esa chica es muy linda , ¡invitala a salir!"-exclamo la rubia mientras se limaba las uñas y el rubio rebuscaba algo entre las cosas de su hermana -"Hey , ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Te estoy hablando!"-le gritaba la rubia molesta porque Len no le ponia atencion , el se volteo a mirarla con una cara de '¿que quieres?' y ella contesto leyéndole la mente -"Solo te decia que deberias invitar a esa chica a salir , se ve que la quieres mucho..."-comento ella como si nada y luego escucho como un vestido se rompia en dos , y obviamente eran de ella-"¡Len no rompas lo que no es tuyo!"-reclamo la rubia enojada

-"¿Yo? ¿Invitarla a salir? ¿Se puede?"-murmuraba el rubio pensando en miles de cosas a la vez , al parecer lo que habia dicho su hermana lo habia dejado en shock y trataba de pensar con claridad , aunque notoriamente no se podia ; por esa razon habia roto el vestido de su hermana , ya que lo que el dijo ella de verdad lo impacto , nunca habia pensando en hacerlo , pero tampoco no le parecia mala idea , es mas , el queria hacerlo , pero.. ¿Como? -"Yo.. ella... nosotros... ¡Rin no te metas en lo que no te importa!"-grito el rubio a su hermanita quien simplemente le saco la lengua juguetonamente y Len se quedaba con el recelo , pero no tenia energias para pelear con ella como solia hacer , el simplemente queria escoger algo bonito para Miku antes de que termine de bañarse y no tenga nada que ponerse.

-"Oh Dios , no se porque eres asi de timido ; deberias ser mas hombre e invitarla a salir .. o porque no mejor.. ¿declararse?"-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa felina en su rostro esperando la respuesta de su hermano , quien una vez mas habia quedado en un gran shock , mas largo que el anterior , quedandose congelado , y por ultimo rompiendo de nuevo otro vestido de Rin -"Len maldito seas hijo de put..."-iba a decir la rubia cuando recordo que ellos dos eran gemelos e iba a verse afectada por el insulto.

-"Ya... callate Rin..."-dijo mas sumiso el rubio , cosa que sorprendio un poco a la rubia pues normalmente le hubiera respondido con un insulto mayor , pero simplemente siguio buscando algo entre las cosas de ella desesperadamente -"¡Lo encontre!"-exclamo el muy sonriente cosa que le dio curiosidad a su gemela pero se limito a no preguntar , ya que era mejor dejar a su hermano loco con sus locuras ; Len tomo un vestido rosa , el cual se veia muy bonito y atractivo , corrio rapidamente hacia su hermana y dijo a una gran velocidad -"Por favor deja esto en mi cuarto , es la esquina de mi cama , ¡ahora!"-Rin simplemente lo miro , dio un suspiro , y luego acepto -"¡Yuhu!"-grito el de alegria.

La gemela tomo el vestido rosa , era uno que Len le habia comprado por su cumpleaños pero a ella no le quedaba pues las partes del vestido no iban donde debian ir ; ella camino hacia la habitacion de Len , la rubia sabia muy bien que Miku estaba dandose una ducha ; al entrar escucho claramente el sonido del agua contra ella , dejo la ropa donde su hermano le habia dicho que la dejara , pero luego lo penso dos veces y tomo de nuevo el vestido para salir rapidamente corriendo de alli . Fue a la pequeña biblioteca que tenia su familia , para luego tomar unas tijeras , y hacerle unas pequeñas remodelaciones al vestido , el cual era largo en falda y manga , pero Rin solucionaria el problema ; despues de hacer esto fue rapidamente a la habitacion de Len , dejo la ropa en la esquina de la cama , y se fue a la habitacion con una cara de 'mision cumplida'.

* * *

Y entonces la aguamarina...

Miku estaba en la ducha , en poco tiempo termino de bañarse , salio de alli y tomo unas toallas que se encontraban limpias pues nadie las habia usado , ya que Len obviamente respeto su higiene personal ; se coloco una en el cabello y otra cubriendole el cuerpo que yacia desnudo ; entonces abrio lentamente la puerta del baño solo para fijarse si es que ya habian dejado las vestimentas ; al ver que sí , decidio salir del baño para luego pasar al cuarto de Len ; Miku se sintio un poco nerviosa estando en toalla en la habitacion de un chico que apenas conocia , pero que le agradaba mucho ; ademas que esa ducha le habia dado momentos para relajarse , puesto que estaba realmente estresada con todo lo que le sucedia a la pobre.

Ella tomo las ropas animada , y luego al ver como eran estas , su rostro en vez de dar una sonrisa dio mucho sonrojo y sintio sentimientos de verguenza , ¿esa era la ropa que Len le habia dado? ¿Como es posible? ; Miku suspiro , esa ropa no estaba tan mal , era decente por lo menos , pero no se esperaba que sea algo parecido a eso , ella se imaginaba algo diferente ; pero bueno , ella no queria quejarse de nada , estaba en la casa de alguien mas , y ademas que le habian permitido bañarse , sin olvidar que Len la consolo cuando ella se encontraba realmente deprimida ; la aguamarina no iba a quejarse , mas bien , estaba agradecida por todo lo que Len estaba haciendo por ella

-"Supongo que amigos como estos no los encuentras todos los dias.."-se comento a si misma ella , para luego secarse bien su cuerpo y un poco el cabello , ya que esa es la parte mas dificil de secar y termino dandole pereza por lo cual lo dejo solamente humedo , igual como lo tenia Len , y se puso el vestido de una vez por todas.

Miku trago saliva al verse con aquel vestido que habia sido remodelado por la rubia solo que nadie sabia eso , se miro frente al espejo , y se ruborizo , nunca habia usado algo asi , y tambien que parecia caro por lo cual la aguamarina sentia que si le pasaba algo al vestido tendria que pagar una millonada ; en fin , ella ya decidida para salir , y enfrentando a su orgullo , salio de la habitacion , mientras que su cabello goteaba un poco de agua pero eso no le importaba , escucho unas voces provenientes de una habitacion , asi que ella abrio la puerta rapidamente pero los que se encontraban alli no lograron notar la presencia de la aguamarina.

-"¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz Rin ,que molestia!"-gritaba el rubio con fuego saliendo de su boca por asi decirlo , en resumen , molesto porque su hermana no dejaba de emparejarlo con la chica que habia traido a casa , el le reclamaba que le dejara en paz mientras que ella se tapaba los oidos aliviando los fuertes gritos de su hermano -"¡Escuchame cuando te hablo , estupida gemela!"-dijo por ultimo el rubio , para luego notar una sombra proveniente desde la puerta , la siguio con sus ojos , para luego observar a una aguamarina muy avergonzada con lo que estaba usando , y el tambien se llego a sonrojar al maximo.

-"E...Ehm.. hola.. soy Miku Hatsune , creo que no nos conocemos..."-murmuro la aguamarina timidamente dirigiendose hacia la rubia que le miraba sonriente , esta asintio amigablemente , para luego ver la reaccion de su hermano de quedandose embobado viendo el lindo vestido que llevaba Miku , y en seguida les explicare el porque , solo esperen ya que la aguamarina se sintio un poco incomoda cuando el silencio reino entre los tres -"U...Uhm..."-murmuro ella pensando en que decir y sintiendose avergonzada pues noto que el rubio se quedaba viendo el vestido que ella traia.

-"..Mik...Miku...tu..."-tartamudeaba el rubio muy ruborizado señalando el vestido que usaba la aguamarina , ella solo lo miro curiosa esperando a que terminara la oracion ya que ella pensaba que el era el que le habia dado ese vestido , y asi era , solo que sin los arreglos de Rin

-"¿Acaso no se ve bien , Len?"-pregunto Rin con una mirada acusadora hacia su hermano y sonriendo un poco burlona ante los comportamientos timidos de su hermano; aquel vestido largo en falda y manga ahora gracias a las tijeras de Rin se habia convertido en uno igual de bonito solo que menos conservador , pues el vestido tenia un realce que iba donde iba a ir , realzaba el busto de la aguamarina un poco y debajo de este habia un liston fucsia oscuro marcando el final del busto ; y luego la falda del vestido que se habia convertido en falda de vestido para dormir o eso parecia , pues era realmente corta y caia delicadamente dejando unos pliegues a la luz , Miku estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Len , y Rin disfrutaba ese momento y sin poder ocultarlo , solo unas risas por el comportamiento de los tortolos.

-"D...¿De que te ries Rin?"-pregunto el rubio con rubor y un poco confundido por la reaccion de su hermana , hasta que comenzo a sospechar que la que hizo esos grandes cambios en el vestido era nada mas y nada menos que su querida , queridisima hermana gemela Rin Kagamine , quien se encarga de joder la vida de su hermano en ocasiones , y en otras solo de molestarlo -"¡Rin maldita desgraciada!"-reclamo el rubio ya dandose cuenta que la rubia era la culpable de todo , Rin fingio tener una cara de inocente , pero la mirada molesta y el rubor del rubio la volvieron a hacer reir

-"¡Ja ja ja , si si , fui yo!"-confeso la rubia a carcajadas , su gemelo sintio que le ardia toda la cara ,estaba pasando un momentos muy vergonzoso por culpa de su gemela quien siempr ele hacia unas bromas muy pesadas ; Miku trago saliva , simplemente porque parecia que esos dos serian capaces de generar la tercera guerra mundial si algun dia discuten , Len se dio cuenta de que no era momento de pelear con su hermana sino de hacer que Miku se cambie de ropa lo mas antes o si no podria molestarse con el , o eso es lo que piensa el rubio pero en realidad la aguamarina ni en lo mas minimo podria molestarse con el rubio , solo estaba un poco confundida.

-"Vamonos Miku"-dijo el rubio levantandose de la cama de la rubia y dirigiendose a la aguamarina quien se encontraba en la puerta de la habitacion , la tomo de la mano y se la llevo , molesto con su hermana y preocupado pensando que quizas la aguamarina sentia que se habian burlado de ella , la jalo hasta su habitacion , para luego cerrar la puerta -"Disculpa lo que sucedio ,es que mi hermana resulta ser muy bromista y corto una buena porcion del vestido que iiba a darte"-comento el rubio , la aguamarina asintio con una sonrisa , aun no entendiendo mucho del tema de porque peleaban pues no entendia que Rin peleaba con Len casi todos los dias ; el suspiro ya harto de su querida,queridisima hermana. -"Ten esto , puedes cambiarte en el baño"-murmuro el un poco apenado pues le estaba dando a Miku unas ropas que eran de el , pero no queria que Miku usara algo que la deje tan a la descubierta ; la aguamarina acepto y con una sonrisa gentil se dirigio al baño para cambiarse de atuendo -"_Mierda , maldita Rin...aun asi... realmente le quedaba bien.._"-pensaba el rubio pasando su mano por su sedoso cabello y tratando de calmar la aceleracion de los latidos de su corazon por ver a Miku con una ropa tan pequeña.

La aguamarina procuro no tardar mucho , se quito el vestido y se cambio por un polo largo y un pantalon de Len , le parecio raro usar la ropa de un chico ya que nunca la habia usada , ni siquiera la de Zeito ; al ponerse estas prendas sentia como el aroma del rubio estaba en las ropas , un dulce aroma a platanos podia disfrutar ella ; intento no atontarse mucho y abrio la puerta del baño , al hacer esto encontro al rubio echado en su cama placidamente con una toalla en la mano ,esperando a la aguamarina , el levanto la vista y volvio a ruborizarse , no por verguenza , sino que Miku estaba usando las ropas de el y eso lo ponia muy intranquilo , ella sonrio nerviosamente y salio del baño para dirigirse al lado de Len y sentandose timidamente en una esquina de la cama .

-"Ven.."-susurro el rubio , la aguamarina temblo y se coloco al centro de la cama donde se encontraba el , el rubio se sento , Miku miro hacia otro lado haciendo como que todo estaba bien y no estaba nerviosa , todo eso para ocultar su sonrojo ; el rubio miraba su largo cabello ya que Miku se encontraba de espaldas hacia el , y entonces se acerco mas a ella y la rodeo con sus largas piernas , ocasionando que se sentara en el regazo de el , la aguamarina se sonrojo mucho por esto , y sintio como el rubio comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de ella -"¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda..."-comento el en un casi susurro cerca a la oreja de ella , a Miku le temblaron los labios un poco no sabiendo como contestar a eso.

-"A...Am.. gracias, por prestarme tu ropa... y dejarme quedar en tu casa por un rato...eh..."-decia ella muy nerviosa a la vez que el rubio acomodaba el cabello de ella para que no le tapase el rostro , Miku estaba muy inquieta , no sabia cual seria el proximo movimiento del rubio ; ademas de tan solo llevar las ropas que usaba el rubio no podia evitar comportarse extrañamente , trago saliva por ultima vez , no se atrevia a mirar a Len a la cara usando sus ropas , le apenaba mucho.

-"Tu cabello esta mojado asi que voy a secarlo"-comento el rubio a lo cual la aguamarina asintio lentamente , tomo un mechon del largo cabello de ella y lo comenzo a secar con la toalla , pero preferible para hacerlo mas rapido puso la toalla sobre la cabeza de la aguamarina y comenzo a moverla en varias direcciones esperando a que absorbiera el agua que tenia en el cabello a la vez que sin darse cuenta se lo alborotaba un poco -"Ehm... creo que tambien voy a peinartelo... Ya vuelvo"- aviso el rubio cuando noto que el cabello sedoso de la aguamarina se habia enredado por el , asi que se dirigio al cuarto de su hermana sin decir palabra para que no comenzara a pelear y perdiera tiempo innecesario , tomo el peine de ella que se encontraba en un cajon el cual el se sabia de memoria puesto que el rubio era el que le ordenaba las cosas a su hermana ; despues de tomarlo se dio media vuelta y volvio a su cuarto para luego contemplar la bella silueta de la aguamarina contra el resplandor de la luz de la luna que salia de la ventana de su habitacion , Miku volteo y le miro con una sonrisa agradable ; Len supo esconder bien su sonrojo para luego decir -"A..Ahora lo peinare..."-dijo acercandose en la cama a la aguamarina

-"S...Sabes.. no es necesario que me ayudes a peinarme.. eto.. yo puedo hacerlo..."-decia la aguamarina mientras el rubio tomaba mechones de cabello y los peinaba con delicadeza , el cabello aguamarino de Miku era muy largo y muy manejable por lo cual no le era dificil de peinar -"N..no quiero molestar mas de lo que ya estoy haciendo..."-comento la aguamarina como realmente se sentia , a lo cual el rubio termino de peinarla enseguida y se coloco al costado de ella

-"No eres ninguna molestia Miku , yo quiero que estes aqui"-dijo el rubio colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de la aguamarina y acariciandola suavemente , esto provoco que los dos se sonrojaran , el rubio quito su mano rapidamente algo avergonzado de lo que habia hecho y la aguamarina miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo que nada habia sucedido , pues estaban muy confundidos los dos ; para empezar que estaban actuando muy cariñosos y cercanos como una pareja inconscientemente , los dos se encontraban rojos como tomates ; Len no sabia como explicarse a la aguamarina (pues el pensaba que Miku merecia una explicacion) ya que el hizo esos in darse cuenta , y mas que todo eso es que lo ha estado haciendo a cada rato , estando muy cerca de ella despreocupadamente , sin pensar en que eso podria molestarla ; pero entre tu y yo sabemos que eso no molesta a Miku , solo la pone nerviosa , y ¿quien sabe? ¿podrian esos nervios pasar a algo mas?.

-"Ehm.. eto.. Len.. gracias , realmente eres una gran persona..."-comento timidamente la aguamarina con una honesta sonrisa en su rostro para luego colocar su mano apoyandola sobre la cama del rubio ; Len al ver esto no perdio oportunidad y encerro la mano de ella colocando la suya sobre la de la aguamarina ; Miku se sonrojo un poco ante esto al igual que el rubio , pero no se resistia , ella noto como Len acercaba mas y mas su rostro hacia la de ella , ademas que el ambiente era el perfecto para hacer 'eso' y ustedes saben que claramente me refiero a besarse ; la aguamarina trago saliva , estaba muy insegura , pero parecia que el mismo Dios le estaba dando la oportunidad , pues la habitacion estaba lo suficientemente oscura y el aire estaba refrescante ; y todo indicaba que iban a besarse , la aguamarina acepto la idea , por un momento , hasta que luego recordo quien habia sido la unica persona que la habia besado en toda su vida , asi es damas y caballeros , me refiero a Zeito ; el estaba en su mente todo el tiempo y la controlaba poniendola de mal humor , entonces Miku cuando cerro los ojos inconscientemente recordo el momento en que Zeito le beso.

Ella estaba a punto de unir sus labios con el rubio , mientras que tambien intentaba espantar toda idea que se trate sobre Zeito , estaba tan cerca de el.. sintiendo su respiracion.. el rubio la miro hipnotizado con ella , le acaricio suavemente su mejilla para luego bajar su mano hacia el menton alzandola un poco , y cuando era el momento preciso... ¿quien creen que aparecio? , la linda rubia con su moño en la cabeza color blanco habia abierto la puerta y sin darse cuenta estaba interrumpiendo todo ; Miku y Len se miraron muy avergonzados y rojos color carmesi , para luego separarse , la rubia se quedo pensando por un momento que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que logro relacionar todas las cosas y se dio cuenta que la aguamarina tanto como Len estaban a punto de besarse.

-"¡Bien hecho Len! ¡Te dije que tenias que ser valiente y asi la conquistarias!"-exclamaba la rubia eso y muchas otras cosas mas , cada vez mas y mas avergonzandolo al pobre de Len enfrente de Miku , solo que la aguamarina es la que se sentia muy apenada , se supone que era un momento intimo pero ahora se encontraba muy nerviosa puesto que habian visto su casi beso con Len , la mente de la aguamarina le daba vueltas , y no dejaba de hacerse varias preguntas a si misma mientras que el rubio intentaba botar de su habitacion a la gemela imperactiva celebrando el beso que casi obtiene su hermano.

-"¡Rin , por el amor de dios dejame tranquilo aunque sea un dia de mi vida !"-exclamaba el rubio mientras empujaba a su hermana hacia la puerta a rastras , Rin seguia gritando y exclamando cosas de animos y en una de ellas menciono las palabras 'hacerlo con ella' , desde ese momento el rubio sabia que cuando este con Miku en su habitacion de el , debie ponerle candado a la puerta para que su hermana no entrara , pues terminaba hablando incoherencias que solo provocaban que se sienta estupido y ridiculo enfrente de la aguamarina , ademas que estaba ya muy avergonzado por lo del beso interrumpido.

-"Ahm.. eto.. Len.. creo que ya es hora de que yo tenga que volver a casa..."-comento la aguamarina rompiendo el silencio que habia dominado entre los dos , el ambiente estaba un poco incomodo despues de la visita de la rubia , pero al oir esto el , se entristecio un poco por la idea de separarse de la aguamarina , pues el no queria eso , el queria pasar mas al tiempo de ella , conocerla mejor , quizas mucho mejor de lo que la habia conocido ese chico que le rompio el corazon , el sentia como que.. podria llenar el vacio que ese chico que no conocia pero odiaba habia dejado en el corazon de Miku. -"Despideme de Rin ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo la aguamarina con una linda sonrisa hacia el rubio

-"Espera Miku..."-dijo el rubio buscando cualquier pretexto para demorar mas a la aguamarina -"Am.. eto.. ¿como te doy tu ropa mañana?"-dijo el rubio rapidamente antes de que la aguamarina salga de la habitacion , Miku se quedo unos momentos pensando , hasta que al rubio se le ocurrio una idea -"Uhm.. ya se , te doy tu uniforme en la hora de clases ya que todavia esta secandose, asi que puedes llevarte mis prendas no te preocupes por eso ; ademas.. ¿no quieres que te acompañe a casa ? , es un poco tarde"-dijo el rubio con una mirad de cachorro , la aguamarina realmente ya no queria ocasionar mas molestias al rubio quien habia sido completamente bueno con ella.

-"Yo.. am.. Len pero...creo que solo te ocasionaria perder el tiempo..."-murmuro la aguamarina timidamente , el rubio nego con la cabeza y volvio a insistir , pero ella sabia que apenas toque la puerta con sus llaves su madre abriria rapidamente la puerta para ver a su hija pues ya era muy tarde , y como la madre de Miku es algo exagerada podria malentender que Len es el novio de ella por acompañarla -"Mejor quedate aqui , gracias por todo Len"-dijo la aguamarina con una linda sonrisa que el rubio pudo contemplar la bella sonrisa de la aguamarina , le sujeto de una muñeca antes de que se fuera y con su mano rapidamente sujeto su menton , Miku se sorprendio por eso , el rubio le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla , no era el momento para besarla , el si la iba a besar suponia que iba a hacerlo cuando sean novios o si eso es que llega a suceder , pero algo le decia que iba a hacer todo lo posible por enamorar a la aguamarina -"A..Adios.. cuidate..."-musito ella muy nerviosa y con la cara roja para luego salir de alli velozmente.

Ella salio muy apurada , pues sabia que era tarde , debia a llegar a casa cuanto antes , ademas del beso que el rubio le habia dado le tenia muy confundida y pensativa , ademas que se sentia extraña pues el calor de los labios del rubio se habian transportado por toda su mejilla , la cual se encontraba muy roja ; Miku deambulaba , al parecer la casa del rubio se encontraba lejos , y la ropa que estaba usando no era la mejor que digamos , pero aunque sea era comoda y le abrigaba lo suficiente ; despues de un buen rato de caminar y pensar la aguamarina decidio que lo que habia pasado era simplemente una muestra de cariño por parte del rubio ,pero no podia explicar porque casi se besa con el , ella dio un suspiro , camino una cuadras mas y llego a casa , para luego darse cuenta de que habia olvidado sus llaves en su chaqueta del uniforme escolar ; la aguamarina se sintio tonta por esa razon a pesar de que solo habia sido un descuido suyo ; y lamentablemente toco la puerta , con desanimo , pues sabia muy bien que su madre iba a regañarle , pero nunca espero quien iba a ser el que le abra la puerta...

-"...¿Que haces a estas horas llegando tan tarde?"-pregunto un pelinegro hacia la aguamarina , mirandola con superioridad , como si fuera la persona encargada de ella , Miku se limito a pensar lo que iba a decir , no queria pelear , lo unico que queria hacer era esperar a quitar a Zeito de su cabeza y teniendolo al frente no le ayudaba mucho que digamos ; la aguamarina miro con recelo por el tono en que el pelinegro le pregunto , y cuando ella sabia que decir para no darle muchas vueltas al asunto respondio.

-"Porque... yo.. estaba..."-decia la aguamarina olvidandose de que es lo que iba a decir , estaba muy concentrada mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo , aquellos ojos rojizos que siempre la miraban con cariño y con los cuales ahora estaban haciendo una batalla de miradas contra ella , a la vez que la miraba acusadoramente -"No es de tu incumbencia , asi que no te metas en lo que no te importa"-dijo la aguamarina dandose por vencida en recordar , y haciendo a un lado a Zeito para poder entrar a casa , pues ya estaba haciendo frio y no iba a quedarse parada ahi toda la noche solo porque a el se le apetecia.

-"¿De donde sacastes esas ropas?"-pregunto de nuevo con interes el , apreciando como a la aguamarina le quedaban bien esas ropas pues la hacian ver pequeña porque eran muy grandes aquellas prendas , hasta que dejo de apreciar tambien el bello cabello de ella cuando se dio cuenta que las ropas eran de hombre , eso lo inquieto , queria saber que demonios habia pasado para que ella use esas prendas , muchas ideas recorrian su cabeza y la aguamarina solo lo ignoraba , ella estaba calentandose el almuerzo en el microondas que su madre le habia dejado , puesto que ella no habia comido nada al igual que el rubio ya que se olvidaron de eso , Miku fue por unos platos , a lo cual el pelinegro aprovecho en acercarse rapidamente a ella y acorrarlarla en una esquina -"Dije..¿de donde sacastes esas ropas?..."-volvio a preguntarle Zeito , esta ves con un tono un poco mas arrogante en un susurro a la oreja de Miku.

-"Q...Que te importa..."-volvio a reponder la aguamarina , un poco atemorizada por la fuerte mirada del pelinegro , el se notaba molesto , y lo estaba ; ya que Miku no respondia y eso le hacia enojar mucho ; Zeito paso sus manos alrededor de la cadera de ella , pues recordo que lo mejor que podia hacer era ser dulce con ella , despues de todo lo que habia pasado , ademas si la trataba con cariño era mas posible que le dijera porque estaba usando ropa de varon y que habia sucedido con la vestimenta de ella ; Miku estaba siendo apretada contra el cuerpo de el , ella no queria eso , no pudo evitar sonrojarse , se sentia feliz , pero sabia que todo era una broma para Zeito , que ya nada valia la pena con el , intento alejarse , pero el pelinegro no se lo permitio , ella se veia tan tierna intentando separarse de el , tan pequeña y adorable , tantas ganas de protegerla le provocaban al pelinegro.

-"Si no me dices... tendre que castigarte a besos ..."-susurro el pelinegro acercando su rostro mas al de ella , en seguida Miku bajo la mirada , ella no iba a permitir que el pelinegro siguiera 'jugando con ella' , no lo soportaba , se sentia muy mal porque aun le gustase Zeito , y ademas de que pensaba que su personalidad era un asco por hacer cosas asi aun cuando tiene novia ; claro que debemos recordar que todo esto es un gran malentendido que el mismo Zeito creo ; el pelinegro sostuvo el menton de la aguamarina para que perder su blanco , y la apego mas a su cuerpo , estaba acercandose rapidamente a ella , la aguamarina estaba disgustada , sabia que no debia besarlo , pero sus labios anhelaban eso demasiado.

-"N..No... para.. dejame.."-decia la aguamarina intentando resisitirse , pero los suaves labios del pelinegro se acercaban mas a ella pues extrañaban la sensacion de besarla , ella debia evitarlo , a como de lugar, no podia permitirse que eso continuara , no si Zeito estaba saliendo con Gumi , debia detenerse , pero Zeito ignoraba todo lo que le dijera Miku , el solo queria besarla una y muchas veces mas , extrañaba sus labios contra los de ella ; ella debia detenerlo , ¿como? , no tenia idea , el era mucho mas fuerte que ella , por lo cual estaba en desventaja ; y sin darse el plato que sostenia con su mano se le cayo por forcejear tanto con el pelinegro , creando un sonido que lleno toda la habitacion.-"Ah.. lo lamento tanto.. yo lo recogere..."-dijo la aguamarina rapidamente para luego intentar recoger los trozos de plato roto y descuidadamente cortandose con un de ellos y fomentando un chillido sordo por el dolor

-"Miku dejame ver eso , estas sangrando.."-dijo el pelinegro rapidamente para acercarse a ella y tomar su mano para intentar auxiliarla , la aguamarina no hizo nada mas que repeler el contacto con el , alejando su mano rapidamente de el mientras que esta goteaba un poco de sangre de su dedo indice pues ahi es donde tenia el corte ; el pelinegro quedo impactado por el frio comportamiento de Miku con el -"¿Que sucede?¿Porque te alejas?"-pregunto el un poco conmocionado por el cambio de actitud de ella ; Miku solo evitaba la mirada de el mientras su dedo seguia sangrando en pequeñas cantidades , Zeito se enojo en serio cuando vio que la aguamarina solo queria alejarse de el y ignorarlo -"¡¿Pero que mierda sucede contigo?!"-pregunto el a la aguamarina , asustandola un poco por el tono de voz , y ademas que cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo notar una gran rabia proveniente de el.

-"Yo.. ya estoy grandecita para que me estes cuidando..."-murmuro la aguamarina levantandose del suelo dejando su posicion de agachada para luego mirar al pelinegro a los ojos -"Recogeré los platos luego ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa , no soportaba verlo a la cara , se sentia sucia , porque su corazon le seguia latiendo a mil solo por el , le parecia injusto que tenga que pasar por algo asi , ella queria huir , no tener que verlo mas , y poder olvidarse de el , pero.. ¿Como? , ¿Como podria hacer eso? ¿Como poder dejar de hacer eso si es alguien que practicamente es como parte de su familia? ; sinceramente no se la estoy dejando facil a Miku para que ya no ame a Zeito .

-"P...Pero Miku..."-decia el ,entristecido por la rara personalidad cruel con el , Zeito conoce muy bien las sonrisas de la aguamarina y sabia que esa era una muy falsa , el la conocia demasiado bien , algo le decia que le sucedia algo malo a la aguamarina ; pero ella no queria hablar con el , necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos , haciendole sentir que ella es suya y de nadie mas , corrio detras de la aguamarina quien ya se habia dado media vuelta para irse a su habitacion , la atrapo con sus brazos , produciendo que ella se quedara congelada , un rubor domino a los dos , estaban muy felices teniendose sus cuerpos juntos manteniendo el calor , y Zeito no puedo evitar susurrar -"...Te amo..."-dejando a la aguamarina muy confundida , para luego rapidamente soltarse desconcertando mucho al pelinegro.

-"D...Dejame en paz..."-murmuro la aguamarina con los ojos un poco aguados , entonces antes de que el pelinegro diga algo mas salio corriendo , todas sus palabras eran como cuchillas al corazon , todo lo que el hacia le hacia daño , ya que ella solo pensaba que era broma , solo para molestar ; me pregunto como resolveran este gran malentendido ¿y tu?. El se quedo viendo como Miku huia de el , pasmado ; se sento en el sofa de la sala , pensando qué es lo que había hecho mal para que Miku le odié de esa manera tan fría ; el estaba atónito , no queria eso , extrañaba a la linda Miku que siempre era buena con él y que no le ignoraba , él no entendía porqué ella quería alejarse , solo sabía que la quería de vuelta , y eso justamente es lo que iba a hacer... Pero tontamente no recordaba que todo esto se debia a que Miku pensaba que el estaba saliendo con Gumi.

* * *

Miku llego a su cuarto , muy agitada , y sudando frio , el pelinegro ocasionaba que todo eso pasase en Miku , no le agradaba para nada ; pero tenia que aceptar la idea de que seguia enamorada , y es muy dificil dejar de amar ; la aguamarina miro hacia el techo , pensando en que demonios habia hecho para merecer eso ; no sabia que hacer , ya que pensaba que seguramente si todo seguia asi , toda su vida iba a estar enamorada de el ; pero en realidad estaba solo exagerando. Se sentia muy cansada por el extraño dia , suspiro una vez mas en ese dia y se prometio que ese iba a ser el ultimo suspiro que iba a dar por Zeito , despues de esto decidio cambiarse de ropa pues las ropas de Len eran comodas pero debia lavarlas , asi que sigilosamente se dirigio a la cocina donde a un lado tenian la lavadora , metio las prendas alli y luego salio corriendo para volver a su habitacion , no queria ver al pelinegro para nada.

_No entiendo porque Zeito sigue jugando conmigo , con mi corazon, con mis sentimientos ; es muy malo al hacer eso , ¿acaso no se da cuenta que me sigue gustando? ahora que lo pienso nunca se lo dije porque soy muy cobarde , pero en fin , eso no debe de importar ya , no tengo esperanzas con el , y todavia no me convenzo de eso , es realmente separarte de quien realmente quieres , y se que ya le he dado demasiadas vueltas al maldito asunto , pero...si tan solo de verlo feliz yo estoy feliz , al verlo me pongo muy contenta y mis actitudes cambian , esa no soy yo , debo cambiar y ya lo se ; olvidarme de el , pero no se como hacerlo , ya dije que es mi primer amor , y ademas que hace esos gestos de cariño que te hacen sentir en las nubes , osea me refiero a muy feliz._

_Pero tambien es culpa de el , me da falsas esperanzas , le gusta molestarme , siempre le ha gustado , ademas que el me odia , si asi es el me odia , sino no me haria estas cosas horribles que te hacen sentir mas y mas enamorada , maldito desgraciado ; pero veras como yo la fuerte Miku logra vencerte en este juego llamado amor ; muajajaja , woah hace tiempo que no me reia como una persona rara yo solita ; creo que ahora estoy mas contenta gracias a Len , estoy olvidando mis pesares ; pero aun asi me molesta que Zeito diga que me ama cuando no es cierto , son solo palabras vacias , eso ya lo se , no valen nada , eso ya lo se , el 'Te amo' puede compararse con el valor de la basura , eso tambien lo se ; pero mi corazon se quiere convecer de la manera distinta a mi cerebro , por suerte me he dado cuenta que en este mundo si uno no piensa bien las cosas caerá en las mentiras de los demás._

_No quiero seguir viviendo en una mentira , donde se que mi final es el unico que es triste , quiero dejar de amar a Zeito y amar a alguien mas pues despues de probar el amor te vuelves adicta , pero el no me deja ir , ¿que es lo que voy a hacer? , no debo amar al novio de mi mejor amiga , eso es incorrecto , soy estupida por pensar que puedo solucionar las cosas con Zeito , el ya desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado jugando conmigo y yo no me he dado cuenta , porque el es ese tipo de hombre , y lo peor es que lo amo despues de todo ; ademas tampoco puedo advertirle a Gumi sobre el , porque no se si inconscientemente estoy intentando separarlos , ya no se que voy a hacer , pero debo evitarlo todo lo que pueda , a Zeito , y a Gumi , no deben ver la cara de una persona que esta enamorada de alguien ya ajeno._

_Asi que , tengo que buscar un mejor futuro para mi y para ellos ; verlos juntos me duele , es un agudo dolor que atraviesa el corazon y me hace querer llorar , pero soy fuerte y lo superare ; superare mi primer amor tragico , y luego podre seguir con mi vid , te odio Zeito por hacer que me enamorara de ti , esto es terrible , me odio tanto por caer ; y eso que me burlaba de la gente que se enamoraba , de las chicas que me parecian tontas que lloraban por el chico que le gustaba ; y ahora veo que eso es normal , el ser humano es muy sensible , aunque trates de ocultar tus emociones al final solo las logras soltando , por eso es que estoy llorando , porque Zeito no me deja en paz , y no se por cuanto tiempo mantendre esta personalidad con el , no se que voy a hacer , necesito ayuda.. quiero dejar de sufrir por amor , no me agrada la sensacion de pensar que cuando sea mañana Zeito y Gumi van a estar juntos por todo el dia en clases , y quizas ella venga a casa , todo es mi culpa , no debi enamorarme en primer lugar , y ahora culpo a los demas de mi tristeza._

_Y ellos se ven a amar por siempre , porque son lo mejor pareja hasta ahora , o mas o menos fue lo que dijeron las fans , pues a ella les encanta mucho la combinacion de Zeito y Gumi , y obviamente es porque Gumi merece a Zeito aunque dudo que el la merezca siendo tan jugador y molestoso ; Gumi es una buena chica , con altas calificaciones , hermoso cabello y ojos , canta muy bonito ; en resumen es como la chica perfecta , ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? todo ; tiene mas cuerpo ,tiene mejor voz que yo , es demasiado contra mi y siempre me va a ganar en una comparacion asi que ¿para que intentarlo? , soy una tonta , no soy tan atractiva como ella ; mi cabello a veces es un poco desordenado , pero bueno , debo dejar de ver los defectos en mi y calmarme , seguro que los dias que restan del año van a ser mejores , estoy bien si pienso en ello._

_Pensando positivamente deje de llorar , y luego me recoste en mi cama , para poder descansar tranquila , habia sido un dia pesado , desde ese dia debia ser fria con Zeito , lo sabia muy bien , tenia que olvidarlo , asi tambien olvidaria ese terrible amor , que tanto odio pero a la vez amo ¿poco comprensible eh? , como sea , desde ahora debo pensar mas en mi , y olvidarme del tonto de Zeito ,ese tonto que hizo que me enamorara de el con palabras y mostrandose siempre a mi cuidado , estupido , baka , soy yo la que tiene la mayor culpa de esto ; solo que el amor.. es una mierda... por asi decirlo , no piensen mal , si es que estan enamoradas de alguien que bueno y si es correspondido mejor aun , pero cuando todo sale mal , todo se vuelve una triste mierda... si mi madre me escucha hablando asi va a castigarme._

* * *

_Al dia siguiente me levante lo mas rapido que pude, no debia encontrarme con Zeito por nada del mundo y si nos cruzabamos me iria por mi atajo que ustedes ya conocen ; me bale rapidamente , pues sentia que eso aliviaria mis penas y borraria las indetectables ojeras que tenia por haber llorado por el baka ese ; me vesti rapidamente , por suerte tenia un uniforme extra para poder ir a la escuela ya que ese dia Len me iba a dar mi uniforme que habia estado secando pues la habia lavado __en su casa__ porque con la lluvia toda ropa se ensucia mientras que yo debia entregarle su ropa ya lavada que me presto el ayer , siempre es tan bueno conmigo , lo quiero mucho es un gran amigo y no sabria que hacer sin el ; me pregunto si ya habra llegado a la escuela pues que yo sepa el acostumbra llegar temprano._

_Estoy muy nerviosa por ver a Len , desde lo que paso ayer.. he estado un poco confundida sobre eso al respecto , y ese tema ha llenado un gran espacio en mi mente , lamentablemente no tan grande como el espacio que llena Zeito , maldito odioso , ya vera como lo zafo de mi corazon ; de seguro el tambien debe estar ansioso por ver a Gumi , me pregunto que haran hoy.. ahh olvidalo , eso no te importa , no obvio que no me importa , no es de mi incumbencia , son las cosas entre Gumi y Zeito ; seguro que Gumi debe estar muy feliz cuando lo vea , ya que ver a la persona que amas te hace realmente feliz , ¿algun dia tendre un futuro como ese? , ja ja ja , estoy realmente deprimida pues tengo que ser fria con Zeito sobre las cosas que haga conmigo , el no debe notar que yo disfruto de sus besos y caricias._

_Algun dia me liberare de las cadenas de afecto que me mantienen unida a el , pero por el momento no puedo , estoy segura que verlo tantas veces con Gumi me va a destrozar tanto el corazon que podre dejar de amarle mas rapido , asi sera todo mejor , solo quiero que ellos dos sean felices , puesto que son mis mejores amigos , y los estimo mucho . Entonces , apresurada fui a la cocina donde mi madre estaba porque tenia unas ojeras por haber trabajado tanto , creo que el proximo año hare trabajo extras para poder lograr que ella descanse , asi podre dejar de preocuparme y estar mas tranquila ; tambien note que Zeito estaba comiendo su desayuno, nuestras miradas se cruzaron , el me miro seriamente y algo triste , quizas es por mi actitud de ayer , verlo asi me da mucha pena pero el fue el que empezo el juego y ahora yo tendria que terminarlo._

_Tome mi desayuno y logre comerlo a una velocidad sobrehumana , luego sali rapidamente para luego ponerme mis zapatos , note como Zeito queria ir detras de mi ,asi que apresure el paso todo lo que pude , para luego sin darme cuenta cerrarle la puerta en la cara , eso fue de muy mala educacion , sabia que debia ignorarlo , pero tampoco tratarlo como si fuera basura , dado a lo que hice sali corriendo muy apenada , no sabria como disculparme , y si me disculpaba estaba segura que el iba a comenzar a molestarme , corri unas cuadras hasta que llegue a mi atajo ,y luego fui por ahi , camine mas tranquila , pues no tendria que darle una explicacion de lo que paso y el aprovecharse del momento ; estaba muy cansada ese dia de mi vida , esperaba que las cosas mejoraran ; sigo esperando que eso suceda._

_Al llegar a la escuela vi a Len deambulando por el salon , al parecer estaba buscandome ,yo me acerque a saludarlo , y justamente cuando iba a hacer eso senti que todos ponian sus ojos sobre nosotros; eso me recordo cuando Rin casi nos ve be..besa...¡Olvidenlo estoy loca! ; los dos nos sonrojamos mucho , demonios me estoy sonrojando demasiado ultimamente , me pregunto si hay algo mal en mi , Len trato de reponer su compostura y aclaro la garganta , yo igualmente hice lo mismo y quede ridicula ,el momento estaba muy incomodo , y sabia a traves de nuestras miradas que el estaba tan nervioso como yo y recordaba lo que habia sucedido exactamente ayer , luego recorde que no podiamos quedarnos parados todo el tiempo pues las clases empezaban dentro de poco , asi que me anime a empezar la conversacion yo sin antes sacar su ropa de mi portafolios._

-"L..Len.. gracias por lo de ayer , aqui esta tu ropa ya lavada"-dijo la aguamarina con una dulce sonrisa dirigida al rubio , este se sonrojo y acepto la ropa , ahora olia a Miku , la dulce fragancia a rosas de la aguamarina lo dejaba un poco atontado , y sin darse cuenta fue muy obvio disfrutando del aroma , cosa que le avergonzo mucho y simplemente apeno a la aguamarina quien fingio no haber visto eso pero aun asi tenia toda la cara roja como de tomate , el rubio tambien se ruborizo al igual que Miku y volvio a aclararse la garganta.

-"Ehm.. Miku...yo.. tambien traje tu ropa.. toma..."-dijo el rubio algo timido mientras le entregaba su uniforme a la aguamarina , ella le agradecio con una amplia sonrisa cosa que provoco un rubor mas fuerte en el rubio , el estaba muy nervioso , nunca se habia sentido de esa forma con una chica , no sabia que hacer con ella , pero lo que menos queria hacer era una ridiculez , el queria que la aguamarina solo lo mirara a el , era un sentimiento que nunca le habia ocurrido , ya que al parecer el a veces era muy tonto en esos temas , por eso le daba mucha curiosidad que sucedia entre el y Miku , o mas bien que podria ocurrir.-"...Ya.. esta lavada.. ademas no tienes de que preocuparte no dire nada sobre lo que me contastes"-dijo el con una dulce sonrisa comprensiva con la aguamarina , ella se alegro mucho y le dio un abrazo , para luego darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados , y lo peor es que entre ellos estaba un pelinegro aborreciendo a la aguamarina con la mirada en ese momento.

-"Woah , ¿se estan entregando sus ropas? , no me digan que ustedes tuvieron sex..."-no pudo terminar la frase cierta rubiecita porque Len audazmente le lanzo un platano directo en la boca haciendola callar , pero todos los que habian escuchado eso (que conste que fueron todos los alumnos) comenzaron a rumorear sobre el porque de que Len tenga las ropas de Miku y ella las de Len , el rubio y la aguamarina se sintieron muy incomodos por eso , no podian creer que la gente imaginaba cosas malas a esa edad ; el pelinegro se levanto de su sitio , dirigiendose hacia Miku , cosa que ella no noto pues estaba hablando con Len ignorando los rumores sobre ellos , pero para mala suerte de Zeito el profesor llego y mando a sentar a todos los alumnos quienes obedecieron de mala gana , en especial el pelinegro que queria preguntarle a Miku que demonios habia sucedido para que ella usara la ropa de ese chico rubio.

-"Bueno alumnos , empecemos con la clase..."-dijo el profesor a lo cual todos sacaron sus cuadernos y libros correspondientes , la aguamarina miraba desinteresadamente la clase , estaba muy ocupada pensando que es lo que le pasaba con el rubio , pues era muy extraño que ella se comporte timidamente y ademas sea capaz de casi besar a un chico ; mientras que el pelinegro no le quitaba la mirada de encima ; Miku se sentia observada , y volteo para ver fijamente a los ojos a la persona que le estaba vigilando , Zeito simplemente reaccion con darle una mirada algo enfadada , la aguamarina reprimio sus ganas de contraatacar y se dio media vuelta ignorandolo , pero aun sentia la pesada y fria mirada de el sobre ella.

_Se que esta mirando , dios , que me esta mirando , deja de mirarme demonios , ¿porque me esta mirando? , como odio que la gente me haga eso , pues me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy siendo observada ;ademas que Zeito no ha dejado de verme por toda la clase , no ha puesto ni un poco de atencion sobre lo que el profesor dice , maldita sea , el es inteligente asi que si ve del libro entendera perfectamente , no ha dejado de mirarme , ¿porque esta molesto? , ademas que en cada momento esta revisando el reloj ya que cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban el miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared encima de la pizarra , me pregunto que estara esperando , ay no me hare ilusiones , soy una tonta , odio que me mire de esa forma como si tuviera que vigilarme o como si quisiera que nadie se me acercara, ¿como decirlo?.. celosamente._

_Una vez el me menciono que era celoso , pero seguro eso tambien fue broma , el nunca me toma enserio esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales no me he confesado , ademas si me confieso siento que no podremos ser amigos nunca mas ; a lo mejor el debe estar esperando ya la hora del receso para poder ver a Gumi que esta en la otra aula , si eso debe ser de seguro ; debo dejar de imaginar cosas que no son verdad , solo por salir menos lastimada mi corazon se esperanza falsamente , soy una tonta , una tonta por creer que tenia una oportunidad con el , una tonta por pensar que el esta esperando la hora de la salida para acercarse a mi y hablarme , ¿que estupidez no? , jajaja a veces me doy cuenta de que soy muy idiota , y bueno lo soy , eso me pasa por enamorarme de Zeito._

_Como si solo esperara el momento correcto ,_

_a la salido sono el timbre_

La aguamarina dio un suspiro mas , se levanto de su sitio al igual que los demas y se despidieron del profesor con una reverencia para luego este salir del aula , ahora ya todos estaban libres por 15 minutos , podrian hacer lo que quisiera , el pelinegro aprovecho el momento para ir rumbo hacia Miku lo mas pronto posible , antes de que esta huyera , la aguamarina estaba muy ocupada saludando a Gumiya de lejos pues no habia tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con el , ya que ella hui de donde estaban Zeito y Gumi , y siempre Gumiya estaba acompañandolos y oyendo que mas es lo que tramaban ; en fin , Zeito se acerco hacia la aguamarina , entonces ella lo noto pues su sombra le tapo la luz , penso en una forma de huir pero era demasiado tarde.

-"Vamos afuera necesito hablar de algo contigo"-sentencio el pelinegro con una voz cortante , la aguamarina nego con la cabeza , y la mirada de el se cruzo con la de ella , Miku se dio cuenta que Zeito estaba realmente molesto y lo que debia hacer era intentar no hacerlo enojar mas de lo que estaba , un poco de tristeza pudo ella notar en su mirar pero antes de decir algo el dijo firmemente mientras la jalaba de un brazo -"¡He dicho que vengas!"-grito el a la aguamarina enfrente de todos llevandola a rastras afuera del aula , mientras que cierto rubio miraba aquella escena un poco preocupado y amargado.

-"Q...¿Que es lo que quieres..?"-pregunto la aguamarina intentando devolverle el tono amenazante , pero solo le salio una voz acobardada ,ver a Zeito molesto no le agradaba , por eso ella siempre le hacia reir y lo ponia de buen humor ; casi no habia momentos en que Zeito este molesto con ella , por eso Miku estaba algo preocupada pero se limito a no preguntar y esperar a que el pelinegro comenzara a hablar pero este se quedo viendola con su mirada distante , ella estaba esperando algo , cualquier cosa , para actuar indiferentemente e irse -"¿Y bien?"-dijo la aguamarina apresurando al pelinegro , Zeito fruncio mas el ceño debido a eso ; cosa que perturbo mas a Miku.

-"Dime porque tienes las ropas de ese chiquillo que una vez te hizo daño por lo cual yo tuve que defenderte y graciosamente ahora es tu amigo"-dijo el pelinegro con un poco de sarcasmo y sonriendo falsamente ,juzgandola de manera precipitada , dandole a entender que lo que le hizo el rubio habia sido perdonado facilmente por la aguamarina como si no hubiera sido algo realmente malo ; Miku se quedo unos segundos procesando , se dio cuenta que quizas el pelinegro queria una explicacion mas que lo de las ropas , pero ella no iba a decirlo si el no se lo preguntaba directamente , a pesar de que tampoco ella creia que eso deberia importarle a Zeito.

-"Pues.. ehm..."-decia la aguamarina pensando las palabras para que Zeito no malinterprete nada -"Solo porque el momento requirio que yo use la ropa de el , y el se quede con la mia , para luego devolvernosla hoy nosotros mismos , no es nada importante... y tampoco que te incumba..."-dijo la aguamarina levantando la cabeza firmemente y retando al pelinegro con los ojos , el se mordio el labio inferior debido a la respuesta que le habia dado -"Bueno , creo que por ahora podre irme.."-dijo ella dandose media vuelta pero el pelinegro la sujeto de la muñeca bruscamente.

-"¿¡Acaso piensas que eso es una explicacion!? , ¡Dime porque maldita razon usabas su ropa , Miku! ¡Y quiero saber que mierda paso para que tu y el sean los mejores amigos!"-grito el pelinegro hacia la aguamarina sustandola , ella no podia soltarse , tenia miedo , de que el comportamiento calmado de Zeito se habia vuelto tan brusco con ella , quiso resistirse y comenzo a forcejear con el , pero no podia , el era mucho mas fuerte , y termino sujetandola de las dos muñecas para que no escapara y volviera al aula -"¡Miku , di algo , ¿acaso te gusta ese chico? , habla , no me ignores sin razon ,maldita zorra!"-volvio a gritarle el conmocionado por el momento , el no queria permitir que Miku amara a otra persona , pero se acaba de dar cuenta que habia insultado de una forma grotesca a la persona que ama , el solto a la aguamarina con delicadeza pero ella se alejo dos pasos bruscamente , por lo cual el avanzo hacia ella -"Lo siento Miku no queria..."-decia el intentanto explicarse

-"Ya no digas nada mas ...has dicho suficiente"-murmuro la aguamarina con la cabeza agachada y deprimida , nunca el pelinegro le habia insultado de esa forma , realmente debia sucederle algo grave , ¿pero que? ¿que podria ser? ¿algo que te haga cambiar de personalidad en cada momento y inconscientemente obligandote a hacer daño a la persona que amas? , oh si , eran celos ; el pelinegro estaba celoso de la nueva amistad que tenia la aguamarina con Len . Y no olvidemos de que se encontraba muy molesto porque la aguamarina intentaba ignorarlo -"Estoy bien , solo quiero que me dejes sola..."-dijo la aguamarina , no le dirigia la mirada al pelinegro , mientras el se sentia muy mal por haberle dicho 'maldita zorra'.

-"Miku.. no quise.. perdona.. no queria llamarte de esa manera... tu muy bien sabes que yo no pienso que seas eso..."-dijo el pelinegro acercandose mas a la aguamarina para luego acariciar su mejilla tiernamente , Miku seguia con la cabeza hacia abajo entristecida por el insulto pues nunca penso que el pelinegro se rebajaria a eso , aunque la suave mano de el rozando con la mejilla de ella le llamo la atencion y la hizo sonrojarse un poco , entonces paseo su mano de la mejilla al menton levantandole el rostro y observando una expresion fatal y melancolica de la aguamarina -"No estes triste.. yo te amo y no quise decir algo asi..."-decia el acercandose mas al rostro de la aguamarina agachandose un poco mentras que esta se quedaba quieta sorprendida por lo que este trataba de hacer -"No sabes cuanto te amo..."-susurro el estando ya a unos pocos segundos de aprisionar los labios de la aguamarina contra los suyos.

-"No..."-decia ella mientras Zeito estaba mas cerca de su objetivo , entonces ella separo al pelinegro empujandolo con sus dos manos usando su fuerza , ni siquiera el pelinegro pudo obtener un roce ; Miku le miro por unos segundos , para luego darse cuenta que hirio a Zeito por la reaccion que ella habia tenido , el la miro tristemente , y luego se dio media vuelta ; Miku sintio que estaba siendo la mala del cuento , que no debio hacer eso , que quizas su 'Te amo' era honesto , ella estaba muy entristecida y desanimada , y mientras contenia las grandes ganas de llorar le dijo al pelinegro a unos pocos metros de ella , corriendo detras de el y jalandole de la camisa estudiantil -"No digas esas palabras.. si realmente son pura mentira..."-dijo ella un poco ruborizada y con los ojos poniendose aguados , el pelinegro se extrañó un poco por lo que le dijo la aguamarina , ya que no entendia porque decia ella que era mentira , pero con gusto se lo iba a aclarar

-"No es una mentira Miku..."-dijo el dandose media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y notar como los ojos de ella estaban aguados , el pelinegro penso que si Miku lloraba podria ser una señal , la señal de que la aguamarina probablemente lo ame , eso le haria muy feliz , e iba a comprobarlo -"Miku te amo , te amo mucho ...nunca he mentido contigo sobre mis sentimientos y todo lo que te he dicho es verdad , te amo demasiado Miku...¿en que formas mas puedo expresar este sentimiento? "- decia el poniendo mas nerviosa y ruborizada a la aguamarina , pero ella estaba convencida de que todo lo que decia el pelinegro sobre sus sentimientos era una gran farsa , aun asi su corazon se sentia muy feliz por escuchar esas palabras , y ella se sentia mal por ello , deseando al hombre que pertenece ya a alguien mas , teniendo un amor que nunca sera correspondido , segun ella ; eso fue unas cuantas de las causantes de que la aguamarina comenzara a llorar , Zeito no pudo ver a la aguamarina llorando pues era el momento justo de hacer las paces y mirarla a los ojos para que vea su honestidad en las palabras fue arrebatado por un rubio que simplemente evitaba que el pelinegro pudiera contemplar la cara tierna de la aguamarina llorando. Perdio el momento en que la aguamarina dejaria de ser fria con el por unos segundos rompiendo su mascara de hielo mientras lloraba , eso le hubiera dado oportunidad al pelinegro pero no se pudo.

-"Antes de que le hagas mas daño.. me la llevare..."-sentencio el rubio a la vez que tenia una mano sobre los ojos de la aguamarina para que no note que ella estaba llorando , el pelinegro le miro con rabia , ya que se suponia que era un momento solo para el pelinegro y ella ; un momento para que ella note que Zeito decia solamente la verdad , un momento para quedarse hipnotizados en su mirada ; y que la prueba de las lagrimas de la aguamarina es por el amor que siente por Zeito ; y bueno , Miku si estaba llorando por lo que sentia por Zeito , pues sigue creyendo en ese gran maletendido , estaban a punto de arreglar las cosas , pero el rubio pensaba que Miku no debia perder su orgullo pues el tambien estaba entrometido en el malentendido segun lo que Miku le habia contado , y le cubrio los ojos para salvaguardar el orgullo que le quedaba.

-"¿Tu eres.. la persona que la hizo sentir mal esa vez ,cierto?"- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa impertinente -"Miku de seguro no va a querer estar con alguien quien una vez le hizo daño"-comento el pelinegro mientras su mirada chocaba contra la de Len , era muy obvio que estos dos no se llevarian bien facilmente , la aguamarina seguia llorando intentando auto-calmarse , Zeito miraba con rabia al rubio , pues estaba teniendo contacto con Miku y eso no le agradaba ; en la mente de Zeito Miku era solo suya y ningun chico debia tratarla de manera cariñosa mas que el , diganle celoso o sobreprotector pero asi es como es el , no quiere que nadie toque lo que es suyo , quizas puede ser un poco egoista -"Ademas..¿Desde cuando eres tan cercano a Miku , eh? "-pregunto el pelinegro mirandole soberbiamente y intentando ponerlo en su lugar como 'amigo' solamente de Miku y nada mas.

-"Uhm , dejame recordar.."-dijo el rubio siendo sarcastico y luego fingiendo una sonrisa amigable hacia el pelinegro -"Oh ya recuerdo , desde la vez en que la hicistes llora decidi que la protegeria de ti , ¿te es suficiente eso?"-pregunto el rubio para luego cambiar su sonrisa por una mirada seria y algo enojada , el pelinegro no comprendio , pues no tenia idea de que la aguamarina habia llorado por el , y sintio una especia de pesar en su corazon por eso , por haber sido la razon de tristeza de la aguamarina ; y quizas de esa conversacion podria sacar la razon de porque demonios Miku actuaba fria con el y porque lo evitaba a toda costa como si lo odiara , cosa que obviamente no le gustaba al pelinegro. Pero aun asi sentia que debia tener esa conversacion con la aguamarina a solas.

-"Miku , vamonos a un lugar privado"-dijo rapidamente el pelinegro para luego jalarla del brazo a rastras un poco , pero apenas pudo sujetarla sutilmente , ella se solto del agarre de inmediato , como si le tuviera repulsion ; y Zeito pudo apreciar como otra lagrima mas salia de los hermosos y brillosos ojos de la aguamarina -"¿Miku?"-dijo el confundido y desconcertado porque el comportamiento frio y cortante habia vuelto a suceder con la aguamarina .

-"N..No..."-murmuro la aguamarina sintiendose un poco intimidada recordando las palabras que le habia dicho Zeito antes y convenciéndose totalmente de que el pelinegro solo queria mas jugar con ella ; Miku al soltarse corrio para luego ponerse detras de Len y sujetar la camisa por atras de el en un puño para sentir que tenia un apoyo en ese momento -"Q...Quiero irme con Len.. asi que vete..."-susurro , algo timida y entristecida para las fuertes palabras que dijo , el rubio se dio media vuelta y le sonrio gentilmente a la aguamarina mientras con su dedo indice lentamente le secaba una lagrima para luego besarla cosa que provoco que la aguamarina se ruborizara mucho , Len la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo caminando hasta sabe Dios donde , mientras que ella seguia sujetandole de la camisa con un puño como si fuera una pequeña que necesitaba ayuda.

Zeito se quedo sin habla , ¿que acababa de suceder? ¿Miku preferia a Len , una persona que casi acababa de conocer y ademas que le habia hecho daño hace un tiempo , en vez de a el , que es una amigo de la infancia y la persona que la ama? ; el pelinegro se sintio defraudado , le dolia mucho el pecho , ahora estaba teniendo las mismas sensaciones que la aguamarina alguna vez tuvo cuando lo veia con Gumi , o mejor dicho que hasta ahora tiene , bajo la mirada , y luego se fue caminando solo , sin poder haber cumplido su objetivo , y creyendo que quizas la aguamarina lo odiaba sin razon.

* * *

Despues de un tiempo...

_Genial , han pasado dos semanas y he logrado evitar a Zeito todo lo que he podido , creo que ya he podido deshacerme de una parte de amor que sentia.. ok no , eso no es cierto , en la casa el es normal cuando esta mi madre , y cuando ella se va el regresa a su casa , sintio como que todo ha cambiado.. no me entristece para nada , se supone que esto es lo que yo queria , ¿verdad? , entonces ¿porque ahora estoy tan sola y tan triste , con ganas de llorar? ,ya lo he dicho varias veces y ustedes no me creen , soy una niña llorona , quien siempre debe ser cuidada , debo madurar y crecer , convertirme en un mejor ser humano para ayudar a mi madre ;ademas que he podido concentrarme en mis estudios , ya no es divertido estudiar , pues no esta Zeit.. olvidenlo , solamente que el siempre me lo explicaba de manera divertida y.. son cosas que prefiero no recordar._

_Cuando estoy en mi habitacion , a veces saco la cabeza por la ventana solo por curiosidad , el esta con Gumi y Gumiya , ademas corrian los rumores de que Gumi habia terminado con Zeito , bueno entonces me alegro de que puedan seguir siendo amigos , ¿creen que me voy a confesar ahora? , no , no puedo hacer eso porque si se estan reconciliando yo solo estare interrumpiendo , ya se ya se , la vida es muy complicada , ¿y me lo dices a mi? ; solo se que ya hace mucho que no tengo una conversacion con Gumi que no sea un saludo , lo mismo me pasa con Gumiya , al distanciarme de Zeito tuve que distanciarme de amigos que no quiero perder , ahora creo que todo esta de mal en peor , ¿como recupero a mis amigos? ¿que es lo que voy a hacer ahora? ¿acaso Zeito les habra dicho que se pongan del lado de el en nuestra 'pelea' ?_

_Pues no lo se , se que Gumi sigue siendo muy buena amiga mia , y con Gumiya sucede lo mismo , ¿entonces de que me preocupo? , estoy enfadada porque me he dado cuenta que esta casa es muy silenciosa cuando Zeito no esta presente , no hay nadie que este viendo television o robando comida del refrigerador por asi decirlo , se que no voy a poder hacer nada al respecto para que se retroceda el tiempo ; por lo menos se que ya no me esta molestando , ya no me da las falsas caricias ni nada de eso , no , ahora es frio , como verdaderamente es el , siempre saluda a mi madre y a mi de manera formal , como si recien nos conocieramos o cosa por el estilo ; como si nunca hubiera sido mi amigo de la infancia , no lo entiendo , es un idiota y quizas se deba a eso , pero no he podido dejar de amarlo._

_La primera semana a Zeito realmente le costo aceptar que ya no iba a seguir jugando de esa forma con el , ya saben , el falso cariño y todo eso , hubo un dia en que casi me lo creia pero por suerte Len me salvo de eso , al dia siguiente de ese Zeito insistio siendo amable conmigo y dandome besos en la mejilla , esos besos que siempre lograban ponerme nerviosa y timida a pesar de saber que no eran con amor verdadero sino para diversion de el ; pero cada vez que eso sucedia y yo sentia que estaba a punto de volver a caer en sus mentiras , en su falso amor que hacia para molestarme ; Len estaba alli , gracias a Dios interrumpia todo cuando sentia que ya iba a perder contra las palabras cariñosas pero falsas de Zeito , Len ha hecho mucho por mi , es uno de los mejores amigos que he podido tener en toda mi vida._

_Y en la segunda semana al parecer Zeito ya se habia dado cuenta que queria evitarlo , actuaba mas frio , y esa frialdad aumento con el transcurso de los dias , y ya no se que hacer al respecto , se que no debia evitarlo de esa manera ; yo aun queria ser amiga de el , pero si el se comportaba de esa manera tan cariñosa conmigo no iba a poder olvidarlo , asi que esta es la mejor forma de solucionar esto , creo ; aunque mi amor no se haya reducido ni un poco siento que con el tiempo la herida cicatrizara y luego sere inmune a Zeito , entonces podremos ser amigos de nuevo ; sin embargo , siendo honesta aun me sigue doliendo cuando lo veo con Gumi , me sigue disgustando que se la pasen juntos , pero tengo que acostumbrarme , ellos ahora son amigos , o si son novios , bah no es de mi interes._

_¡Verdad casi lo olvidaba! , es algo que seguro les va a encantar , mis clases terminaron , ¡Yuhu! soy tan suertuda , pobre de la autora que le queda un bimestre mas a la miserable esta jajaja ; estoy este momento en clases , este es el ultimo dia , y todos estamos esperando a que el reloj suene , el profesor esta que da su discurso como normalmente dan los discursos los profesores y bueno toda la cosa esa ; ya veo a todos desesperados por sus vacaciones y ser libres , ademas de que se llega Navidad y Año Nuevo , dos grandes celebraciones muy fantasticas , estoy muy emocionada ; ya que eso seria lo unico bueno en este año considerando que perdi mi amistad con Zeito ; woah que bipolar soy , pero en fin asi me quieren ; estoy alegre porque ya se termina el año , muajajaja ha ser mas vieja se ha dicho._

_Ademas que paso a un año mas para estar mas cerca a mis sueños ; estoy muy feliz de que sea otro año , ya que podre pensar en positivo , ¡El proximo año todo tiene que salirme genial! , Len tambien esta muy emocionado por esto , igual mi madre y bueno a Zeito no le he oido hablando del tema porque no me ha hablado mucho que digamos , o mejor dicho , pero aunque me entristezca y me den ganas de llorar yo saldre con una sonrisa al final ; ja ja ja , oh dios me estoy acostumbrando a fingir que estoy feliz , solo estoy deprimida porque me ignore pero es lo que me merezco ¿no? , trata a los demas como quieres ser tratado ; y asi Zeito me esta pagando con la misma moneda en mi forma de tratarlo ; no lo se , podria decirse que extraño un poco sus mentiras , pero eso se debe a que no he dejado de amarle , cuando ya no lo haga estare muy feliz y me sentire como nueva._

_Ya esta tan cerca.. tan cerca de dar la hora , nadie ha dejado de ver el reloj , pobre profesor esta siendo ignorado ; ya va a terminar las clases de este año , y podre disfrutar de mis regalos de año nuevo , verdad , si se que regalarle a mi madre , ¿pero que querra Zeito? , pues no tengo idea pero ya se me ocurrira algo ; ya es invierno , solo para informarles , pues en Navidad es invierno y me encanta el invierno porque cae nieve , la vez que cayo nieve era otoño y eso fue muy raro porque llovio y cayo nieve ; la loca autora no sabe que hacerle al clima ; en fin , todos queremos irnos ya a casa o poder pasarla con amigos nuestro ultimo dia de clases , no se tampoco como celebrare la Navidad y Año Nuevo , creo que no voy a salir pues seria incomodo con Zeito asi que mejor me quedo en casa y lo celebro en familia._

_Me pregunto si Zeito lo va a celebrar con Gumi y Gumiya o vendra a casa a pasar la noche buena y la Navidad , y tambien el año nuevo ...¿donde...? , no no , eso no me interesa , no debe importarme su vida , el es solo una persona que aparece recurrentemente en mi mundo ; mas bien , deberia preguntarle a Len que va a hacer su familia por esas fechas importantes , para ver si esta libre y podamos salir a comer algo o pasear a lo mejor ; espero que este desocupado , pues mi madre en navidad va a hacer una celebracion y no quiero pasarla sola , eso sucedia a veces de pequeña , yo me quedaba sola en casa y me hacia mi propia fiesta porque mi madre ese dia tenia que trabajar mientras que mi padre se gastaba el dinero en tragos ..me pregunto que habra pasado para que el cambiara._

Todos se quedaban mirando el reloj , cada segundo contaba , solo quedaba un minuto para que pudieran ser libres e ir a las vacaciones (malditos suertudos) , Miku al igual que los demas estaba ya deseando que el momento llegara , las vacaciones , algo que todos aman , la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas , y muchas cosas asi -"¡Vamos reloj da vueltas mas rapido! , ¡Bansai reloj-sama! , ¡Diosito por favor que el reloj se apure!"-decian los estudiantes ya apresurados porque sea vacaciones mientras el profesor se reia de las reacciones de estos como si sus palabras de verdad fueran a adelantar al reloj.

Un sonido de un timbre retumbo por todas las aulas , era la salida , era el momento de ser libres , todos dieron un grito de guerra lo mas felices que pudieron , en toda la escuela resono , en las otras aulas la despedida tambien fue amena y divertida ,y nunca falta el que da el primer grito de rebelion ; unas cuantas chicas se abrazaron ya que se despedian , muchos estaban dandose ya el 'feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad' , Miku decidio quedarse ahi un rato mas , pues ella sabia que si salia en ese momento iba a atascarse con el monton de gente que salian de las aulas muy alegres. Ella miraba con un poco de nostalgia su aula , ya que posiblemente no le toque la misma ; guardo las cosas que tenia sobre su carpeta y las puso en su portafolio , una sombra se le acerco a ella sin que lo notara.

-"Que rapido se pasa el año , ¿no?"-pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa amigable hacia la aguamarina ; Miku asintio muy alegre ; Len la habia estado esperando , el siempre era tan amable y bueno con ella , ah y casi lo olvido en el P.V.O universal , el ya se habia dado cuenta de que es lo que sentia por la aguamarina , era amor , amor muy puro , queria estar con ella para siempre , la amaba , y apuesto que no lo sospechastes , ok no. -"Am.. antes de que te vayas a casa.. ¿quieres pasear por un rato conmigo...?"-pregunto el rubio un poco timido , la aguamarina acepto enseguida.

-"¡Claro , me encantaria , vamos!"-exclamo ella muy contenta sin darse cuenta que al pararse y caminar hacia la salida se choco levemente con cierto pelinegro al cual no le afecto el choque y siguio de frente -"_Esta siendo frio conmigo de nuevo..._" -penso la aguamarina un poco melancolica , pero luego como vio que su amigo estaba detras de ella le dio una dulce sonrisa -"¿A donde vamos a ir?"-pregunto con curiosidad mientras salian por la puerta del aula y se dirigian afuera de la escuela , un nuevo mundo les esperaba , las vacaciones mas maravillosas que Miku podria tener , solo que no estaba enterada.

-"Pues veras..."-decia el rubio en el camino -"Ehm.. lo que te voy a decir es algo corto asi que mejor te acompaño a casa..."-dijo el con una linda sonrisa convenciendo totalmente a la aguamarina , entonces se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Miku ; siguieron con la conversacion alegre olvidando sobre el tema importante que Len debia decirle a la aguamarina , asi que por suerte lo recordo -"Verdad Miku.. yo esta Navidad y Año nuevo la voy a pasar en otro lugar.. en el departamento de Osaka , tienen muy buenas aguas termales y hoteles geniales..."-comentaba el rubio pero la noticia habia entristecido un poco a Miku , pues ella queria pasar esos dias con el , se habian vuelto muy apegados los dos.

-"Ah.. ya veo.. asi que te vas a ir..."-murmuro la aguamarina un poco triste por la noticia , el rubio se sintio conmovido por este y acaricio la cabeza de ella suavemente sonrojandola un poco pero ella quiso no demostrarlo , aun asi Len lo noto y le parecio aun mas tierna por ello , por lo cual con las intenciones de ponerla aun mas roja le dio un fuerte abrazo , poniendola muy nerviosa y apenada , para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla -"A..Arigato..."-dijo la aguamarina ya que sabia que los gestos de cariño por parte del rubio eran porque Len sabia que Miku estaba triste y ella se dio cuenta que el rubio queria verla sonreir.

-"Ademas.. no pensaba dejarte aqui..."-comento Len llamando mucho la atencion de la aguamarina -"Miku.. ¿Tu.. quieres ir conmigo a Osaka con mi familia? , pasaremos la navidad y el año nuevo juntos , eso me pareceria grandioso.. ademas que tendriamos unos dias mas de sobra alli..."-decia el rubio sorprendiendo a la aguamarina mucho , ella estaba muy feliz por la invitacion y no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de el y abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que pudo

-"¡Len! ¡Si quiero ir! ¡Gracias , gracias , gracias!"-decia la aguamarina agradeciendo con una gran sonrisa , seria la primera vez que ella sale de Tokyo , estaba demasiado feliz para expresarlo en palabras , solo tendria que pedirle permiso a su madre y lo mas seguro es que acepte pues seria una buena idea ; ella estaba realmente feliz , por no tener que pasarla en casa , ya que se habia afligido por el se iba , pero ahora que ella se va con el esta de lo mas feliz ; en pocos minutos ellos siguieron conversando sobre el viaje muy contentos y emocionados , la aguamarina llego a su casa , y se despidio del rubio con un beso en la mejilla , luego saco sus llaves y abrio la puerta ; el pelinegro ya habia llegado , estaba viendo television en la sala ; y su madre se hallaba en la cocina como de costumbre calentandole la comida a su hija , la aguamarina tiro su portafolios en el suelo y se quito sus zapatos para quedar en medias , luego saludo a su madre.

-"Hija , ¿que tal en la escuela? ¿todo bien?"-pregunto su madre con una voz amable hacia ella , la aguamarina asintio con una gran sonrisa y sin darse cuenta miraba insistentemente a su madre -"Ahm.. si vas a pedirme algo ahora , hazlo porque estoy de buen humor"-dijo su madre con una sonrisa amena , la madre de Miku siempre ha sido una persona a quien puedes ver como una amiga que te dara apoyo siempre, y ademas que siempre ha sido comprensible con su hija en cualquier cosa que ella pida , pero tampoco la engreia.

-"Pues veras mamá... ¿Puedo ir a un viaje a Osaka ,el mismo dia de noche buena , para pasar navidad y año nuevo con mis amigos?"-dijo la aguamarina refiriendose a Len y Rin , pero mas que nada a Len , pues con el se juntaba mucho mas que con la rubia , su madre se quedo pensando , ya que era la primera vez que se iba de Tokyo , pero le parecia que si habia adultos entonces no estaba tan mal del todo la idea -"Por favor , no seas malaaa.."-dijo la aguamarina como una niña pequeña , su madre termino aceptando y Miku se puso a celebrar como loca , corrio a su habitacion y comenzo a empacar sus cosas a pesar de que faltaban unos cuantos dias.

* * *

_Habia estado esperando mucho ese dia , yeah es noche buena hoy , asi que me ire de viaje hoy , mi madre dijo que no me habia comprado regalo de navidad asi que lo ibamos a comprar hoy , ya que tambien teniamos que comprar cosas que iba a llevar a Osaka , mi madre se encargaria de eso porque yo con tal de ir estoy bien ; caminamos entre las personas , ya serian las 6:00 de la tarde , yo ya le habia confirmado a Len por el Faisbuck , asi es , Faisbuck para que no le cobren a la autora derechos de autor por el nombre , ja ja ja ; la gente esta tan emocionada por noche buena , hay muchas personas por aqui , mas bien un monton de gente anda por aqui ; que genial.. noche buena , viaje a Osaka , ¡Aqui voy! ; estoy segura que esta va a ser la mejor noche buena que pueda tener._

_Mi tren llega a las 12:10pm , asi que tengo como 5 horas para decidir que mas llevo , yo ya tengo listo mi equipaje , lo tengo a la mano , pues haremos unas compras y luego me dejaran en la estacion , lamentablemente mi madre no podra acompañarme hasta alli porque ella tiene que ir a su trabajo temprano si quiere terminar y celebrar con sus amigas de alli ; por el momento estoy con ella , y con Zeito , el no vino a rastras , simplemente porque quiso , quizas en realidad esta en busca de un regalo para Gumi y Gumiya , bueno , yo ya tengo mi regalo , me costo mucho pensar en el , tuve que usar la creatividad pues no se me ocurria nada , creo que le gustara , uhm.. a mi madre ya le di su regalo , es un lindo adorno de ceramica de la casa , me costo todo lo que tenia , esa es una de las razones de que el regalo de Zeito sea.. ese regalo._

_Hemos estado dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar , ya han pasado horas , no quiero perder el tren , mi madre estaba con unas cuantas cosas , y Zeito cargaba lo mas pesado ; siento que es mi culpa que el tenga que cargarlo pero bueno el fue el que quiso venir , pero aun asi siento que deberia cargar algo pero mi madre y el insisten , Zeito es muy cortante , no me agrada eso , espero que su regalo le guste , ademas me pregunto que opina el de todo esto ; am , ademas que hoy se ve bien vestido como esta , mejor dicho , el siempre se ve bien ; hoy esta usando una capucha verde con un polo gris y unos jeans azules ajustados mientras escucha musica desde su reproducto de musica con sus audifonos , todas las chicas se le quedan viendo , es que debe resaltar mucho entre los demas._

_Eso no me molesta , no me importa , en absoluto ; wuh.. que frio hace...lo bueno es que vine abrigada : una casa negra algo esponjada y la tengo cerrada , una falda azul oscuro y unas botas largas que me llegan un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color negro . Mi madre se esta demorando en decidir , no entiendo porque el repelente para insectos , ¡Los bichos no me pican! , como sea , yo estaba tranquila , y me encantaban todas las cosas que veia alrededor mio , me quede viendo un colgante para celular de copo de nieve , yo no tengo celular , no me alcanza para tenerlo , lo gracioso es que Zeito si tiene pero es porque el se ha esforzado trabajando por un año por el celular , me sorprende como le alcanza tiempo para poder trabajar y estudiar , eso es algo realmente admirable._

_Y luego de momento a otro , el celular de mi madre sono (ella tiene porque lo necesita) , y entonces me dijo que ya tenia que irse , le encargo a Zeito que me dejara en la estacion , creo que ya serian las 8:00 pm , asi es , nos habiamos demorado mucho , pero es que mi madre me probaba muchas ropas y eso , ah y creo que Zeito tenia fiebre pues cada vez que me miraba lo encontraba rojo ; cuando mi madre se fue yo me quede en un estado de pensativa , pues no sabia que hacer , era algo incomodo hablar con alguien con quien estabas peleado , estaba tan nerviosa al estar al lado de el , pero ya se que tengo que olvidarme de todo eso sobre el amor ; asi que los dos nos dirigimos rumbo a la estacion , la cual se encontraba lejos pero aun asi iriamos caminando porque mi querida queridisima madre se olvido de dejarnos dinero._

_Un viento invernal rosa mi mejillas_

_con mi aliento soplando y frotando mis manos_

Ellos caminaban tranquilamente mientras los vientos comenzaban a soplar mas fuertes , cosa que por lo cual les dio mas frio ; Zeito , quien cargaba con todas las cosas no tenia problema pues el mantenia el calor , pero Miku quien se enfriaba mas rapido estaba congelandose , el pelinegro noto esto asi que le hizo una seña de que la aguamarina venga a su lado para calentarse , Miku trato de ignorar eso pero luego habilmente Zeito sostuvo las bolsas de compras con una sola mano como si nada y luego jalo de la cintura a la aguamarina con su otra mano hacie el , apegandola contra su cuerpo.

-"No te vayas a resfriar , luego no podras disfrutar de tu viaje y me culparas a mi..."-comento el pelinegro mirando hacia el frente sin dirigirle la mirada a la aguamarina pero apegandola contra su cuerpo , la aguamarina asintio obedeciendo lo que este le decia y sintiendose un poco decepcionada pues ella pensaba que el lo hacia por mostrar algun cariño o algo por el estilo pero se dio cuenta que no ; o eso es lo quizas queria aparentar el pelinegro. -"Aferrate a mi si es necesario..."-dijo el , la aguamarina volvio a obedecer , estaba mas sumisa que los anteriores dias , y lentamente abrazo al pelinegro por la cintura un poco sonrojada , pero ella creia que era la unica que se sentia asi ; ya que no logro notar el leve sonrojo de Zeito pues supo disimularlo muy bien.

_La ciudad es iluminada por una luz , como si fuera por arte de magia_

Entonces luces muy fuertes y animosas se prendieron alrededor del sendero , la gente ya estaba prendiendo sus luces de noche buena , todos estaban muy entusiasmados por ello , la platica de la gente parecia alegre y se escuchaban varias risas entre ellos , los unicos que estaban callados y con caras serias eran Miku y Zeito quienes no se dirigian las palabras ; simplemente estaban manteniendo el calor estando abrazados ; la aguamarina no quiso demostrarlo pero le encantaban cuando las luces se prendian , le parecia tan original y magico , pero prefirio no decir nada pues no queria quedar como una niña pequeña a la cual le gustan las luces de colores ; pero para ser sincerca la imagen mental es realmente hermosa.

El cielo ya estaba oscurecido , lo cual resaltaba mas las bellas luces , por donde caminaran , ahi estaban las luces de noche buena , algo que daba alegria a varias personas , llenandolas de sueños y esperanzas ; y un delicioso aroma a galletas rondaba por las calles , era los vendedores y los panaderos que se habian puesto en marcha para comenzar a vender sus deliciosas galletas ; el estomago de la aguamarina sono , pues ella no habia comido nada en todo el dia , eso provoco que el pelinegro se riera un poco.

-"¿Quieres unas?"-pregunto el unas cuantas mas ganas de reir , la aguamarina nego con la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña que no se dejaba mimar , pero de nuevo su estomago volvio a hacer su huelga porque no le daban comida ; Zeito rio una vez mas -"Voy a ir a comprar las galletas , quedate aqui y cuida las compras.."-aviso el pelinegro dejando las bolsas en una banca en medio de la vereda (la cual tiene el tamaño de una pista pues esta construida para el transito de personas , no era una vereda comun y corriente pero no me acuerdo el nombre) , y a la aguamarina no le quedo mas que quedarse ahi sentada a esperar.

_Los arboles brillas en las calles desnudas_

Miku estaba esperando a que el pelinegro volviera con las galletas ; ella estaba pendiente de las compras ya que ahora eran su responsabilidad , y no pudo evitar quedarse admirando los arboles brillantes de las calles , le gustaba mucho como la gente se animaba para ponerle luces a los arboles y tambien estos esten decorados ; todo se veia tan hermoso en noche buena , tan magico ; y era obvio que entre las personas ese sea su unico tema de conversacion , la noche buena es lo mejor del mundo junto con Navidad y Año nuevo ; ella volteaba a ver las demas luces admirandolas , le recordaban a su infancia , cuando su madre decoraba el arbol lo mejor que podia y ella ayudaba , a pesar de que no estaba su padre la pasaban amenamente , claro que me refiero cuando a su madre no la obligaban a trabajar ese dia.

-"Volvi..."-aviso el pelinegro con dos paquetes de galletitas recien compradas , uno se lo entrego a Miku y el otro era para el ; se sento al lado de la aguamarina , no invadiendo su espacio personal pero si cerca , Miku se puso un poco nerviosa , comio una de las galletitas las cuales les supieron muy bien pues estaban recien horneadas , asi se puede disfrutar del sabor, y sin querer dejo un pedazo hacia fuera sostenido por sus labios , ya que primero comio la mitad de la galleta y planeaba comerse la otra , pero el pelinegro intervino y se acerco mucho a ella , tomandola por sorpresa , junto lentamente su rostro con el de ella , y sus labios rozaron , la aguamarina se quedo embobada , pero luego se dio cuenta que Zeito le habia robado su mitad de la galleta.

-"Hey mi galleta.."-dijo la aguamarina lloriqueando , el pelinegro se rio por esto y le acaricio la cabeza , la aguamarina se sorprendio un poco pero inconscientemente dio una sonrisa feliz , hace tiempo que no hablaban en broma o se llevaban bien , se ignoraban y todo eso ; ademas que la aguamarina habia estado extrañando las caricias que el pelinegro le daba a la aguamarina , aunque ella 'sepa' que son falsas , le agradan.

_Simplemente no lo podia decir.._

_mis sentimientos no se contuvieron.._

-"Cierto Miku... ¿con quien vas a irte de viaje?"-pregunto el pelinegro fingiendo no estar interesado en la respuesta , pero lo estaba y mucho , queria saber con que persona la aguamarina iba a irse a Osaka , pues tendria que ser alguien de confianza , aunque eso tampoco le importaba mucho a Zeito , lo que le interesaba es que no sea un chico , y si fuera un chico seria solamente Gumiya el que es aprobado por el , los demas no pasan ; asi que si la aguamarina decia que era algun chico Zeito iba a hacer todo lo posible por retenerla y que se quede a pasar las festividades alli , con el.

-"C..Con una amiga..."-dijo la aguamarina sonriendo nerviosamente porque estaba mintiendo en cierta forma ; ella sabia muy bien que a Zeito no le agradaba para nada Len , y si decia que mayormente se iba por el , de seguro que iba a enojarse como siempre hacia , enojarse de la nada ; ademas tampoco era todo mentira , Miku iba ir de viaje con la familia de Len y alli se encontraba Rin , quien podria ser considerada como una amiga , el pelinegro se quedo mirandola un rato mas , a ella le temblaron las piernas pues si detectaba que era una mentira Dios la salve de la ira del gran y poderoso Zeito. Pero luego le sonrio convencido de que la aguamarina no le estaba mintiendo , ella se sintio aliviada , pero a la vez mas porque le habia mentido a una persona importante para ella.

-"Uhm... ya veo..."-murmuro el pelinegro algo desanimado para luego comer otra galletita y dar un pesado suspiro -"¿Realmente quieres pasar navidad y año nuevo en otro lugar?"-pregunto Zeito sinceramente , pues el en verdad queria pasar esas fechas con ella pero dadas a como estaban las cosas parecia que era algo imposible , lo bueno es que quizas ahora se estaban reconciliando como amigos ; la aguamarina se quedo pensando lo que el le dijo , ¿ella queria realmente eso? ¿alejarse de el y pasar las festividades en otro lugar solo por temor a amarlo mas de lo que ya lo hace? , pues ella sabia muy bien su respuesta.

_Esto es lo que decidi ,y..._

_esta bien, no mirare atras.._

-"Si"-contesto con una sonrisa la aguamarina la cual al pelinegro le parecio un poco extraña pues parecia triste por dentro ; Miku pensaba que con este viaje quizas por dejar de ver en un tiempo a Zeito podria olvidarse de el , eso es lo que ella queria lograr , olvidar que lo amaba , y seguir con su vida para que el siga con la suya ; en el fondo ella estaba triste , porque algo le decia que quizas aun pueda arreglar las cosas con Zeito y ser algo mas que amigos , pero no , ella se convencia o mas bien se torturaba que apenas y volveran a ser amigos -"Esto es lo que quiero"-dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar hacia abajo un poco desanimada.

-"De acuerdo..."-murmuro el pelinegro mirando el cielo , las estrellas , comtenplandolas -"Entonces.. supongo que no te vere hasta el proximo año..."-dijo el con la voz algo apagada , cosa que llamo la atencion de Miku pero ella no quiso demostrarlo , al final termino no dandole importancia diciendose que era la imaginacion jugando con su mente y su inteligencia ; que solo queria creer en que existian indirectas que no estaban alli ; pero en realidad , si estaban alli.

-"Ne.. ¿Zeito me puedes decir que hora es por favor?"-pregunto la aguamarina con una sonrisa nostalgica , ya no iban a verse dentro de unos dias , eso a los dos les parecia una eternidad , a pesar de haber estado peleados , se extrañaban y mucho ; no saben cuanto habian deseado volver a hablarse , aunque sea para quedar como desconocidos ; el pelinegro miro su reloj para poder darle la hora a la aguamarina.

-"Ah... son las 10:30 pm ..."-le respondio amablemente el pelinegro , la aguamarina abrio los ojos como platos y empezo a agarrar todas las compras que su madre le habia hecho apresuradamente -"¿Que sucede? .. No me digas que ya tienes que irte..."-dijo el pelinegro deprimido pues queria pasar mas tiempo como la aguamarina , pero debia tomar conciencia de que la estacion se encontraba lejos de donde ellos estaban y eso que iban a ir caminando.

-"Ya.. me tengo que ir Zeito; tu quedate aqui no te preocupes por mi llegare bien..."-dijo la aguamarina insistiendo un poco triste al igual que el pero no queriendo demostrarlo , ella ya tenia todos sus cosas en la mano y se paro enfrente de Zeito para despedirse , pero el no queria un simple saludo , aunque tampoco queria hacer enojar a la aguamarina si la demoraba demasiado y la confundia ; el tomo de la muñeca a la aguamarina y la jalo un poco contra el ocasionando que se agachara , y el aprovecho para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla ; la aguamarina se sonrojo mucho al igual que el , se quedaron mirando el uno al otro , sabian que sus labios deseaban rozarse , pero le negaron el deseo , la aguamarina fue soltada delicadamente del agarre , y ella poniendo su maximo empeño en poner una sonrisa le dijo al pelinegro por ultimo -"¡Muchas gracias! y adios..."-para luego darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar , otra vez sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control.

_¡Muchas gracias! y adios.._

_Por este amor agridulce no correspondido_

_Si paro de moverme ahora , podria comenzar a recordar el pasado_

_por eso.._

_¡Muchas gracias! y adios.._

_No llorare y todo eso.. y_

_por un momento lo pense , y suavemente , ..._

_La nieve comenzo a caer fluidamente_

_Cuando la toco se disuelve y desaparece_

La aguamarina habia corrido lo mas rapido que pudo , se aseguro de que ya Zeito no podia verla y que tampoco no la habia seguido , y sin querer comenzo a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas , aunque se prometio a si misma que no volveria a llorar 'debilmente' , ella no podia evitar el gran dolor de su corazon , la idea de dejar de amar a alguien para dejar de sufrir , pero ella ya sabia que cuando ella deje de amarle a Zeito , todas las cosas lindas y cariñosas que le haga no le tendrian efecto y quizas no la harian sentir tan feliz como ahora , se apoyo contra la pared y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar , y luego recordo que no le habia dado su regalo de noche buena ; se sintio muy mal por eso , y no pudo evitar explotar en llanto.

Pero entonces , la nieve comenzo a caer , una fria nieve caia sobre Tokyo y en abundantes cantidades , la aguamarina alzo la vista y miro hacia el cielo , presenciando que bonito se veia al caer la nieve , toco un copo de nieve con su dedo y aprecio como este se disolvio y desaparecio -"Si tan solo el amor fuera asi..."-se dijo a si misma la aguamarina refiriendose a que ojala el amor desapareciera tan rapido como cuando ella toca el copo de nive.

Ella siguio caminando , pues sabia muy bien que si se detenia y daba marcha atras iba a recordar su pasado con Zeito , todas las cosas que el hizo por ella , aunque sean 'falsas', ella estaba enamorada de esa persona , aunque sea un 'jugador' porque 'teniendo novia' y queriendo besar a Miku le parecia a ella incorrecto ; y de seguro se estaran preguntando como se solucionara el bendito malentendido , pues creanme que les digo con toda seguridad del mundo , que no tengo idea.

Despues de una hora de caminar logro llegar a unas cuadras de la estacion de trenes , estaba tan cansada la pobre Miku , habia corrido todo lo que pudo huyendo de su pasado y sus sentimientos , ella estaba agotada y respirando agitadamente , luego ya al ver la estacion a lo lejos , decidio caminar mas lento y descansar en esos pasos que daba , cada uno era mas pesado que el otro , pues no veria a Zeito en el proximo año y esa idea le estaba dando ahora vueltas por la cabeza , no lo habia pensando , ella no pensaba que iba a extrañar a Zeito pues estaban jugando a la ley del hielo ; pero como el pelinegro fue el primero que se cansó de ese juego entonces Miku dejo de jugarlo , e inconscientemente otra vez el pelinegro la volvio a conquistar con su amabilidad y encanto.

Y despues de la estacion ella pudo apreciar que habia un boulevard...

_En un boulevard que sigue a la estacion_

_Hay unas parejas ahi , parecen alegres.._

_y dicen :" Hey es la primera nieve de este invierno "_

_Me hubiese gustado estar asi contigo_

_Lo hice por primera vez_

_Me silencie con mis manos_

La aguamarina estaba cerca del boulevard y escucho como una pareja hablaba sobre la primera de ese invierno , ella los vio tan felices juntos que le parecio que tener pareja seria divertido y sin poder evitarlo se imagino a Zeito , ahora solo podia pensar en el , no podia dirigir su mente hacia otra cosa mas , lo unico que sabia era imaginarse en un futuro con el , que ella creia que era imposible , la aguamarina estaba triste , pensando de que hubiera sido si ella y Zeito comenzaban a salir ; pero luego se dijo a si misma que dejara de pensar en cosas sin coherencias pues trataba de convencerse de ello , sin embargo , aunque su cerebro se esforzara en olvidar a Zeito su corazon siente que todavia le sigue perteneciendo a el hasta ahora.

-"Me hubiera gustado estar asi conti..."-la aguamarina se silencio con sus propias manos , pues se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decir inapropiado , trago saliva , y trato de olvidar lo que casi dice , esas palabras que habian salido de lo mas profundo de su insconciente , y casi salen a la luz , por suerte que Zeito no estaba su lado o sino le hubiera hecho unas preguntas sobre lo que ella intento decir y hubiera sido vergonzoso ; la aguamarina suspiro , otra promesa que rompio , un suspiro por Zeito , porque no podia quitarlo de su mente , estaba endemoniadamente enamorada de el y no podia negarlo , y aunque aun no lo acepte , ese amor le iba a durar mucho mas de lo que ella imaginaba.

_¿Que no hubiera hecho yo ..por ti?..._

_Soy una cobarde... estaba tan asustada_

_Si esto se volvera solo un recuerdo.._

_¿Podre seguir adelante con todo esto?_

_¿Es esto verdadero amor?_

_¡Muchas gracias! y adios.._

_Algun dia tiempos como estos volveran a mi_

_lo sabia..¿verdad?_

_aun asi..._

_¡Muchas gracias!y adios.._

_Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.._

_Cuando el tren venga en cualquier momento.._

_Es ahora cuando.._

_Me preocupa..._

Miku por fin habia lleago a la estacion , estaba muy feliz por ello , muy fatigada tambien ; estaba cansada , se sento en uno de los asientos para esperar al tren , aun tenia 40 minutos de sobra pero era mejor esperar a tiempo que llegar a ultimo minuto ; se puso a pensar ¿que es lo que hubiera sucedido si ella se confesaba? ¿que pasaria si Zeito nunca hubiera 'salido' con Gumi? ; y muchas preguntas mas rodeaban la mente de la aguamarina , tenia tiempo para pensar las cosas como seriedad , ella sabia muy bien que iba a pensar esto por todos los dias que aun quedaban antes de verse con Zeito , tenia que reprimir su amor ; la aguamarina se seco las lagrimas lentamente , ¿ya cuantas veces hacia que ella lloraba por amor? , ella estaba tan confundida ; ademas que el beso que Zeito le dio en la mejilla la afecto mucho , ella no queria que el se de cuenta , pero ese beso le gusto mucho , y queria muchos mas ; pero decidio que era lo mejor salir corriendo y hacer como que no pasaba nada , estaban tan distorsionados sus sentimientos en ese momento , una vez mas Zeito fue el creador de una explosion de emociones en la aguamarina.

Ademas que tambien ella se puso a pensar si eso era verdadero amor , puesto que ella realmente era muy inexperta en esos temas sobre amar ; hasta ahora Zeito era su primer y unico amor de quien todavia no podia olvidarse ; y bueno , pues cuando la aguamarina ama a alguien , por ser tan ingenua y pura , lo hace de corazon , por lo cual es mas dificil deshacerse de ese sentimiento de atraccion ; aunque ella lo intente , Zeito siempre le va a dar razones para que no le deje de amar , y eso es lo que trama ademas de todo , ¿o ya olvidaron cuando Zeito dijo que iba a hacer que la aguamarina se enamore de el?.

La aguamarina comenzo a temblar , puesto que ya habian pasado 10 minutos y solo quedaban 30 minutos , cuando venga el tren ella tendra que irse , estaba muy nerviosa por ello ; Len ya habia tomado el tren en otra estacion , asi que se encontrarian en el mismo tren para ir a Osaka , la aguamarina estaba muy alterada ya que no le gustaba estar sola ; si el tren viene ella debera subir , y abandonara toda esperanza de que Zeito vendria a despedirla , puesto que ella se estaba imaginando que quizas el este en ese mismo momento corriendo a toda velocidad debajo de la nieve todo lo que puede para despedirse de la aguamarina ; eso la haria sentir especial , pero simplemente decidio que su imaginacion queria jugarle una broma pesada.

A lo lejos , un pelinegro corria a toda velocidad lo maximo que podia , esquivando a la multitud , queria ver a la aguamarina una vez mas antes de verla el proximo año , esos dias tan importantes.. le parecian importantes porque el los pasaria con ella ; no quiere aceptarlo , pero no puede ignorarla por siempre , no le agrada , y no lo va a volver a hacer ; ademas que desde el principio el era el que lograba complicar las cosas , Miku siempre habia intentado ser sincera , pero ¿el le habia dado la oportunidad? , ademas que se le acababa de ocurrir la idea de que el comportamiento de Miku se pueda deber a que esta celosa , de la vez en que Gumi le beso y ella no recibio explicacion alguna de lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo ; llego a la estacion , y abrio las puertas bruscamente , creando un estruendo tremendo , toda la gente de alli se volteo a ver de que se trataba , la ultima en voltear fue la aguamarina , al ver a Zeito sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sin darse cuenta dio una sonrisa inconscientemente , mientras que este le regalaba una sonrisa tierna hacia ella.

-"¡Miku!"-exclamo el pelinegro muy agitado corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la aguamarina mientras que esta se levantaba de su asiento un poco confundida pero muy feliz de que el pelinegro habia llegado a despedirla justo a tiempo ; apenas Zeito tuvo la oportunidad , la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas , complacido cerro los ojos mientras respiraba el embriagador aroma de la aguamarina , no queria soltarla , apegaba mas el cuerpo de ella contra el de el presionando mas con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella -"Quiero que sepas que nunca fui el novio de Gumi , solo fue una trampa para darte celos y que notaras que te gusto , no tengo idea si funciono pero se que fue algo estupido ; ademas el beso que ella me dio.. bueno ella tiene que explicartelo pues no soy el indicado pero creeme al decirte que nunca he visto a Gumi mas que una amiga"-explico rapidamente el pelinegro a la aguamarina , Miku trato de procesar la serie de informacion masiva, comprendiendo realmente lo que habia pasado y poniendose roja pues ella si se habia puesto celosa y se habia avergonzado de eso un poco , ademas que tenia a Zeito muy cerca de ella.-"Quiero que estemos conectados..."-susurro el pelinegro refiriendose que aunque se separen en ese momento , nada los iba a separar en verdad , y reflejando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se separo de la aguamarina y dejo de invadir su espacio personal -"No quiero presionarte , solo queria que lo supieras"-le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa honesta mirandole de frente a frente

_"Quiero que estemos conectados..."_

_¿Cuanto he deseado esto?_

_y mi mano esta vacia..._

_nee.. ¿es esto a lo que llamamos una despedida?_

Y entonces unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la aguamarina , estaba sumamente triste , Zeito se preocupo por eso , pero antes de que el intentara calmarla ella se tranquilizo sola secandose las lagrimas rapidamente , lo miro a los ojos rojizos , a aquellos ojos rojizos que siempre la habian amado desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Pero de pronto una voz que decia :"Por favor pasajeros con el destino a Osaka , esten preparados pues el tren esta por llegar , gracias..." ; dejo el ambiente entre Miku y Zeito algo frio ; era el momento de decir adios

_Yo me tengo que ir...eso ya lo se..._

-"No llores tontita..."-murmuro el pelinegro dandose cuenta que la aguamarina estaba volviendo a soltar unas lagrimas pues ya tenia que irse , el le acaricio la cabeza suavemente para tranquilizarla -"Te ves dulce llorando por mi Miku , realmente me conmueves..." -dijo el pelinegro agachandose un poco y acercandose al rostro de ella un poco mirandola a los ojos , a los ojos aguamarinos de ella los cuales no habian cambiado desde que era pequeña , la misma expresion , la mismas ganas de tener que protegerla del mundo , queriendo quedarsela solo para ella , como si fuera algo de su propiedad.

_Yo se que tu eres dulce tambien.._

_por eso.._

_Por favor deja que esta mano se retire..._

La aguamarina quien tenia una agarre de mano con el pelinegro sin que ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta se solto , esto dejo un poco desconcertado al pelinegro , pues ademas que ni se habia dado cuenta de ello pero ahor otra vez ella rechaza su tacto , ¿ o no? , no estaba seguro , la guaamrina estaba ruborizada , y el lo estaba un poco por haber descubierto que tenian un agarre secreto pero algo entristecido porque la aguamarina lo habia roto -"Entonces... supongo que ya tienes que irte..."-dijo el algo deprimido , la aguamarina levanto la cabeza y lo miro directamente , parecia que tenia algo importante que decirle .

-"E..Estoy muy feliz por haberte conocido..."-susurro la aguamarina un poco nerviosa y muy sonrojada , el pelinegro que sorprendio un poco pues parecia que ella estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo para decir esas palabras , pero ella aun no terminaba -"Yo..¡Yo te amo!"-dijo ella para luego los dos quedarse en un silencio , estaba muy nerviosa , acababa de confesarse , su primer confesion en toda su vida , se sentia orgullosa de si misma , y si era rechazada aun asi estaria feliz , pues acababa de lograrlo , superar su miedo y rebelar sus sentimientos ; el pelinegro se habia quedado como estatua , su mundo parecia ahora todo distorsionado , no esperaba que la aguamarina le dijera eso , fue algo que salio del momento ; Miku se sentia muy incomoda por ella pues el silencio dominaba entre los dos.

_¡Muchas gracias! y adios..._

_No puedo decir ni una sola palabra_

_Solo por este momento dame el valor para hablar_

-"Hey , um..."-decia la aguamarina tratando de romper el hielo que se habia formado entre ellos dos pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

_Los labios que eran para hablar_

_La distancia a ti es cero..._

El por fin habia logrado reaccionar del limbo , esas palabras realmente irradiaban mucha felicidad en el , no sabia como demostrarla , asi que ¿que mejor manera de tomarla por el menton firmemente y sujetarla de las caderas para luego juntar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella ; estaba tan maravillado con todo , queria sus besos , queria todo ; la aguamarina habia sido tomado por sorpresa , y enseguida se sonrojo tanto como Zeito , paso una mano alrededor del cuello de el y la otra la uso para intentar apoyarse en el mientras se paraba en puntitas de los pies y mejoraba la intensidad del beso , jalando un poco de su chaqueta ; los labios que tanto se habian extrañado por fin se habian vuelto a encontrar , estaban muy felices juntos , se sentian de lo mejor , la sensacion de estar besando a la persona que amas...es unica.

_Puedo llorar , ¿aunque sea solo por un momento?_

_Ya no necesitamos mas palabras_

_Por favor sostenme con fuerza..._

El pelinegro noto que a la aguamarina le faltaba un poco el aire asi que la dejo respirar para luego volver a hundir sus labios contra los de ella , no queria separarse , deseaban que el tiempo se congelara , solo para ellos dos ; un lugar donde puedan estar juntos por siempre , sono la campanada que indicaba que el tren ya habia llegado , el volvio a dejar a Miku respirar y lentamente lamiendo el labio inferior de ella ; la aguamarina sabia que tenia que irse , se lo habia prometido a Len , junto sus labios una vez mas con los de Zeito , estaban los dos tan rojos como el tomate y faltosos de aire , pero aun asi Zeito queria volver a sentir los labios de la aguamarina que ahora le pertenecian a el y solo a el ; hasta que por fin se separaron y se quedaron mirandose exhaustos por la falta de oxigeno ; hipnotizados en sus miradas como solian hacerlo ; hasta que la segunda campanada sono , lo cual indicaba que ella ya debia darse prisa antes de la tercera campanada.

-"Z...Zeito tengo que irme ya..."-susurro la aguamarina , ella no queria irse , ella queria seguir besando a Zeito todo lo que pudiera , pero ya era tarde , debia irse o sino el tren podria dejarla , el pelinegro asintio comprendiendo y le dio un corto beso en los labios el cual la dejo adormecida , ella camino sin dejar de quitarle la mirada a Zeito al igual como lo hacia el ; debia entregar sus boletos para entrar al tren , se despidio con la mano del pelinegro , hasta que alguien que no se esperaba aparecio.

-"Oh Miku aqui estabas , me tenias preocupado pues pense que te habia sucedido algo..."-dijo cierto rubio con una sonrisa galante apareciendo detras de la aguamarina cosa que la sorprendio un poco y ella le correspondio la sonrisa , mientras que el pelinegro veia impactado esto -"Nee... ¿Zeito vino a despedirte o a molestarte?"-pregunto el rubio mirando con recelo al pelinegro , este noto la mirada del rubio pero no la respondio , cosa que le parecio extraño a Len pues normalmente siempre realizaban su batalla de miradas , pero esta vez... parecia decepcionado de algo o de alguien , y no dejaba de mirar a Miku.

-"Lamento la demora yo..."-decia la aguamarina con una sonrisa , recordando luego de la nada que ella habia mentido a Zeito sobre irse con una amiga y no con Len , entonces unos nervios recorrieron por toda su espalda ¿estaria muy molesto? ¿que es lo que puede suceder ahora? , la aguamarina volteo y solo noto una mirada triste por parte de el , como si le dijera con la mirada 'me mentistes , y yo confie en ti' y luego se dio media vuelta saliendo de la estacion; Miku fue corriendo tras el , ella sabia muy bien que no debio mentirle , a Zeito no le gusta que le mientan , es lo que mas odia , y ella acababa de hacerlo. Corrio tras el y lo jalo de la manga de su ropa -"E..Espera Zeito , no te vayas , puedo explicarlo , lo siento..."- decia la aguamarina buscando una forma rapida de decirle las cosas pero fue interrumpida.

-"No tienes nada que explicarme , que me hayas mentido que te ibas con una chica de viaje en vez de decirme la verdad aunque duela y decirte que te ibas con ese chiquillo de viaje por estas festividades dejandome solo , no tiene ninguna importancia"-dijo el friamente para luego seguir avanzando pero Miku estaba decidida a que no lo iba a dejar ir ; el realmente estaba molesto y celoso , y mas que todo sobre el Kagamine , el habia notado que Len miraba de la misma forma que el mira a Miku , ya que el era muy obvio , por eso no le agradaba , por querer obtener algo que es del pelinegro y solamente de el ; la aguamarina al insistir lo volvio a jalar del brazo , cosa que no esperaba el pelinegro , y recordo sin querer los momentos en que siempre Len se metia en las conversaciones que el tenia con Miku y ella decidia quedarse con Len , o mas bien , detras de el ; asi que Zeito molesto no pudo evitar gritarle -"¡Dejame en paz , zorra!"-y sin darse cuenta por no medir bien su fuerza lanzo a la aguamarina al suelo , todos miraron esa gran escena ; y el rubio se dirigio rapidamente para ver si la aguamarina se encontraba bien . Zeito se habia quedado sin habla , el nunca habia pensado que el seria capaz de hacerle algo parecido a Miku , nunca creyo que le haria daño de esa forma , ella bajo la mirada y comenzo a llorar ; una vez mas , Zeito sintio una gran patada en el estomago y un dolor en el pecho , pero esta vez eran mas fuertes -"Miku.. por favor no llores , no fue mi intenc..."-decia el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por cierto rubio quien fue a auxiliarla.

-"¡¿Miku?! ¿¡Te encuentras bien , te duele algo?!"-pregunto Len muy preocupado por su amiga , la aguamarina le miro y le nego lentamente , asi que por suerte no se habia hecho daño en la caida , pero tenia el corazon herido , habia sido insultada por segunda vez , y aunque ella sabia que eso era su culpa le dolia el corazon ; Len se puso a la misma altura que la de la aguamarina y la abrazo fuertemente , mientras que el pelinegro simplemente se quedaba viendo como la persona que amaba lloraba por culpa de el y era consolada por otra persona ; sintio un disgusto que le revolvio el estomago cuando vio como Len abrazaba a Miku con tanta confianza -"¡Largate! ¡¿Que no ves que ya has hecho mucho daño?!"-le grito el rubio , el pelinegro se quedo pasmado , ¿todo era culpa de el? ¿acaso el no era despues de todo lo mejor para Miku? , el no pudo hacer nada y tuvo que irse , pues unos guardias pensaban que el habia hecho algo malo a proposito contra la aguamarina , pero antes de irse , dejo en su equipaje su regalo de noche buena y navidad ; y miro a la aguamarina por ultima vez , para luego retirarse.

Len se encargo de calmar a la aguamarina lo antes posible , ella aun con lagrimas se dirigio a que le revisen el boleto y poder pasar al tren junto con Len , quien le daba animos tomandole de la mano y haciendola reir , a pesar de que ella estaba triste Len lograba ponerla de muy buen humor.

_En el siguiente año..._

_¿Que parte de mi existira?_

_¿Que parte de ti existira?_

_Deseo saberlo..._

* * *

**ahhhh me duelen las manos XD**

**que tal? mucho drama? XD**

**es que aun no queria sacar a Len del juego e.e**

**deja reviews :D**


End file.
